<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Капитан Америка: возвращение домой by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548085">Капитан Америка: возвращение домой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Альтернативные приключения Тони и КО [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Illogical Heroes, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mystery Character(s), Obscene lexicon, Out of Character, Retelling, Road Trips, Some Humor, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс всю жизнь снимается в телевизионном сериале, где его герой — суперсолдат капитан Америка — спасает человечество, используя свои необычайные способности. Сам Стив свято верит во всё происходящее. Вот только его настоящая роль в этой истории гораздо запутанней...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Альтернативные приключения Тони и КО [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава I. Пленение гидровца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Будьте осторожны, здесь много:<br/>• альтернативной анатомии;<br/>• абсурда;<br/>• засахарённых соплей;<br/>• альтернативной географии;<br/>• мужебаб;<br/>• (почти) беспочвенных страдашек.</p>
<p>Бывшеролевая, поэтому возможны шероховатости в оформлении. Я пытался их вычесть, но кое-что могло просочиться.<br/>Написано по собственной заявке (что не запрещено). Жду вдохновившихся, если таковые имеются, здесь: https://ficbook.net/requests/389831. Давайте писать интерпретации по МстюноВольту!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив нахмурился, разглядывая тусклый вонючий проулок. Потом неуверенно посмотрел на улыбающегося проводника.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что это здесь, гражданский?</p>
<p>— Да-да, — закивал тот с таким энтузиазмом, который показался бы странным любому, кроме сверхнаивного Роджерса. — Он здесь, союзник ГИДРЫ здесь!</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — помедлив, заметил Стив. Его начало потряхивать от возбуждения в предчувствии скорой расправы над шпионом ГИДРЫ. Той давно следовало подрубить парочку голов, и вот теперь настало время.</p>
<p>Роджерс двинулся вперёд, настороженно прислушиваясь к любым шорохам. Гидровцы были опасными соперниками — нельзя было дать им застать себя врасплох. Проводник двинулся было за ним, но Стив предостерегающе приподнял ладонь и хрипло шепнул:</p>
<p>— Стой здесь! Гражданским не место рядом со шпионами ГИДРЫ.</p>
<p>Проулок был узким и извивался меж домами, как змей. Стив практически перетекал с места на место, обострив все свои чувства до предела. Враг никогда не дремлет. Враг всегда рядом. Надо быть осторожней.</p>
<p>Проулок закончился тупиком. Откуда-то сверху струился солнечный свет. Пара деревьев подпирала стену.</p>
<p>Под одним из них, нежась на молодой траве, лежал мужчина. Стив напрягся и сжал кулаки. Он узнал форму, которая облегала тело незнакомца: чёрный свитшот с изображённым на груди красным черепом.</p>
<p>Ноздри капитана затрепетали. Лишь сильным усилием воли он заставил себя замереть в тени, исподлобья наблюдая за агентом ГИДРЫ.</p>
<p>Хороший солдат никогда не бросается первым, не зная смтуации.</p>
<p>Особенно при свидетелях.</p>
<p>Которых, кстати, было трое. И все трое стояли, переминаясь с ног на ногу, возле гидровца, сжимая в руках какие-то пакетики.</p>
<p>«Дань», — презрительно подумал Стив, следя за разворачивающимся действом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тони лежал на траве под своим любимым деревом, наслаждаясь тёплым ласковым деньком. Он никуда не спешил — умеющий вертеться всегда найдёт, как облегчить себе жизнь.</p>
<p>Рядом послышался звук крошащегося под ногами землистого гравия. Тони улыбнулся и открыл глаза, принимая сидячую позу. А вот и еда пришла, просто великолепно.</p>
<p>— О, Джордж, и что ты мне сегодня принёс? — хитро прищурившись, поинтересовался Тони.</p>
<p>Мужчина по имени Джордж осторожно положил пакетик с какой-то едой около его ног и, почтительно поклонившись, чуть отошел в сторону.</p>
<p>— Вот и умница! А ты, Фредди? Чем порадуешь своего защитника? — Тони потянулся, заложив руки за голову. Со стороны он выглядел совершенно расслабленным, вот только внутри всё было не так. Тони ещё помнил, как ему ногтями и зубами приходилось вырывать место под солнцем, и эти бомжеватые отбросы тоже это помнили. Расслабляться нельзя было ни в коем случае.</p>
<p>— Вот, сэр! — промямлил Фредди. Другой пакетик приземлился возле своего собрата.</p>
<p>— М-м-м!.. — протянул Тони, учуяв запах любимых ванильных кексов. И где только Фредди умудрился их добыть? — Отличная работенка!</p>
<p>— Спасибо, сэр! — Двое мужчин поспешили покинуть переулок.</p>
<p>Третий заметно занервничал. Он быстро положил на землю какую-то малюсенькую корочку хлеба и хотел было убежать за товарищами, но Тони, нахмурившись, его остановил.</p>
<p>— Луи! Что это, дорогой? — он указал на сиротливо лежащую корочку.</p>
<p>Мужчина замер, судорожно сглотнув.</p>
<p>— Эт-то половина моего з-заработка! Я… Я…</p>
<p>— Стой, — Тони медленно встал. Глаза Луи испуганно забегали. — Слышишь? Это мой живот… И он напрямую общается с мозгом… А тот так и велит мне взять пистолет и… Застрелить кого-нибудь… — Тони стал ходить по кругу, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией мужчины. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я был голодным и злым, верно? — очень мягко произнёс он.</p>
<p>— Н-нет! Но я… Я… И так отдаю тебе половину того, что зарабатываю!</p>
<p>— Значит, этого недостаточно. Завтра ты принесешь мне весь свой заработок, — Тони улыбнулся самому себе и, сложив руки на груди, принялся скучающе изучать разрисованную стену напротив.</p>
<p>— Но мы договаривались на половину!</p>
<p>— Значит, договор отменяется.</p>
<p>— Хорошо! Но так будет не всегда! Когда-нибудь кто-то восстанет против тебя!..</p>
<p>— Ой, я умоляю тебя!.. — Тони издал тихий смешок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Стоять на месте, гидровская крыса! — не выдержав, гаркнул Стив, моментально сгруппировавшись и вынырнув из тьмы.</p>
<p>Луи подскочил, вытаращил глаза и быстро нырнул за дальнее дерево.</p>
<p>Рука стиснула мягкое горячее горло. Стив приподнял хватающего воздух гидровца, предупредительно отрезая все пути к отступлению, и прижал спиной к холодной бетонной стене. Власть над беспомощным врагом, очень искусно притворяющимся испуганным, опьяняла. Хотелось сжать пальцы сильнее, вытолкнуть по крупицам жизнь из тщедушного тельца, заставить просить пощады или плакать… Но Стив знал, что если он сделает это, то будет ничем не лучше тех, против кого борется. Нет, запугать — это одно, но калечить шпиона он пока не намеревался. Вот если будет сопротивляться, можно пригрозить физической расправой, а пока…</p>
<p>— Где штаб Красного Черепа? — приблизив лицо к поверженному врагу и глядя прямо в широко распахнутые карие глаза, чётко спросил Стив.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Следующее, что Тони почувствовал — это резкую нехватку воздуха и отсутствие земли под ногами. В первую секунду он даже толком не понял, что это было. Вот только что этот наглый пройдоха Луи угрожал ему, а теперь кто-то больно сжимал его шею и угрожал… приказывал, чтобы он рассказал о какой-то гидре. И красных черепах...</p>
<p>«Что происходит?! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — забились панические мысли в голове Тони. — Что ему надо?! Я ничего не делал! Ну то есть делал, но… Я же не специально!»</p>
<p>К горлу подкатил неприятный ком, и Тони понял, что у него началась самая настоящая паника.</p>
<p>— Я… Я не понимаю, о чем ты! Я н-ничего не знаю! Этот пистолет не настоящий!.. Хочешь, забери его, только, прошу, не бей меня! — захрипел Тони, хватаясь руками за сжимающую его горло руку.</p>
<p>— Не лги мне, нацист! — рявкнул Стив, разобрав в ворохе невзаимосвязанных хрипов, что пленник не собирался отвечать по-хорошему. Рассвирепев, он крепко сжал шею Тони, не давая тому вдохнуть ни капли живительного воздуха, и буквально прорычал: — Ты бы хоть переодевался, когда вербуешь сторонников и мучаешь гражданских! Это твоё задание? У меня тоже есть задание — уничтожать таких, как ты.</p>
<p>Взгляд Тони стал стекленеть. Он тихо захрипел и прикрыл глаза. Смилостивившись, Стив ослабил давление на его горло. Пока Тони спешно восстанавливал запасы кислорода, видно, понимая, что подобное придушение могло повториться, Стив почти мягко произнёс:</p>
<p>— Я не убийца, нацист. Мои руки не чисты, но я никогда не убивал гражданских и покаявшихся. Скажи мне, где Череп держит сержанта Барнса, пленённого вчера пополудни, и я пощажу тебя. А не будешь говорить, я могу разозлиться и случайно покалечить тебя. Ну? — он уставился на хрипло дышащего Тони не мигая, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.</p>
<p>Тони же, в свою очередь, испуганно уставился на мужчину. Страх перед неизбежностью и предчувствие чего-то плохого окутали всё тело, заставляя дрожать в чужих руках. Этот странный незнакомец явно был не в себе или принимал его, честного бездомного, за кого-то другого…</p>
<p>«Ох, боже, боже! Говорил Инсен, чтобы я не лез на рожон… Теперь сам виноват! Что же делать?! Передо мной какой-то ненормальный, возомнивший себя невесть кем! И он явно хочет меня убить!»</p>
<p>— Я… Я не понимаю, о чем ты! — голос предательски задрожал, хоть Тони и старался придать ему как можно большую твердость. — Я н-не знаю никакого Барнса! Я просто бомж, который живёт на улице! Клянусь!</p>
<p>«Что ж, видимо, по-хорошему он не понимает…» — злость на упёртого и очень хорошо играющего незнамо кого гидровца, а также страх за пленённого товарища захлестнули Стива с головой. Рука — та, что не держала за горло Тони — с грохотом врезалась в бетонную стену. Старая, та сразу раскрошилась в нескольких местах, а неожиданная боль от удара отрезвила Роджерса. По крайней мере, настолько, что тот смог принимать взвешенные решения.</p>
<p>— Что ж. Ладно. Хорошо. — Он обманчиво расслабил руки и незаметно обвёл проулок взглядом. Луи исчез, свидетелей не было. Теперь можно было приступать к допросу с пристрастием. Стив никогда не любил этот вид выбивания признаний, но, к сожалению, он был самым действенным.</p>
<p>Тело Тони в его руках чуть расслабилось, почувствовав отсутствие напряжения ладони на горле. Зря. В следующий миг Роджерс швырнул Тони на пол и прижал ногой к земле, выбивая из него весь дух. Теперь главное было самому не пойти на попятный, испугавшись собственной жестокости.</p>
<p>— Я утоплю тебя в реке, — спокойно, даже отрешённо произнёс Стив, глядя на распластанного под ним гидровца. Тот корчился, пытаясь выбраться на свободу, но его сил явно было недостаточно для такого подвига. — Убегая от ваших, я видел недалеко отсюда мост. Ты когда-нибудь прыгал с моста? Я — да. Это довольно опасно, а для нетренированного человека — смертельно. Сомневаюсь, что ты тренировался.</p>
<p>Тони застонал и практически плакал. В душе Стива заскреблась жалость к этому человеку, но он поборол её и склонился над врагом. Из нагрудного кармана выпал его пропуск, но капитан не обратил на это внимание, занятый гидровцем. Там всё равно не было ничего интересного — одно лишь название, которое, если верить главному в штабе, означало возвращение домой.</p>
<p>Тони же паниковал по-настоящему. Ему безумно хотелось расплакаться и молить о пощаде. А ещё кричать. Звать на помощь. Но он, как никто другой, понимал, что это бесполезно. Всхлипнув, Тони предпринял ещё одну нелепую попытку вырваться, но она также не привела ни к какому результату. Стало только хуже — его ударили лицом об пол.</p>
<p>Тони вскрикнул. Под рукой он почувствовал что-то пластмассовое. Что бы это могло быть? Пока его мучитель отвлёкся, Тони скосил взгляд и разглядел вещь.</p>
<p>«Капитан Америка… Эм-м-м… Голливуд… сообщить при нахождении… — Тони почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пустоту. — Что?! Что это? Он ещё и ненормальный! Боже, как мне повезло! Надо что-то предпринять, иначе он из меня дух весь выбьет!»</p>
<p>— Ладно! Ладно, я скажу! Скажу!.. — закрыв лицо руками, прокричал Тони, надеясь, что его прекратят избивать. К счастью, его услышали.</p>
<p>«Сразу бы так», — облегчённо подумал Стив. Осознание того, что физическую расправу можно было отменить, необычайно согрело душу. Тони не сопротивлялся, и Роджерс убрал с него ногу, держа, впрочем, под прицелом взгляда. Убежать не убежит, но бить и калечить Стив его, если тот действительно расскажет, не будет.</p>
<p>— Отлично. Видишь, я держу своё слово. Расскажешь — и я тебя не трону, — произнёс он, рассматривая гидровца. В пылу схватки он не шибко-то рассматривал Тони и сейчас компенсировал это.</p>
<p>Гидровец был… обычным человеком: каштановые, растрёпанные волосы, хилая, но подтянутая поджарая фигура, ровные ноги и довольно-таки сильные плечи. Ничем не примеч… Хотя нет — мужчина обернулся, и Стив затаил дыхание, впервые трезвым взглядом увидев эти коньячные карие глаза, красиво оттеняющие лицо. Что ж, примета найдена…</p>
<p>— Где Череп держит сержанта Барнса? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>Тони судорожно выдохнул. Недавно пережитый страх не давал ясно мыслить, но ему все равно пришлось придумать более-менее нормальную историю.</p>
<p>— Я видел, как… Как его увезли на машине… Эм-м-м… Какие-то странные люди… Да! Эм… В местечко под названием Голливуд! Да! Я… Я могу показать на к-карте!</p>
<p>— Голливуд? Никогда о таком не слышал, — нахмурился Стив. Он протянул руку, цапнул Тони за плечо и легко, как пушинку, вздёрнул на ноги. — Ладно, покажи, что знаешь.</p>
<p>«Он что-то недоговаривает. Наверняка это ловушка. Хочет завести меня в неё, а сам скрыться», — настороженно подумал Стив.</p>
<p>Ничего, этого можно избежать. Он обещал не трогать, если Тони добровольно расскажет обо всём, что знает, но вот отпускать не давал слова. Покажет, где Гидра держит пленных — и тогда они разочтутся. А если это ловушка… Что ж, тем хуже для лгуна.</p>
<p>— Кстати, как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался капитан. «Можно будет пробить по базам данных, как вернусь в штаб», — решил он.</p>
<p>— Я… Это… Тони… — Тони неловко передернул плечами и сделал шаг назад, чтобы поднять лежавшую недалеко от мусорного бака карту забегаловок «Веселого Джона». — Вот, смотри! — он тыкнул пальцем на точку на карте. — Мы здесь. А тебе нужно во-о-о-о-от сюда! — сказав это, он указал пальцем на Голливуд. — Твоего друга держат именно там.</p>
<p>Стив внимательно наблюдал за объяснениями гидровца. Тони натянуто улыбнулся, внутренне дрожа от этого весьма странного взгляда.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, я показал тебе, где ГИДРА, — промямлил он, стараясь не глядеть в мрачные голубые глаза, и с надеждой добавил: — Теперь я могу быть свободен?</p>
<p>«Бинго!» — Стив мысленно усмехнулся. Какой этот Тони наивный! Неужто реально думал, что его уловка сработает?</p>
<p>— Ты будешь свободен, когда отведёшь меня к Красному Черепу, — с расстановкой произнёс он, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Тони.</p>
<p>Рука в кармане напряглась и вдруг нащупала что-то в дальнем углу. Стив нахмурился, пытаясь определить на ощупь, что это. А, учебная цепочка-наручник. Не очень надёжная, но Роджерс уже успел убедиться, что Тони не отличался силой. Зато длинная — удобнее передвигаться. Что ж, выбивать послушание из гидровца будет не обязательным пунктом их взаимодействия. Прикует его к себе — и Тони, как миленький, поведет его в штаб своего хозяина.</p>
<p>— Эй, приятель! Я не обещал, что отведу тебя туда! — Тони попятился. — Я показал, где твой друг! Теперь отпусти меня! — последние слова он произнес чуть ли не шепотом. Почему-то Тони сразу понял, что раунд проигран — этот ненормальный не отпустит его. Надо было бежать сразу, как он отпустил его горло. Авось бы не догнал. А теперь вот и в плен попал незнамо к кому, так и ещё и сбежать невозможно — капитан перегородил путь к отступлению.</p>
<p>— А я не обещал, что отпущу тебя, — спокойно произнёс Стив, почти вплотную приблизившись к возмущённому гидровцу.</p>
<p>Мгновенный захват, быстрое движение руки — и Тони оставалось только возмущённо хватать ртом воздух. Тонкая, но довольно прочная цепочка сковала его руку, приковывая к руке Стива. Сбежать теперь не удалось бы, и Роджерс знал, что силы гидровца не хватит, чтобы сломать цепь или побороть пленителя.</p>
<p>«Никуда ты теперь от меня не денешься», — Стив стоял молча и неподвижно, наблюдая за реакцией Тони. Он ведь не идиот, должен понимать, что на войне все средства хороши.</p>
<p>Тони впал в мгновенный ступор. После него пришло горькое осознание, что теперь никуда не сбежать. Но тело мужчины не хотело так просто сдаваться, продолжая делать глупые попытки вырваться. Рывок. Ещё один. За ним ещё и ещё! Но ничего не получалось, цепь слишком крепкая.</p>
<p>— Эй! Отпусти! Я никуда не пойду с тобой, псих! Вдруг ты меня захочешь убить или ещё что! Это насилие над личностью! Отпусти-и-и!!! — завопил Тони, когда незнакомец, несмотря на протесты, потащил его к выходу из переулка. Тони уперся ногами в землю, отчаянно и абсолютно бесполезно сопротивляясь. — Я тебе не животное какое-то, чтоб на цепи ходить! Отпусти! Отпусти! Отпусти!!!</p>
<p>Стив хмыкнул, почувствовал лёгкое сопротивление гидровца. Он что, серьёзно пытался пересилить его, самого капитана Америку? Наивный с большой буквы! Однако эта истерика стала порядком утомлять привыкшего к военным реалиям Стива.</p>
<p>— Молчать, солдат! — гаркнул он, профилактически дёрнув цепь на себя, да так, что Тони чудом удержался на ногах.</p>
<p>«Ну и дисциплина у Черепа — хуже некуда!» — с неудовольствием подумал Роджерс, выходя из проулка и останавливаясь, пытаясь определить, куда идти дальше.</p>
<p>— Показывай! — это был приказ, приказ капитана, находившегося в своей стихии.</p>
<p>Как только Стив крикнул на него, Тони решил, что лучше не надо сопротивляться, а то может быть хуже… Он уже успел убедиться, что в жестокости этот странный человек легко обходил всех, кого Тони только знал. Поэтому он временно бросил попытки сопротивления и послушно пошел следом.</p>
<p>К горлу вновь подступил ком.</p>
<p>«Так, стоп! Успокойся! Вдохни-выдохни! Ещё не хватало расплакаться на чужих глазах. Как девчонка, ей богу! Да, которую сейчас приковал к себе незнакомый мужик и ещё хочет непонятно чего!»</p>
<p>— Я… Эм… Надо п-поймать машину… Чтобы добраться до Голливуда, — Тони многозначительно кивнул на трассу, смаргивая непрошеные мелкие слёзы.</p>
<p>— Поймать машину? — Стив удивился, но решил не выставлять себя идиотом на глазах врага. Выцепив в стайке разноцветных машин, деловито снующих туда-сюда, одну самую незаметную, светло-серую, Роджерс напрягся, готовясь схватить её за бампер, когда та будет проезжать мимо. Ловить машину было странно, но каких только странностей он не видел за всю свою жизнь!</p>
<p>Тони недоуменно уставился на — теперь он был в этом уверен — полного безумца.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь?</p>
<p>— Машину ловлю! — огрызнулся Стив, не сводя взгляда с намеченной цели.</p>
<p>«Слепой, что ли?» — хотел добавить он для острастки, но передумал — мало ли, ставить себя в неловкое положение не хотелось.</p>
<p>«Он ловит машину. Ловит машину. Ловит что?!»</p>
<p>— Эй, я не это имел ввиду! Ты же!.. Мы!.. Отойди от дороги! Тебя же задавят!!! — Тони стал судорожно дергать цепочку на себя, но капитан даже не шелохнулся, сурово поглядывая то на него, то на проезжающие мимо машины. — Я имел ввиду, что мы должны попросить кого-нибудь подбросить нас до Голливуда!</p>
<p>Стив очень странно посмотрел на гидровца.</p>
<p>— Так бы и сказал, — наконец мрачно произнёс он и кивнул в сторону шоссе. — Как ты предлагаешь спросить у них? Сомневаюсь, что они остановятся, если попросить.</p>
<p>«Парень то что-то задумал», — подумалось Стиву, и ему вдруг стало любопытно, что именно. Он посторонится, давая Тони простор для действий, и довольно миролюбиво заявил: — Попробуй сам.</p>
<p>Тони опасливо поглядел на капитана и подошел к трассе, выставив руку вперед. Первые пять минут ничего не происходило, и он уже начал переживать — вдруг его пленитель решит, что он хочет его обмануть? Не хотелось бы снова чувствовать на горле ту ужасную хватку…</p>
<p>К счастью, судьба в этот раз была к нему благосклонна — спустя пару томительных минут перед ними остановился большущий фургон.</p>
<p>— Подвести? — спросил пожилой мужчина, сидевший за рулем.</p>
<p>— Да, братан! Если тебе не трудно! — с облегчением произнёс Тони, слыша рядом настороженное сопение Стива. Он, правда, надеялся, что старик забеспокоится, увидев на его руке наручник, и вызовет полицию. Но, видимо, тот видел и не такое, поскольку никак на данное безобразие не отреагировал.</p>
<p>— Тогда садитесь в кузов. Там много места. Только не пачкайте вещи, — он махнул рукой, указывая направление.</p>
<p>— Вот так решаются такие проблемы, — Тони, ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел на ненормального капитана, внутри буквально воя от страха. Последняя надежда на добропорядочность посторонних людей таяла на глазах. — Залезай, — он вскарабкался внутрь машины, тихо выдохнув про себя. Вот и всё. Теперь ему никто не поможет.</p>
<p>Стив был вынужден согласиться, что Тони справился с заданием лучше него самого. Конечно, это неплохо ударило его по самолюбию, но капитан не привык долго завидовать кому-либо, поэтому молча забрался в кузов.</p>
<p>В нём было достаточно места, несмотря на наличие коробок и странных картонок, покрывавших половину места. В дальнем углу кузова спал мужчина, прикрывшись сверху какой-то старой тряпкой. Настороженно зыркнув на него, Стив отправился в противоположную сторону. Сев на пухлый тюк с картоном, он принялся внимательно разглядывать проплывающий мимо город, не забывая боковым зрением следить за Тони.</p>
<p>А тот, тем временем, упорно размышлял.</p>
<p>«Так. Часть дела я, вроде, сделал: этот Стив успокоился и вроде не собирается меня снова бить. Теперь стоит придумать, как снять эту дурацкую цепь и сбежать. Может… Мне стоит сначала оглушить его, чтобы потом снять цепь? Найти бы что-то потяжелее… Только нужно сначала немного заговорить его, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил», — Тони улыбнулся кончиками губ, посчитав данную затею весьма неплохой, и начал:</p>
<p>— Значит, ты… Эм… Кто-то вроде супергероя?</p>
<p>— Это конфиденциальная информация, — Стив почувствовал, как занервничал Тони, и настороженно зырнул по сторонам. Нет, всё было тихо, гидровец стоял в паре шагов от него и выглядел вполне невинно. Оценив местность, Роджерс снова отвернулся и стал смотреть в проплывающие мимо холмы — город успел закончиться.</p>
<p>Неожиданная словоохотливость Тони насторожила его. С чего это тот стал интересоваться его фигурой? И неужели в ГИДРЕ ещё есть те, кто не знают капитана Америку, своего злейшего врага?</p>
<p>«Похоже, у Черепа не только с дисциплиной всё очень плохо», — подумал Стив.</p>
<p>— Оу, может, ты умеешь летать или, я там не знаю, стрелять лазерами из глаз? — Тони откупорил одну из коробок. В ней лежали лишь какая-то картонная посуда и небольшие картонные же статуэтки, которыми покалечить было невозможно. Взломав другую, Тони обнаружил лишь кипу бумаг. Что, нельзя было что-нибудь потяжелее положить?!</p>
<p>Мужчина нервно закусил губу и неожиданно наткнулся взглядом на небольшой круглый предмет, похожий на крышку от мусорного бака. При ближайшем рассмотрении это и оказалось крышкой от мусорного бака. Зачем она здесь, Тони даже не догадывался, но на вид вещь была тяжёлой.</p>
<p>«Как раз, что нужно! Как бы её достать, чтобы это было незаметно?»</p>
<p>«Что он там делает?» — Стив чисто по-детски заинтересовался происходящим за спиной. Долго злиться на гидровца он не мог, понимая, что тот был слишком мелкой сошкой и не участвовал напрямую в пленении друга. То, как Тони пытался разговорить его, вызывало жгучее желание поделиться своими идеями и страхами, но капитан понимал, что тот просто заговаривал ему зубы, чтобы нанести «неожиданный» удар.</p>
<p>— Нет, я не умею летать, — снизошёл до ответа Роджерс, продолжая строить из себя неприступного капитана Америку. — И лазеров у меня нет. По крайней мере, в глазах.</p>
<p>Судя по звукам, Тони шарился в коробках. Что он пытался там найти? Неужели он… Догадка оказалась настолько лёгкой, что Стив не удержался и фыркнул.</p>
<p>Тони что, всерьёз решил вырубить его? Да, святая наивность во всём своём великолепии! Впрочем, ломать игру гидровца Стив не стал, выжидая момент. Ему вдруг стало нестерпимо любопытно, как далеко зайдёт Тони в своём желании причинить ему вред. И судя по участившемуся возбуждённому дыханию, тот нашёл вещь, которая показалась ему тяжелее других.</p>
<p>«Ну-ну, малыш. Хоть сам-то подымешь?» — с усмешкой подумал Роджерс и напрягся, чтобы перехватить гидровца в нужный момент. А то мало ли, вдруг в тихом омуте…</p>
<p>— Хм… Так-так, — Тони незаметно (по крайней мере, ему так казалось) потянулся к крышке. — Эм… Может, у тебя есть какая-то сверхсила? Умеешь мысли читать? Или типа того?</p>
<p>Наконец, он дотянулся до крышки. Да! Есть! Тони осторожно перехватил её и… чуть не упал. Крышка оказалась такой тяжёлой! Впрочем, это было как раз то, что нужно. Едва дыша, Тони осторожной и медленной походкой стал подходить к капитану, по-прежнему сидевшему к нему спиной.</p>
<p>— Мне действительно очень интересно! — пропыхтел он, чуть не развалившись, когда поднимал крышку над головой пленителя. Наконец-то скоро его мучения закончатся!..</p>
<p>— Нет, я не читаю мысли. — «Почти…» — Хороший солдат и без этого может предсказать действия неопытного врага, — Стив услышал, как тяжело запыхтел Тони, завладев тяжёлым предметом, и едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.</p>
<p>Краем уха он услышал, как Тони, бормоча что-то отвлекающее, неуклюже приблизился, перекатываясь с ноги на ногу. Тень от круглого предмета упала на колени — видно гидровец поднял его над головой Роджерса. Капитан широко ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>Пора напугать Тони до дрожи в коленях.</p>
<p>— Спинку не надорвёшь, сладенький? — очень-очень мягко поинтересовался капитан, медленно повернув голову в сторону Тони. Сам он никогда не пользовался этим способом, но Баки говорил, что тот весьма действенен против зарвавшихся пленных.</p>
<p>Сердце Тони ушло в пятки. В одну секунду ему показалось, что все кончено.</p>
<p>«Сейчас он непременно меня прибьет…» — с отчаянием подумал он.</p>
<p>Может быть, так и случилось, если бы не нелепая случайность. Он неожиданности Тони резко отскочил в сторону, случайно запнувшись за одну из коробок. А дальше он не помнил, что произошло… Резкий удар, непривычный холод и темнота.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава II. Бежать от черепов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда гидровец отшатнулся, Стив с запоздалым зажиганием подумал, что, наверное, стоило избрать менее эффектную тактику — похоже, ему попался на редкость пугливый кадр. В следующий миг Тони запнулся об одну из коробок и вывалился из кузова.</p><p>Стив подскочил, пытаясь ухватить его за руку и втащить обратно в машину, как вдруг что-то больно дёрнуло его за запястье. Цепочка, соединяющая их с Тони, напряглась, и прежде чем Роджерс подумал о том, как просчитался, он уже летел навстречу приключением.</p><p>В волосы забрался шальной ветер, растрепал обычно уложенную причёску капитана, проник под костюм и выветрил из него остатки тепла. Стив привычно сгруппировался, ожидая удара об воду. Он немного нервничал, поскольку впервые делал этот трюк самостоятельно, без помощи Баки.</p><p>У уха зазвенело что-то, и Роджерс машинально протянул руку. Ладонь встретилась с прохладным металлом. Стив узнал этот предмет — им Тони собирался пробить его голову.</p><p>Удар об воду оказался ошеломительно сильным, намного сильнее обычного. На миг Роджерс потерял концентрацию и ушёл под воду. Впрочем, сознание быстро пришло в норму, и капитан вынырнул, отплёвываясь от воды. Руку с цепочкой ощутимо потянуло вниз. Стив чертыхнулся и, задержав дыхание, нырнул.</p><p>Тони оглушило ударом об воду, и он стал тонуть, слишком беспомощный, чтобы взять контроль над ситуацией. Капитан схватил его в охапку и принялся всплывать.</p><p>Воздух после такого душа казался обжигающим. Стив хрипло дышал, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, как потоки воды скатываются с волос и широких плеч, впитываясь в землю под ногами.</p><p>Тони лежал в метре от него. Стив расстегнул его свитшот, чтобы помочь дыханию восстановиться, и повернул голову Тони набок, чтобы тот не задохнулся. Сам же Роджерс чувствовал себя более усталым, чем после серьёзной военной операции.</p><p> </p><p>Сознание медленно приходило в норму. Как, впрочем, и мысли.</p><p>"Что произошло? Этот капитан ударил меня? Я умер? Где я? В раю? Хотя нет, в раю не так холодно и мокро..."</p><p>Внезапно горло неприятно сдавило, заставив Тони закашляться. Когда приступ отступил, он резко подскочил в попытке сесть, но тело свело неприятной болью, и ему пришлось снова упасть на землю.</p><p>Стоп! Землю?!</p><p>"Мы уже не в машине?! Что произошло?! Цепочка ещё на месте… Значит… О не-е-ет!"</p><p>Холодея от страха, Тони чуть повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть местоположение незнакомца. И столкнулся с ним взглядом, от которого стало не по себе. Ведь теперь они точно остались наедине.</p><p>— Эм… — Тони издал неловкий смешок, чуть съёжившись. Кажется, сейчас его будут бить.</p><p> </p><p>— Налетался? — хмуро поинтересовался у очнувшегося гидровца Стив.</p><p>Горло чуть саднило: видно, успел наглотаться воды. Одежда намокла и неприятно липла к коже, особенно латексный разноцветный костюм. Роджерс бы давно уже переоделся, затратив на это около пятнадцати секунд, если бы было во что. А мокрая одежда не улучшила его настроения.</p><p>Тони напряжённо сглотнул, судорожно соображая, что делать дальше. Прохладительная прогулка начинала давать о себе знать.</p><p>"Бр-р-р! Ну и холодрыга! А вроде бы август на дворе!"</p><p>— Не надо было меня пугать! — возмущённо прошипел Тони.</p><p>— Ты хотел ударить меня, — отрешённо и абсолютно ровно произнёс Стив, гадая, что сделать предпочтительнее: сломать наглецу что-нибудь или доутопить в реке, благо, та недалеко? Он даже взял металлическую штуку, оказавшуюся крышкой от мусорного бака, чтобы исполнить свой коварный замысел.</p><p>Ещё хоть слово, Тони, давай! Зверь внутри Америки почти проснулся, и никакая совесть не сможет удержать его, если ярость достигнет предела.</p><p>— Я… Ничего я не хотел! — Старк заставил себя принять сидячее положение, продолжая с опаской глядеть на незнакомца. Что от него ожидать? Может ли этот ненормальный убить его? — Кажется, у т-тебя кровь на щеке, — осторожно добавил он.</p><p>Ярость немного улеглась. Стив поднял руку и коснулся пылающей щеки. Потом заторможенно уставился на красные капельки на собственных пальцах.</p><p>— Наверное, рассек об щит, когда нырял за тобой, — ровно заметил он, чувствуя себя… неуверенно.</p><p>С Баки они чуть ли не каждый день прыгали с мостов и ни разу не были с ранами. Правда, раной назвать эту царапину было сложно, но она была, была!</p><p>— Ты ничего себе не сломал? — поинтересовался капитан у севшего на траве Тони, который глядел на него с явной опаской.</p><p>"Сломал. Свою детскую психику, когда только встретил тебя."</p><p>Однако вслух произносить это Тони не решился, поэтому только отрицательно помотал головой.</p><p>— Ну и хорошо, нам ещё до Черепа идти, — Стив пристроил щит, куда нужно, и подал Тони руку, вынуждая его принять стоячее положение. — Ну что, пошли.</p><p>— Нет! — Тони сам офигел от подобной дерзости, но решил стоять на своём. — Никуда не пойду! Я устал и хочу есть! — он упрямо сложил руки на груди и гордо вздернул подбородок вверх. — В таком состоянии я не могу продолжать путь!</p><p>— Хм, — Стив оценивающе окинул наглеца взглядом.</p><p>Оно и верно — не ровен час Богу душу отдаст, а сам капитан штаба Черепа никогда не найдёт. Да и сам Роджерс, если быть честным, был бы не против чего-нибудь съедобного.</p><p>— Ладно, — наконец согласился он. — Ты прав, нам нужно набрать сил. Знаешь, где можно добыть еду в этой местности? Учти: гражданских грабить не буду. И тебе не советую.</p><p>"Так бы сразу!"</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что я бывал уже здесь раньше! Пойдём, я знаю отличное местечко, где можно раздобыть еды! — не дожидаясь ответа, Тони потянул незнакомца в сторону кустов, за которыми открывался вид на, судя по всему, небольшой лагерь. — Смотри! — он указал рукой на копошившихся внизу людей. — Вот кто нас накормит! Главное: сделать «мордочку»! — Мужчина растрепал волосы ещё сильнее, завернул одну штанину до колена, в общем, сделал себе такой жалостливый вид, что даже самое скупое сердце растаяло бы, и зловеще ухмыльнулся. — И подыграть… — с этим словом он спустился вниз, к людям, стараясь сделать так, чтобы цепочку на его руке было не видно.</p><p>К счастью, она была достаточной длины, чтобы Америка мог схорониться в кустах и не мозолить людям глаза.</p><p>— Помогите! Пожалуйста, на помощь, люди добрые! — Тони упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками, с трудом сдерживая хихиканье.</p><p>Все люди взволнованно зашептались и окружили «страдальца».</p><p>— Что с вами? — какая-то женщина положила руку на его плечо, видимо, пытаясь успокоить.</p><p>— У меня… У меня случилось… Я! — прошептал Тони сквозь рыдания. — Я не знаю, что мне дела-а-ать!</p><p>— Мы поможем вам, скажите, что случилось? — к ним подошли какой-то мужчина со стаканом воды и пожилая дама.</p><p>— Я… Моя семья… И мой дом... У нас случился пожар… Все… Все… Все погибли! Никого не удалось спа-а-а-асти-и-и-и!!! — эти слова актёрище запредельного уровня прорыдал в плечо первой женщины. — У меня не… Не осталось ни документов, ни денег, ничего… Я недавно в этой стране и даже не знаю, куда мне податься!.. — Тони умоляюще посмотрел сквозь слёзы на растроганных слушателей, мысленно ненавидя треклятого капитана. Какое унижение! — Прошу вас, помогите!</p><p>— Всё хорошо, мы поможем вам, не волнуйтесь! Вы голодны? — поинтересовался мужчина.</p><p>— Д-да, — робко прошептал Старк и картинно опустил глаза в землю. — Извините меня…</p><p>— Не извиняйтесь! — отрезала какая-то дама. — Такое могло произойти с каждым!</p><p>Люди заволновались, забурлили — в кои-то веки в их скромном лагере что-то да произошло! В общем, к Стиву Тони вернулся с полными руками еды.</p><p>— Учись, салага! — он сгрузил еду на землю и тут же принялся её есть.</p><p> </p><p>Стив с недоумением глядел на представление Тони. Он и не подозревал, каким хитрым может быть больной человеческий мозг, нуждающийся в пище. Кажется, капитан раскрыл новые возможности многогранной человеческой души.</p><p>Когда довольный гидровец вернулся, сгибаясь под тяжестью добычи, Стив впервые оказался в настолько затруднённом положении — он не знал, как реагировать на такую наглую ложь. Вранья Роджерс не любил, как, впрочем, любые другие проявления неискренности, уважая лишь хорошо спрятанные скелеты в душах окружающих. С другой стороны, благодаря лжи Тони они теперь смогут наесться и дольше пребывать в хорошей форме.</p><p>«Салага!» — бросил Тони, и Стив мысленно повторил чудное слово, словно пробуя его на вкус. Оно отдавало каким-то пренебрежением, но Стивен чувствовал, что гидровец не собирался его оскорблять. В любом случае, с этим он разберётся потом.</p><p>— Где ты этому научился? — Кэп кивнул, подразумевая под «этим» необычайную актёрскую игру Тони.</p><p>— На улице, — пробормотал Тони с набитым ртом. — Тм тбя и не ткому нучат! — невнятно бросил он как бы между прочим. Сейчас совсем не хотелось ни о чём думать, тем более о тех горьких крохах правды из всего сказанного в представлении вранья. Старк сглотнул и добавил: — Ешь, а то ничего тебе не останется!</p><p>Стив подчинился и принялся вдумчиво поглощать добычу, задумчиво скользя взглядом по собеседнику и по местности. Ему вспомнились подобные посиделки с Баки после трудной миссии, и капитану стало грустно. Увидит ли он своего друга ещё раз?</p><p>Взгляд снова остановился на Тони. Почему-то Стив был уверен, что тот врёт ему насчёт своего прошлого. Но Роджерс уважал право любого на скрытие своих скелетов и решил не лезть туда, куда не просят. У каждого есть тайны, которыми не хочется делиться.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Утро было не очень-то и приятным. Во-первых, Тони проснулся не у себя дома. Во-вторых, этот ненормальный капитан Америка вовсе не был его кошмарным сном и с пробуждением никуда не исчез. В-третьих, снова хотелось есть, поэтому Старк был очень раздражителен.</p><p>Стив не спал всю ночь. Его настораживало всё: слишком мирное пение соловья, безработные голоса людей за холмом, спокойный шелест листвы и звёздное безмятежное небо… Всё было мирно и спокойно, вот только капитан привык к другим ночам — напряжённым и полным тревоги. Спать и чувствовать себя в безопасности в такой тишине не удавалось. Утро Роджерс встретил с открытыми глазами.</p><p>Тони тоже проснулся, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что всё ещё в царстве Морфея. Стив покачал головой и отвернулся от гидровца, продолжая сонно, но настороженно прислушиваться к мерным шумам просыпающейся природы.</p><p>Старк зевнул, вот уже которую минуту пытаясь заставить себя что-нибудь сделать. Раздражение, болезненно ноющие мышцы, голод, холод... Всё это настроения не добавляло. Да ещё и этот… капитан спит.</p><p>"Как, кстати, его зовут? А, неважно. Главное, что я теперь никуда от него не денусь!"</p><p>— Эй, солдафон, проснись! — Тони подёргал его за плечо, рискуя получить в нос. — Я жрать хочу.</p><p>— Ну устрой спектакль одного актёра, — равнодушно пробормотал Стив, не глядя на невольного напарника. Он тоже немного проголодался, но вполне мог потерпеть ещё день-полтора. Роджерс устроился поудобнее и честно добавил: — Вчера у тебя хорошо получилось. Я не люблю враньё, но это было действительно круто.</p><p>— Да? Ты правда так думаешь? — Тони наигранно похлопал ресницами. — Хочешь продолжения — отцепи цепь.</p><p>— Нет! — зло отрезал Стив. Подумав, добавил чуть мягче: — Ты сбежишь.</p><p>— А как ты догадался? — Сарказм Старка можно было кушать с ложки. Почуяв перемену в настроении пленителя, Тони чуть сбавил ехидности в голосе и продолжил канючить: — Ну отпусти! Я не сбегу!</p><p>— Сбежишь. Вы всегда сбегаете, — уверенно отозвался Стив. На периферии сознания здраво постучалась мысль: Тони будет неудобно актёрствовать, куролеся у людей с цепью на руке. Но отпустить его капитан не мог — слишком хорошо он знал ГИДРУ и её шпионов. Дай Тони свободу — и тот исчезнет за секунду.</p><p>Старк картинно закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Тогда достань мне хавчик! Я жрать хочу!</p><p>— Я не умею лгать, — честно признался Стив. — Схожи сам. Как вчера.</p><p>— Я не пойду. Я голоден! И на цепочке! Ты — мужик, поэтому можешь добыть нам еду, — Тони капризно надул губы и топнул ногой.</p><p>Стив очень холодно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— А ты что, баба? — грубовато спросил он. Сам он не знал, как ведут себя «бабы» — единственная женщина, которую он до сих видел, носила форму и могла прописать щей любому, кто не так на неё посмотрит. Но Баки, который был известным гулякой, знатно обогатил лексикон своего друга.</p><p>Старк поперхнулся от возмущения и негодования. Зло прищурившись, уставился на похитителя. Ему хотелось высказать всё-всё, но мужчина побоялся. А то вдруг пленитель отреагирует неадекватно.</p><p>— Вообще-то я здесь в качестве пленника. А ты должен содержать меня, чтобы я не умер от усталости и голода. Но если ты снимешь цепь, то я и сам смогу это делать! — процедил Тони сквозь зубы.</p><p>Стив задумчиво прикусил губу. Их перебранка не имела никакого смысла и, если честно, капитан не любил праздные разговоры, топчущиеся на одном месте.</p><p>«В принципе, если я просто попрошу еды, то это не будет считаться враньём. Конечно, нехорошо попрошайничать у гражданских, но надо накормить этого шпиона недоделанного, иначе действительно ноги протянет до штаба своего.»</p><p>— Хорошо, я это сделаю, — наконец решился он.</p><p>"Да! Пусть это зачтётся мне как маленькая победа!", — торжествующе подумал Тони и мягко добавил уже вслух:</p><p>— Да, только я не смогу пойти с тобой. А то люди не то подумают… Сам понимаешь. Я могу подождать тебя и здесь!</p><p>— Конечно ты подождёшь меня здесь, где же ещё? — Америка отстегнул цепочку и медленно, дразняще обернулся.</p><p>В глазах Тони сияло предвкушение. Ага, он, небось, решил, что Роджерс умом тронулся и решил уйти, просто положившись на честное гидровское! Да, конечно.</p><p>Под взглядом, полным смятения, Стив приковал цепь к стоящему неподалёку турнику. Эта махина выглядела настолько прочной, что её не сдвинула бы и сверхсильная рука капитана, не то что жалкие ручонки Тони.</p><p>— Э-это что? — Старк пару раз сильно дёрнул рукой, в нелепых попытках освободится. — Ты… Ты не можешь меня так оставить!</p><p>— Могу, сладкий, — скопировав ленивую интонацию Баки, мурлыкнул Стив. Размяв сильные мышцы и пригладив рукой волосы, он решительно пошёл к кустам, отделяющим их убежище от стоянки туристов. — Ты только никуда не уходи! — не удержался он от подколки.</p><p>У самых кустов он остановился и нерешительно сжал ладони. Одно дело — говорить, что так правильно, но совсем другое — поступать вразрез со своими принципами.</p><p>"Он ещё и издевается!" — сердито подумал Тони.</p><p>— Ты тогда там не задерживайся! — Сам не зная с какого перепугу он вдруг налетел на пленителя и уронил его в кусты, но тот ловко перекатился и оказался на поляне, оставив Тони в одиночестве.</p><p>"Как он уже достал! Надо немедленно выбираться! Но как?! Где-то у меня была булавка! Чёрт! Где же она?! Так все спокойно… Дыши, Тони… Все хорошо, ты выберешься. Обязательно."</p><p>Успокаивая себя, Старк натянул цепь и принялся резко дергать её на себя. Всё было тщетно! Испробовав, наверное, миллион способов спасения, он решил оставить эту бесполезную затею. Есть хотелось всё сильнее.</p><p>"Хм, интересно, что же делает наш «герой»?— Тони осторожно выглянул из-за кустов. Какая симпатичная девушка предлагала капитану «забить гвоздь»... — "О-о-о, а парень не промах! Везёт же кому-то!"</p><p> </p><p>Удар в спину был полной неожиданностью. К счастью, натренированные мышцы рефлекторно сгруппировались, и капитан вылетел на поляну, не упав у всех на виду.</p><p>У костра сидели гражданские женского полу и переговаривались на свои гражданские женские темы. Когда Стив оказался посреди их беседочной группы, настала тишина. Нет, не так. Настала ТИШИНА.</p><p>Роджерс почувствовал, как краснеет. Внимание стольких дам было для него в новинку. А женщины чуть ли не слюнями исходили.</p><p>— О-о-о-о-о, — выдохнула одна.</p><p>— А-а-а-а-ах, — поддакнула другая.</p><p>«…», — подумал Стив.</p><p>— Какой мужчина! — О, что-то членораздельное! Довольно миловидная шатенка захлопала глазами. — Гроздь забьёшь?</p><p>— Э-э-э…</p><p>— И мне! И мне!</p><p>«Ну вот и равноценный обмен, без лжи», — Роджерс почувствовал, как отлегает от сердца. Ведь гвозди забивать он умел лихо.</p><p> </p><p>— Тони! Я вернулся, — Стив вышел на поляну, практически сгибаясь под тяжестью мешка, набитого едой.</p><p>Та шатенка выглядела обиженной, когда в ответ на её томную фразу: «Что теперь хочет мой спаситель?» Стив честно ответил: «Есть». Но еды дала столько, что можно год питаться.</p><p>Старк вытаращился на него, как на седьмое чудо света.</p><p>"Как? Нет, серьёзно, КАК?!"</p><p>— Хм, однако, ты справился, — Тони поспешно надел на себя маску "Ну, не удивился". — Ну и как, «забил гвоздь»? — он подёргал бровями.</p><p>— Забил, я же умею, — честно ответил Стив, опустив мешок на землю и переведя дух.</p><p>"А парень не промах!" — Старк тихо присвистнул и скомандовал:</p><p>—Что ж, показывай добычу, охотник!</p><p>— Иди, набивай пузо, — Роджерс снова надел цепь на своё запястье и вытащил из мешка крыло какой-то птицы, предположительно утки. Стив никогда не разбирался в птицах, да и, если честно, не хотел, поэтому просто вцепился в мясо зубами, делая всё чётко и взвешенно.</p><p>"Сколько еды-ы-ы… Может, я умер и попал в рай? Что ж, пожалуй, это единственный фактор, из-за которого хочется ходить с этим странным мужиком", — вздохнув, признался самому себе Старк.</p><p>— Я в жизни столько не ел! — восхищённо добавил он спустя время. Но быстро спохватившись, уточнил: — В этом районе. Конечно же. Кхм.</p><p>Если честно, Стив тоже никогда не видел столько еды в одном месте. Максимум застолья, что он когда-либо встречал — это пара видов каши на воде, свежие фрукты, собранные во время задания с какого-то лесного дерева, и свежеприготовленный кем-то из оставшихся на базе хлеб. Стив даже нашёл его — белый и пышный, он всегда привлекал внимание солдата, чаще всего видевшего лишь почерневший от содержащейся в ней ржи хлеб. Пока Тони уписывал какие-то перекрученные в бараний рог булочки, Стив с наслаждением вонзил зубы в мягкую буханку. Пожалуй, это было лучше, чем выйти победителем в тяжёлой схватке!</p><p>Старк сыто улыбнулся и откинулся на спину. Впервые за долгое время он был настолько сыт. После обильного перекусона настроение знатно улучшилось. Единственное, чего хотелось ещё — это часика этак два перекура, под названием "А не вздремнуть ли под тенью этого замечательного дерева?"</p><p>Вытянувшись на траве, Тони прикрыл глаза, тем не менее продолжая следить за капитаном сквозь ресницы.</p><p>Стив задумчиво уписывал хлеб, временами заинтересованно посматривая в сторону разноцветных брусочков, посыпанных сахаром. Баки называл их мармеладом — Роджерс не знал, откуда друг брал это лакомство, но ему оно очень нравилось.</p><p>Пытаясь объять — а точнее, съесть — необъятное, Стив совершенно позабыл о своём пленнике. Обычно за подобной беспечностью следовала болезненная расплата, но в этот раз Роджерсу повезло. Тони расположился в тени дерева и, кажется, задремал. Пользуясь этим, Стив рассмотрел его внимательней.</p><p>От острого голубого взгляда не укрылись обильные шрамы и шрамики, покрывавшие шею и руки Тони. Стив подумал, что такое их количество не видел даже на некоторых солдатах, с которыми вместе прошёл множество боёв. На бойца гидровец не тянул, поэтому Стив даже не знал, где он мог получить все эти шрамы.</p><p>"Череп не милостив и к своим?" — предположил он.</p><p>Подозрительно косясь на Тони, он всё-таки протянул руку и быстро сцапал мармелад. Тот был такой же вкусный, как и принесённый Баки, поэтому Стив с удовольствием съел его. Рядом с мармеладом также лежали другие сладости — точнее, Стив думал, что это сладости. Какой-то красный петушок на палочке и вытянутые разноцветные то ли червячки, то ли змеи. Роджерс поднял одну за хвост и опасливо рассмотрел.</p><p>"Интересно, это вообще съедобно?"</p><p>Не рискнув получить несварение от незнакомой пищи, он собрал весь засахарённый мармелад и съел его, прикусывая с хлебом, после чего прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прекрасным послевкусием и переставшим бурчать животом.</p><p>"Так-так, а этот ненормальный у нас сладкоежка!.. Нужно запомнить, — мысленно поставил галочку Старк. — Интересно, как скоро он вновь ринется в путь? Честно, от всех этих перелётов с машины и с моста, я что-то конкретно сбился с пути и не понимаю, где нахожусь. Если что, поведу его до ближайшей заправки и возьму у них брошюрку."</p><p>— Ты не спишь, — не спрашивая, а констатируя факт, тихо произнёс Стив. Он давно уже заметил, что дыхание Тони не такое ровное, как тот хотел показать. Очевидно, гидровец тоже старательно рассматривал его. Досадуя на себя за то, что позволил себе расслабиться, Стив тут же напрягся и натянул на лицо невозмутимое выражение. — Это хорошо. Не придётся будить. Нам пора выдвигаться. Красный Череп ждать не будет.</p><p>— Ох, никуда он не денется... — недовольно пробурчал Тони, выгибаясь, потягивая мышцы, затекшие после долгого сидения на одном месте. — Ну как хочешь. В любом случае, пока я не голоден, я могу немного походить.</p><p>Встав, он недовольно посмотрел на капитана. Повезло же ему, Старку, с попутчиком.</p><p>— Ладно. Топ-топ!..</p><p>* * *</p><p>Старк неспеша шел по трассе, втайне теша надежду, что кто-нибудь заметит их скрепленные цепью руки и как-то на это отреагирует. Но, к сожалению, всем было ровным счетом насрать.</p><p>— Да… на машине мы были уже далеко, — заметил наконец он, наблюдая, как проносятся мимо них указанные объекты. — Нам еще повезло, что сейчас тепло!.. Будь бы зима — еще бы заработали себе какую-нибудь пневмонию и усе!.. — он невесело хмыкнул.</p><p>Тони свернул в сторону, направляясь по направлению к заправки. Тут как раз значок такой есть — двести метров до заправки.</p><p>«Если бы кто-то не выпендривался, то мы и сейчас были бы в машине», — подумал Стив, но решил не разводить холивар на пустом месте. В любом случае, поделать уже ничего было нельзя — машины здесь проносились с такой скоростью, что «поймать» их было нереально. Впрочем, ходить пешком Роджерс привык и потому не видел в этом никакой проблемы.</p><p>Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, но Стив уже по заведённой привычке настороженно поглядывал по сторонам, ожидая нападения отовсюду. ГИДРА была опасна в своей непредсказуемости, так что сбавлять бдительности нельзя было ни в коем случае.</p><p>Старк чувствовал нервозность капитана, поэтому нервничал сам. Ну, на его месте как бы вы поступили? Стараясь не обращать на нового попутчика, Тони ускорил шаг. Вскоре они вышли к небольшому домику с ярко светящийся вывеской «Заправка».</p><p>Остановившись у двери, Старк внимательно посмотрел на Роджерса.</p><p>— У нас проблемы, — серьезно возвестил он.</p><p>— А что случилось? — нахмурился Стив. К неудачам на поле боя он привык и принимал их почти как данность. Но досада оставалась, и она только эволюционировала, если Роджерс подвергался неудачам.</p><p>Да, он был очень нервный.</p><p>— Видишь ли, местные люди… эм-м… скажем, так… Немного заинтересуются о… — Тони многозначительно поднял скованную руку. — Это выглядело бы странно. А мне нужно взять… эм-м… карту, чтобы сверяться с ней. Ты же, типа, капитан и, как бы, должен понимать, что это нам нужно, — Тони внимательно смотрел в глаза капитану.</p><p>— Заинтересуются чем? — непонимающе уточнил Стив. Неужели в мире гражданских не было такого понятия, как «вражеский военнопленный»? Ну и дикость… — Я могу пойти и всё им объяснить.</p><p>— Нет!.. Не стоит. Не поймут... — Старк нахмурился. — Слушай, понимаю, что не вовремя с такими вопросами, но… Ты ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ будешь держать меня при себе? Извини, я человек стеснительный, поэтому… сам понимаешь. Это бред!.. Можно подумать, что без цепочки я от тебя сбегу!.. Ты, наверное, быстро бегаешь…</p><p>— Не очень, — не подумав, брякнул Стив и тут же прикусил язык: нечего врагу выдавать даже такую, казалось, незначительную информацию. Мало ли что он потом с ней сделает… — Достаточно быстро, чтобы догнать тебя, — поспешно исправился он и продолжил: — Но зачем лишние нервы, если можно изначально держать тебя… на коротком поводке?</p><p>Тони недовольно цокнул и хотел было еще что-то сказать, но ему не дали. Из домика вышел какой-то парень, издалека похожий на хиппи. Бросив взгляд на прикованных друг к другу ребят, он хмыкнул и протянул:</p><p>— Капитан Америка и гидровец. Кру-уто. Молодцы, парни, отличный косплей!.. — хиппи похлопал Тони и Стива по плечу и зашагал к своему байку.</p><p>Тони недоуменно проводил его взглядом.</p><p>— Ладно, — нехотя произнес он, открывая дверь, — Думаю, этих уже ничем не удивить.</p><p>Пройдя в помещение, Старк прошел в дальний угол комнаты, где были расположены столики для тех, кто хотел бы перекусить. Там на стойке была расположена такая коробочка, в которой лежали разнообразные брошюрки и рекомендации. Покопавшись, Тони вытащил оттуда одну рекламку от вафель Веселого Джона и разложил ее на одном из столиков. Сев за стол, он стал пристально ее изучать.</p><p>— Так. Мы приблизительно здесь, — Старк ткнул пальцем в местечко между вафлей в лесу и вафлей возле пачки молока. — Это еще… ого… ого!.. — глаза Тони все сильнее округлялись и округлялись, когда он вел пальцем до Голливуда — вафли в очках. — Где-то через месяц дойдем. — обворожительно улыбнувшись пленителю, едко заметил Тони.</p><p>— Месяц?! Я не могу так медлить! Красный череп убьёт моего друга! — Стив, только-только успокоившийся, тут же вскочил, испуганно и сердито щуря глаза. — Нет способа добраться быстрее?</p><p>Старк вновь хмыкнул.</p><p>— Чего так всполошились, капитан? Ща что-то замутим… — Тони повернулся к окну и внимательно осмотрел машины на парковке. Наконец, его взгляд зацепился за один из грузовиков с открытым кузовом.</p><p>— Хм… Кажется, у меня появилась идея… Идем.</p><p>С этими словами Тони утащил капитана на улицу, где притаился за одной из колонн.</p><p>Где-то через несколько минут из домика вышел усатый мужчина и, судя по всему, его друг — полный молодой человек с гамбургером. Они подошли к грузовику и стали шумно переговариваться.</p><p>— Что, погнали? А то жена мне всю шкуру сдерет…</p><p>— Как думаешь, через сколько часов мы доедем?</p><p>— Надеюсь, скоро.</p><p>— Садись!.. — когда мужчины сели в машину и стали заводить мотор, Тони вновь потянул Стива к грузовику и поспешно запрыгнул внутрь. — Нам не совсем по пути, но какую-то часть проедем, — добавил Тони.</p><p>— Почему мы делаем это тайно? — тихо поинтересовался Стив, когда машина выехала на главную магистраль и набрала скорость. — Разве не нужно спросить разрешения, чтобы залезать в чужую машину?</p><p>— Не всегда. Иногда, чтобы что-то получить, можно и немного слукавить. К тому же мы же не собираемся их грабить, верно? — хмыкнул Старк, присев на пол и прислонившись спиной к стенке машины. — Капитан, вы же хотите спасти друга? Да? Тогда у нас нет выбора. Потому что никто за просто так нас в машину не возьмет.</p><p>— Ясно, — вздохнул Стив. Мир гражданских ему относительно не нравился. Не было тут привычного режима и подчинения законам. Как вообще так можно было жить?!</p><p>Стив сел в углу кузова и замер, настороженно вслушиваясь в беззаботные голоса водителя и его сопровождающего. Те говорили о каких-то заданиях, «бомбах замедленного действия» и о том, что кто-то «не узнает того, что ему не следует знать».</p><p>«И здесь интриги», — недовольно подумал Роджерс. Даже гражданские любили делать гадости исподтишка. Ох уж эти люди, вечно им неймётся…</p><p>— Сэм, полегче на поворотах! — весело воскликнул сопровождающий, когда машина подпрыгнула на каком-то ухабе. — Я чуть не забрызгал свою толстовку! А ведь она совсем новенькая.</p><p>— Да, извини, — согласился Сэм. — Сколько ты там работаешь? Неделю? Две? Просто любопытно, чем вы там занимаетесь, раз ты вечно со мной.</p><p>— Да ничем, собственно, — фыркнул его собеседник. — Так, взрываем всё потихоньку. Оклад высокий, не жалуюсь. Начальство торопится, у них там какие-то планы на выходные… Доделываем смету.</p><p>— Ясненько. И начальство не против… черепов?</p><p>— Да что ты, оно их обожает!..</p><p>Задремавший было Стив встрепенулся и настороженно вслушался в разговор. Это кто там черепа любит?</p><p>Сопровождающий весело забормотал что-то про «идиота, который сам ведётся на развод», а Стив замер. Замер, потому что увидел в окошко между кузовом и кабинкой этих «водителей».</p><p>Оба были одеты в форменную одежду ГИДРЫ, а в руке Сэма Стив увидел нечто очень похожее на новомодную рацию Красного черепа — странную продолговатую прямоугольную вещицу белого цвета. Кое-кто приносил в штаб такие игрушки — то были воины, сумевшие разбить в бою агентов ГИДРЫ.</p><p>«Это ловушка!» — понял Стив.</p><p>Они проезжали мимо каких-то стогов. Примерившись, чтобы не покалечиться и сразу вступить в бой, если понадобится, Роджерс выпрыгнул из кузова. Про сцепленного с ним гидровца он почти забыл и не собирался помогать ему, так как был очень зол. В большей части — на себя. Нельзя было расслабляться — даже самый слабый гидровец мог быть очень опасным.</p><p>Старк только улегся поудобнее, морально настраиваясь на долгую поездку, как что-то резко дернуло его за запястье, да с такой силой, что чуть не оторвало руку. Взвизгнув, Тони спросонья не понял, что произошло, и схватился за одну из коробок, пытаясь удержаться. Однако, это не сильно-то и помогло. Резкий удар и такая же оглушающая боль.</p><p>Старк несколько раз перекатился через голову, чудом успев правильно сгруппироваться, чтобы не сломать шею от неудачного падения, и какое-то время лежал без чувств, приходя в себя. Тони потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы понять, что произошло.</p><p>С трудом приподнявшись на дрожащих локтях, он чуть потряс головой, чувствуя тошноту и сильное головокружение. Недалеко полулежал его «попутчик». В какой-то момент сознание Старка затопило такое раздражение, что он не смог сдержаться.</p><p>— ТЫ ЧЁ, БЛЯТЬ, АХУЕЛ СОВСЕМ?! — выкрикнул Тони, разглядывая содранные в кровь руки. — КАКОГО ЕБУЧЕГО МЕНЕСТРЕЛЯ ТЫ СИГАНУЛ?! БОЛЬНОЙ, ЧТО ЛИ, СОВСЕМ?! ТЕБЕ ЧТО, ЖИТЬ НАДОЕЛО?! ЗНАЕШЬ ЛИ, НЕ ВСЕ ТУТ У НАС ТАКИЕ СУПЕР-СОЛДАФОНЫ, ЧТОБЫ ПРЫГАТЬ, СУКА, С МАШИН!!!</p><p>Старк сжал зубы, чтобы перетерпеть усилившуюся с каждой секундой боль.</p><p>— Блять! — выругавшись, Тони раздраженно толкнул лежавшую рядом коробку. Да так, что из нее выпал какой-то небольшой будильник и какой-то пенопласт. — Придурок… Ёбаный в рот... Совсем, сука, жить надоело!.. — продолжал бурчать Тони.</p><p>Стив был в таком бешенстве, что почти не чувствовал боли. Подумаешь, болью больше, болью меньше… Заживёт до смерти.</p><p>Рядом заорал и заматерился Тони. Точно, сорвал какой-то план ГИДРЫ. Ироды, управы на них нет!</p><p>— ТЫ!.. — Стив подскочил к шатающемуся гидровцу и, схватив его за шею, приподнял над стогом. — Думал, я совсем тупой?! Куда ты со своими дружками хотел меня увезти???</p><p>— КАКИМИ, НАХУЙ, ДРУЖКАМИ?! ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ЕБАНУТЫЙ?! МЫ С НИМИ ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ!.. НЕУЖЕЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я, БЛЯТЬ, КАЖДУЮ ШАВКУ ДОЛЖЕН НАХУЙ ЗНАТЬ?! — Старк был настолько взбешен, что потерял чувство страха. Он схватился за руку капитана, которая лежала на его горле, и с раздражением смотрел в глаза напротив, — И ДА! ТЫ ТУПОЙ! ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ НАМ ПРИДЕТСЯ ИДТИ ПЕШ… — Тони замолчал, услышав странный тикающий звук. Скосив взгляд вниз, он наконец-то обратил внимание на будильник. — ...КОМ! — продолжил он, — ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я С ИДИОТОМ ТАКИМ НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫМ БОЛЬШЕ В МАШИНУ НЕ СЯДУ!</p><p>— Я с тобой тоже не сяду, крыса гидровская! — прорычал Стив, чувствуя, как адреналин волнами скачет по телу. Потом, конечно, будет совсем хреново, но пока что он был очень сильным противником, который храбрящемуся Тони был явно не по зубам.</p><p>Страшное тикание, словно вырвавшееся из глубин прошлого, заставило Стива напрячься и отпустить гидровца. Этот звук он бы узнал из тысячи.</p><p>— Бомба, — одними губами заметил сильно побледневший Стив, в ужасе глядя на тикающую в паре метров вещь.</p><p>Старк недоуменно поглядел сначала на капитана, потом на будильник, потом снова на мужчину. А!.. Озарение лампочкой зажглось над головой. Резко нагнувшись, он схватил будильник и выставил его перед собой.</p><p>— АГА!.. Бомба, значит, да?! — воскликнул Старк. — Смотри, а она у меня!.. — Тони выглядел так, будто внезапно сошел с ума.</p><p>Стив глянул на него с ужасом.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнул он, неосознанно сделав шаг назад. — Глупец, она же взорвётся!.. — Нет, Стив, конечно, слышал, что в ГИДРЕ все не совсем адекватные, но не настолько же!..</p><p>— Да! Она взорвется, приятель!.. И мы оба умрем!.. Взорвемся!.. — закивал Старк, с безумными искорками в глазах. — Поэтому если хочешь жить, отцепи цепь!.. И поживее!..</p><p>— Ладно, ладно!.. Я освобожу тебя! — Стив, дрожа, покорно приподнял ладони. — Только не разма… Постой. Это ещё кто? — он сделал ещё один шаг назад, с ещё большим ужасом уставившись на нечто за спиной Тони.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава III. Гражданский мир, суровый мир...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ладно, ладно!.. Я освобожу тебя! — Стив, дрожа, покорно приподнял ладони. — Только не разма… Постой. Это ещё кто? — он сделал ещё один шаг назад, с ещё большим ужасом уставившись на нечто за спиной Тони.</p><p>Тони, понимая, что это глупый развод, все равно интуитивно обернулся. Стив тут же рванул вперёд и выдрал из рук Тони бомбу. Потом схватил Тони за плечи и сильно его встряхнул. Тот попытался отпихнуть его, что окончательно вывело Стива из себя.</p><p>Последнее, что видел Тони в этот день — летящий в его сторону кулак…</p><p>* * *</p><p>Привязав Тони к дереву, Стив сел рядом с бомбой и принялся осторожно разбирать её. Он не был сапером, но надеялся, что отменная удача не отвернётся от него и в этот раз.</p><p>Тони чуть мотнул головой и приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза. Его руки немного болели от неудобного положения, а челюсть будто онемела. Недалеко от него сидел его попутчик и доламывал несчастный будильник.</p><p>«Чертов идиот, неужели будильника не видел?!» — мысленно спросил сам себя Тони.</p><p>— Эй, не боишься, что рванет? — хмыкнул он. Порой Тони казалось, что у него отсутствовал врожденный инстинкт самосохранения. — Не парься, придурок, это всего лишь будильник!.. Чего ты так завелся?..</p><p>— Заткнись, сделай милость, — прошипел сквозь зубы Стив. После абсолютно сумасшедшего поступка Тони он убедился, что верить тому на слово — плохая вещь. Что такое «будильник» Стив понятия не имел, но думал, что это опять что-то из того, что ему не следует знать. — Из-за тебя мы чуть не подорвались…</p><p>Внезапно будильник громко щёлкнул и развалился на части. Стив тут же рухнул на землю и прикрыл голову руками. Но прошла минута, другая, а ничего не произошло. Приподнявшись на локтях, Роджерс внимательно осмотрел вещицу. Та больше не тикала. Значит, он справился.</p><p>— Слава богу! — Стив встал и вытер пот с висков. Что ж, с одним делом разобрались. Осталось не менее важное, но не очень-то приятное. Нахмурившись, Стив обернулся и пристально уставился на связанного гидровца.</p><p>— Что? — Тони изогнул бровь, — Разминировал будильник?</p><p>— Я же сказал: заткнись, — Стив тяжело опустил кулак на ствол рядом с головой Тони. Склонившись над тем так низко, что они чуть было не соприкоснулись носами, Роджерс тихо и с сильной угрозой поинтересовался: — И куда вы хотели меня завести? К Черепу или имели свой интерес?</p><p>Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности. Несмотря на то, что он собирался строить из себя смелого, в его взгляде появился страх.</p><p>— Так ты ж сказал — заткнись… Говорить или нет? — съязвил он. — Ничего «МЫ» не хотели. Я вообще не понимаю, кто такие «МЫ»!.. Единственное, что я хочу — это отвести чью-то надоевшую задницу, куда она хочет, и быть свободным!.. Всё!..</p><p>— НЕ ЛГИ МНЕ! — не выдержав, зло прорычал Стив, крепко схватив его за горло и пару раз приложив об дерево. Остановился. Вспомнил, что Тони нужен ему живым. Сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и снова глянул на гидровца полным ярости диким взглядом. — Говори только правду, крыса, или я убью тебя!</p><p>«Стив, ты заигрываешься», — осторожно заметил внутренний голос, и Роджерс резко отлепился от Тони. Подойдя к бомбе, он собрал разлетевшиеся вокруг детали вместе и положил на какой-то трухлявый пень.</p><p>Тони пару минут молчал, восстанавливая дыхание и пытаясь уменьшить боль во всем теле. В ушах звенело. Переведя испуганный взгляд на капитана, Тони захотел расплакаться за незаслуженную обиду.</p><p>«Больной ублюдок!» — мысленно обозвал он, чувствуя дрожь в коленях.</p><p>— Не убьешь. Я нужен тебе, — продолжал эмоциональную атаку Тони, не желая сдаваться какому-то ненормальному.</p><p>— Живой — да. Здоровый — вряд ли, — хмыкнул Стив, вновь вернувшись с своему пленнику. — Значит, слушай меня внимательно, — Роджерс отцепил Тони от дерева и, схватив за свитшот на груди, подтянул к себе. — Ещё раз попробуешь обмануть меня, завести в ловушку — отметелю так, что всё желание ослушаться пропадёт, — Стив глухо вздохнул. Он не очень любил такие моменты, когда нужно кого-то запугивать или бить. Но у него не было выбора. Баки нуждался в своём друге, и Стив не мог позволить себе мягкотелость, которая, по словам Донована, была его жирным минусом. — Будешь пререкаться — накажу. Поверь, детка, я это умею. Попытаешься связаться с другими агентами вашей гнусной организации — оторву лишние конечности. Всё равно мне от тебя нужна лишь информация.</p><p>Тони бесстрашно смотрел в глаза напротив, буквально чувствуя нежелание капитана причинять ему боль. Вероятно, он не такой крутой, каким хотел бы казаться. Ничего, Тони еще заставит его изменить свое мнение об окружающем мире.</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Но знай, если бы у меня было, с кем связаться, я бы сделал это уже давно. А теперь, капитан, — произнес Тони, вложив в голос как можно больше яда, — не будем терять много времени. Спасем твоего «друга». Надеюсь, что он хотя бы не такой, как ты.</p><p>— Совсем не такой, — пробормотал Стив, отвернувшись от Тони. Ему не хотелось говорить о Баки с врагом, гидровцем, который, может, и не знал о планах Красного черепа насчёт сержанта Барнса, но был таким же негодяем, как и их лидер.</p><p>Стараясь не смотреть в наглую ухмыляющуюся физиономию пленника, Стив снова прицепил цепочку к своей руке и принялся рассматривать расстилающуюся под холмом местность, пытаясь определить, куда двигаться дальше. Он впервые был так далеко от базы и на чужой земле чувствовал себя неуверенно. Ему очень не хватало Баки, который, как ни странно, всегда был лидером в их паре. Сам же Стив лишь в коллективных заходах брал на себя доминантную роль, в паре оставаясь ведомым.</p><p>— Ну и слава богу, — пробурчал Тони, растирая затекшие запястья. Не говоря больше ни слова, он, сильно хромая, поплелся в предположительную сторону трассы. Поравнявшись с ней, но, тем не менее не доходя вплотную, потянул Стива за собой вперед.</p><p>Это был тяжелый переход. Все тело ныло. Голова болела. А также само присутствие капитана начинало бесить с каждой минутой все больше и больше. Уйдя в свои мысли, Тони не заметил, сколько они прошли. Остановились только тогда, когда ноги Тони подкосились, и он глупо так навернулся. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он едва успел удержаться за Стива.</p><p>Смутившись такому обстоятельству, Тони быстро поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как горят щеки.</p><p>— Сделаем привал? — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно предложил он.</p><p>Стив внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Тот, похоже, был слабее военных. Этакий гидровец-гражданский.</p><p>— Ладно, — кротко согласился он. Стив, конечно, мог бы продолжать двигаться дальше, но нести гидровца на своей шее у него не было никакого желания. Лучше уж действительно отдохнуть.</p><p>Расположившись на ночлег, ребята перекусили какими-то ягодами и приготовились спать. Тони демонстративно лег подальше от капитана… ну, насколько позволяла цепь. Отвернувшись к противнику спиной, он прикрыл глаза и притворился спящим, дабы избежать возможных неуютных диалогов.</p><p>Когда капитан вроде как лег спать и уснул, Тони решил предпринять попытку ещё одного побега.</p><p>Сев, он внимательно осмотрел спящего капитана. Тот вроде как крепко спал.</p><p>Конечно, сбегать было страшно, но Тони понимал, что рядом с этим человеком быть себе дороже. Сегодня он ударил его, а завтра убьет. Однако какая-то часть подсознания Тони чувствовал, что капитан совсем не такой, за кого себя выдает, но лучше не рисковать. Размышляя над этим, Тони пытался распилить гвоздиком, сохранившимся в его кармане, тонкое колечко цепки. Причём делал это так тихо, что мог бы позавидовать любой военный. К сожалению, цепка не хотела поддаваться, а капитан ещё ко всему прочему стал хмуриться во сне.</p><p>«Ну же… давай!.. — мысленно молил Тони. — Давай!».</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Стив тут же привычно провалился в объятия ночи. Сон налетел на него привычным вихрем, закрутил, закружил — и оставил, растворившись, на какой-то поляне.</p><p>Стив огляделся. Он находился в гуще кустов, из которых хорошо проглядывалась вся поляна. По привычке не спеша выглядывать из своего укрытия, он внимательно осмотрел всё вокруг. Вокруг были тишина и благодать.</p><p>«Не к добру», — понял Стив.</p><p>Действуя осторожно, он направился вперёд, стараясь не шуршать и не привлекать к себе внимание. Тем не менее, заглянув за поворот, Стив не сдержал удивлённого возгласа. На поляне сидели Баки и Тони. Более дикого союза представить Роджерс не мог. Протерев глаза, он снова глянул в сторону сидящих и понял, что глаза его не подводят.</p><p>— О, Стивен! — Баки заметил его, вероятно, используя свои «русские» способы обнаружения. Он с Тони обернулись и внимательно посмотрели на застывшего в паре метров от них Стива. — Что ты там стоишь? Иди сюда!</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — Стив, нахмурившись, вышел из убежища и осторожно приблизился. Гидровца он постарался игнорировать.</p><p>— В шахматы играем. Иди к нам! — Баки махнул рукой, приглашая друга к их весёлой компании.</p><p>Стив, ничего не понимая, присел рядом, настороженно глядя на Тони. Тот, с весельем в тёмных глазах, переставлял фигурки на доске.</p><p>— Думаешь, это забавно? — увидев на его лице расцветшую неожиданно улыбку, мрачно произнёс Стив.</p><p>— Ещё как. Видеть капитана таким растерянным… отрада для глаз, — Тони хищно оскалился.</p><p>Не успел Роджерс как-то отреагировать на слова, как поляна вмиг поменялась. То, что было светлым, стало тёмным. А ещё Баки… Баки окровавленным телом лежал под ногами существа, которое Стив ненавидел больше чего бы то ни было.</p><p>— Ты! — Он рванул было в сторону Баки, но Красный череп, цокнув языком, погрозил ему пальцем.</p><p>— Стоять, капитан! — Подчиняясь движению руки лидера, Тони, который стоял слева, внезапно достал пистолет и направил его на едва живого Баки.</p><p>— НЕТ! ПРЕКРАТИ!!! — закричал Стив в ужасе. Нет, только не сейчас, когда он почти нашёл Баки…</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — неожиданно спросил Стив, заставив Тони вздрогнуть всем телом. Мысли стали путаться в голове, и Тони не придумал ничего лучшего, как сморозить какую-то глупость:</p><p>— Танцую, что, не видно? Сижу я, что я ещё могу с тобой тут делать!..</p><p>— Думаешь, это забавно?</p><p>— Эй, не напрягайся так! Просто что я ещё могу делать, — пошел на попятную Тони.</p><p>— ТЫ! НЕТ! ПРЕКРАТИ!.. — когда Стив повысил голос, Тони почувствовал, как ёкнуло сердце. Спрятав гвоздь в карман, он тут же прижался к земле, испуганно глядя на попутчика.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно!.. Только не злись!..</p><p>Тони так и пролежал до утра, несмотря на то, что Стив больше ничего не говорил. Он лежал с открытыми глазами на боку, сжавшись от холода чуть ли ни в калачик, и гипнотизировал взглядом затравленного зверька профиль Роджерса.</p><p>После кошмара в голове Стива прибавилось тумана. Но всё-таки он хоть немного отдохнул. Смачно зевнув, он открыл глаза, проморгался ото сна и склонил голову набок. Тони был здесь, и ему явно было нехорошо.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего? — Стив приподнялся, глядя на взъерошенного и перепуганного пленника, который, очевидно, всю ночь не сомкнул глаз. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Зачем ты так кричал? — вздрогнув, шёпотом спросил Тони. — я ничего не делал…</p><p>— Кричал? — тупо повторил Стив, не понимая, о чём это гидровец. Хотя… Всё вдруг встало на свои места, заставив капитана смущённо передёрнуть плечом. — Я… это… иногда говорю во сне. Извини, забыл предупредить. Вообще, это только тогда, когда я волнуюсь… Не думал, что это повторится так скоро…</p><p>Тони перевел испуганный взгляд на Стива. Эти контрасты в его настроении пугали.</p><p>— Ладно, — осторожно ответил он, медленно садясь и чуть отползая от Роджерса, — Только не делай так больше, пожалуйста, а то вести до Баки тебя точно будет некому…</p><p>«Да, вдруг умру от сердечного приступа за ночь…»</p><p>— Извини, — ещё раз повторил Стив, который действительно почувствовал себя неловко, когда понял, как сильно напугал гидровца. Интересно, что тот делал, раз так испугался? — Может, хочешь поспать? За всю ночь глаз не сомкнул…</p><p>Тони округлил глаза еще сильнее.</p><p>«Он что… серьезно?!.. Что за день открытий, блять!»</p><p>— Нет, спасибо… Я… я лучше вечерком пораньше лягу. — осторожно отказался Тони, совершенно не желавший спать в присутствии подобного субъекта. — Только у меня одна просьба… э-эм… Мне нужно… ну… сам понимаешь!.. — смущенно. — Сделать кое-какие дела… Не мог бы ты… э-эм… — многозначительным взглядом обвел поляну.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Стив.</p><p>Тони покраснел и отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Я хочу «пи-пи». — Тони даже почувствовал, как горят его уши.</p><p>— Что-что? — Стив стал ощущать себя болваном — он действительно не понимал, чего хочет его пленник. — Что ещё за пи-пи ты хочешь? — Судя по лицу Тони, это было нечто обыденное и известное всем, отчего Стив ещё больше смутился.</p><p>Тони психанул. Капитан, что, совсем тупой?!</p><p>— Ссать я хочу!.. Тоже не понятно? — вспылил он, краснея, как оказалось, такое возможно, еще сильнее.</p><p>У Стива запунцовели даже уши, да что там, даже шея.</p><p>— Я… я не знал, что… Конечно, — Роджерс смущённо кашлянул в кулак, избегая глядеть гидровцу в глаза. — Ты можешь отлучиться… ну… не знаю… в кустики, — «Интересно, а гражданские тоже… Так, нет. Мне это не интересно!»</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо, — согласился Тони, смущенно опустив глаза. Повисла неловкая пауза, в ходе которой Тони молча смотрел на свои ботинки и чего-то ждал.</p><p>— Что-то ещё? — осторожно разорвал неловкое молчание Стив. Он уже не знал, чего ещё ждать от гражданских, поэтому даже предполагать не стал, чего ждал Тони.</p><p>— Ты… эм… и будешь так… сидеть? — не поднимая взгляда, поинтересовался Тони.</p><p>— А… что?.. — ещё осторожнее уточнил Стив. — Ты… я… ну… в общем, я не буду подглядывать. Я же не извращенец какой-нибудь, — окончательно смутившись, он добавил зачем-то: — Меня девочки интересуют.</p><p>— Знаешь, это меня чуток успокоило, — с видом «а ля меня ни черта ничего не успокоило», пробормотал Тони, — Может… ты… эм-м… ну, не знаю… отвернешься… кхм… — кашлянул в кулак.</p><p>— Что? А… да… конечно… если тебе так спокойнее… — Стив поспешней, чем требовалось, отвернулся, пряча от гидровца уже не пунцовые — бордовые щёки.</p><p>Тони внимательно посмотрел на Стива, но тут же резко отвел взгляд и смущенно покраснел. Нет, ну… блин!.. Они всего в паре метров… это… эм-м… ну как вообще?</p><p>— Черт. Я не могу так!.. Ты слишком… близко!.. — голосом, переходившим на высокие нотки от испытываемого смущения, оповестил Тони.</p><p>— Что ты предлагаешь? — почти жалобно поинтересовался Стив, не оборачиваясь. Он ещё никогда не был в такой щекотливой ситуации — если не считать той, с Картер, когда она за галстук отвела его за гаражи «показать пару взрослых трюков». И ведь показала… Теперь Стив понимал, почему женщин считают коварными гарпиями.</p><p>— Ну… не знаю!.. — взвизгнул Тони, начинавший раздражаться от нелепости ситуации. — Прикрепи меня к чему-нибудь и отойди!.. Потому что… потому что… черт!.. Ну… Я не могу делать ЭТО при ком-то!..</p><p>— Ладно, я… я сейчас… — Стив осмотрелся. Взгляд его зацепился за большой дуб, росший неподалёку. — Только ты это… без шуток, ладно? — пропыхтел он, зацепив цепь за широкий ствол.</p><p>— Ну, как получится, — честно ответил Тони, скрестив руки на груди. Когда Стив ушел, он подошел к дереву и коснулся цепи. Легонько подергав ее, он вздохнул.</p><p>«А этим капитаном легче манипулировать, чем оказалось… — подумал Тони, задумчиво осматривая местность. — Может, если побыть немного паинькой, он потеряет бдительность, и я смогу сбежать? Нужно попробовать!»</p><p>Сделав свои дела, потому что, блин, вытерпев два дня, Тони вряд ли бы смог потерпеть еще с месяцок, он прислонился спиной к дереву и, скрестив руки на груди, оповестил:</p><p>— Я всё!..</p><p>Стив осторожно заглянул за дерево, прищурив голубые глаза. Убедившись, что Тони действительно «всё», он облегчённо расправил плечи и даже, кажется, посвободнее выдохнул.</p><p>— Я… то есть не я… В общем… Может… Короче, ты голоден? — похоже, рассердившись на свою нерешительность, тряхнул головой Стив, застёгивая цепочку на своей руке.</p><p>Тони хмыкнул, заметив, как капитан смущается.</p><p>— Чувак, открою тебе большую тайну, — Тони понизил голос до полушепота: — Я голоден всегда!..</p><p>— Что ж… — Стив прочистил горло и напустил на лицо повседневную равнодушно-отстранённую маску капитана. Спокойствие, только спокойствие, кэп!.. — Тогда нам стоит найти какую-нибудь забегаловку, — Стив покопался в карманах и достал оттуда горстку медяков. — На что-нибудь съестное должно хватить.</p><p>— ОГО! ОГО!!! — воскликнул Тони, с таким видом воззрившись на раритетные деньги, будто это было восьмое чувство света.</p><p>«Да на такие деньги не только можно хавчик купить... Но и замок!..»</p><p>Чтобы не выглядеть настолько удивленным, Тони натянул на лицу маску невозмутимости и сказал:</p><p>— Ну на пару булочек хватит.</p><p>— А ты, наверное, и пить хочешь, — Стив не хотел признаваться, что ему больше хотелось не есть, а пить. Порывшись в левом кармане, он достал оттуда ещё одну горстку. — Ну, теперь должно хватить и… не знаю, продают ли у вас воду. Лично я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь покрепче, но солдату вряд ли продадут. Не по уставу.</p><p>«Ты вообще с какой планеты, чувак?»</p><p>— В наше время — можно, капитан, — хмыкнул Тони. — А солдату — так вообще все можно! Пойдем и найдем, где можно перекусить.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Тони, подгоняемый чувством голода, быстро нашел ломбард, где можно было хорошенько обменять «копейки» Стива.</p><p>— Для начала тебе нужно обменять деньги, — пояснил Тони, — В этом городе не принимают «такую» мелочь.</p><p>«Как у гражданских всё сложно!»</p><p>— Делай, как знаешь, — махнул рукой Стив, давая гидровцу свободу выбора. Сам он в деньгах не смыслил — кормили солдат бесплатно или за какую-то работу, иногда подкармливали гражданские в освобождённых деревнях. Деньги Стив носил просто по привычке — Баки говорил, что не знаешь наперёд, когда они могут пригодиться. Вот и пригодились.</p><p>Сам Стив, пока Тони говорил с хозяином места, куда они пришли, с любопытством оглядывался. Этот мир, в который он попал, был совсем другой, не похожий на те деревни, которые он раньше видел. Гражданские здесь были более раскрепощённые, более активные и менее добродушные. Стив проследил взглядом прошедших мимо магазина парня с девушкой. Последняя громко говорила о том, в какой позе хочет «вечером».</p><p>«Очевидно, тайный язык, понятный только им двоим», — подумал Стив, посмотрев на девушку одобрительно. В детстве они с Юджи и другими «солдатскими детьми», что росли на базе, придумывали свой тайный язык, комбинируя некоторые фразы и предложения так, чтобы их смысл был понятен только «избранной элите». К сожалению, спустя полгода после остальных детей забрали из базы их найденные родители, и Стиву не с кем было поделиться этим тайным языком. А потом он вырос, выбросил из головы эти детские шалости и забыл, в чём состоял смысл шифра — не до того было.</p><p>Потом в магазин вошёл ещё человек, и Стив с интересом посмотрел на него. Это был пожилой гражданин в пенсне. Он остановился возле полки с какими-то потрёпанными шубами, которые, очевидно, тут продавались, и принялся что-то тыкать в штуке, похожей на ту, что использовали агенты ГИДРЫ, только с жёлтой поверхностью. Стив напрягся и мрачно посмотрел на него.</p><p>«Кто ты, мистер? — он незаметно размял мышцы спины. — Гидровец или просто гражданский, который подобрал вражеский прибор и модернизировал его?» — Стив не знал, что означает слово «модернизировать», но командир Донован часто использовал его в своих речах, как смысл изменения чего-либо. Да и вообще, звучало это слово круто.</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь!.. — сощурился Тони, когда мужчина стал конкретно так «халтурить» и сбивать цену до недопустимо маленьких значений, то есть до цифр, содержащих всего два ноля. — Это же настоящие деньги военных лет!</p><p>— Извините, сэр, но это требует проверки, — спокойно пояснил небольшой человек с маленькими очками на носу, — Откуда мне знать, что они… не в обиду сказано... подлинны?</p><p>— Послушай, чувак, это подлинные деньги, можешь проверять столько, сколько душе угодно!..</p><p>Мужчина кивнул и ушел в подсобку с одной монеткой.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Вот, это называется — очень удачный день!.. — хвастался Тони, сидя вместе со Стивом на бордюре моста и разглядывая прекрасные пейзажи раскинувшегося за рекой города. — А он еще такой: «Не, не возьму, тип бракованные!» — передразнил Тони таким же голосом. — А я такой: «Ну раз не берешь, я себе оставлю!»… Ну он такой сразу назад ход такой и «Ну лан, возьму»… Замечательная сделка! — радуясь удаче, он с небывалым наслаждением стал вкушать добытые Стивом булочки и запил купленным собственноручно напитком — пепси. Такой же Тони приобрел и для Стива.</p><p>— Барыги, — понимающе кивнул Стив. — Везде одинаковые. Помню, однажды кок нашей части приобрёл у менялы добротные льняные тапки. Те самые… как это?.. а, кол-лек-ци-он-ные. Дрейк — меняла другой части, противный такой мужик, — их увидел и захотел… ну, в коллекцию свою. Просил у Стена, который кок, целых двадцать медяков. А когда тот их продал, то узнал, что кол-лек-цио-неры предлагают за такие тапки аж сотню.</p><p>Напиток в прозрачной бутылке шипел и пенился при встяхивании. Стив, признаться, никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он с интересом помотал бутылку и увидел, как часть тёмного напитка превратилась в белоснежную пену.</p><p>«Круто, — оценил он. — Сколько же хмеля они добавили в это пиво, что оно стало таким… пенистым?»</p><p>— Это жиза, чувак, — подтвердил Тони, наблюдая, как какие-то парни тащат другого парня в темную подворотню. Наверняка, чтоб побить… Тот верещал и отбивался, но куда ему…</p><p>— Что там происходит? — поинтересовался Стив, который, проследив за направлением взгляда Тони, теперь тоже глядел в сторону тех парней.</p><p>— Думаю, местная банда нашла очередного козла отпущения, — вздохнув, пояснил Тони. — Такое часто бывает.</p><p>— То есть? — Стив почувствовал, как ахуевает. По плохому ахуевает. — То есть эти сильные воины просто взяли и отловили слабого мальчишку, который не сможет дать им сдачи, чтобы поглумиться над ним и показать свою силу, а ВСЕМ ОСТАЛЬНЫМ ПРОСТО НА ЭТО НАПЛЕВАТЬ?! — Да, он определённо не понимал этот мир. В их части за такое нарушение кодекса чести хулиганов бы просто расстреляли.</p><p>«Ага. А сам меня здесь по чистому желанию держит, да?!»</p><p>— Знаешь, я не собираюсь рисковать своей шкурой, чтобы со мной сделали то же самое!.. — немного агрессивно ответил Тони, сложив руки на груди. — Я уже бывал в такой ситуации, и, знаешь, ни одна зараза не подошла помочь… — при этих словах Тони прикусил язык, видимо, сболтнув лишнее. — Тем более вряд ли этот парень настолько невинен. Редко, когда по-настоящему невиновных задевают.</p><p>— И всё-таки я должен пойти и узнать, в чём дело, — покачав головой, ответил Стив. — Я военный, это мой долг.</p><p>Внезапно в подворотне раздались крики, и парень, что тащили туда, резко выбежал оттуда и побежал прочь. Несколько мужчин бросились за ним. Тони закатил глаза, понимая, что в такой ситуации бежать бесполезно.</p><p>— Стойте! — Стив бросился им наперерез и помешал догнать парня, который, конечно же, сбежал. — Зачем вы на него нападаете? Что он вам сделал?</p><p>— Это что ещё за шавка?! — спросил один мужик у другого, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>Тони, который поздно осознал, что Стив сорвался с места, поднялся с колен и, отряхнувшись, смело вклинился между ними.</p><p>— Никто, мы уже ходим!.. Пойдем, чувак!.. — он попытался сдвинуть капитана с места.</p><p>— Эй, следи за своим уродом, — бросил мужик, хватая Тони за грудки и приподнимая над землей, — Иначе кто-то не только не досчитается зубов, да и других частей тела. Ясно? Вас не должно ебать, что мы делаем и с кем, — с этими словами он отбросил Тони в сторону Стива и шагнул вперед.</p><p>«Какой грубиян!» — Стив возмутился не по-детски.</p><p>Схватив Тони за шкирку, Роджерс поднял его на ноги. Потом развернулся и без предупреждения вырубил грубого хулигана одним ударом кулака.</p><p>— Не выражайся, — процедил он, глядя на вырубленного противника.</p><p>— Твою мать!.. Твою мать!.. — шептал Тони, судорожно дыша. — Осторожно!.. — воскликнул он, когда другой мужик замахнулся и накинулся на обидчика его друга с кулаками. Тони пискнул и спрятался за широкую спину Роджерса.</p><p>Стив достойно встретил удар. Чуть уйдя влево, он застал противника врасплох и тоже его вырубил.</p><p>Сзади тяжело дышал и пищал Тони. Стив обернулся и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты как? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Я-то нор… Сза… -Тони запнулся, когда сзади Стива показался очередной бугай и угрожающе занес за ним кулак. Он хотел было предупредить того, чтобы он обернулся, как мужик уже нанес Роджерсу сильный удар. Капитан пошатнулся и упал. — ... ди… — чисто по интерции закончил Тони, испуганно глядя на вырубленного капитана. Подняв взгляд, он встретился глазами с гоп-компанией, столпившейся около оглушенных товарищей и удивленно глядевшей на него. — Привет, — нервно улыбнувшись, поприветствовал Тони, не придумав ничего оригинальнее.</p><p>Бугай, оглушивший Стива, сделал шаг вперед и угрожающе навис над Тони, тяжело дыша через нос.</p><p>— Я… Я… а я ничего не говорил!.. Меня здесь вообще… нет… Я… я лучше отойду… — поспешно согласился Тони, отступая в сторону.</p><p>— Умница, — похвалил кто-то из толпы, и мужики сорвались с места, сбегая с места происшествия.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава IV. Болота, грозы и воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони уперся затылком в стену. Как хорошо, что он похавал… Иначе вообще жопа была бы. Вздохнув, Тони ещё раз попытался ослабить цепь, но та упрямо не поддавалась.</p><p>«Чертов капитан!.. Что это он вообще начал заступаться за неизвестного парня?! Теперь вот сиди, Тони, и жди, пока он соизволит очнуться!..»</p><p>Шёл уже второй час капитанской отключки.</p><p>«Он вообще живой там? А то так окочурится, а я как? Не буду же я его за собой таскать!.. Не подниму же!..»</p><p>Тони боязливо посмотрел на капитана и неловко передернул плечами.</p><p>«Надеюсь, реально живой…»</p><p>Первое, что почувствовал Стив, когда очнулся — это сильную боль в затылке. Как будто его ударили чем-то очень тяжёлым.</p><p>«Эти гидровцы совсем обнаглели!» — подумал Роджерс, продолжая не двигаться, чтобы его пробуждения не заметили (при этом сопел так, что любой обладающий зачатком логики гидровец догадался бы. Хотя… где вы видели гидровца с логикой?). Он не сразу даже вспомнил, отчего потерял сознание. Очередной бой? Вылазка с Баки? А нет, Баки же…</p><p>«Чёрт! Тони!..» — Стив усилием воли заставил себя приподнять голову и найти взглядом Тони. Тот сидел рядом, как нахохлившийся воробей.</p><p>— Очнулся? — сухо поинтересовался Тони, сложив руки на груди. — А логичнее было бы спросить… Нагеройствовался? — хотелось кричать, но он не хотел рисковать. — Болит голова?</p><p>«Нет. Я не беспокоюсь за него. Просто вежливость», — убедил себя Тони.</p><p>— Немного. Но это пройдёт, — Стив, поморщившись, сел. От боли его немного тошнило, но капитан понимал, что не лучший выход — показывать гидровцу свою слабость. — Я крепкий, — Стив хотел было улыбнуться, но точивший сердце червячок не позволял ему этого сделать.</p><p>«Зачем они напали? — грустно подумал Стив. — Ведь они неправы… Неужели гражданские такие жестокие?»</p><p>— Ага. Зашибись прям, — фыркнул Тони, но спорить не стал, — Надеюсь, у тебя нет сотрясения мозга. Я перевязал твою голову. Не знаю, как это тебе поможет, но лучшего предложить не могу, — он вздохнул. — У нас нет ни лекарств ни бинтов.</p><p>— Со мной всё в порядке, — упрямо вздёрнул подбородок Стив. Он поднялся на ноги и сделал пару нетвёрдых шагов. — Видишь, идти могу.</p><p>— Да, я вижу, — ядовито заметил Тони, вздохнув. — Хорошо. Тогда пошли. В любом случае, нам придется далеко идти, так как этот «несчастный», пока ты был в отключке, обокрал нас.</p><p>«Вот сука!» — подумал Стив, но воспитание не дало ему сказать это вслух.</p><p>— Ладно, идём, — покорно сказал он, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что так крупно облажался. Может, Череп и прав был в чём-то, когда говорил, что «капитану Америке не хватает чуток паранойи»?</p><p>— Эй, чуваки, — к ребятам внезапно подошла компания, которая избила Стива.</p><p>— О нет, только не они!.. — просипел Тони, прячась за Роджеса.</p><p>Мужики виновато глядели на них.</p><p>— Эй, ребята… Не бойтесь, мы бы хотели попросить у вас прощения, — виновато произнес один из них.</p><p>Стив подозрительно поглядел на них, но чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия.</p><p>— Мы не были в союзе с тем вором, — произнёс он и тоже виновато передёрнул плечом. — Я тоже прошу прощения за то, что, не разобравшись, ввязался в чужую перебранку. Это было невежливо и не делает мне чести.</p><p>— Да не, ребят, круто, что хоть кто-то обратил внимание. А то обычно всем всё равно. Осознание того, что есть люди, которые могут помочь в такой ситуации, греет сердце. Тот «малой» был местным воришкой. Он украл у нас крупную сумму денег. Мы недавно в этом городе, поэтому приняли вас за его шайку. Нам очень неловко… Не знаю, парни, как вам там… помочь… и… как загладить свою вину… Но возьмите хоть это, — мужчина протянул Стиву корзинку с едой и бутылкой какого-то спиртного. — Реально просим прощения, ребят… Мы не со зла…</p><p>— Ничего, всякое бывает. Спасибо за подарок, — улыбнулся Стив.</p><p>— Еще раз простите, чуваки, — снова попросил прощения мужик.</p><p>Когда компания отошла, Тони перевел на Стива недовольный взгляд.</p><p>— Ну? Деньги потеряли, — сокрушенно выдохнул он. — А толку нет.</p><p>— Потеряли, да не все, — Стив покопался в своей форме и, улыбнувшись, вытащил из носка… ну, не горсть уже, конечно, но три-четыре монетки точно. — «Такую мелочь» ты отдал в том магазине за хорошие деньги, — ехидно хмыкнул он. — Если здесь не примут, то пойдём в соседний городок, он недалеко отсюда, — Стив успел узнать это, пока Тони покупал им хавчик — посмотрел на большую карту окрестностей, что висела над магазином.</p><p>— Хоть это радует, — вздохнул Тони. — Ладно, пошли… Надеюсь, что хотя бы наш хавчик никто не спер.</p><p> </p><p>— Сволочи!.. — в сердцах воскликнул Тони, когда заметил, что их хавчик уже кто-то спер. Пепси и часть булочки испарились в неизвестном направлении. — Вот ни на секунду оставить нельзя!.. Куда катится этот мир!.. Пошли отсюда… Купим воды и пойдем.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В принципе, сегодняшняя дорога была еще… ничего. По крайней мере, Стив больше не угрожал ему, Тони, управой, да и шагалось как-то легко. На ночь ребята снова остановились в лесополосе. Тут их вряд ли кто-нибудь будет трогать.</p><p>Перекусив, Стив и Тони легли спать.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, кэп, — бросил второй, располагаясь к похитителю уже чуть ближе. Свернувшись в комочек, он прикрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Ему хотелось больше узнать о своем попутчике, чтобы уже спокойно засыпать рядом. Пока что они не так хорошо доверяют друг другу, как хотелось. — Надеюсь, что тебе не приснятся клопы…</p><p>— Зачем они должны мне сниться? — Стив, задремавший было (а засыпал он быстро, если хотел), тут же открыл глаза и недоуменно посмотрел на Тони. В их части, конечно, иногда заводились клопы, но их никто не боялся и изводил всеми известными способами.</p><p>— Ну… Так говорят… В одном мультике было типа такое: «Спокойной ночи. До утра. Пусть нам приснится мошкара…». А я тебе говорю, что было бы хорошо, если бы нам не приснилась мошкара или клопы. Знаешь, я ненавижу клопов, — пожаловался Старк. — Они такие противные… Фу.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, Тони зевнул и, приоткрыв глаза, с улыбкой посмотрел на Роджерса.</p><p>— Не заморачивайся, в общем.</p><p>«Мультики? Что это?» — Стив выгнул бровь. Иногда гражданские звучали весьма стрёмно.</p><p>— Ладно, — пробормотал он, глядя на Тони с возрастающим любопытством. — Не буду.</p><p>Тони хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>«У него такое лицо, будто он про мультики не слышал»…</p><p>— Вот и отличненько.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — подумав, сонно добавил Стив.</p><p>— Спокойной, — ответил Тони, погружаясь в дрему и готовясь проснуться ночью, чтобы попытаться сбежать.</p><p>Тони уже давно храпел, а Стив всё ещё думал, что ему попался на редкость странный гидровец. То о мультиках каких-то начинает речь вести, то про жизнь среди гражданских рассказывает. Другой бы молчал всё время. Странно это всё…</p><p>Так и не найдя конца в своих размышлениях, Стив заснул.</p><p>Ночью Тони просыпался, но все его попытки освободиться были безрезультатными. Однако он заметил, что его рука, если сильно напрячь цепь, немного высовывается из нее. Может, если чем-то смазать руку и хорошенько потянуть, получиться освободить.</p><p>Утром Тони снова решил попытаться освободиться. Когда Стив перевернулся на другой бок, он приступил к задуманному. Натянув цепь, он принялся тянуть руку из захвата.</p><p>«Ну же! Ну же, давай!»</p><p>Неожиданно цепь резко соскользнула и сильно сжала большой палец. Всхлипнув, Тони продолжал.</p><p>«Черт!»</p><p>Цепь сдвинулась еще немного, и Тони едва сдержал крик боли. Металлические кольца все давили и давили, принося с каждой секундой все больше и больше боли.</p><p>Поняв, что больше не сможет терпеть, Тони попытался вдеть руку обратно, но та никак не желала этого делать. Цепь застряла.</p><p>Запаниковав, Тони стал дергаться, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Стало только хуже. Боль усилилась.</p><p>— КЭП! — не сдержавшись, позвал он.</p><p>Стив спал, но на этот раз ему не снилось никаких снов. А разбудили его дикие вопли Тони.</p><p>— Боже, чего ты орёшь? — недовольно поёжившись, пробормотал Роджерс, не открывая глаз.</p><p>— Ай!.. — Тони присел на колени, напрягая руку, надеясь на то, что она сама по себе выскользнет. Прикрыв глаза, он сделал резкий рывок и… освободился.</p><p>Тони не сразу понял, что произошло. Он потеряно посмотрел на свою руку и почувствовал, как чаще забилось сердце и участилось дыхание. Свободен!</p><p>Не раздумывая, Тони припустил наутёк.</p><p>— ЛУ-У-У-УЗЕ-Е-ЕР! ТОНИ СВО-О-ОБО-О-ОДЕН!!! — радостно завопил он, понимая, что Стив при всем желании его теперь не догонит.</p><p>Когда земля резко ушла из-под ног, Тони с запоздалым пониманием подумал, что нужно было смотреть, куда бежал… Перекувырнувшись через голову, он скатился с высокого пригорка и упал в какую-то… вязкую лужу? Поднявшись на ноги, Тони хотел было бежать дальше, но внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что не может этого сделать, ноги были словно приклеены.</p><p>«Твою ж мать!» — сокрушенно выдохнул он, понимая, что снова застрял и не может освободиться.</p><p>Стив резко открыл глаза, когда цепочка на его руке вдруг напряглась и обмякла.</p><p>«Тони» — Роджерс резко открыл глаза и вскочил. Тони нигде не было, лишь ветер доносил до Стива затихающий вдали насмешливый голос.</p><p>«Удрал, паршивец!» — Стив почувствовал дикое раздражение, а вместе с тем — какую-то горечь. Да, Тони был абсолютно прав, тут же исчезнув от своего пленителя, но наивный Стив надеялся, что последние их приключения немного притерпели их друг с другом. Однако всё было не так.</p><p>Впрочем, Тони, наверное, действительно был несчастным и неудачливым. Нашёл его Стив, когда гидровец, грязно матерясь, застрял в болоте. Как хорошо, что сам Стив знал о том, чем опасны такие трясины!</p><p>Убедившись, что Тони залип надолго и накрепко, Стив выбрал сухое удобное место на пригорке и, присев, уставился на Тони равнодушно-насмешливым взглядом.</p><p>— Сбежал? — холодно поинтересовался он.</p><p>Тони вздохнул.</p><p>«Мне пиздец». — мысленно смирился он, чувствуя, как ноги постепенно уходят под землю все глубже и глубже.</p><p>— Ха-ха. Очень смешно. Прям буду я сбегать. Делать мне больше нечего, — Тони знал, что самый лучший способ тянуть время — косить под идиота.</p><p>— И всё же ты здесь, гидровец, — тихо произнёс Стив. Он видел, что Тони постепенно засасывает в трясину, но даже мускулом не шевелил, чтобы вытащить её. — Как ты сбежал? — поинтересовался он лениво. — Тебе должно было сломать пальцы.</p><p>Тони болезненно хмыкнул, чувствуя пульсирующую боль в большом пальце.</p><p>— Это не важно, — отмахнулся он, нервно передвигая ногами, из-за чего только сильнее увязал в трясине. — Это случайно вышло, — насупившись, сдался Тони. — Я не хотел освобождаться… По крайней мере, не так.</p><p>— Вот как… — протянул Стив, продолжая сидеть на месте. Сорвав одну длинную зелёную травинку, он засунул её в рот и прикусил. — Ты сильно обидишься, гидровец, если я скажу, что не верю тебе?</p><p>— Ну и не верь!.. — огрызнулся Тони, чувствуя, что не может двигать ногами вообще. — Чёрт!.. — он стал дергаться, чтобы хоть немного освободиться. — ЧЁРТ! — панически вскрикнул, с трудом удерживая равновесие. — Хватит издеваться, ты же знал, что такое могло произойти!.. Я ж не обещал, что не буду сбегать!.. Что, убьешь теперь, да?!</p><p>— Зачем мне тебя убивать? — скучающим тоном произнёс Стив, подперев голову рукой. — Ты сам нашёл себе могилу. Если мои подсчёты верны, эта трясина затянет тебя где-то минут через семь.</p><p>— Чёрт, кэп, хватит!.. — отчаянно воскликнул Тони. — Я… Я… меня сейчас затянет!.. Не издевайся…</p><p>— Ну, допустим, не сейчас… Что мне будет с того, что я тебя спасу?</p><p>— Серьезно?!.. Я же нужен тебе, что бы найти твоего друга… Бадди… Чёрт! Как его там, мать его?!.. Баки!.. — раздраженно выкрикнул Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, чем ещё сильнее усугублял ситуацию.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что Череп держит его в Голливуде, — пожал плечом Стив. Несмотря на полностью равнодушный вид, он всё же внимательно наблюдал за погружением гидровца и готов был вытащить его в любой момент. Всё-таки он был не убийца. Правда, пленнику этого знать пока было не нужно. — Я могу попросить кого-нибудь из гражданских подбросить меня до этого местечка. С тобой слишком много возни, а результата — нуль целых нуль десятых. Ещё и следить приходиться, чтобы ты не удрал или не связался с кем-то из вашей организации.</p><p>— Нет, ты не можешь так поступить!.. — вырвалось у Тони. Но он тут же взял себя в руки. Не хватало еще унижаться перед этим ненормальным!.. — Голливуд — большой город. Откуда ты узнаешь, где именно искать?</p><p>— За это не беспокойся. Как-нибудь справлюсь, — вздохнул Стив. — По крайней мере, мне не нужно будет напрягаться каждый раз, когда я ложусь на ночлег, чтобы ты сбежишь куда подальше или, скажем, воткнёшь камень мне в голову, пока я сплю.</p><p>— Тогда вали отсюда, — зло процедил Тони, с трудом ощущая ноги, потому что уже погряз в трясине по грудь. — Чего вылупился? Весело? Ах-ах!.. Да, что ещё можно ожидать от такого «героя», как ты!.. Думал, Великий Капитан Америка более гуманен!..</p><p>— Как пожелаешь, — Стив обиженно надул губы. Вскочив на ноги, он отвернулся от Тони и не спеша ушёл на пару метров в пролесок и встал за деревом.</p><p>«Уже кто бы обвинял меня в негуманности!» — вспомнив о Луи и других, нахмурился Роджерс. Возможно, он чего-то не понимал, но в случае с Тони делал всё по уставу — вон, даже ни разу не ранил его, чтобы сбежать не смог! А Баки и остальные сколько раз это делали…</p><p>Навскидку Тони должна была угрожать опасность где-то через минут пять. Прижавшись к стволу, Стив вслушивался в происходящее за спиной, в трясине, сам же размышляя, что делать дальше. Гидровца он, конечно, освободит… Вот только как быть после? Конечно, можно было вновь приковать его, вот только пленник уже доказал, что сбежать сможет. А не спать вовсе… Так и загнуться недолго.</p><p>— Ну и ладно!.. Вали!.. — взвизгнул Тони, пытаясь хоть за что-то ухватиться руками.</p><p>Чуть потянувшись, он сумел ухватиться руками за ветку и удержаться за нее. Но руки соскользнули, и Тони еще глубже затянуло в болото, уже по самые плечи. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Тони попытался взбрыкнуть ногами, чтобы хоть немного высвободиться, но, чем дольше он это делал, тем меньше сил оставалось на то, чтобы удерживать голову прямо и наглотаться болотной дряни. Когда держаться сил уже не осталось, Тони не выдержал, выкрикнул:</p><p>— КЭП!!! ЛАДНО, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!!! Я… Я И ВПРАВДУ ВИНОВАТ!!! ОБЕЩАЛ, ЧТО НЕ СБЕГУ!.. ОБЕЩАЮ, КЛЯНУСЬ, ЧТО ТАКОГО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПОВТОРИТСЯ!!! ПРОСТИ!!! МН… — не успел Тони договорить, как его резко дернуло вниз, полностью погружая в болото.</p><p>Стив глубоко вздохнул и выбрался на открытое пространство. Очень вовремя — Тони только-только скрылся под трясиной. Обхватив рукой наклонившуюся над болотом ветвь какого-то дерева, предположительно ивы, Стив схватил гидровца за шкирку и, поднатужившись, вытащил из трясины.</p><p>— Ловлю на слове, — буркнул он мотающему головой Тони и снова застегнул на его руке наручник, только в этот раз затянув сильнее. Перекинув гидровца через плечо, как какой-то мешок с картошкой, Роджерс направился к реке — нужно было отмыть с пленника следы тины и чего-то однозначно противного.</p><p>Тони без сил повис на чужом плече. После произошедшего ничего не хотелось. Ноги отозвались тянущейся болью, а палец, наоборот, вообще перестал ощущаться. Он сильно опух и покраснел. Даже когда Стив застегнул на его руке цепочку, Тони не сопротивлялся. Как говорится, спасибо, что вообще живой.</p><p>Опустив гидровца на мелководье, Стив вначале обмыл покрасневший палец и обвязал его обрывком от рукава своей рубашки. Потом взялся за пуговицы и принялся снимать с Тони всю одежду.</p><p>Тони испуганно вытаращился на Стива и чисто инстинктивно схватился за его руки. Конечно, в своем теперешнем состоянии он был мало на что способен, да и сам понимал, что виноват, но… Какого черта?!</p><p>— Что… ты… делаешь? — испуганно спросил он, чуть отползая.</p><p>— Хочу тебя обмыть, — Стив, нахмурившись, недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Предпочитаешь свинтусом быть?</p><p>— А, — коротко ответил Тони, опуская руки. Кажется, он немного расслабился, но не настолько сильно, ведь мало что можно от капитана ожидать.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что меня девочки интересуют, — напомнил заалевший вдруг ушами Стив, когда догадался о причинах нервозности гидровца.</p><p>Опустив Тони в воду он быстро и бесстрастно обмыл его от тины и тут же вытащил на берег. Там Стив оставил пленника сидеть на камне, которое стало пригревать недавно вышедшее солнце, и принялся за его одежду. В смысле, чуть привести её в порядок после встречи с болотом.</p><p>Тони, дрожа от пережитого стресса, покорно дожидался Стива на берегу. Обняв себя руками, он бездумно скользил взглядом по окружающему ему пространству. Желание сбегать отпало напрочь. Да, капитан умел быть убедительным, когда хотел…</p><p>— Вот твоя одежда. Правда, она пока мокрая, поэтому мы посидим и подождём, когда она высохнет, — Стив аккуратно разложил одежду Тони на камни рядом. От них тут же пошёл едва видимый пар. Как же хорошо, что сейчас было лето…</p><p>Увидев, что Тони обхватил себя руками, Стив подумал, что он замёрз. Сняв с себя костюм и оставив только штаны, Стив накинул его на плечи гидровца и со вздохом развалился рядом на тёплом песке.</p><p>— Спасибо, — буркнул Тони в ответ, неосознанно закутываясь в теплый от контакта тела Стива костюм и прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— Не за что, — хмуро произнёс Стив, прикрыв глаза, но всё равно продолжая напряжённо прислушиваться к происходящему рядом.</p><p>* * *</p><p>После произошедшего прошла почти неделя. За это время Тони ни разу не дал усомниться в себе. Он был весьма послушен. Честно вел Стива по направлению к Голливуду, даже не подумывая о том, чтобы свернуть с пути. Единственным минусом было то, что во время «купания» сначала в болоте и на реке Тони слегка простыл. И хлюпающий нос совсем не прибавлял ему настроения. Однако на отношениях со Стивом это, к счастью, никак не отразилось. По крайней мере срываться на него не хотелось.</p><p>Одно не радовало — Тони все чаще и чаще стал ловить себя на том, что, чем холоднее становились ночи, тем ближе он сам просыпался около Стива. Такая близость сильно смущала его, что не могло, конечно, не раздражать…</p><p>Но это не самое страшное!.. Дело в том, что Тони начал неосознанно привязываться к этому странному парню, имя которого даже не знал…</p><p>* * *</p><p>Очередной переход, очередная стоянка. Они сидят около костерка, который любезно развел Стив и едят добытую опять же Стивом еду, состоящую из сосисок и пары ломтиков хлеба. После вынужденных голодовок Тонт был и такой еде рад. Когда хотя бы раз испытаешь голод, от которого все внутренности сворачивает в тугой узел, любую кроху будешь называть деликатесом!..</p><p>Внезапно и без того хмурое небо покрылось тучами.</p><p>— Будет дождь, — констатировал факт Тони. — Нужно где… — когда с неба внезапно начали литься холодные струи, Старк нахмурился сильнее, — Прелестно!..</p><p>Оставив уютный костерок, он перешел вместе со Стивом под невысокий, но раскидистый кустик, отлично скрывавший путников от кары небес. Там, разведя мини-костерок завалявшимися в кармане спичками, Тони как ни в чем не бывало продолжил жарить колбаску, что-то ворча о неправильном прогнозе погоды и о мокрой одежде.</p><p>Внезапный раскат грома и сверкнувшая молния заставили его внутренне вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Ох, близко была, — хмыкнул он, пытаясь превратить свой страх в шутку.</p><p>Стив поднял голову и затравленно глянул на хмурое предгрозовое небо. Молнии всегда были его ахиллесовой пятой. Ещё одна молния расчертила небо, и Роджерс вздрогнул всем телом.</p><p>Тони перевел на него удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Ты… боишься? — осторожно спросил он, не зная, уместный ли вопрос для бесстрашного капитана.</p><p>— Конечно нет! — заметив, что гидровец явно не обделён внимательностью, придал себе храбрый вид Стив.</p><p>На самом деле, молний и грома он боялся с детства. Они ассоциировались у него со взрывами и вспышками вражеских орудий. В такие ночи ГИДРА предпочитала атаковать бастионы противника. Стив всё детство боялся, что однажды он не сможет укрыться, и его похитят, доставят ужасному Черепу. Донован рассказал, что Стив был рождён истинными патриотами Америки, и что его родители не раз вставали у Черепа и его ГИДРЫ на пути. Так что, убив их, Череп теперь таил зло на их дитя, которым и был Стив.</p><p>Конечно, Тони нет нужды об этом знать. Ещё будет глумиться про себя. Поэтому, когда очередная молния расчертила небо, Стив лишь едва заметно вздрогнул, усилием воли заставив себя не подскакивать «по пустякам».</p><p>Тони настороженно наблюдал за ним. Кажется, капитан… действительно боялся.</p><p>— Хэй, чувак, в молниях нет ничего… ужасного. Они вполне безобидные. Только, когда не ударяют в землю или не влетают в комнату. Хотя… однажды к моему дедушку в комнату залетела молния и он… выжил, представляешь!.. Вот это везение, правда?.. Конечно, он потом долгое время заикался… Но не в этом суть!.. Так что не парься, салага!.. — ободряюще произнес Старк, типа доброжелательно толкнув его в плечо.</p><p>Стив помолчал, настороженно и не мигая глядя в небеса.</p><p>— Когда мне было пять лет, началась гроза, — тихо произнёс он, не глядя на Тони. — Сильная, такой с тех пор не было ни разу. На базе остался я да старый полковник Греббенс с его отрядом. Я, как самый мелкий, был отправлен собирать глину к северо-восточной крепости — наши хотели подправить балки, которые расшатались, когда на нас сверху упал однажды снаряд противника. Пока я выполнял приказ, гроза усилилась, появились молнии и начал накрапывать дождь. Я решил, что собранного хватит, промокнуть не хотелось, поэтому собрался и отправился на базу. А потом… сзади меня что-то взорвалось. Так сильно, так громоподобно, что дрогнула земля, а я, тогда ещё мелкий дрыщ, не удержался на ногах и упал в канаву. Сначала я думал, что это молния ударила в дерево, которое росло на холме, но потом понял — в меня стреляли. Сверху уже летали истребители ГИДРЫ, а со стороны наших на базе остались старые да искалеченные. Я мог бы им помочь, мог бы их предупредить, но при следующем взрыве на меня упали камни, и один из них придавил меня. Так я и пролежал там всю ночь, испуганный, вздрагивающий от взрывов, промокший, когда дождь усилился. А молнии и гром… — Стив поёжился, глядя на промелькнувшую над деревьями ослепительную вспышку. — Мне всё время кажется, что сейчас с неба выпорхнут истребители, и я, как и в тот раз, не смогу остановить их.</p><p>Тони внимательно слушал Стива, не сводя с него своих карих глаз.</p><p>«Бедняга, — мысленно пожалел он, внимая рассказу и сопереживая. Что-что, но, вопреки расхожему мнению, сочувствовать он умел. — Наверное, это очень ужасно, жить в военной обстановке…»</p><p>Стива нужно было утешить, но так, чтобы он не почувствовал себя ущербным. Тони знал, как военные люди тяжело относятся к элементарному чувству, как сочувствие или жалость. Да и вряд ли Капитан бы воспринял его слова утешения, как искренние. Скорее, как насмешку.</p><p>От очередной яркой вспышки Тони тоже вздрогнул. Порой это действительно пугало…</p><p>— Знаешь, когда я был маленький, я боялся темноты, — спустя тактичную минуту молчания негромко произнес Тони, незаметно пододвигаясь к Стиву ближе и прижимаясь к нему боком, так как сверху на него стала капать вода. — И когда наступала ночь, я… я специально просил оставлять свет включенным. Глупый, я думал, что в темноте живут монстры, которые, стоит только задремать, съедят меня на ужин. Но однажды ночью случилось короткое замыкание, и я проснулся в полнейшей темноте. Это были ужасные минуты. Мне казалось, что все окружающее пространство сужается вокруг меня, что монстры окружают… — усмехнулся, — Но проходила минута, вторая, а ничего не происходило. Я вглядывался в темноту, постепенно глаза привыкали. И тогда я понял, что всё, чего я боялся — это… Ничего. На самом деле — это был не страх темноты, а страх остаться одному в беде. Главное — во время понять, что не всегда будет так, что страх — зачастую просто привычка, работа сознания, не больше. Когда это понимаешь, становится проще жить.</p><p>Досказав, Тони по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда, замолчал и продолжил следить за каплями дождя, что рассыпались на тысячи мелких капелек при соприкосновении с лужей. Когда молния сверкнула еще, Тони внезапно осенило, как еще помочь новому попутчику. Он не знал, с какого перепуга вообще делает это, просто… Ну, просто он связан с ним одной цепью и если тот загнется от сердечного приступа, будет не очень как-то круто, в общем…</p><p>— Кстати, знаешь, мы можем даже проверить насколько далеко молния от нас? Хочешь? — озаренный Тони испытывающе посмотрел на Стива, в его глазах играли озорные искорки.</p><p>— И как ты это проверишь? — удивился Стив. То, что Тони не стал смеяться от его рассказа (Стив сам не знал, что вызвало в нём такую откровенность), немного подняло гидровца в глазах Роджерса. Впрочем, как оказалось, тот и сам боялся вполне очевидных вещей. Стив мало понимал, зачем бояться темноту, ведь монстры не прячутся под кроватью или за шкафом — они летают на ужасных грохочущих машинах и ухмыляются сверху, глядя на разрушенные жизни простых людей. Но ведь и его страх молний — глупая и бесполезная трата жизненных ресурсов! Да и вообще, кто он такой, чтобы решать, чей страх обоснован и имеет право на жизнь? — Они ведь в небе, а ты на земле.</p><p>— Вот смотри, — Старк придвинулся еще ближе и, усевшись поудобнее, принялся супер серьезным тоном объяснять: — Не стану забивать твою голову ненужными расчетами, поэтому объясню всё просто!.. Когда сверкнёт гроза, я начну считать, пока не услышу гром. Вот смотри, — Старк принялся терпеливо ждать, пока молния не осветила поляну. — Один, — тут же начал считать Тони, загибая пальцы, — два, три, четыре, пять, шес… — раздался оглушительный грохот, и Тони замолчал. — Ну, не так близко, как думалось, — ободряюще улыбнувшись Стиву, проинформировал он того. — Попробуем ещё?</p><p>После пятого раза Тони умудрился досчитать до восьми, потом до десяти, а через дюжину раз — вообще до двадцати.</p><p>— Двадцать один, — вынес вердикт Старк, — Вот видишь, она удаляется!.. — Тони высунул ладонь наружу и подставил ее под теплые струи дождя, который, к слову, стал идти тише.</p><p>Стив терпеливо считал следом за Тони — правда, про себя, так как всё ещё считал подобную вещь какой-то… несерьёзной, что ли. Детской. Но гроза действительно удалялась, если принимать за факт то, что после каждого удара, от которого Стив вздрагивал, как маленький, она всё дольше и дольше не повторяла раскатов.</p><p>— Откуда ты это знаешь? — полюбопытствовал Роджерс, когда гроза сменилась лёгкими шелестящими струйками дождя, что сразу забарабанили по кустам. Стив знал, что если пошёл дождь — особо сильных разрядов грома уже не предвидится, поэтому немного расслабился.</p><p>— Да по телику услышал, — беззаботно ответил Тони, чуть выглядывая наружу и подставляя лицо под капли. — Надеюсь, не покроюсь радиоактивными прыщами и не загнусь, — пошутил он, возвращаясь на место и вытирая мокрое лицо ладонями. — Эм-м, не подумай, я не то что там смотрю мультики, просто так… мельком увидел, — Старк зевнул.</p><p>Сегодня он прошли большое расстояние, поэтому Тони немного даже устал. Плюс ко всему прочему, сыграла дождливая погода и хороший ужин. Снова зевнув, он чуть мотнул головой, пытаясь сбить сонливость, но сопротивляться этому было сложнее, чем казалось. Так как места больше под кустом не было, а голова сама по себе опускалась, Тони неосознанно положил ее на плечо Стива и продолжил сверлить взглядом монотонную погодку, даже не замечая, как провалился в сон.</p><p>— Потом обязательно… посмотрим, — уже сквозь сон пробормотал он, полностью отключаясь.</p><p>— Ты спи, спи… Я посторожу, — едва слышно произнёс Стив, зная, что непогода всё равно не позволит ему уснуть. Так было всегда — даже в безопасном штабе во время громов и молний Роджерс никогда не спал. Впрочем, сейчас это даже на руку — вечер прошёл мирно, несмотря на то, что капитан Америка и агент ГИДРЫ были в одном месте. А значит, что-то да должно произойти. Стив не верил, что вечер будет тихим и спокойным. Никогда ещё так не было.</p><p> </p><p>Однако ничего в этот вечер уже не происходило. Тони мирно посапывал на чужом плече, изредка вздрагивая или постанывая во сне. Дождь ближе к трем часам ночи уже прошел. На улице стало очень свежо и хорошо. Вся природа будто умылась и стояла сейчас во всей своей чистой красе.</p><p>Тони проснулся рано утром от пришедшего так некстати кошмара. Ему снова приснилось, как он попал в болото и не мог выбраться, как ужасное чувство отчаяния душило его, когда ноги с силой втягивало вглубь болотной тины. Дрожа, Старк огляделся. Вроде как он находился в там же, где и заснул. Около капитана. И вовсе нигде не тонул. Выдохнув, Тони начал восстанавливать чуть сбившееся дыхание.Над ними весело щебетали какие-то птички, и на улице было уже довольно-таки светло. Значит, можно хавать и в путь.</p><p>Стив был в своеобразной полудрёме — той, когда ощущаешь всё и слышишь, но звуки достигают ушей словно через какую-то плёнку, а в конечностях поселяется какая-то тяжесть, не давая шанса двинуться. В голове Роджерса стоял густой, словно кисель, туман. С вечера он много думал и наблюдал за местностью. Тревожить их никто не решился, а вот мысли постепенно переросли в липкий и неприятный сон, от которого стало ещё хуже, чем если бы Стив просто бодрствовал.</p><p>Когда Тони пошевелился, Стив протяжно зевнул и неохотно разлепил веки. В глаза тут же ударил солнечный свет, и Стив непроизвольно дёрнул головой, от чего сотни дождевых капель, сохранившихся на кусте, упали прямо на его светлую макушку и тут же затекли за ворот. Стив зябко поёжился и сел, ещё раз зевнув.</p><p>Тони тоже зевнул и перевел взгляд осоловелых ото сна глаз на Стива.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — бросил он, чуть улыбнувшись. Потянувшись, Старк случайно задел рукой нависшие над ними листья, и на ребят полилась холодная вода. Зашипев, Тони поспешно выскочил из укрытия. — Уф-ф! Ну и душ!.. — весело воскликнул он, взбодрившись и наконец-то до конца проснувшись. — Ну что, кэп, готов к новым приключениям? — у Старка однозначно сегодня было хорошее настроение.</p><p>— Я всегда готов, — подтвердил Стив, усилием воли забросив усталость куда подальше. Не до этого сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава V. Дорожные злоключения, в секту приглашения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они шли по какому-то полю, впереди них расстилался один пустырь. Тони уже нервно так начинал подумывать, что они зашли куда-то не туда, но тем не менее упорно продолжал делать вид, что все шло так, как надо.</p><p>Стив настороженно оглядывался. Он до дрожи в конечностях ненавидел такие вот открытые места. Сейчас они были как на ладони, и любой пролетавший мимо военный самолёт ГИДРЫ увидел бы их сразу же.</p><p>— Что это за точка? — пробормотал Стив, увидев где-то вдалеке, на горизонте, чёрную кляксу.</p><p>Тони мельком глянул туда.</p><p>— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами. — Может, машина какая-нибудь…</p><p>— Машина в поле? — Стив напрягся. Остановившись, он принялся пристально вглядываться в приближающуюся кляксу. На танк это было мало похоже. А гражданские машины, как Стив уже убедился, мало приспособлены для езды в таких местах.</p><p>Старк раздраженно выдохнул, и тоже остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в точку.</p><p>— А, ну бык это бежит… Что такого? — пожал он плечами и, отвернувшись, хотел было идти дальше, как внезапно до него снизошло понимание… — ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ!!! БЕЖИМ!!! — проорал Тони и ломанулся вперед.</p><p>— Бык? — Стив не знал, что это за невидаль такая, но раз уж Тони с таким ужасом и воплями бросился вперёд, то значит, этого самого «быка» стоит бояться. Поэтому Роджерс бросился вперёд, стараясь не отставать от Тони.</p><p>— ТВО-О-О-О-О-ОЮ МА-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-АТЬ!!! — голосил Старк, всё ускоряясь и ускоряясь, потому что точка сзади всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась, уже принимая определенные черты, даже был уже слышен дикий рев разъяренного зверя.</p><p>— Почему он за нами гонится? — Стив всё ещё не понимал. Они что, по незнанию вступили на территорию зверя? Где-то здесь самка-бык, а у этого быка гон? Или это бык ГИДРЫ? Тогда почему он и за Тони гонится?</p><p>— ПОТОМУ ЧТО!.. — Тони сейчас совершенно не хотелось об этом размышлять, к тому же бычара был уже совсем близко и выглядел он совсем не дружелюбно. — Блядь!!! — выругался Старк, когда впереди внезапно стала образовываться какая-то расщелина. Он начал сдавать позиции, стараясь затормозить.</p><p>Стив увидел расщелину раньше, чем Тони — хотя бы потому, что всегда смотрел вперёд. Решив, что это поможет им сбежать от быка, он схватил Тони за руку, чтобы тот поспел за ним, и разогнался. Его план состоял в том, чтобы перепрыгнуть через расщелину — у быка были недлинные ноги, так что он вряд ли последует за ними.</p><p>Старк стал конкретно так сдавать назад. Он уперся ногами в землю и начал тормозить, сразу не осознавая, что задумал Роджерс.</p><p>— Не тормози! — крикнул Стив и, когда показался край обрыва, прыгнул.</p><p>Конечно, прыжок был выдающийся и вполне бы мог попасть в книгу рекордов. Вот только конечной цели Стив не добился. К счастью, вместо пропасти их встретила река. Да, приложились они знатно, но не смертельно.</p><p>Тони мысленно… или вслух, он уже не разбирал... матерился на все лады, когда Стив вдруг взял и ни с того ни с сего, сиганул в пропасть…</p><p>Бах! Они упали в холодную реку. К счастью, этот прыжок был почему-то легче, чем предыдущий, поэтому Тони даже сознания не потерял. Вынырнув, он стал судорожно хватать воздух. Их быстро несло по течению. Всё происходящее казалось абсурдом. Бык, пропасть, река… Как в мультике, блин!</p><p>— ЧЁРТ!!! ЧТО НЕ ТАК СЕГОДНЯ! — выругался Старк, перебирая ногами и руками, чтобы удержаться на поверхности воды. — Почему мы не могли просто взять и перейти это сраное поле?!</p><p>— Потому что за нами погнался бык? — уточнил Стив. Увидев, что Тони не очень хорошо держится на воде, он предложил тому свою спину. Пусть держится, Роджерс сильнее обычного человека и не так сильно качается на волнах, как Старк.</p><p>Старк с благодарностью зацепился руками за чужие плечи.</p><p>— И откуда здесь вообще такое сильное течение? — поинтересовался он сам у себя, взглядом провожая проплывающие мимо бревна. Озарение нагрянуло внезапно. — О нет… Нет!.. Чёрт!.. Только не говори… Не говори, что впереди водопад!.. — боясь смотреть вперед, заметил Старк.</p><p>— Водопад? А что это? Впереди только какая-то пустота, — приглядевшись, вынес вердикт Стив. — Подожди… Водопад… Водо-пад… А, водопад — это когда вода вниз падает, да?</p><p>Старк тоже почувствовал какую-то внутреннюю пустоту, когда только услышал о ней.</p><p>— Знаешь, это было неплохое путешествие, — произнес он каким-то чересчур спокойным голосом. — А, нет. Ну к черту это. А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!! — плюнув на типичные клише — я смирился перед смертью, Старк вцепился в чужие плечи и заорал: — Я СЛИШКОМ МОЛОД, ЧТОБЫ УМИРА-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-АТЬ!!! А-А-А-А-А!!!</p><p>— Умирать? Почему умирать? — Стив непонимающе и даже как-то с опаской глядел на истерящего Тони.</p><p>Тони хотел было сказать Стиву, почему, но сильный поток воды, захлестнувший их, сделал все за него. Мгновение — и они с жуткой скоростью летят вниз.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Первое, что чувствует Тони — это ноющая боль в легких. Нахмурившись, он почувствовал подступающую к горлу рвоту и поспешно перевернулся на бок, чтобы вода могла беспрепятственно выйти из организма. Когда все закончилось, он стал поспешно откашливаться.</p><p>«Твою мать… Что произошло?» — спросил он себя, пытаясь вспомнить, как здесь оказался.</p><p>— Ты… жив? — осторожно уточнил Стив. Когда тина под ногами внезапно пропала, он сгруппировался скорее по привычке, инстинктивно, чем по-умному — подумать он не успел.</p><p>Как оказалось, водопад был большой и весьма неприятный, если путешествовать в нём. Вода побила со всех сторон незадачливых людей, посмевших вторгнуться в её территорию. Ещё мгновение — и их жёстко выбрасывает на песчаный берег.</p><p>— Да вообще охренеть, — хмыкнул Тони, неуверенно приподнимаясь на локтях, — Кто-то говорил, что удар об воду с такой воды может быть смертельным, а, капитан? Видимо, вы соврали… ПОТОМУ ЧТО, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, Я ЖИВ!</p><p>— Ну, справедливости ради, тут не так уж и высоко, — заметил Стив. Теперь, когда всё было позади, можно было анализировать и решать, как быть. — Но ты в чём-то прав. Мы просто ахиренно везучие.</p><p>Внезапно Старк рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты чего? — подозрительно посмотрел на него Стив. Неужели сотрясение?</p><p>— Ты… только представь… мы… убегали от… быка… а… а потом такие… упали… в водопад! АХА-ХА-АХ-А-А!!! — сквозь смех выдавил из себя Старк, понимая всю комичность ситуации. — О Господи… — он вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Как это дебильно… — он перевел взгляд на Стива и тотчас собрался. — Эм-м. Неважно. Не обращай внимания. Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Я — да, — медленно протянул Стив, кинув на Тони любопытный и изучающий взгляд. По его мнению, для гидровца тот был слишком жизнерадостным и открытым с потенциальным врагом. Может, ещё не всё потеряно, и он, Роджерс, сможет переманить Тони на их сторону? — А ты?</p><p>— Да вроде бы цел, — Тони ощупал себя. — Эм-м… Теперь нужно… найти нужное направление и… отправиться в путь? — обернувшись, Старк замер. Сзади них стояли какие-то джунгли.</p><p>— Думаю, это будет самым логичным в нашем положении… — Стив обернулся и тоже увидел раскинувшиеся впереди леса. Вот только в ступор они его не ввели. Окинув возвышающиеся деревья практически незаинтересованным взглядом, он бодро направился вперёд, по пути необычно для себя много разговаривая: — Когда ты только упомянул водопады, я, если честно, не о том подумал… Да, я идиот, — он фыркнул. — Подумал, что ты говоришь просто о месте, где падает вода. А оно вон что!.. Я ещё думал, чего ты так испугался… А тот бык!.. Это ведь гражданское животное? Ну, в смысле, не гидровское? Оно напало на нас, потому что защищало самок или свою территорию? Выходит, оно дикое? А если нет, то где гражданские, которые за ним следят? Ведь этот бык погрознее танка будет! Это же почти… это… би-ло-ги-чес-кое оружие!</p><p>Тони подозрительно посмотрел на Стива, удивляясь его болтливости, и послушно пошел следом.</p><p>— Вижу, ты неплохо ориентируешься, да? — поинтересовался он. — Думаю, бык просто был уже кем-то взбешен, а мы под горячую ру… копыто попали.</p><p>— Взбешен? Зачем это нужно кому-то? Неужели он действительно… — Стив хотел добавить «… гидровский», но решил, что Тони в любом случае не скажет ему, если это так, поэтому предпочёл перевести тему. — Слушай, а почему ты так неуверенно глядел на этот лес? Тебе комфортнее в полях?</p><p>Тони порядком так занервничал. Они. Вдвоем. В лесу. Рядом нет никого. А этот капитан пытается… заговорить его, что ли?</p><p>— Нет. Не комфортнее, — с опаской глядя на нового знакомого, ответил Старк и хотел было добавить, что ему вообще комфортнее в теплом доме, но передумал. — А… что?..</p><p>— Не знаю. Просто в поле ты шёл свободно и даже как-то легче, а на заросли косишься так, словно они тебя сожрут, — Стив натянуто улыбнулся. Он не особо-то любил столько говорить, но если уж Роджерс решил, что Тони заслужил второй шанс, то его стоит узнать поближе.</p><p>Где-то в зарослях застрекотали сверчки.</p><p>«Да я больше не зарослей, а кое-кого другого остерегаюсь...»</p><p>— Ну… Хах… В джунглях… Много кто бывает, — абстрактно заметил Тони, ускоряя шаг. Чем быстрее они выйдут, тем будет лучше.</p><p>Внезапно в кустах что-то зарычало и зашевелилось. Старк резко остановился, немного испуганно глядя на источник шума. Мгновение — и что-то резко выпрыгнуло на тропу прям под ноги Тони. Еще одна секунда — и Тони виснет на Стиве с дикими воплями.</p><p>— А!!! ЭТО ВОЛК?! МЕДВЕДЬ?! — паниковал он.</p><p>Маленький кролик смотрел на них своими большими глазками бусинками.</p><p>— Не знаю, что за волки и медведи тебя пугают, но это маленькое серое существо не выглядит опасным, — с минуту понаблюдав за зверьком, выпрыгнувшим из кустов, вынес вердикт Стив. — Хотя, возможно, я просто плохо знаю ваш гражданский мир, — философски добавил он, перехватив Тони под задницу — того худышкой назвать было невозможно, и у Роджерса уже побаливала шея, за которую тот схватился в инстинктивном страхе упасть.</p><p>Тони обернулся.</p><p>— Твою мать!.. Пошел отсюда!.. — замахал он руками, спрыгивая со Стива. Зайка, видимо, поняв, что от него хотят, тут же скрылся в противоположных кустах. — Блять! Сучий сын!</p><p>Тони стало очень неловко за свое поведение. Просто его нервы и так были натянуты словно струна, а тут ещё такое… Ну психанул человек... Подумаешь...</p><p>— Козел, блин. Баран, — не мог успокоиться Тони, ускоряя шаг. — Прыгун блин недоделанный!..</p><p>«Как много названий у этого маленького существа», — удивился Стив, но решил не подавать виду. А то Тони ещё решит, что он вообще какой-нибудь придурочный. Он же не виноват, что возле их базы никого из упомянутых зверей не водилось, а на заданиях Стив не заметил бы их, даже если бы оказался с ними на одной поляне. Впрочем, вряд ли бы животные остались в месте, постоянно обстреливаемом гидровцами.</p><p>— Смотри, там какое-то строение. Вроде заброшенным не выглядит, — стремясь отвлечь себя и Тони от неприятных дум, заметил Стив, указывая на вынырнувший из зелени дом. У него была странная коническая форма, а из стены торчали деревянные перья винтов.</p><p>«Мельница», — подумал Стив, с облегчением понимая, что хоть что-то знакомое им встретилось по пути. Возможно, он и не такой идиот, как ему уже стало казаться.</p><p>Тони остановился и внимательно посмотрел на объект, на который указал Стив.</p><p>— О, да это ж заброшенная мельница!.. Круто!.. Давай сходим посмотрим, вдруг что из хавчика осталось!.. — Тони бодро зашагал к зданию. Дверь открылась с первого раза, несмотря на то, что выглядела какой-то… неприступной, что ль? — О, здрасте, — поприветствовал Старк находившихся там людей. Те, к слову, были вооружены до зубов пистолетами и выглядели, мягко говоря, недружелюбно. — Э-э-э-э-эм… мы пойдем!.. — он вовремя захлопнул дверь, так как в них начали стрелять. — Быстрее, быстрее, валим!..</p><p>И вовремя. Так как из мельницы выскочило человек этак пятьдесят и разбежалось в разные стороны.</p><p>Стив схватил Тони за шиворот и юркнул с ним вместе в какие-то кусты. Судя по тому, как наступила тишина, все разбежались и не стали смотреть, куда подевались нарушившие их покой незнакомцы.</p><p>— Так вот она какая, гражданская банда, — пробормотал Стив и, прижавшись лицом к каменной стене мельницы, глухо засмеялся. — Боже, как они бежали… Небось, решили, что мы… — кто «мы», он не досказал, подавившись смехом.</p><p>Тони странно посмотрел на Стива. Однако, тот не такой каменный и неприступный, коим хочет казаться… Может, удастся всё-таки разбудить в нём какие-то положительные чувства.</p><p>— Не смешно, — заметил Тони, тем не менее с трудом сдерживая смех.</p><p>— Смешно, — не согласился с ним Стив, отфыркиваясь.</p><p>Впрочем, в словах Тони было рациональное зерно — возможно, эти бандюки сейчас и ушли, но они могут вернуться. Поэтому стоило заглянуть на мельницу, чтобы убедиться, что ничего важного там нет — а если есть, то взять, им оно важнее, да и ограбление бандитов вряд ли можно назвать преступлением. А потом стоило убраться отсюда подальше.</p><p>— Идём, — перестав смеяться, но всё ещё не укротив полыхающие в глазах искры веселья, Стив вылез из кустов и направился в сторону входа.</p><p>Тони, пожав плечами, направился следом. Однако он считал, что идти в логово врагов — не самая лучшая идея. Мало ли они вернутся, или, к примеру, кто-то решил остаться.</p><p>К счастью, никого в мельнице не было. Стив на всякий случай проверил, не засел ли кто в засаде, но всё оказалось чисто. Только на полу — там, где до этого сидели неизвестные с оружием, — нашлось пару гражданских банкнот. Стив в них не разбирался, поэтому тут же дал Тони.</p><p>— Ладно, уходим, — заметил он. — Здесь нам больше делать нечего. А то ещё вернутся.</p><p>— Да, не хотелось бы с ними встретиться, — согласился Старк. Когда ребята отошли на достаточное расстояние, он достал деньги из кармана и внимательно осмотрел.</p><p>— Ну… Десять тысяч — это ещё хорошо, — заметил Старк с неким удовлетворением, разглядывая две пятитысячки. — По крайней мере мы можем более-менее питаться по дороге.</p><p>— Блять-переблять!!! — вдруг послышалось за кустами.</p><p>— Мистер Арджен!.. Обойдёмся без выражений!.. — оборвал мат чей-то высокий женский голос.</p><p>— Ёбаный в рот!!! Здесь даже wi-fi не ловит!..</p><p>— Мистер Смит!.. Вы же профессор!..</p><p>— Ну и что!.. Я за справедливость!..</p><p>— Не сейчас… Здесь справедливость нам не поможет. Только чудо!.. — вздохнула женщина. — А учитывая, что мы застряли в лесу, то это маловероятно…</p><p>Тони заинтересованно хмыкнул и осторожно выглянул из-за кустов. На полянке расположился большой школьный автобус, около которого стояло несколько человек. Трое из них, похоже, были школьниками, а двое — учителями. По крайней мере, выглядели они постарше.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что смогу починить этот чертов автобус!.. — пробормотал мистер Смит.</p><p>— Результат налицо!.. — воскликнула женщина, — Что нам теперь делать?!.. Связи нет!.. Как мы вызовем мастера?</p><p>— А вы проверяли крепление в движке? — неожиданно, даже для самого себя, спросил Тони, выходя на поляну и выдавая свое присутствие. Находившиеся на поляне люди удивленно уставились на него. — Ну… Это наиболее частая причина поломки такого транспорта.</p><p>— Парень, ты кто такой? — недоуменно поинтересовался Смит.</p><p>— Я — Тони, — пожал плечами Старк.</p><p>— Эм-м… А вы… можете помочь? — тут же подхватила приятная на вид женщина.</p><p>— Можно попробовать, — хмыкнул Тони.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— О… У вас тут двигатель коротнул, — заметил Старк, разглядывая размах поломки. — Над этим надо поработать…</p><p>— Мы готовы ждать, мистер!.. — воодушевленная женщина сейчас была рада любой помощи.</p><p>Вздохнув, Тони принялся за дело, до конца не осознавая, зачем вообще это делает. Может просто людей жалко стало… Да и… вдруг те бандиты наткнутся на этот «лагерь»? Тут все такие беззащитные… А с них сильно не убудет.</p><p>Когда Старк с головой погрузился в работу, учительница подошла к Стиву.</p><p>— Боже, вот так и не верь в чудо!.. Чтобы мы делали, если бы не ваш друг, — произнесла она, постоянно поправляя очки и одёргивая кофту. — Спасибо вам огромное!..</p><p>— А я что? Тони спасибо скажите, — пожал плечами Стив, не отреагировав на панибратское «друг» из уст незнакомой гражданской женщины. Конечно, Тони не был его другом, но не устраивать же теперь объяснения по этому поводу!</p><p>— Думаю, всё, — Тони подал знак мистеру Смиту, чтобы тот попробовал завести двигатель. Когда автобус загудел, и Смит показал Старку «класс», тот закрыл капот и подошел к Стиву. Его руки были все в мазуте, поэтому учительница дала ему какую-то тряпку и воду. Вытершись, Тони обворожительно улыбнулся женщине. — Прекрасная леди спасена.</p><p>Учительница покраснела и смущенно опустила взгляд.</p><p>— Спасибо вам огромное!.. Что бы мы без вас делали!.. Норман обещал, что, в случае чего, починит, а сам не смог. Чем мы можем вас отблагодарить?</p><p>— Да ничем, красавица, — хмыкнул Старк, незаметно скользя взглядом по женщине.</p><p>— А вы, ребята… как тут очутились? — к ним подошел мистер Смит и положил руку на талию женщины. Тони заметил этот незаметный жест и тут же потерял интерес к этой милой учительнице. А то мало ли…</p><p>— Мы заблудились. В джунглях. — ответил Тони, поглядывая на Стива.</p><p>— О боже, может вас подвести? — взволнованно поинтересовалась женщина.</p><p>— НЕТ! — вдруг резко воскликнул Тони. — Нет!.. НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НеТ! НЕТ! нет! НЕт! НЕЕТ! нет! Нет! Нет!!! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ!!! НЕт! Нет! НЕЕЕЕТ! нет! НЕТ!!! Никаких машин!.. Вот нет!.. Нет, кэп!.. — поймав недоуменный взгляд, отрезал Старк. — Нет!.. Никуда я с тобой, маньяк недоделанный, больше не поеду!.. Нет!.. И еще раз НЕТ! НЕТ!!!</p><p>— Ты чего? — тихо поинтересовался Стив, когда Тони выдохся. Нет, он, в принципе, догадывался, в чём было дело, но хотел бы узнать, как на это ответит раскрасневшийся Тони. — Это же простые гражданские. И они хотят помочь.</p><p>— НЕТ! Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПОВТОРЮ СВОЕЙ ОШИБКИ! МЫ. ИДЕМ. ПЕШКОМ. И. ТОЧКА!!! — раздраженно выдохнул Тони. — Я не хочу снова летать с машины!..</p><p>— Но это же не гидровцы, как в прошлый раз, — с лёгким укором произнёс Стив.</p><p>— Знаешь, а мне насрать, — честно признался Тони. — Снова увидишь у кого-нибудь такую футболку или не знаю, что ты там у кого увидишь, и снова полетим, блядь, в неизвестность!.. Нет уж, извольте!.. — раздраженно отрезал Старк. А идти пешком так не хочется… — Твою ма-а-а-ать!.. — Старк подошел к автобусу и заглянул внутрь, — ЭЙ! ДЕТИ!!! У КОГО-НИТЬ ЕСТЬ ТАКАЯ ВОТ ФУТБОЛКА? ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО КРАСНОЕ И ЧЕРНОЕ НА ОДЕЖДЕ? — Старк внимательно осмотрел наряды детей и остался довольным. Ни одного черного или красного цвета! Почти все были одеты в желтые футболки и синие джинсы. Видать, форма такая… кто их там разберет… — Ладно, хорошо, — Тони взял Стива за руку и отошел с ним в сторону, понижая голос до шипения, — мы сядем. Но!.. Если я увижу, а я, блин, — кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону автобуса, — увижу, что ты хоть только подумал о том, чтобы встать, подойти к окну или ещё что… Мне всё равно, что ты захочешь сделать, мы тут же выйдем и будем идти пешком. ПЕШКОМ. ПЕШ-КОМ!!!.. Понимаешь?!.. В два раза дольше, чем на автобусе!.. Поэтому, если хочешь добраться до базы быстрее, слушайся меня. Ясно? — он испытывающе посмотрел на Стива.</p><p>Стив поджал губы, но был вынужден согласиться с мнением Тони. Тем более, что гидровцев неподалёку не было, поэтому можно было немного расслабиться и проехать часть пути в автобусе. Всё быстрее до базы Черепа, где тот держит Баки!</p><p>— Ясно, — сухо произнёс он, не желая спорить с Тони, но и не высказывая открытой покорности. — Так мы идём? А то они увидят твою зверскую физиономию и свалят куда подальше.</p><p>Старк раздраженно выдохнул и цокнул языком, но тем не менее ничего не сказал. Хотя так хотелось!..</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо, мы согласны, — обратился он уже к учителям.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда запрыгивайте! — улыбнулся Норман.</p><p>* * *</p><p>«М да. Ну почему мне вечно так везет на компании!.. — мысленно сокрушался Старк, сидя между какой-то девочкой-готом и типичным мальчиком-ботаником, которому, судя по всему, было плохо. По крайней мере, он был весь зеленым. — Держись, мужик, терпи, пока хотя бы я не выйду!» — мысленно молился Тони, с опаской поглядывая на пацана.</p><p>Стиву повезло чуточку больше. Ну, не чуточку. Он сидел между двух красивых старшеклассниц, которые, судя по всему, хотели его закадрить.</p><p>— Вы где-нибудь занимаетесь? Ну, качаетесь, да? — поинтересовалась одна, наматывая белый локон на пальчик.</p><p>— У вас такие большие мышцы, — заметила вторая, судя по всему, её близняшка.</p><p>— Эм-м… Спасибо, — неуверенно произнёс Стив, странно покосившись в сторону гражданских детей. В их возрасте ещё рано флиртовать с незнакомцами… Да уж, испорченное поколение!</p><p>Девчонки захихикали.</p><p>— Зря стараетесь, с вашими рожами только к бомжам приставать, — хмыкнула другая девушка, что сидела напротив, судя по всему, байкерша. — Курицы.</p><p>— На себя посмотри, уродка!.. — прошипела в ответ блондинка. Неожиданно автобус качнуло на повороте, и девочкам пришлось придержаться за Стива. Ну, как пришлось, они сами так хотели.</p><p>— Ой, извините, — наигранно виновато пробормотала близняшка. — Мы не хотели.</p><p>Байкерша закатила глаза.</p><p>«Наивные дурочки, — мысленно сокрушалась она, — Таких парней нужно брать и сразу в лоб им говорить о симпатии, а не выёживаться».</p><p>— Ты не обращай внимания на ЭТУ, ее вообще тут не должно быть.</p><p>— Иди нахуй, — поморщилась байкерша.</p><p>— Сама иди нахуй, уродка!!!</p><p>— Шлюха!</p><p>— Дебилка колченогая!!!</p><p>— ЕЩЁ ОДНО СЛОВО — И Я ВАС ВСЕХ НАХУЙ ОСТАВЛЮ, БЛЯДЬ, ЖИТЬ В ЭТОМ ЕБУЧЕМ АВТОБУСЕ! ТВОЮ МА-АТЬ... Я что это, вслух сказала? — донёсся голос учительницы откуда-то с начала автобуса.</p><p>Стив вздохнул и откинулся на спинку, предчувствуя, что этот путь будет долгим...</p><p>* * *</p><p>Когда автобус качнуло на повороте, Тони с беспокойством посмотрел на сидящего рядом пацана, который позеленел ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Может… воды? — осторожно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Ему не поможет, — добавила гот, продолжая залипать в телефоне. — Джимми всегда тошнит в автобусе.</p><p>— Эм-м… ясно… — вздохнул Тони. — Слушай, а можно поинтересоваться, куда это вы ездили? Просто странное место для экскурсий…</p><p>— Ага. Ненавижу водопады… Больше люблю кладбище. Там… тихо.</p><p>«Бли-и-ин...»</p><p>— Я тоже не люблю, — вздохнул Тони. Летать с водопада ему совершенно не понравилось.</p><p>— Косплей или так?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Гот вздохнула, но не оторвалась от телефона.</p><p>— У вас на руке цепочка.</p><p>— Ну… — Тони немного помолчал: — Скорее так…</p><p>— Ясно, — девушка немного помолчала. — Просто у «нас» так посвящение проходит… И я подумала, что вы… тоже… проходите. Вдвоем.</p><p>— Нет!.. Это не посвящение, — вздохнул Тони, внутренне напрягшись. — Интересный, кстати, ритуал… Я читал про него, но уже не помню деталей… Не напомнишь, кстати?</p><p>— Ну… Сначала мы приковываем стальной цепью одного посвященного к непосвященному, потом тот обучает его. Они должны вместе дойти до нашего адепта. Задача посвященного максимально просветить непосвященного.</p><p>«Твою ж мать!»</p><p>— Хм, интересно, — покивал головой Тони. — А ты уже меня заинтересовала.</p><p>— Правда? — хмыкнула гот.</p><p>— Да. Мне даже захотелось пройти этот ритуал…</p><p>— Хочешь, можем вдвоем пройти, — пожала плечами девушка. — Но сначала нужно спросить у адепта разрешения.</p><p>— Круто!.. А мне сначала нужно дойти домой… Могу взять твой номерок?</p><p>— Ладно, давай. Дать ручку? — поинтересовалась гот.</p><p>— Ок…</p><p>Когда девушка дала Старку свой номер, Тони еще немного поговорил с ней, затем осторожно поинтересовался, не могла бы она найти в телефоне карту. Перерисовав некоторые важные детали прямо на руку, Старк острожно свел разговор на нет. Мэри была неплохой девушкой, но разница в возрасте заставляла Тони чувствовать себя мудаком или идиотом.</p><p>Наконец ребята добрались до нужного им места. Тони с радостью покинул этот сумасшедший автобус. Потому что то, что творилось там, не входило ни в какие рамки. Дети орали, причём таким матом, что уши в трубочку сворачивались. Учителя вели себя не лучше. При самом конце какие-то девушки вообще передрались… Кажется, из-за капитана. Но Старк не вдавался в подробности.</p><p>Выйдя наружу и попрощавшись с новыми знакомыми, Тони первым делом размял мышцы.</p><p>— ЭЙ!!! КАПИТАН! — внезапно закричали те девушки, что сидели со Стивом, выглянув из окна и отправляя ему воздушные поцелуйчики. Стив улыбнулся и помахал им рукой.</p><p>Когда автобус скрылся за поворотом, Тони хмыкнул.</p><p>— О, капитан, как вам не стыдно!.. — притворно осуждающе заметил он. — Им всего шестнадцать-семнадцать!.. Ай-яй!..</p><p>Стиву стыдно не было. Вот совсем не было. Нет, он, конечно, был в шоке от уровня воспитания этих девиц («Боже, если бы Картер увидела, как эти бесстыдницы лапали меня, то она надавала бы им по заднице своим армейским ремнём! Прилюдно!»), но умело скрыл замешательство за маской вежливой отстранённости. Конечно, едь они дольше и в менее большой компании, Стив мог бы и не сдержаться, — а что, он взрослый мужчина со своими потребностями, а эти юные распутницы… м-м-м… довольно привлекательны, даже для Стива, который никогда не заглядывался на настолько юных девочек, — но сейчас его мысли были заняты немного другим. Так что девочкам ничего не светило.</p><p>Впрочем, такая горячая компания была Роджерсу только на руку. Убедившись, что девочки млеют от его мышц и готовы сделать что угодно лишь за внимание для себя («Баки бы сказал, что я кретин и не умею пользоваться ситуацией!»), Стив чуть приспустил маску невозмутимого военного и принялся общаться на отвлечённые темы о погоде, временеми «неосознанно» облизывая нижнюю губу или чуть напрягая мышцы рук. Девчонки буквально слюнями исходили, это Стива даже напрягло («Да они какие-то озабоченные! Ужас, гражданские женщины, оказывается, страшней Картер после ночной смены!»), но информация была важнее. Итак, за два с половиной часа Стив узнал массу «полезных» вещей и невероятных фактов. Например:</p><p>— Никогда не давай списывать парню, который не дал Непреложного ответа, что пойдёт с тобой в ресторан. Это брехло, рохля и врун, который не держит слова;</p><p>— Чтобы волосы были мягкие и нежные, их нужно мыть под тёплой водой экстрактом из женьшеня и обязательно смывать пену дважды, прежде чем зачесать пробор;</p><p>— Если мистер Санверс, бешеный учитель математики, снова будет грузить вас формулами, нужно запулить резинкой ему в волосы, пока он отвернулся;</p><p>— Если парень любит пони, то он лох;</p><p>— Если парень не дарит тебе цветы сразу же на первом свидании, то он ещё больший лох;</p><p>— Чтобы успокоить паникующего человека, нужно сделать нечто экстраординарное. Например, поцеловать его;</p><p>— Огуречные чипсы в Минхельнеме стоят дороже, чем в Нью-Джерси, потому что это правительственный сговор, чтобы все переезжали в Джерси;</p><p>— Парни с большими мышцами ещё сексуальнее, если они молчат и загадочно улыбаются;</p><p>— Трудовик и физкультуричка делают «это» в комнате для спорт-инвентаря;</p><p>— А директор и его зам — прямо в коридоре…</p><p>«Зачем я это всё запоминаю?» — подумал тогда Стив, голова которого уже побаливала от избытка информации. В гражданском мире никто не фильтровал факты, поэтому бесполезного в разговоре было больше, чем полезного. Впрочем, за время поездки Стив всё же успел узнать, что едут они в Канзас, штат Айова, от Голливуда ещё примерно дохуя, закупаться продуктами лучше в придорожных забегаловках — там дешевле, а в машины к странным личностям не садиться — участились случаи сексуального насилия даже среди мужчин. Решив, что такого добра ему не надо, Стив заскучал, убедившись, что девчонки снова принялись за свою беззаботную и неинформативную болтовню. Надеясь, что Тони разузнал больше, он прижался затылком к креслу, на котором сидел, и задремал.</p><p>И вот теперь Тони, ехидно скалясь, пеняет ему на то, что он, дескать, развратил этих малолетних пигалиц.</p><p>— Завидно? — фыркнул Стив, всё же пойдя красными пятнами — в свои двадцать три он был неискушён во взрослых забавах и «это» сделал лишь раз, да и то с Картер, о которой не зря говорят, что она самолёт на скаку остановит и яйца открутит, даже находясь в километре от шутника, посмевшего усомниться в её крутости. — Сказал бы ещё там, я бы уступил тебе этих блондиночек, раз уж они в твоём вкусе… — он не выдержал и нервно хихикнул: подобные поездки на его веку отсутствовали, оттого Стив чувствовал себя сильно на пределе.</p><p>Старк странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Шутящий кэп… это… что-то новенькое. Тони, в виду своего положения, хорошо разбирался в человеческих эмоциях. Но капитан — это было загадка. Потому что… Это человек-эмоция, ей-богу!.. И, что самое страшное, Тони совершенно терялся перед ним, не понимая.</p><p>— Ладно… — подозрительно глядя на капитана, протянул Старк. — Пойдем лучше, пока карта с руки не стёрлась… Когда на ночлег остановимся, я ее перерисую… А то наша забег… карта… превратилась в киш-миш от воды.</p><p>С этими словами Тони поплелся вперед.</p><p>Дальнейшую часть пути он провел в гробовом молчании. Капитан много раз пытался с ним заговорить, пошутить, но это всё выглядело до такой степени непривычно и странно, что конкретно так пугало Тони. Потому как происходящее всё больше напоминало начало какого-нибудь хоррора.</p><p>Пару раз Тони останавливался, проверяя мусорные баки, пока не нашел там очередную «карту». Пригодится.</p><p>Купив хавчика, они прошли еще немного. Выйдя за пределы города и остановившись в лесополосе, расположились на ночлег.</p><p>Тони тут же принялся за карту, перерисовывая важные фрагменты. Поесть можно и потом, а вот рисунок на руке не будет ждать, так как уже достаточно сильно стерся. Занимаясь делом, Старк осторожно поглядывал на своего попутчика, с каждой секундой сильнее чувствуя нарастающее чувство тревоги и напряжения.</p><p>— Тебя чего-то тревожит? — поинтересовался Стив. Когда они остановились на ночлег, Роджерс принялся разводить костерок, отойдя от деревьев к холму. Тони тем временем перерисовывал свою карту и временами поглядывал на него как-то… странно. Он что-то слышал или чувствовал — капитан не мог понять этого. Поэтому, наплевав на конспирацию, поинтересовался в лоб.</p><p>— Нет? — вопросительно-утвердительно и как-то уж осторожно, будто Стив был бомбой замедленного действия, ответил Тони. Резко опустив взгляд, он сосредоточился на карте. Штришок сюда… отлично. Сейчас они находились около вафли с пачкой молока. Что ж, уже достижение. Через месяц где-то будут в Голливуде. Хотя Тони с некой гордостью подметил, что они прошли уже достаточно много, учитывая, что между вафлей в лесу и вафлей с молоком семь городов.</p><p>Закончив, Тони отложил сделанную карту и принялся за еду.</p><p>Стив внимательно поглядел на Тони. Кажется, тот был не совсем честным. Впрочем, прислушавшись к себе, Роджерс не обнаружил никакой тревоги. Может, у Тони это что-то личное? Пожав плечами, он тоже принялся за еду.</p><p>Закончив кушать, Тони с удовлетворением подметил, как приятная тяжесть стала накатывать на него. Зевнув, он внимательно посмотрел на Стива:</p><p>— Ну… Баиньки? Спокойной ночи, кэп, — бросил он, заваливаясь на бок и уютно сворачиваясь в калачик. Обняв себя руками, чтобы было теплее, Тони прикрыл глаза и постарался прислушаться к своим внутреннем ощущениям, чтобы поскорее заснуть. Конечно, Старк боялся своего попутчика, но спать хотелось сильнее. Да и он четко понимал, что если не поспит, то вообще завтра не встанет.</p><p>— Чего ты боишься? — помолчав, поинтересовался Стив.</p><p>— А? — не открывая глаз, переспросил Тони. Он уже почти уснул. — Я ничего не боюсь… О чем это ты? Все как всегда. — Он зевнул.</p><p>— Лжёшь, — тихо выплюнул Стив. — Я же вижу, что лжёшь. Чего ради?</p><p>— Начинается, — мысленно закатил глаза Тони. — Не выдумывай. Спи.</p><p>— Я не выдумываю! — Стив почувствовал непонятно откуда взявшуюся вспышку раздражения. Резко крутнувшись на месте, он всхватил Тони за левое предплечье и подтянул к себе. — А ну быстро рассказывай, что тебя тревожит! Это может быть важно, понимаешь?!</p><p>— Отстань ты уже!.. — вспылил Старк, вновь чувствуя панику. — Такой умный — мог бы и догадаться!.. Как я должен ещё себя вести?!.. Я нахожусь один. В лесу. С парнем, которого едва знаю, да и то как того, кто в любой момент может свернуть мне шею!.. Как я ещё должен себя чувствовать?!. Не!.. Всё замечательно!.. Мне же совершенно не нужно бояться, ведь я знаю этого парня всего две недели!.. Он же такой классный!.. Ему можно доверять!.. Мы же друзья!.. Он совершенно не хочет тебя покалечить!.. Да и здесь, в лесополосе, совершенно нет никакого риска нарваться на каких-нибудь там бандитов!.. Вообще нет!.. — с ноткой истерики в голосе провопил Тони. — Да, чувак, я серьезно боюсь, что ты прибьешь меня нахер!.. Или ещё кто-нибудь, пока я сплю!.. Если это всё, что тебя интересует, то я, пожалуй, лягу спать!.. — с этими словами Старк последний раз с вызовом поглядел в чужие глаза и раздраженно плюхнулся на землю, повернувшись к пленителю спиной. — СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ. СНОВА. — уже спокойным голосом буркнул он.</p><p>Стив застыл, глядя на надменную спину Тони.</p><p>— Я тебя не убью, можешь быть спокоен, — прошипел он, буравя взглядом молчаливую собеседницу. — Если не собираешься сбегать или как-то членовредить, то можешь быть спокоен — защищу, если будет надо, и сам пальцем не трону. А будешь пытаться убить меня во сне или снова в болота убегать — придушу, как собаку, сам будешь виноват. Ты бы тоже так поступил, будь моим пленителем. Добрых снов!</p><p>«Что за беда с этими гидровцами! А я-то думал, он слежку или ещё что заметил!..» — Стив тоже отвернулся от молчаливой спины и уставился на какой-то тёмный в сумерках куст.</p><p>«Ну раз добрых снов, то добрых!».</p><p>Старк особо не заморачивался насчёт слов Капитана, понимая, что всё равно ему ни капли не верит. Да и… Если обращать на него внимания, когда на того снова что-то найдет, можно рехнуться. Улегшись поудобнее, Тони прикрыл глаза и попытался задремать.</p><p>— И нафига такой трусоватый параноик Черепу, — пробурчал Стив себе под нос. Несмотря на довольно гадкий характер Тони, Роджерсу он нравился. Из него вышел бы неплохой воин.</p><p>Тони вздохнул. Начинается!..</p><p>— Не знаю, — поддакнул Старк, совершенно нежелавший ни с кем сегодня спорить.</p><p>— А что ты делаешь в ГИДРЕ? Вербуешь? Добываешь информацию? — полюбопытствовал Стив. Не то чтобы он и правда надеялся, что Тони выложит перед ним все карты. Но попытка не пытка.</p><p>— Фигней страдаю, — не открывая глаз, ответил Тони, понятия не имея, кто такая ГИДРА или Череп, которых так часто упоминал капитан.</p><p>— Не знаю, что это, но, очевидно, не бои? — уточнил Стив.</p><p>«Нам бы в штаб таких шифровальщиков! — невольно подумал он. — И ведь так притворяется, что и по лицу не почитаешь!..»</p><p>— Не бои, — согласился Тони, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь умиротворяющем… Например, о еде… О большом бургере с такой приятной мягкой булочкой, с сочной куриной котлетой и хрустящими овощами…</p><p>— Это хорошо, — облегчённо выдохнул Стив. Если бы Тони был боевиком, этот разговор следовало бы свернуть. Те преданы Черепу без оглядки и скорее погибнут, чем предадут фюрера. А вот с аналитиком дело обстояло проще. — Слушай, а ты никогда не думал… ну… сменить сторону?</p><p>Тони, слушавший Стива в пол уха, расплылся в широкой блаженной улыбке, представляя, как вкушает этот чудесный чизбургер… Когда капитан заговорил о какой-то стороне, он весь обратился в слух. Даже глаза немного приоткрыл.</p><p>— О чем ты? Какую сторону? — переспросил он, чуть повернув голову, но не переворачиваясь.</p><p>— Ну, — Стив кашлянул в кулак, не зная, как правильно сформулировать ответ. Дипломатом он не был, был простым и даже грубым воякой, а вот говорить красиво и убедительно совсем не умел. — Ты не похож на убийцу и злодея. Возможно, у тебя ещё есть шанс стать лучше, встать на правильную сторону. Череп — ужасный монстр, и все, кто находятся на его стороне, со временем тоже станут такими же. Не уверен, но я чувствую в тебе добро. Переходи на нашу сторону.</p><p>Тони обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. Такой красивый парень, но, походу, безнадежный… Какая сторона? Какой череп?</p><p>«Добро?!.. Хах!.. Он чувствует во МНЕ ДОБРО?! Ну спасибо…»</p><p>— Что… Ты… — начал было Старк, но внезапно его озарило. — Это… Что ль, из секты какой? — он чуть отодвинулся. — Не… я… я не вступаю в секту! Верующий… — демонстративно перекрестился. — Так что… это… не пугай меня так, — предупредил Тони, осторожно поворачиваясь, как и лежал.</p><p>— Ты чего? — опешил Стив. Он ожидал предложения подумать над предложением, на крайний случай, насмешливого смеха, но никак не странных телодвижений и заверений в какой-то вере.</p><p>— Ничего, — сильнее разволновался Старк. Он очень не любил такие ситуации, когда он чего-то не понимал, но сейчас уровень недоумения зашкаливал. А ещё — хотелось спать. Капитан вёл себя странно. Обычно перед сном тот разговаривал с ним, но лишь называл его жалким гидровцем, говорил, какой он плохой и… всё. Дальше Старк вырубался. А сейчас ещё на какую-то сторону зовет… Может, он головкой ушибся, когда с водопада падал? — Не хочу я вступать ни в какую секту!..</p><p>— Да это не секта! — возмутился Стив. — Мы — армия!</p><p>«Твою ж…»</p><p>— Знаешь, приятель, лучше не стало, — со вздохом ответил Тони, прикрывая глаза. С фанатиками лучше не спорить. А то они могут быть неадекватными, когда пытаются что-то внушить.</p><p>— Ты ненавидишь армию? — Стив не мог поверить, что такие мужчины существуют. Ну ладно женщины — с них взятки гладки: может, им больше по вкусу домашнее хозяйство или вышивание крестом там. А мужчины… Мужчины обязаны защищать свою страну! Ведь это, в конце концов, их священный долг!</p><p>«ДА!!! И ОСОБЕННО ОДНУ ДОСТАВУЧУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ!!!» — мысленно орал разум Тони.</p><p>— Нет. Но я не фанатею от нее. У меня друг военный, — пробурчал Старк, демонстративно зевая.</p><p>— Ясно, — растерянно протянул Стив. Неприступный Тони немного понизил планку его настроения, но, подумав, Роджерс пришёл к выводу, что ещё не всё потеряно. В конце концов, не обязательно же упрашивать гидровца вступить в армию. Для очистки совести вполне достаточно отвратить его от ГИДРЫ. И сделать это можно утром, на свежую голову. Им до базы Черепа ещё идти и идти, будет время задействовать коварный план. — Ладно, спокойной ночи, — решив так, произнёс Стив и демонстративно устроился на ночлег.</p><p>Тони еще раз обернулся. Посмотрел на него. Подумал о чем-то своем. Махнул на него рукой. И вновь лег спать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава VI. Снова гидровец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони в жизни не видел такого большого поля. Казалось, будто у того конца и края, в общем-то, даже не было. Осторожно ступая по мокрой от обилия росы траве, Старк внимательно разглядывал окружающее пространство. Его дыхание было слегка прерывистым от волнения.</p><p>Впереди кто-то стоял. Но был почему-то скрытый тенью, хотя рядом с ним не было ничего такого, что могло отбрасывать такую тень. Ещё раз осмотревшись и не найдя больше ничего, Тони пожал плечами и решительно двинулся навстречу неизвестному.</p><p>Но сколько бы шагов он не делал, цель не становилась ближе. Запаниковав, Старк перешёл на бег. Это тоже не особо помогло. Выдохнувшись, Тони остановился. Согнувшись пополам и упёршись ладонями в колени, он стал судорожно восстанавливать дыхание.</p><p>— Эй!.. — громко. — Кто ты?</p><p>Неизвестный не ответил. Да что там не ответил, он даже не пошевелился.</p><p>— Ты слышишь меня?!</p><p>Когда неизвестный продолжил изображать статую, Тони снова попытался подойти. Однако ничего не получилось.</p><p>Внезапно незнакомец выпрямился и медленной поступью направился прочь.</p><p>— Эй, ты куда?!.. Что здесь происходит?!.. — ничего не понимая, продолжал допытываться Тони.</p><p>Незнакомец остановился, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, и указал рукой куда-то в сторону. Обернувшись, Старк заметил что-то большое, быстро приближающееся и…</p><p>Тони вздрогнул, резко открывая глаза. Перед его глазами тихонько дотлевал костер. Начинало светать, по крайней мере, в лагере было уже более-менее всё видно.</p><p>От плохого сна по телу разливалось неприятное чувство тревоги, сжимая внутренности. Судорожно выдохнув, Старк обернулся. Капитан лежал рядом и, кажется, ещё спал. В кустах что-то затрещало, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть. Повернув голову на источник шума, Тони внимательно вглядывался в пространство. Когда страх стал куда более сильным, Тони чуть сдвинулся в сторону, вжимаясь в сильную спину капитана своей. Что удивительно, тепло чужого тела немного успокоило мужчину. Однако спать больше не хотелось, поэтому Тони просто прикрыл глаза и стал дожидаться, пока Стив проснется.</p><p>Стиву ничего не снилось. Он и спал-то так чутко, что это вряд ли можно было назвать сном. Поэтому он быстро почувствовал, как Тони проснулся и зачем-то прижался к нему.</p><p>«Холодно ему, что ли?» — подумал Стив и обернулся через плечо.</p><p>— Замёрз? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>Тони крупно вздрогнул. Он уже было немного снова задремал.</p><p>— Не… ну… немного, — соврал Старк. Рассказывать капитану о кошмаре как-то несолидно было что-то. А то будет смеяться над ним… Потянувшись, Тони зевнул и сел, сонно разглядывая лагерь. Всё вроде бы как всегда… И чего он так испугался? — Извини, я, наверное, разбудил тебя… — виновато-смущенно.</p><p>— Ничего. Я всё равно не спал, — Стив сел и потянулся, вытряхивая из тела сонное оцепенение.</p><p>Зевнув, Тони еще раз потянулся. Ну и ночка… Старк перевел взгляд на Стива и улыбнулся:</p><p>— У тебя листик в голове, — незлобно заметил он, вытаскивая листочек из чужих волос. — Вот, — выкинул его.</p><p>«Надеюсь, он забыл вчерашнее… И не будет до меня доколупываться».</p><p>— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стив, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Тони.</p><p>«А он парень сообразительный и, очевидно, нетерпимый к чужому мнению. Спокойно не будет воспринимать, если буду пытаться настаивать на своём. Нужно быть более гибким, более непрямолинейным… Как раз то, что у меня получается хреново.»</p><p>— Голодный, — натянув на лицо приличествующую ситуации улыбку, произнёс Роджерс. — Я схоронил с ужина немного провизии. К сожалению, за более сытным завтраком нужно идти куда-нибудь к гражданским городам, — он достал из кармана завёрнутые в целлофановый пакет ломти чёрного хлеба.</p><p>— Ну… и за это спасибо, — просто ответил Тони, — По крайней мере, лучше, чем быть голодными, — он взял кусочек у Стива и принялся есть, вдумчиво прожевывая пищу. Старк не особо любил черный хлеб, но что поделать. Лучше, чем ничего… — А знаешь, раньше я думал, что черный хлеб ужасен, а сейчас понимаю, что он… ничего так… Вкусный. Вы в армии, наверное, постоянно его едите, да?</p><p>— Угу… — пробормотал Стив. — Он дешевле, — пояснил он, откусив кусочек. — А вкуснее он кажется, потому что ты голодный. Поверь, это работает именно так. Когда ты голодный, то съешь любое дерьмо, главное, чтобы хоть немного съедобно было. Но, а вообще, в армии хорошо готовят. Не королевская трапеза, но голодным не останешься.</p><p>— Круто, — просто ответил Тони.</p><p>— ВЕРНИСЬ!!! — заорал кто-то на другой стороне куста. Тони вздрогнул и испуганно уставился в ту сторону.</p><p>— Эм-м… Давай свалим отсюда, — заметил Старк, придвигаясь ближе к Стиву.</p><p>— Подожди, — Стив чутко прислушался. — Вдруг мы можем помочь?</p><p>«Как тогда, когда тебя избили какие-то нервные гражданские?» — противно поинтересовался внутренний голос, но Стив предпочёл его проигнорировать. В конце концов, он же военный, он обязан помогать там, где ещё можно помочь!</p><p>«Как тогда, когда тебя избили те нервные парни?» — мысленно съязвил Тони, однако благоразумно промолчал.</p><p>Внезапно из кустов выскочил белый барашек и застыл, глядя на них своими глазками-бусинками.</p><p>— Что это? — напрягся Стив. Существо чем-то напоминало встреченного ими быка, но было намного меньше, пушистей и рогатей. Но это определённо было какое-то животное. Стоило ли его бояться, Стив не знал, но Тони не выглядел испуганным, поэтому капитан решил сильно не париться.</p><p>— Это… барашек, — медленно проговорил Тони.</p><p>— ШОН! Боже, где теперь тебя искать?.. — послышалось за кустами.</p><p>— И, кажется, этот мужик ищет его, — таким же тоном заметил Старк.</p><p>Стив осторожно подошёл к неведомому барашку и, пока тот тупо смотрел на незнакомцев, не пытаясь сбежать, схватил его за пушистые бока.</p><p>— Сэр! — неуверенно позвал он. — Ваш ба-ра-шек здесь!</p><p>За кустами послышалась возня, тихие ругательства и удивленные охи (Тони понятия не имеет, что такое «удивленные охи», но это выглядело как-то так…). Мгновение — и на поляну вываливается какой-то мужичок-старичок.</p><p>— Шон, непослушное ты животное!.. — обращается он к барашку. — Говорил же — стой на месте!.. А ты сиганул!.. Спасибо вам, молодой человек, — обратился он уже к Стиву. — А то я вообще бы его не поймал!.. Хитрое создание!.. Фу-у-ух, — видимо, старец достаточно сильно устал. Подойдя к барашку, он надел на его тонкую шейку веревку. — Вообще не справляюсь с этими животными. Бадди заболел, а сын уехал в город. Теперь вообще ничего не успеваю, — пожаловался мужчина, поправляя шапку.</p><p>— Мы можем помочь вам, сэр, — вежливо произнёс Стив, расслабившись. Фермеров он знал и уважал — в их неспокойное время те продолжали заниматься хозяйством, не боясь ни Черепа, ни его приспешников. Более того — фермеры не растеряли добродушия и всегда помогали забредшим в их края солдатам. Поэтому Стив считал, что это его долг — помочь пожилому человеку.</p><p>— Что? — возмутился Тони, поднимаясь на ноги и недоуменно глядя на капитана, — Мы не можем останавливаться!.. У нас нет на это времени!..</p><p>— О, это было бы очень замечательно, сэр… Но я бы не хотел вас утруждать, — заметил мужчина, неуверенно поглядывая на Тони.</p><p>— Вы нас не утрудите, — улыбнулся Стив и покосился в сторону Тони. — Думаю, это не займёт много времени, — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>— Ну да, ну да!.. — съязвил Тони, закатывая глаза. — Такими темпами мы доедем до Голливуда только через год!..</p><p>— До Голливуда? — переспросил фермер, — Я бы мог подвести вас на своей машине. После работы мне нужно будет доставить масло и молоко в город. Могу вас по пути подбросить. Не до Голливуда, конечно, но… Всё не идти. Пойдет так? — поинтересовался он у Тони.</p><p>— Это вы нашего капитана Очевидность спросите, — пробурчал Старк, отходя от нового знакомого.</p><p>— Конечно, это было бы очень щедро с вашей стороны, — кивнул Стив, кинув на Тони мрачный взгляд. Чего того будто бешеный пёс покусал?</p><p>— Вот и отлично, мальчики, — улыбнулся фермер.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Ферма у вас… хорошая, — заметил Тони, когда мужчина привел их на свою ферму. — Мило. Уютненько так. Но давайте ближе к делу? Мы спешим.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул фермер, — Вы бы могли перекидать это сено, — он указал на машину, стоящую около сарая, под завязку забитого сеном.</p><p>Тони вздохнул. Ну кто этого капитана просил!.. Теперь и работать придется!..</p><p>— Будет сделано! — Стив отдал честь и направился к машине. Для него это дело не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — во время партизанства ему не раз и не два приходилось помогать на ферме, так что он знал, что и где. Поэтому, не отлынивая, он принялся за работу.</p><p>Тони подошел к машине и оперся об нее спиной, недовольно сверля затылок Стива. Вот трудоголик, блин!..</p><p>Решив, что не стоит быть прям таким уж мудаком, он вздохнул и взялся за работу. Ну, как взялся. Чуть-чуть соломы взял, осторожно, медленно перекинул… Не спеша… Что перетруждаться, если Стив все равно так хорошо работает… Может человеку нравится работать! А он ему мешать будет!..</p><p>— Да ты силач, — ехидно заметил Стив, увидев, как Тони отважно подымает соломинку.</p><p>— Знаешь, я не нанимался сюда бесплатной рабочей силой, — заметил Тони, тем не менее в этот раз перехватив сена побольше. — Вот скажи мне, почему ты такой добрый? Ой, только не говори, что это потому, что ты Капитан Америка!..</p><p>— О чём ты? С чего это я добрый? — не понял Стив. Уж кем-кем, а добрым его никто не называл. Разве что Баки иногда говорил, что он слишком мягкий для войны, а некоторые старые вояки обзывали «рохлей». Но вот добрым… нет, такого ещё не было.</p><p>— Ну, всем помогаешь. То да сё… — пробурчал Тони.</p><p>— Я помогаю, потому что так выгодно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Ты поможешь гражданским — они что-то дадут взамен. Когда у нас была партизанская с гидровскими Ударами, приходилось прятаться по лесам и болотам. Мы потихоньку выбирались на ближайшие фермы и подрабатывали там, а фермеры давали нам молоко, или душ, чтобы освежиться, или на ночь разрешали поспать в амбаре… Это не доброта, Тони, а способ выживания. Хотя у вас, гражданских, наверное, всё по-другому, — вздохнув, признал Стив.</p><p>— Ну да… В нашем мере нет доброты, — вздохнув, ответил Тони. — Здесь уже давно никто никому не помогает за просто так. Иначе тобой будут пользоваться.</p><p>— Как это, пользоваться? — не понял Стив.</p><p>— Ну, чувак, это как нами сейчас!.. Бесплатная рабочая сила, — пояснил Тони.</p><p>— Почему бесплатная-то? Нас подвезут до города, — покачал головой Стив. — Услуга за услугу. Всё честно.</p><p>Тони хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но передумал, потому что к ним подошел фермер с корзинкой в руках.</p><p>— Вот, думаю, после работы вы проголодаетесь, — улыбнувшись, произнес он и поставил корзинку на деревянный столбик у забора. — Я очень рад, что вы мне помогаете. Не знаю, ребята, чтобы я тут один делал, — с этими словами мужчина ушёл.</p><p>— Ну… — протянул Тони, покосившись в сторону корзинки. — Давай уже перекидаем это сено? — он принялся за работу с небывалым усилием. Серый хлеб — это, конечно, хорошо, но не до такой степени, чтобы только им питаться.</p><p>Закончив, ребята отошли от машины.</p><p>— Ну вот, мы справились, — облегченно выдохнул Тони, потирая руки.</p><p>Фермер тем временем принялся за дрова. Отложив топор, он сдавленно простонал. Сильно болела спина, да и силы у мужчины были уже не те, а вот просить новых знакомых было как-то неприлично что ли…</p><p>— Перекуси, а то скоро ветром сносить будет, — заметил Стив.</p><p>Прицепив Тони за железный забор — точно с собой не унесёт, да и если вырываться будет, все в округе тотчас услышат, — он подошёл к пожилому гражданскому и взял дело в свои руки. Колоть дрова Стив научился ещё лет в семь — тогда он, конечно, ещё даже топор не подымал, но уже помогал старшим убирать чурбанки. А позже он поднаторел в этом деле — на заданиях выживали, как могли.</p><p>Спустя пару часов дрова были перерублены и аккуратно сложены в могучую стопку. Стив опустил топор и вытер пот со лба.</p><p>Тони молча согласился с капитаном, понимая, что если сейчас поработает, то больше ничего не сможет сделать сегодня. Он не был приучен много работать.</p><p>В корзинке оказалось несколько ломтиков колбасы, положенной на хлеб, бутылка молока, несколько вареных яиц и четыре пирожка с картошкой. Вполне хороший завтрак, обед, ужин. Немного перекусив, Тони присел около железного забора, за который прицепил его Стив, и принялся с интересом следить за действиями солдата. Однако тот сильный…</p><p>— Спасибо, сынок, — поблагодарил дед. — Думаю, ты заслужил отдых. Кстати, как тебя зовут? Просто хоть имя знать своего спасителя…</p><p>— Стивен, сэр, — Стив чуть склонил голову. — Был рад помочь, — он посмотрел в сторону Тони, убедился, что тот всё ещё здесь, и ощутимо расслабился. — Спасибо за обед.</p><p>— Это вам спасибо, — улыбнулся фермер, — Стивен.</p><p>Еще немного припахав Стива и Тони поработать, а именно помочь собрать урожай и согнать овец в загон, дед ещё раз накормил ребят, собрал им корзинку еды с собой в дорогу и отправился с ними в город.</p><p>Дорога была дальняя, поэтому Тони невольно прикимарил.</p><p>«Если так подумать, то не такая уж плохая жизнь у меня, — подумал он. — Всё лучше, чем каждый день лежать на мусорном баке и бояться, что в любой момент тебя прибьют.»</p><p>— Эй, ребятки, а давайте нашу… дорожную? — предложил внезапно фермер, поглядывая на сидящих в кузове на сене друзей.</p><p>Тони чуть приоткрыл глаз. У этого дедушки ещё есть на это силы?</p><p>Не получив вразумительного ответа, фермер стал напевать известный всем мотивчик про «тридцать три кружки пива на стене». Стив с удовольствием включился в плавное пение, прерываемое лишь ездой на не слишком ровной дороге. Песню, которую напевал гражданский фермер, он знал. Полковник Кубрал часто напевал её, когда их путь был долог и тосклив. Стив знал ещё много дорожных песен, но в основном они были пошлыми, грубыми и крайне нецензурными, поэтому выбор хозяина машины всех вполне устраивал.</p><p>Тони сначала упорно делал вид, что ему все это не нравится, но спустя какое-то время он всё же сдался и начал тихо подпевать. Песня действительно подействовала на путников положительно. По крайней мере, у всех поднялось настроение. Да и дорогу скрасили. Ребята даже не заметили, как приехали в нужное место. В это время уже наступил вечер. Солнце почти зашло за горизонт, а на землю опустилась вечерняя прохлада.</p><p>— Оу, ребятки, куда ж вам идти… Поздно… Может, переночуете у моего друга? — заметил внезапно фермер, сверяясь с часами. — Он живет на окраине города… Думаю, он не будет против… А от него рукой подать до железной дороги. А там до станции. Может, кого-нибудь подцепите…</p><p>Старк, уже порядком прикимаривший за долгую дорогу, перевёл взгляд осоловелых глаз на Стива, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Если вашего друга это не затруднит, сэр, — не особо ломая голову над этической стороной вопроса, произнёс Стив. А что, не он же это предложил! Так что бестактно этот ответ, наверное, не выглядел.</p><p>— Хорошо, я сейчас ему позвоню, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Чтобы он вас встретил. Его дом находится на окраине города, всё, что вам нужно идти прямо. Всё время прямо, пока не уткнётесь в большое такое синее здание.</p><p>— Спасибо, — впервые поблагодарил Тони, тоже чуть улыбаясь.</p><p>— Это вам спасибо, ребята. Можно я вас обниму? Вы такие замечательные, — внезапно попросил он, протягивая руки к Стиву.</p><p>Стив напрягся. Обниматься его не учили, да и вообще, Стив думал, что это делают лишь влюблённые парочки.</p><p>«Хотя, возможно, это какой-то местный мен-та-ли-тет», — подумал Стив и покорно стерпел объятия доброго гражданского фермера.</p><p>— Спасибо вам за всё, вы очень хороший человек, — произнёс он благодарно, чуть улыбнувшись кончиками губ.</p><p>Мужчина улыбнулся Стиву и перевел взгляд на Тони.</p><p>— И ты иди сюда, шельмец, — добродушно произнес он и притянул начавшего было упираться Старка к себе. — Вот. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь увидимся снова. А также желаю вам удачного пути, — пожелал он, когда ребята чуть-чуть отошли в указанном направлении.</p><p>— Вам тоже удачи!.. Не хворать!.. — пожелал Тони, впервые за время расставания искренне улыбнувшись. — Милый дедушка, — заметил он, шагая по постепенно охлаждающемуся тротуару.</p><p>— Да, достойный человек, — кивнул Стив, разглядывая окрестности, чтобы случайно не пропустить синее здание.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Тони пришлось сегодня поработать, он был готов признать, что день прошел вполне неплохо.</p><p>— Не парьтесь, капитан, нам ещё далековато идти. Синее здание мы не пропустим, — заметил он, поймав взгляд Стива и будто прочитав его мысли. — Наверное, фермер имел в виду Больницу Святого Иосифа… Её, я тебя уверяю, мы уж точно не пропустим.</p><p>— Больницу? — удивился Стив. — Разве можно жить в больнице?</p><p>— Дорогой мой, жить можно везде, — хмыкнул Тони. — Но нет. Думаю, он имел, что мы должны ориентироваться по больнице, а не жить там… — с этими словами Тони усилил шаг, так как на улице заметно похолодало и начинало темнеть.</p><p>— Я-ясно, — протянул Стив, чувствуя себя дебилом. Надо же было так опростоволоситься! Ведь в их мире военным иногда приходилось жить где попало — в больницах, бывших тюрьмах, заброшенных зданиях… Видимо, у гражданских всё не так. — Холодно. Сейчас точно лето? — произнёс он, когда между ними возникла неуверенная пауза. Баки всегда говорил, что разговоры о погоде немного «раскачивают» беседу.</p><p>— Бр-р, это же американское, блин, лето!.. Ночью — зима, днем — лето, утром — весна, вечером — осень, — хмыкнул Тони, ёжась от холода. — Зато мы уже достаточно сильно продвинулись, — заметил он как бы между прочим. — Скоро ты будешь со своим Баки.</p><p>— Да, это хорошо, — вздохнул Стив, отгоняя от головы мысль, что там могут делать с Баки, пока он здесь прохлаждается. — А чем будешь заниматься ты?</p><p>— Я? Вернусь обратно, — просто ответил Тони. — В любом случае, вряд ли в Голливуде будет свободное место для «новенького».</p><p>— Обратно? В жалкую жизнь борьбы и лишений? — Стив поджал губы. — Если бы я замолвил за тебя словечко перед Донованом, ты бы остался… в Голливуде?</p><p>Тони перевел на него взгляд, но тут же вновь уставился на дорогу:</p><p>— Ты… Ты бы сделал это… для меня? — стараясь скрыть в голосе удивление, поинтересовался он. — Ну… в смысле, мы не особо ладили… да и… С чего вдруг?</p><p>— Ты ничего так человек, — пожал плечами Стив. — Такие, как ты, заслуживают второй шанс.</p><p>При этих словах сердце Тони невольно пропустило удар. Ведь впервые за долгое время кто-то говорит ему такие слова. Конечно, сейчас их говорит ему, скажем так, не совсем психически здоровый человек, но все равно приятно.</p><p>Однако Тони попытался скрыть свои настоящие чувства, пряча их за хмыканьем.</p><p>— О, смотри, вон и здание!.. — он указал вперед, где и вправду находилось огромное синее здание. — Идем, хочется уже отдохнуть. Не знаю, сегодня какой-то уж сонный день.</p><p>Когда ребята подошли к больнице, оттуда к ним навстречу вышел какой-то мужчина.</p><p>— О, вот и вы, ребята, — улыбнулся им, подходя ближе и протягивая руку для приветствия. — Джо мне все рассказал. Идемте, — пожав руки Тони и Стива, он подошел к парковке и забрался в одну из машин, — Садитесь.</p><p>Тони потянул Стива за собой и сел вместе с ним на заднее сидение.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Джо вы очень понравились, — поделился мужчина, выруливая на какую-то проселочную дорогу. — Это уже что-то значит… Обычно в людях он не ошибается.</p><p>Тони лишь молча кивал, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Он не особо любил знакомиться с кем-то.</p><p>— А вот и мой дом, — улыбнулся мужчина в ответ, останавливаясь около небольшого дома, окруженного большим садом.</p><p>Припарковавшись, он повел друзей в дом.</p><p>— Вы голодны? — поинтересовался Чарльз, так звали этого мужика, открывая дверцу холодильника. — Ох, простите, я не ждал гостей… — виновато заметил он.</p><p>— Ничего, у нас есть еда с собой, — поспешил заверить его Тони. — Вот.</p><p>— Оу, тогда отлично, — мужчина зевнул. Сразу было видно, что тот держался на честном слове, так как сильно хотел спать.</p><p>— Спасибо вам за ваше гостеприимство, сэр, нам очень все нравится, но мы очень хотим спать, — Тони показательно зевнул. Он думал, что если мужчина увидит, что гости хотят спать, то сам быстрее уйдет спать.</p><p>К счастью, мужчина не хотел больше спорить. Указав друзьям их места на диване, он поспешил к себе в комнату, предварительно поинтересовавшись, не хотят ли гости ещё чего-нибудь. Тони вежливо отказался.</p><p>Когда Чарльз ушел, Тони тут же запрыгнул на диван. Боже, как он скучал по мебели!..</p><p>— Как здесь круто, — заметил Старк, разглядывая комнату.</p><p>Стив согласно хмыкнул, оглядываясь. На его вкус, мебели было слишком уж много — большой пятнистый диван у окна, задёрнутого светло-жёлтыми шторами, книжный стеллаж, обставленный какой-то печатной периодикой, большое неизвестное растение в кадке, расположившееся сбоку от двери, стеклянный стол посреди комнаты, примкнувшие к нему три разномастных стула, у одного из которых было почему-то не четыре, а три ножки, маленькое кресло сбоку от шкафа и куча мелких безделушек, расположенных на шкафу, кресле и прочих местах. В довершение ко всему пол покрывал мягкий ковёр нежного розовато-рыжего оттенка.</p><p>— По крайней мере, мы здесь будем вдвоём, — философски заметил Стив, стараясь вести себя так, словно ничего нового с ним не происходит. В казарме они жили по восемь-десять человек в комнате, а из мебели там были спальные мешки да простой деревянный стол.</p><p>— Это да, — зевнул Тони, наблюдая, как на улице снова пошел мелкий дождь. — Завтра тоже попытаемся поймать машину. Ты пока нормально себя ведешь…</p><p>— Так нет рядом гидровцев, — пожал плечами Стив. — Чего мне напрягаться?</p><p>Тони вздохнул и недовольно посмотрел на Стива, но спорить по поводу того, что тогда это были просто люди, совсем не хотелось, поэтому он просто предложил Стиву поспать, чтобы завтра рано уйти. Прилегши на диван, он широко зевнул и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь спать.</p><p>Стив сел рядом на кресло и пристально уставился на Тони. Спать не хотелось, поэтому капитан решил скрасить бессонную ночь разглядыванием задремавшего товарища, а также размышлением над всем тем, что происходило вокруг.</p><p>Тони, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд, недовольно что-то простонал и перевернулся к Стиву спиной, по привычке сворачиваясь калачиком.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он уже сквозь сон.</p><p>— Спокойной, — пробормотал Стив. Вспомнил давние слова Тони и, решившись, неуверенно произнёс: — Гнуса тебе там… как это… в общем, пусть тебе приснится… что тебе там снится…</p><p>— Жуков, — во сне подсказал Тони, постепенно теряя связь с внешним миром.</p><p>— А, ну да. Жуков, дьявол бы их побрал, — пробормотал Стив, с интересом наблюдая за расслабленным лицом Тони, который уже почти засыпал. — Хороших снов, в общем.</p><p>Тони приоткрыл глаз, сонно посмотрел на Стива, перевел взгляд на окно и резко распахнул глаза, недоуменно глядя туда.</p><p>— Что такое? — Стив напрягся и тоже глянул на окно.</p><p>— Твою ж, что это было?!.. — воскликнул Тони, резко вставая на ноги и подходя к окну застекленной веранды, внимательно глядя наружу. — Показалось что ли?.. Быв… — начал он, как мимо окна снова промелькнула какая-то фигура, облаченная во всё чёрное, и скрылась за углом дома, — Как думаешь, наш друг кого-то ждет? — нервно спросил он у Стива.</p><p>— Не знаю, я же с ним не разговаривал. А ты как думаешь, кто это? — Стив, стоявший за спиной Тони, был напряжён так, что казался статуей. Он внимательно вглядывался в угол, за который зашёл неизвестный, и готовился бить в любую минуту.</p><p>«Жаль, идиот, забыл взять щит с базы. Кто ж знал, что так выйдет!» — с досадой подумал Роджерс, положив руку на плечо Тони, чтобы, в случае чего, быстро отшвырнуть его с линии огня.</p><p>— Не знаю, — протянул Тони и вздрогнул, когда услышал странный скрежет у двери, будто кто-то пытается вскрыть замок отмычкой. — Но кто бы это не был… Он вряд ли желанный гость… Потому что обычно желанные гости не пытаются взламывать замки… — шепотом проговорил он, невольно прячась за широкой спиной Стива.</p><p>— Сейчас мы его «пожелаем», — предвкушающе ухмыльнулся Стив.</p><p>Он осторожно вышел на улицу и, убедившись, что странный незнакомец не заметил его дислокации, почти бесшумно двинулся вперёд. Баки всегда называл его походку «грацией пьяного гидровца, получившего по жопе от Черепа», однако в мире гражданских Стив неожиданно заметил, что передвигается почти как кошка. Незаметно преодолев расстояние между собой и странным незнакомцем, Стив выдохнул и решительно сграбастал его за шиворот, тут же прижав к двери и навалившись сверху.</p><p>— Куда-то лезем? — мягко произнёс он.</p><p>Незнакомец вдруг вскрикнул, как-то тонко и жалобно. Капюшон спал с его лица. Это был молодой парнишка лет этак пятнадцати на вид. И выглядел он абсолютно неопасным.</p><p>— Эй, мужик, кто ты?! — воскликнул он, во все глаза разглядывая Стива.</p><p>— Это нас больше интересует, кто ты! — воскликнул Тони, наконец высунувшись из-за спины Роджерса.</p><p>— Я… Я Джимми!.. Я живу тут!.. — еще более испуганно произнес юноша.</p><p>— Кем тебе приходится Чарльз?</p><p>— Это… это мой дедушка!.. — ответил Джимми. — А вы кто?!</p><p>Тони почувствовал себя… неловко.</p><p>— Ну… Мы в общем, друзья твоего дедушки. И он разрешил переночевать нам здесь, — пожал он плечами, — Кэп, думаю, можно отпустить его… — заметил Старк, когда понял, что товарищ вроде как не собирается отпускать парня. Быстро скользнув по телу юноши, Тони почувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки. У Джимми была точно такая же, как и у него, футболка.</p><p>— Гидровец… — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как в висках больно застучала кровь. Как Череп смог так быстро выследить их? Ведь они почти нигде не задерживались! Грозно сверкнув глазами, Роджерс ещё сильнее прижал парня к двери и буквально прорычал: — Как ты нас нашёл?</p><p>— Что? — не понял парень, испуганно округляя глаза.</p><p>— КЭП! ОСТАВЬ ЕГО! Я СКАЗАЛ: «ОТПУСТИ!!!» — запаниковал Тони, пытаясь за локоть оттащить Стива в сторону. — Хватит!.. Он не гидровец!..</p><p>— Отстань! — Стив, не глядя на Тони, несильно, но решительно оттолкнул его, по-прежнему зло глядя на гидровца. — За кем ты пришёл? За мной? Или за ним? — он мотнул головой, подразумевая под «ним» Тони.</p><p>— Я… Я ни за кем… ни за кем не приходил!.. Я просто пришел домой!.. — честно ответил юноша. — Что не так с вашим другом? — обратился он уже к Тони.</p><p>— Кэп!.. Отпусти его!.. — продолжал стоять на своем Старк, вновь подскакивая к Стиву, но только на этот раз пытаясь оттянуть его за ворот рубашки. — Не каждый, у кого такая футболка, гидровец! Прекрати!</p><p>— Каждый! — зарычал Стив, в глазах которого стояло алое марево. — Зачем нормальному человеку носить черепа?!</p><p>— ОТПУСТИ ЕГО! В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ГОВОРЮ!!! — воскликнул Тони, вклиниваясь между Джимми и Стивом и упираясь в сильную грудь руками. — УБЕГАЙ!!! — скомандовал он замявшемуся было парню. Тот, кивнув, поспешно выскочил из чужих «объятий» и сломя голову помчался прочь. Стив было дернулся в его сторону, но Тони ему не позволил, падая на колени и обнимая его за ноги. — ПУСТЬ БЕЖИТ!!! НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЕГО!!! ОН НИ В ЧЕМ НЕ ВИНОВАТ! ХВАТИТ ТЕБЕ И МЕНЯ!!!</p><p>— Ты сдурел?! Он же сейчас предупредит своих! Зачем ты это сделал?! — Стив хотел броситься было за убежавшим парнем, но тот уже скрылся в неизвестном направлении. А Роджерс уставился на Тони в совершенной злости, которая, правда, немного улеглась, сменившись недоумением и даже опаской. — Зачем ты защитил его? Потому что он тоже гидровец? — прошипел он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что он теперь нас обоих выдаст?!</p><p>По-прежнему не отпуская ног товарища, Тони раздраженно посмотрел на него и громко воскликнул:</p><p>— ДА НЕ ГИДРОВЕЦ Я, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!!! И ОН ТОЖЕ!!! В НАШЕМ МИРЕ НЕТ, НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ... Н.Е.Т., ПОНИМАЕШЬ, НИКАКИХ СРАНЫХ ГИДРОВЦЕВ!!! И НОСИТЬ ЧЕРНЫЕ, БЛЯТЬ, ФУТБОЛКИ С ЧЕРЕПАМИ МОДНО!!! У КАЖДОГО ДОМА ЕСТЬ ХОТЬ ОДНА ТАКАЯ ФУТБОЛКА!!! КОГДА ТЫ ЭТО УЖЕ ПОЙМЕШЬ, ДУРЕНЬ ТЫ ЭТАКИЙ?! — под конец голос Тони даже перешел на визг. Потому что это было выше его сил!..</p><p>— Не ори на меня! — рявкнул Стив, всё ещё не придя окончательно после встречи с подсобником Черепа. — Гидровцы всегда надевают эти сраные черепа! Никто больше! Ты видел хотя бы одного?! Нет! Только ты и этот мелкий пройдоха!</p><p>— ТЫ ТОЖЕ НЕ ОРИ!!! ТЫ МНЕ НЕ ПАПОЧКА И НЕ ДРУГ!!! — рявкнул в ответ Тони, тоже уже распаленный битвой. Поднявшись на ноги, он приблизился к Стиву, зло смотря на него снизу вверх. — ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ!!! Я… я думал, ты вроде как нормальный парень, а ты постоянно даёшь мне повод в этом сомневаться!.. Мне страшно находиться с тобой, потому что в любой момент ты… Ты можешь сойти с ума!..</p><p>— Я не схожу с ума, — тихо произнёс Стив. Казалось, будто он очень сильно зол, но на самом деле Роджерс практически успокоился. Ему даже немного неловко стало оттого, что, вечно спокойный и собранный, он вдруг позволил злобе распалить себя. Наверное, сказывалась потеря в новом неизведанном мире и собственное бессилие. Раздражённо поджав губы, Стив процедил сквозь зубы: — Я не могу быть нормальным — в твоём понимании! — парнем. У меня есть миссия, а мои личные пожелания никого не интересуют.</p><p>— Замечательно, — Тони уже не мог успокоиться. — Будешь так относиться к своей миссии, у тебя друзей не то что не появится, но и вообще не останется, — буркнул он, отходя и отряхиваясь. — Не хочу я больше спорить. Все равно тебе плевать на моё мнение!.. Борец за справедливость, блин!..</p><p>— Ну и не спорь! — рявкнул Стив, отвернувшись от него. Его стало ощутимо потряхивать от схлынувшего адреналина.</p><p>«Баки бы меня понял», — тоскливо подумал Стив, чувствуя себя как никогда одиноким.</p><p>— Ну и не буду, — насупившись, пробурчал Тони, обнимая себя руками. Только сейчас он понял, что весь промок от продолжавшего накрапывать дождя.</p><p>«А вроде бы всё так неплохо начиналось… Я уже было подумал, что он… А, да ну его!.. Вряд ли бы мы когда-нибудь подружились!.. Такому, как он, не нужны друзья, такому нужен врач!»</p><p>До утра больше никто не произнес и фразы. Тони было весьма скверно на душе, потому что он вдруг снова ощутил себя пленником.</p><p>Спали они на веранде, больше не решаясь заходить в дом. Ранним утром, не сказав ни слова, поднялись и отправились в путь, сверяясь с картой Тони. Где-то через полчаса они остановились на какой-то лужайке, чтобы перекусить. Потому что быть обиженным — это не круто, а быть обиженным и голодным — и подавно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава VII. Убийственный прыжок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коулсон пребывал в депрессии. Новые серии с капитаном Америка должны были показать сегодня, но почему-то отменили, и отставной агент мучился от безделья. Он даже решил вынести ведро с очистками, что не делал никогда раньше.</p><p>— Куда? — спохватился Фьюри, друг его отца и начальник по организации, когда Фил прошёл мимо него.</p><p>— Пойду, собак порадую, — пробормотал он, поскорее сваливая на улицу.</p><p>Фьюри был ещё одной причиной, по которой Коулсон начал смотреть боевики. В любой свободный миг он начинал проникновенно рассказывать, скольких людей терял в своих заданиях и что это совершенно нормально. Вот только Фил не считал смерть товарища чем-то нормальным и не хотел говорить на эту тему.</p><p>Он вышел на улицу и обошёл трейлер вокруг. Сзади их перевозного дома, в кустах, была незаметная лужайка, и Фил собирался попотчевать местных псин там. Однако место уже было занято.</p><p>В первую секунду Коулсон подумал, что вот она, белочка. Депрессия усилилась, и теперь ему всюду мерещился герой сериалов. Однако чем дольше он стоял соляным сусликом, тем больше убеждался, что это не иллюзия.</p><p> </p><p>"Эм… Этот мужчина стоит здесь уже целых десять минут… Это раздражает..."</p><p>— Эм… Тебе не кажется странным тот мужик с ведром? — Тони мотнул головой в сторону незнакомца. — Он… Так… Странно смотрит… На… Тебя…</p><p>— На меня? — Стив обернулся и осторожно кивнул ошарашенно застывшему Коулсону. — Эй, друг, что-то случилось?</p><p>— Д-д-д… д-друг? — Коулсон шумно выдохнул, приходя в себя. Восторг распирал грудь — те, кто встречают своих кумиров вживую, должны его понять. — К-капитан… А-америка… н-наз-звал м-меня д-другом…</p><p>— Парень, ты в порядке? — встревоженно нахмурился Стив, не понимая, почему незнакомец ведёт себя, как умственно отсталый.</p><p>— Я? Да я… я… я в восторге! К… Капитан, можно вас потрогать?</p><p>— Да? — неуверенно произнёс Роджерс.</p><p>— О Боже, спасибо! — Коулсон отшвырнул ведро и подошёл к кумиру на подгибающихся ногах.</p><p>Вблизи капитан Америка выглядел ещё прекрасней. Фил осторожно, словно до хрупкой реликвии, дотронулся до груди мужчины и тут же отдёрнул руку, словно боялся обжечься об самого сексуального мужчину Америки (по версии «Таймс», но Фил был с этим согласен).</p><p>— Ты настоящий, — практически прошептал Коулсон.</p><p>Стив непонимающе захлопал глазами.</p><p>"О, ещё один. Меня окружают одни психи!" — раздражённо подумал Тони.</p><p>— Конечно настоящий! — ехидно добавил он вслух и встал. — И очень занятый! Мы вообще-то собирались… Стой! Ты его знаешь? — внезапное озарение осветило его мозги.</p><p>— Конечно знаю! Кто не знает великого капитана Америка?! Грозу Гидры, её величайшего соперника, человека, который может кулаком разбить голову техническому роботу из вибраниума! — голос Коулсона задрожал от возбуждения. Казалось, ещё секунда — и он взорвётся от переполнявших его эмоций.</p><p>Стив настороженно уставился на говорящего. Откуда он знает о его подвигах? Ох уж эти гражданские журналисты, всё разнюхают, только дай им волю!</p><p>— Вау, — пораженно прокомметировал монолог Старк. "Как же мне «повезло»…" — Может, вам продолжить этот путь в двоем? Уверен, вы отлично поладите! — он похлопал капитана по плечу.</p><p>— Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не отведёшь меня к Черепу, — со скрытой угрозой в голосе ответил Стив.</p><p>— К Черепу? — моргнул Коулсон. Теперь его взгляд был направлен в сторону Тони и был далеко не доброжелательным. — Агент Гидры? — прошипел Фил, сощурив глаза.</p><p>— Он самый, — подтвердил Стив. — Зовут Тони. Мы идём в штаб Гидры.</p><p>— О! Можно я с вами?</p><p>— Так! Все! Стоп! Мне надоел этот спектакль! — раздражённо зашипел Старк. — Никого Черепа или Гидры не существует! Это все выдумки для маленьких детей! Глупые комиксы и фильмы для наивных глупых малолеток! И… И никто не куда пойдёт! Вам обоим надо в больницу! У вас что-то не так с головой! Вы... — Тони резко замолчал. Он только сейчас понял, что сказал. И неожиданно стало страшно.</p><p>— Ну вот, видишь? — спустя минуту звенящей тишины ровно ответил Стив.</p><p>— Хорош, шпион, — хмыкнул Коулсон. Потом подмигнул Тони. — Если бы я был агентом Гидры, то тоже бы отрицал её существование. Вот только это бесполезно, поскольку мы точно знаем, что ты гидровец! — он ткнул пальцем в свитшот Тони. — Тщательней экипироваться нужно, салага!</p><p>— Отвянь! — Старк ударил его по руке. — Я не пойду с ВАМИ обоими! Мне одного ненормального хватает! Слушайте, — он умоляюще обратился к Коулсону. — Вот вы же такой взрослый… допустим умный… человек! Неужели вы не понимаете, что настоящего Капитана Америка не существует?</p><p>— Я так думал. Но теперь вижу, что ошибался, — Коулсон улыбнулся и тут же посерьёзнел. — Сержанта Барнса забрал Череп. Вы собираетесь вернуть его?</p><p>— Да, только раздумываю, как. Пешком — слишком долго, — покачал головой Америка.</p><p>— Я знаю! Тут неподалёку проходит железный путь. Поедем на поезде!</p><p>— Неплохая идея, — улыбнулся капитан и хлопнул Коулсона по плечу. — Хорошая работа, солдат!</p><p>Перекинув на плечо сопротивляющегося Тони, мужчины направились в путь.</p><p> </p><p>— Отпусти-меня-немедленно-отпусти-отпусти-и-и-я-могу-и-сам-идти-отпусти-и-поставь-меня-на-место-о-о-о!!! Ты вообще слышишь меня-я?!!</p><p>Спустя полчаса Тони изрядно охрип. Сил орать, да и сопротивляться, больше не было, поэтому он молча повис на чужом плече. Ему стало интересно, что эти двое задумали.</p><p>В поезд их, конечно, не пустили, да он и не останавливался. Тогда Фил, наскребя память, вспомнил, как Стив прыгал за Пэгги с моста на поезд. Роджерс вспомнил и решил: почему нет?</p><p>Пока вырабатывался план и ожидался новый поезд, Стив опустил Тони на землю.</p><p>— Что вы задумали?! — не скрывая паники в голосе, просипел Старк. Подумал, всё понял, похолодел и попятился. — Я не буду прыгать с этого моста! Это уже не смешно!!! Неужели нет другого способа передвижения?!</p><p>— Тони, не умеем летать — будем прыгать, — серьёзно сказал Стив, заглядывая за перила моста. Он отвлёкся на момент, почувствовав, что страх гидровца неподделен, и добавил в качестве успокоения: — Не бойся, я уже делал это однажды. Пойду, проверю поезд. — Он отошёл на другую сторону, высматривая его.</p><p>— О да-а-а! В телевизоре это выглядело просто шикарно! — восхищённо выдохнул Фил, отправляя в фэйсбук новость: «Чуваки-и-и-и-и, а я с Кэпом! ; -))))))))»</p><p>— В телевизоре… — слово это в устах Старка прозвучало как-то уж чересчур обречённо. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко выдохнул и взорвался: — Но это реальность! Жестокая реальность, в которой можно разбиться об поезд нафиг! Кто-нибудь, на помощь!!! УБИВАЮТ!!! — он принялся с дикой силой дёргается на цепи. Что поделать, жить-то хочется! — Ладно-ладно! Я сознаюсь во всех своих грехах! Только не надо!!! Только не так!!! Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!!! — он чуть ли не плакал.</p><p>— Не ссы, солдат, — Стив напрягся, услышав невдалеке гудок поезда. Он бы не похож на те, которые он слышал до этого, но это точно был поезд. И правда — тот вынырнул из угла, сияя красными боками и стал быстро приближаться к мосту.</p><p>— Экспресс, — пробормотал Фил, дрожа от возбуждения.</p><p>Стив обхватил Тони вокруг пояса и прижал к себе, чтобы гидровец не дёрнулся в сторону и, чего доброго, не упал с поезда, утянув его за собой — уже проходили, повторять подобное у Роджерса не было ни единого желания. Фил пристроился сзади, вцепившись в его спину, его волнительное дыхание согревало левое ухо капитана.</p><p>Тони царапался и вырывался, как попавший в чужие руки кот. Стив прижал его к себе сильнее и, сконцентрировавшись, прыгнул, когда поезд с визгом стал проносится под мостом.</p><p>— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!! — Тони вцепился в капитана всем, чем только можно, и зажмурился, готовясь к неотвратимой гибели.</p><p>Подошвы обуви с жутким ударом соприкоснулись с железной поверхностью поездной крыши. Боль яркими вспышками окутала нервы, и от таких неожиданно болезненных ощущений Стив не удержался на ногах и упал. Смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, капитан пытался подняться, но боль и не думала утихать. Почему так, ведь раньше он без проблем прыгал на большие расстояния! Неужели он… теряет силы?</p><p>Следом болью обожгло руку. Прежде чем Стив понял, что произошло, его инстинктивно протащило по железной поверхности к краю крыши. Роджерс в последний миг успел ухватиться за железный штырь.</p><p>Сзади кто-то шевелился, пытаясь уцепиться за крышу. Полуобернув голову, Стив понял, что это Фил.</p><p>— Тони! — закричал он, не находя нигде неудачливого шпиона.</p><p>Руку настойчиво тянуло вниз, и капитан опустил глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Боль при падении с грузовика в воду с огроменного моста показалась Тони просто ничтожной, когда его с силой приложило об железную крышу поезда. На мгновение потеряв контроль над ситуацией и телом, мужчина упустил тот момент, когда сильным порывом ветра его снесло с поезда. Благо, цепочка зацепилась за какой-то непонятный штырь. Это на словах все так просто. А вот на самом деле это выглядело куда более трагичней. Паника, адская боль и понимание, что вот сейчас наступит конец, смешались в одно.</p><p>Старк намертво вцепился в железную лестницу, которая, кстати, держалась на честном слове, и зарыдал. Что ж, его можно было понять! Даже парни иногда плачут!</p><p>Кажется, он слышал голос этого суицидника. А кто в здравом уме будет прыгать на поезд?! Свой голос мужчина слышу будто откуда-то со стороны — он кричал пленителю, чтобы тот не прикасался ко нему, чтобы оставил в покое, хотя умом желал, чтобы капитан спас его.</p><p>— Тони, не паникуй! — орал Стив, но впервые он был готов признать, что совет нихрена не действенный. Больше всего сейчас хотелось последовать примеру гидровца и предаться панике — тем более, что было ужасно больно и пиздец как страшно.</p><p>Капитан пытался дотянуться до Тони, но у него всё никак не получалось. Не хватало нескольких сантиметров…</p><p>— Дай руку! — заорал он вновь.</p><p>— Нет! — Тони замотал головой, теснее прижимаясь к единственному спасителю — железному штырю. — Я не верю тебе!!! Ты… Ты сделаешь только хуже!!! — Ветер гудел в ушах, из-за чего мужчина плохо видел и слышал.</p><p>— Я сказал: дай, ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, РУКУ!!! — яростно взревел Америка. Ногу тянуло болью, а тут ещё этот… баран! Не верит он ему, скажите на милость! Кто ему-то верит?</p><p>Лестница, за которую ухватился Тони, начала опасно поскрипывать. Капитану это органически не понравилось.</p><p>— ТОНИ, БЛЯТЬ, РУКУ!!! — рявкнул он так, что на миг перекрыл вой ветра в ушах.</p><p>Лестница начала падать… Наверное, впервые в Старке сработал инстинкт самосохранения, ведь стоило железяке немного отклониться, как он резво подскочил наверх, крепко вцепившись в руку капитана.</p><p>Тот, в свою очередь, крепко сжал руку Тони. Пара движений — и цепочка больше не стягивает руку мужчины.</p><p>— Лезь по мне, живо! — отрывисто скомандовал Стив. Лежать на дрожащем железе было сложно, и капитан потихоньку съезжал к краю. Роджерс увидел, что Тони колеблется, и рявкнул так командирски, как только мог: — Быстро, пошёл!</p><p>Третий раз повторять не пришлось. Буквально секунда — и Старк был уже на приличном расстоянии от края. Дыхание все не хотело восстанавливаться. Тело била крупная дрожь. А мысли пытались, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что цепочки нет.</p><p>Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь можно было отползти от края самому. Он принялся делать этот манёвр, как вдруг с ужасом понял, что не может это сделать — его часть цепочки, примыкавшая к руке, зацепилась за доживающую секунды лестницу. Да так хитро, что отцепить её не представлялось возможным.</p><p>Стив дёрнул рукой на пробу, но всё, чего он добился — разболелась рука. А расшатанная лестница накренилась и стала падать…</p><p>Желудок Роджерса чуть не вылетел из него, когда его потащило вниз с лестницей. Впервые он был не в состоянии что-либо сделать и просто закрыл глаза, готовясь упасть и быть раздавленным. Однако ему, можно сказать, повезло — он упал на лестницу сверху, оглушённый, но не раздавленный. Теперь надо было освобождать руку, пока лестница ещё держалась на весу. Стив принялся дёргаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь порвать цепочку, но у него ничего не выходило.</p><p>"Кэп… Лестница… Упал?.. Что?! Чёрт?! Надо помочь ему! Но он же… Ты сам хотел от него избавиться! Но… Но не таким же способом, да и он помог тебе…" — Тони пришёл к нелёгкому решению и бросился к пленителю, стараясь выдернуть цепочку.</p><p>Фил увидел, как оба его новых знакомых вляпались в звёздный пиздец. Разумеется, он не остался в стороне и бросился на помощь. Вдвоём с Тони они пытались выдернуть цепочку, но ту заело полностью и основательно.</p><p>Лестница зашаталась сильнее. Её силы были почти на исходе. Поняв это, Америка собрался и дёрнулся с такой силой, что боль на миг лишила его сознания. Зато цепь не выдержала и треснула. Капитан врезался в товарищей по несчастью, и шумным комиком ора они вылетели с поезда.</p><p>К счастью, никто серьёзно не пострадал. Траву тут, похоже, не стригли никогда. Хотя, нет — в полянке меж кустов высилась пара стогов. В них и угодили незадачливые путешественники.</p><p>Фила оглушило основательно. Он потряс головой и попытался подняться, но тело его не слушалось. Рядом Стив с трудом приходил в себя. С ободранного запястья текла кровь, в голове шумело, а левая нога отчего-то неприятно пульсировала — наверное, он подвернул её, когда прыгнул на поезд. Плюс к тому, разболелась царапина, которую он получил, спасая Тони из воды.</p><p>Старк же был в полной прострации.</p><p>"Ч-что это было? Где я? Кто я? Что я тут делаю? Кто эти люди? Ау, почему я чувствую себя так, будто по мне проехался поезд? Ещё и рука болит, наверное, это всё из-за цепочки… Которой… Нет?" — Тони тут же встрепенулся и уставился на руку. Действительно, вместо тоненького браслета цепочки кожу украшали лишь фиолетово-красные разводы.</p><p>"Неужели… Я свободен?" — Повернув голову налево, Старк увидел своих… недругов, из-за которых он и влип в это дерьмо!</p><p>Капитан смотрел на него.</p><p>"Кажется ему совсем плохо. Извини, приятель, ничего личного. Мне ещё нужно моё тело."</p><p>— Это… Это вы виноваты! — Старк не знал, откуда он нашёл силы подняться, да еще и кричать. — Только рехнувшийся человек пойдёт на такое! Я не могу больше этого терпеть! Извини, капитан! — краем глаза мужчина заметил, как тот начал неуверенно подниматься. — Это не глупое кино — это жизнь! И я тебе не собачка на поводке и не твой раб, чтобы подчиняться приказам.</p><p>Кажется пора сваливать. В ушах звенело, и Старк толком не слышал, что ему говорили. Прощайте, ненормальный капитан Америка. Тони спасался бегством.</p><p> </p><p>Из-за шума в ушах Стив почти не понимал, что говорил ему Тони. Ему было плохо. Однако когда гидровец вскочил, явно пытаясь сбежать, Роджерс вдруг ясно и чисто понял, что никогда не найдёт Баки в одиночку.</p><p>В принципе, он хорошо понимал Тони и если бы тот сейчас не пытался сбежать, подумал бы, что у парня не всё в порядке с головой. Но Барнс был его другом, и если он не сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы спасти его, стоит ли вообще жить?</p><p>— Стой… Тони… Не уходи, — Америка, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и протянул в сторону гидровца руку. Отчаяние на миг пересилило боль, однако когда Тони резво (видать, от выброса адреналина) бросился прочь, боль вернулась в тело в двойном размере.</p><p>Стив, скуля, упал на землю. Потом, сжав зубы, снова встал, упал, зашипел, снова поднялся и, придерживаясь за кусты, поплёлся следом за убегающим Тони. Догнать он его, к сожалению, не мог, но мог хотя бы обнаружить, куда именно он бежит.</p><p>А там было шоссе. Волосы на голове зашевелились от предчувствия ужасного…</p><p>— Тони, стой! Машина! — сипло закричал Стив, пытаясь докричаться до гидровца. Но тот, похоже, подумал, что капитан пытается его задержать.</p><p> </p><p>"Бежать. Бежать. Бежать. Не оглядывайся! Не слушай, что он говорит тебе! Иначе не сможешь. Не сможешь бросить того, кто снова пытается ломать тебе жизнь. Ты уже доверился однажды одному человеку и что теперь?"</p><p>Зажав уши руками, Старк удвоил скорость. Но где-то через пару мгновений остановился, сгибаясь пополам и тяжело дыша…</p><p>"Чёрт… Кажется, этот ненормальный что-то кричит… Машина? Но мы же не…"</p><p>Резкий визг тормозов — это первое и последнее, что слышит Тони перед тем, как погрузиться в темноту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава VIII. Миссия "Побег" и новые союзники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тони. Тони, вставай! — чей-то приятный, мелодичный голос заставляет Старка приоткрыть глаза. В глаза бьёт яркий белый свет, и мужчина тут же жмурится. Голос тем временем ласково продолжает: — Давай, дорогой… Тебе нельзя опаздывать.</p><p> — П-пеппер? — еле ворочая языком, прохрипел Тони.</p><p>«Какого черта?! Как Пеппер нашла меня? Мы же… Я вроде…»</p><p> — Что такое? Конечно я. А кто ещё? — женщина мило улыбнулась. — А ты ожидал увидеть кого-то другого?</p><p>Вы не подумайте, Старк был так счастлив видеть её. Родную, любимую Пеппер, которая всегда была рядом и поддерживала его в любой ситуации. Не справившись с нахлынувшими чувствами, мужчина резко притянул её к себе, обнимая крепко, до лёгкой боли в мышцах.</p><p> — Нет! Только ты… Прошу тебя, не уходи… Не оставляй меня одного!</p><p>Пеппер еле заметно напряглась в его руках и положила ладонь на коротко стриженную макушку, медленно поглаживая мужчину по волосам.</p><p> — Тони, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Сил Старка хватило только на утвердительный кивок.</p><p> — Я никуда не собираюсь уходить. Я же твой секретарь — забыл? — в голосе Пеппер звучали успокаивающие, такие знакомые и любимые нотки. Зелёные глаза глядели с неподдельной нежностью.</p><p> — О, Пеппер, тебе всё же удалось его разбудить? — в комнату медленным шагом зашёл Обадайя. Перевёл взгляд на замершего Старка и участливо поинтересовался: — Как спалось?</p><p>Неожиданно что-то будто щелкнуло в голове Тони. Резкая боль в груди — и вот он уже стоит, вжавшись в стену какого-то старого здания, а его окружают пятеро головорезов. Затем кадры меняются снова и снова. Тони уже теряется в этом водовороте событий, как вдруг… Резкий вдох, и он открывает глаза.</p><p>Белый потолок. Белые стены.</p><p>«Что это было?»</p><p>* * *</p><p> — Тони, нет! — Стив бросился к сбитому гидровцу. На полпути он упал и не смог встать. Преодолевая боль, он подполз к Тони и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Кажется, мужчина был жив. Или нет? Боже, где все, когда они так нужны?!</p><p>Из машины выскочил мужчина с бородой. Оттолкнув Стива, который от неожиданности упал на спину, он тоже положил ладонь на сбитого им человека. Потом заголосил, вскочил и принялся нарезать круги вокруг машины.</p><p> — Дока вызови, гражданский! — сквозь зубы прорычал Роджерс.</p><p>Совет прозвучал как приказ. Мужик перестал бегать и принялся звонить куда-то.</p><p>Из кустов выполз Фил. С ужасом посмотрел на сбитого Тони и что-то зашептал себе под нос. Роджерс разобрал только: «Боже, это всё по-настоящему!» Потом он достал телефон и принялся звонить куда-то.</p><p> — Дока вызвали, — едва ворочая языком, пробормотал Стив.</p><p> — Я не дока, я своим. Нам нужна не только помощь врачей.</p><p>Стив уронил голову на асфальт. Ему было плохо, но не только от боли внешней, но и внутренней.</p><p>«Если бы не я, ничего бы этого не было», — горько подумал он и внезапно потерял сознание.</p><p>* * *</p><p> — Пей до дна! Пей до дна! — Смех и весёлые подначки ребят разносились по всему корпусу.</p><p>Язык обожгло ядрёной дрянью, которую достал где-то один из них. Горький и шипучий напиток кружил голову и делал мир чуточку радостней. Стив сделал над собой усилие и проглотил веселящую гадость, чем сразу же заработал очередную порцию оваций.</p><p> — Четвёртая бутылка — и хоть бы хны! — восторженно запищал какой-то новобранец.</p><p>От запахов, криков и шума кружилось перед глазами. В поле зрения попала чья-то рука, и капитан с готовностью ухватился за неё.</p><p>Баки тащил его сильно и ровно. От него исходила спокойная доброжелательная аура. Стив подумал, что сегодня, наверное, всё же смог пробить рекорды своей удивительной сверхспособности и с утра в кои-то веки встретит неизвестного ранее зверя по кличке Похмелье, который часто бывал у других, обделённых сверхсилой, товарищей.</p><p> — Не пей с ними больше, Стиви, — Лицо Баки троилось перед глазами. Но взгляд его Стив видел очень чётко. Серые глаза глядели на него с беспокойством и неожиданной теплотой.</p><p> — Они не желают вреда, — едва ворочая языком, пробормотал он.</p><p>Баки покачал головой.</p><p> — Нет, но и не помогают. Нам нужен трезвый капитан, — он поддерживающе похлопал друга по плечу. — Давай, ложись спать, Стиви. Утра вечера мудреней.</p><p> </p><p>Картинка сменилась. Теперь Баки сидел на корточках возле самодельного костра и хмуро глядел в сторону возвышающихся вдалеке подкопчённых обломков какого-то здания.</p><p> — Вон там наша цель, — Стив указал на точку на карте, которую разложил на собственных коленях. — Силы противника будут рассредоточены по всей зоне. Нам надо отправить ребят…</p><p>Баки вздохнул и положил ладонь на карту, мешая Стиву углубиться в расчёты.</p><p> — Стиви, — осторожно позвал он.</p><p>Капитан поднял голову и недоуменно вскинул бровь.</p><p> — Да, Бак?</p><p> — Ты правда веришь во всё это? — вздохнув, твёрдо спросил его Барнс.</p><p> — Я верю, что мы выиграем. Да, силы не на нашей стороне, но у нас эффект внезапности. Мы сможем отбить этот склад. — Стив замолчал, подозрительно вглядываясь в неподвижное лицо друга. — Ты имел в виду это? Я прав?</p><p>Баки вдохнул и покачал головой.</p><p> — Да, ты прав, — пробормотал он, снова переводя взгляд на склад.</p><p> </p><p>Взгляд Баки, полный ужаса, заставлял морщиться.</p><p> — Боже, Стив! Ты ранен! — Друг забегал по окопу. — Сюда! Стив ранен!</p><p> — Да ладно, это лишь царапина, — Роджерс коснулся скулы и поморщился, ощутив под пальцами кровь. Рана действительно была не опасной, однако Барнс выглядел так, словно Стив находился чуть ли не при смерти.</p><p>Впрочем, все остальные солдаты тоже побросали оружие и вели себя как истерички. Стиву пришлось повысить голос, чтобы настала блаженная тишина.</p><p> — Тихо! ГИДРА рядом! — зашипел он на подчинённых.</p><p> — Какая, нафиг, ГИДРА! У тебя кровь! — Баки глядел на него, как на идиота.</p><p> — Да хрен с ней, с кровью! Нам надо окружить врага!</p><p> — Ну ты даёшь, вошёл в образ! — выдохнул кто-то из новобранцев. В окопе появился начальник штаба.</p><p> — Стив, за мной.</p><p>Роджерс недовольно посмотрел на него, но повиновался. Они перешли в другую сторону окопа и зашли за угол. Там начальник протянул ему платок и скомандовал:</p><p> — Вытри кровь, солдат. Ты молодец, держал лицо! Не серчай на молодняк, они ещё привыкнут к нашему сумасшедшему командованию. А теперь ступай на пост, солдат!</p><p> — Так точно, сэр! — бодро отрапортовал Стив и направился к товарищам по оружию.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Эти сцены промелькнули в мозгу Стива. Следом настала белая тишина, а потом мир взорвался тысячами оттенков речи. Кто-то кричал, шипел и ругался.</p><p>Стив открыл глаза. Он был в незнакомом сером месте. Его тело было перебинтовано, но капитан сразу понял, что это не больница. Но что же?..</p><p> — Оу, вы пришли в себя! — рядом нарисовался Фил.</p><p> — Где мы, гражданский? — спросил его Роджерс.</p><p> — Мы в тюрьме, капитан, — вздохнув, ответил Коулсон.</p><p> </p><p>Пип-пип…</p><p>Противный пикающий звук резал по ушам, но у Тони не было сил, чтобы встать и оглядеться. Во рту всё пересохло, безумно хотелось пить. Наконец, сделав над собой усилие, он попытался немного приподняться. Тело отозвалось глухой болью, а в глазах потемнело.</p><p>«Чёрт… Что произошло?»</p><p> — Прошу вас, не надо вставать! — негромко произнёс кто-то рядом, заставив Старка дёрнуться. Чьи-то руки осторожно, но настойчиво заставили его лечь обратно на подушку.</p><p> — Ч-что?.. — хрипло прошептал Тони. Сил на то, чтобы закончить фразу, не хватило, перед глазами двоилось, поэтому я не мог разглядеть сидящего рядом человека.</p><p> — Не волнуйтесь, с вами уже всё в порядке. Вы попали в аварию и получили сотрясение мозга. Сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть, поэтому не вставайте.</p><p> — Кэп? — оглядев помещение, Старк вдруг вспомнил о своём… Товарище? Враге? Попутчике? В общем, о человеке, который тоже выглядел неважно в их последнюю встречу.</p><p> — Извините?</p><p> — Он… Он был… Рядом…</p><p> — Нет, вы были одни. С вами никого не было, — в голосе мужчины слышалось волнение.</p><p>«Надеюсь, они смогли дойти до больницы… Я не хотел бы, чтобы с ними что-то случилось, несмотря на это все. А я ведь даже не узнал, как их зовут…»</p><p>Неожиданно дверь в помещение открылась и кто-то зашёл в палату. Со своего места Старку не было видно, кто, но от этой встречи он интуитивно не ждал ничего хорошего.</p><p> — Извините, но он слишком слаб для визитов, — забормотал первый мужчина — судя по всему, медбрат.</p><p>Уверен, что ему хватит сил, — произнёс чей-то холодный голос. — У мистера Старка большие проблемы.</p><p>«Мистера Старка? Никто не звал меня так уже очень давно!»</p><p> — Нам нужно забрать его.</p><p> — Как это забрать, у него сотрясение мозга, вывих запястья, три сломанных ребра и ещё множество увечий!</p><p> — Он будет переведен в тюремную больницу, я уверен, что там приглядят за ним.</p><p>«Стоп! В тюремную больницу?! А что я сделал?!» — резко дёрнувшись, Тони, невзирая на адскую боль, отполз к краю кровати.</p><p> — Я… Никуда не поеду… Что я сделал?! — заплетающимся языком прошептал он.</p><p> — Это лучше у вас спросить, мистер Убийца. Вколите ему, — приказал мужчина кому-то из своих подопечных. Не успел Старк толком осмыслить сказанное, как почувствовал укол в шею.</p><p> — Ай! — Мгновение — и сознание вновь покинуло его, принося временное облегчение.</p><p> </p><p>Очнулся Тони вновь в незнакомом месте. Снова послышался этот пикающий звук. В комнате было всё вроде бы такое же, только стены имели чуть более серый оттенок, а на небольшом окошке виднелись решётки.</p><p>Вот она какая, тюремная больница.</p><p>«Это какая-то ошибка! Я не виновен! Я не убийца! — Старк резко соскочил с кровати и тут же упал на пол. — Это ошибка… Я не убийца…»</p><p> </p><p> — Скажи мне, Стив, — Фил окликнул мужчину, который ходил возле решётки и внимательно её разглядывал.</p><p>Капитан отвлёкся от размышления сложившейся ситуации и вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд:</p><p> — Ммм?</p><p> — Всё то, что мы проходили. Ну, — Фил многозначительно покивал головой, ясно намекая, о чём именно он говорит, — прыжок на поезд, ваши разборки… Это было в сценарии или я чего не понимаю?</p><p> — Я не понимаю тебя, — буркнул Роджерс, снова возвращаясь к своему занятию, прерванному Филом. — Это просто неудача. Бывает и такое.</p><p>«Это было слишком правдоподобно», — подумал Коулсон, но, видя раздражение, с которым разговаривал с ним товарищ по клетке, счёл нужным не лезть с праздными разговорами. Однако сомнение только усилилось.</p><p>До сих пор Коулсон думал, что попал на съёмки новой серии «Капитана Америки». Ну согласитесь, а откуда тогда у его трейлера сидел сам актёр главной роли собственной персоной! Ведь не может же быть так, что он пришёл в ту глушь просто так!</p><p>Теперь же Фил был в большом сомнении. Или это был дурацкий розыгрыш, косплей, которым часто балуются фанаты известных сериалов (но если так, фанат Стив реально похож на свой сериальный прототип!), или он просто рехнулся. Правда, во втором случае он бы сейчас в другом заведении сидел.</p><p>В коридоре раздались шаги. Фил вылез из своих мыслей и затаился в углу, в котором сидел.</p><p> — А вот и пополнение, — высокий усатый мужчина подошёл к самой решётке и внимательно уставился на заключённых.</p><p>Стив подскочил к решётке раньше, чем Фил сумел его проконсультировать о реалиях современного обезьянника.</p><p> — Где Тони? — требовательно поинтересовался он, подозрительно глядя в светло-серые глаза. — Что вы с ним сделали? На кого вы работаете, на ГИДРУ?</p><p> — Что? — не понял начальник обезьянника. Тюремщик, стоящий возле него, лишь таращил глаза.</p><p>Фил поскорее покинул свой уголок, стремясь предотвратить неизбежные разборки.</p><p> — Стив, позволь мне… — он положил руку на плечо Роджерса, стремясь успокоить его.</p><p>Однако это помогло мало: видно то, что он находится в тюрьме, где содержат нарушителей закона и преступников, нехило сломало шаблон убеждённому в справедливость капитану.</p><p> — Не сейчас, гражданский! — скинув руку с плеча, грубо отрезал Америка.</p><p>Фил вздохнул, настраиваясь. Что ж, пора вспомнить свои должностные чины.</p><p> — На место, солдат, — напустив в голос металлических ноток, произнёс Коулсон. Стив перевёл на него… нехороший взгляд, но в кои-то веки послушался и отошёл в угол, грузно осев на скамью.</p><p> — Мне нужно позвонить, — обратился Фил к обалдевшему начальнику. Тот хотел уже было открыть рот, чтобы отказать, как Коулсон строго напомнил: — Имею право, статья шесть уголовного кодекса Соединённых Штатов «Заключённый имеет право на звонок с целью иденфикации своих намерений, если не был посажен за убийство или растление несовершеннолетних, в присутствии имеющих власть чиновников и при отсутствии преступного послужного списка».</p><p> — Э… м-м… — Начальник выглядел как вытащенная из воды рыба.</p><p> — Вы не чтите закон нашего великого государства? — напустив в голос ехидства, добил его Фил. Внутренне он дрожал от страха, ведь тюремщики были сплошь высокими и мускулистыми, а Стив, при всей своей браваде, после утреннего происшествия вряд ли сможет сражаться. Что, если тут всё же не чтят закон? Который он выдумал, кстати…</p><p>К счастью, обошлось. Начальник ушёл куда-то, уточнил детали и вернулся, полностью удовлетворённый. Фила вывели из камеры и усадили за трёхногий расшатанный стул посреди караульной. Там уже знакомый ему тюремщик протянул телефон.</p><p> — Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас, — стандартно напомнил он.</p><p>Началось томительное ожидание. Протяжные гудки действовали на нервы, Фил не был уверен, что тот, кто ему сейчас нужен, будет дома. А на задания тот телефон не носил. Что, если…</p><p> — Кто звонит? — раздался в трубке раздражённый голос Фьюри.</p><p> — Ник, это я! — радостно ответил Коулсон.</p><p> — Кто я?</p><p> — Фил.</p><p> — Фил? — На другом конце провода ненадолго замолчали, собираясь с силами. Фил понял, что сейчас начнётся гроза… — Коулсон, сукин ты сын! Какого Мордреда тебя носит в Миннесоте?!</p><p>«Как он… Ах, да, телефонный код!»</p><p> — Я тут все больницы, все морги обзвонил! Ты, придурок, когда из дома съебался, мог бы хотя бы зайти предупредить, чтобы я тебя, тварь сумасшедшую, по всей Америке не искал!!! Тебе что, собак в округе не хватило, решил в другом штате судьбу искушать?!</p><p> — Ник, я… мне стыдно. Извини. Я не подумал.</p><p> — Я так и понял, что ты, тупарь, снова забыл дома свой кочан капусты, именуемый башкой! — В трубку послышались мерные вдохи и выдохи. Видно, Фьюри пытался вернуться в полную гармонию с внутренним миром. — Ты где, долбоёб? — ласково спросил он спустя минуту, восстановив своё биополе.</p><p>Фил пожалел, что сразу, сходу, не вырубил это слово, ибо второй раз Фьюри вряд ли сможет прийти в себя:</p><p> — В тюрьме.</p><p> — ГДЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е?!</p><p>В течение последующих пяти минут Фил выслушивал всяческие эпитеты, которыми Ник награждал его очень щедро. За всё это время тот успел сравнить его с… не очень приятными вещами и ни разу не повторился. Коулсон аж позавидовал, сам бы он так не смог.</p><p> — Так ты приедешь за мной или оставишь здесь эволюционировать? — поинтересовался он, когда запас красноречия Фьюри иссяк.</p><p> — Я бы оставил тебя там, чисто ради профилактики, но ведь потом могут быть проблемы, — неохотно пробурчал Фьюри. — Давай координаты, дурак, скоро буду.</p><p>Фил дал то, что просили, и с явным облегчением повесил трубку. Тюремщик сопроводил его обратно в камеру и обернулся к Стиву.</p><p> — Будете звонить? — спросил он.</p><p>Стив хмуро глянул на него. За всё то время, пока Коулсон совершал спасительный звонок, он не сделал ни одного движения, даже не шелохнулся.</p><p> — Кому? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он, и в его голосе Фил услышал скрытую горечь.</p><p>Тюремщик пожал плечами и, видно, решив свои обязанности выполненными, направился в караулку. Фил снова забился в свой угол и запахнулся в куртку, собираясь вздремнуть — в камере было довольно прохладно, а Фьюри прибудет за ними не раньше вечера.</p><p> </p><p>Ото сна Фила разбудил звук ключа в скважине. Он поднял голову и сонно заморгал.</p><p> — Выходите, — Тюремщик распахнул дверь камеры. — Оба. За вас внесли залог.</p><p>Коулсон встал и дотронулся до плеча капитана.</p><p> — Идём, — шепнул он.</p><p>Стив молча повиновался. Пройдя мимо закрытых дверей по коридору и выйдя на улицу, они увидели негра с повязкой на одном глазе, который стоял возле бронированной тёмной машины и, сурово прищурившись, глядел на вход открытым глазом.</p><p> — Вот вы где, — пробурчал он, отлипая от бока машины и направляясь им навстречу. — Фил, сука, ещё раз меня напугаешь — я тебя сам посажу. Причём надолго.</p><p> — Я тебя тоже люблю, Ник, — улыбнулся Коулсон.</p><p>Взгляд одноглазого Ника перешёл на Стива.</p><p> — О! — Только и сказал Фьюри. Покачав головой, он кивнул в сторону машины. — Садись, солдат. Наташа, подвинься!</p><p>Однако Роджерс не сдвинулся с места.</p><p> — Я не уйду без Тони, — упрямо произнёс он.</p><p> — Так вас там трое? — раздражённо процедил Ник, хлопая себя по карманам штанов. — У меня на вас денег не хватит.</p><p> — А тебе его под залог и не отдадут, — заметил Фил. — Он в убийстве подозревается.</p><p> — ЧЕГО-О-О?! Ты что, с убийцами якшаешься?</p><p> — Он не убийца! — вмешался Стив, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. Ник перевёл на него вопросительный взгляд, и капитан сухо добавил: — Кишка тонка.</p><p> — В любом случае, надо ждать суда…</p><p> — Нет времени. Счёт идёт на секунды.</p><p> — Да вы издеваетесь! — взревел Ник.</p><p> — Что за шум? Драку устроить? — из машины вылезла худощавая рыжая женщина и уставилась на спорящих хитрыми зелёными глазами.</p><p> — Они хотят преступника из тюрьмы выкрасть, — процедил Фьюри сквозь зубы.</p><p> — Помочь?</p><p> — НАТАША!</p><p> — Да ладно, я пошутила. Чего ты так разнервничался, Ник? Как будто впервой мы кого-то вытаскиваем.</p><p>Стив с яростью глядел на перебранку. Его терпение было на исходе. Плюнув на все приличия, он бросил гражданских разбираться меж собой, а сам направился назад, в участок.</p><p> — Стой! — Наташа бросилась за ним.</p><p> — Мне наплевать на конспирацию. Тони не убийца, он только шпион ГИДРЫ. Он ведёт меня в штаб и этим искупает свою вину. Ссорьтесь дальше, а я пошёл.</p><p> — Я тебе помогу, — спокойно заметила Наташа. Поймала подозрительный взгляд и хмыкнула: — Знакомые называют меня Чёрной Вдовой. Догадаешься, почему, или продемонстрировать?</p><p>Впервые за всё это время на губах Стива появилась усмешка.</p><p> — Сейчас проверим, — пообещал он.</p><p> </p><p>Всё прошло тихо и гладко. Фьюри отвлёк сидящего на вахте тюремщика, Фил что-то нафиговертил в компьютерах, и всех рабочих участка созвали в столовую. Стив с Чёрной Вдовой быстро нашли ключи и пробрались в отсек преступников.</p><p>Тут было много людей. Все они побросали разговоры и уставилась на прибывших.</p><p> — Смотри, какая кобылка! — хрюкнул один из заключённых. Подошёл к решётке и поманил Вдову пальцем. — Цып-цып, девочка! Иди сюда! Мы тебя объездим.</p><p>Вдова фыркнул, проходя мимо.</p><p> — Обломишься, — заметила она и повернулась к Стиву. — Эй, солдат, где твой шпион? Надеюсь, не это недоразумение? — кивнула на хрюкнувшего она.</p><p> — Его здесь нет, — Стив внимательно просмотрел камеры и недоуменно уставился на напарницу.</p><p> — Значит, он в больничном отсеке, — заключила та. — Идём, посмотрим.</p><p>Больничный отсек был неподалёку. Когда они вошли, то почти сразу увидели пропажу. Тони лежал на больничной койке, с тоской глядя в угол.</p><p> — Эй, Тони! — Стив радостно подбежал к камере и практически без усилий сломал замок. — Сейчас мы спасём тебя, друг. Потерпи ещё чуток.</p><p> </p><p>«Я не убийца. Я не убийца. Я не убийца», — настойчиво повторял разум. Может, это было помутнение, а может, отчаяние, ведь скоро Тони предстоит… Господи, он даже не знал, что ему предстоит!</p><p>Недавно к Старку заходил врач, беседовал с ним долго и нудно, но не смог добиться ни единого слова, кроме судорожно повторяющихся фраз: «Я не убийца. Я ни в чем не виноват». После того, как он ушёл, видимо, посчитав пациента умалишённым, Тони принялся за разработку плана того, как сбежит отсюда. Такая уж он натура, не сдающаяся никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Мысли путались, сбивались, все идеи казались такими абсурдными, что вскоре Тони отбросил эту затею. Прикрыв глаза, он на пару мгновений выпал из реальности, проснулся же от кошмара, в котором, как ни странно, присутствовал Кэп. Интересно, жив ли он там? Не надо было бросать его в таком состоянии…</p><p>Кажется Старк слышал знакомый голос…</p><p>«Опять эти галлюцинации. Что это мне такое вкалывают, что я постоянно слышу голос своего мучителя, товарища?»</p><p> </p><p> — Тони-как-тебя-там-по-отцу, очнись! — Роджерс взял его за плечи и легонько встряхнул. — Пора идти, пока стража не очнулась.</p><p>Старк устало прикрыл глаза. Теперь они, эти галлюцинации, ещё и материальные. Что ж, видимо, у него и вправду было богатое воображение.</p><p> — Прости… Я не должен был бросать тебя, — голос Тони дрогнул. — Но уже, наверное, ничего не исправить. Теперь я и вправду убийца, ведь смог оставить тебя умирать, — он всхлипнул и тихо продолжил: — Джарвис говорит, что я поступил очень низко. Сейчас, наверное, ты лежишь там на траве, ослабший… А я жду своей участи.</p><p> — О чём ты? — не понял Стив. Что-то в последнее время он часто ничего не понимал. Видать, стареет… И кто, позвольте узнать, этот Джарвис? — Ладно, потом разберусь.</p><p> — Эй вы там! Скоро? Щас мусора подкатят, оба сидеть тут будете! — поторопила их Наташа. Отчасти ещё и потому, что хрюкающий тип в камере достал её по самое не хочу, а брать на себя ещё один труп женщина не собиралась.</p><p> — Тони! — Роджерс сделал ещё одну попытку. — Тони, твою ж!.. Вставай!</p><p> — Прошу, оставь меня здесь, — Тони перевернулся на бок, спиной к воображаемому Кэпу. Всё равно больше ничего не исправить, так зачем смотреть? — Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался только у меня в голове, прошу тебя.</p><p> — Что ж… — Стив глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на нужную волну, а потом просто поднял Тони на руки. — Наташа, мы готовы!</p><p> — Наконец-то, — женщина отвернулась от пускающего слюни хрюшеподобного уголовника и направилась к выходу, не забыв напоследок съехидничать: — Как мило! Будешь до машины своего друга на ручках нести?</p><p>Стив не ответил на подначку. Удобней перехватив Тони, он направился следом за странно улыбающейся женщиной.</p><p>«Меня уносит куда-то моя галлюцинация. Мне стоит волноваться по этому поводу?»</p><p> — И куда ты меня несёшь? А, неважно, — безразлично бросил Тони. Пропустив мимо ушей всё то, о чём говорил Кэп, мужчина уткнулся носом в сильное плечо и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>«Пусть несёт, куда хочет. Хуже уже точно не будет.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава IX. Откровения с Вдовой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Наконец-то, — процитировал Наташу Фьюри. Они с Филом откатили машину ближе к дороге, чтобы быстро выехать с «места преступления», и теперь ждали остальную часть команды. — Что так долго?</p><p>— Ждали признания в любви, — Наташа, всё ещё улыбаясь, залезла к Фьюри на переднее сидение.</p><p>Фил поскорее смотался на заднее, где помог устроить Тони и даже укрыл его одеялом, которым обычно укрывали перевозимое в багажнике оружие. Стив сел рядом, с любопытством рассматривая его действия.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он. — Тепло же!</p><p>— А если тормознут? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Фил. — Мы накинем одеяло ещё и на голову и скажем, что перевозим оружие.</p><p>— Оружие?</p><p>— Да, представляешь, в Штатах оружие перевозить безопаснее, чем преступников, — съехидничал Коулсон и махнул рукой наблюдавшему за диалогом Фьюри.</p><p>Тот нажал на газ, и машина выехала на шоссе.</p><p>— Тони? — капитан склонился над неподвижным гидровцем, вопросительно разглядывая его.</p><p>Старк молча смотрел вперёд себя. Кто эти люди? Что им нужно? Он поймал на себе взгляд капитана.</p><p>"Почему именно они? Я ведь даже их не знаю..."</p><p>Тем не менее, рядом с капитаном мужчина чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, хоть он и был придуманной им галлюцинацией.</p><p>— Ты как настоящий герой, — едва слышно произнёс Старк. — Как… Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Стив Роджерс, — чуть удивившись, ответил капитан. Своё собственное имя внезапно стало казаться чем-то чужеродным. Неужели он действительно перестаёт быть самим собой и становится капитаном Америка, патриотическим героем патриотичной страны? Это звучало довольно жутко.</p><p>— Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк! Идеально! — фыркнула Вдова, выискивая что-то в своём телефоне.</p><p>— Старк, — медленно повторил про себя Стив, словно пробуя фамилию на вкус. Красивая. — Ты звезда? — улыбнулся он.</p><p>— Звезда, —согласился Тони и, подумав, добавил: — А у тебя имя красивое… И вообще ты классный, — он выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. — Ты похож на Капитана Америка… Я его ещё с десяти лет люблю… Он мой герой… Такой сильный и храбрый… Я все комиксы про него читал… Ты тоже классный… хоть и не настоящий… Вообще я всегда хотел увидеть тебя в реальности… Жаль, что я больше в это не верил…</p><p>«Комиксы? Про меня? Что за…» — у Стива случился разрыв шаблона. Он подозрительно глянул на безмятежно улыбающегося Старка.</p><p>— Сколько тебе лет, Тони? — осторожно уточнил он.</p><p>— Двадцать пять, — мгновенно ответила Вдова, продолжая залипать в телефоне. И откуда она всё знает?</p><p>«Если ему двадцать пять… В десять лет… Постойте! Но мне двадцать три! Как так?» — у Стива произошёл ещё один разрыв шаблона. Мысль о том, что кто-то с самого детства следил за ним, чтобы сделать комиксы, попахивала клиникой и пугала. А если учесть, что рос он в штабе сверхсекретного военного отряда… Выводы были жуткие.</p><p>— Тони! Тони, очнись! Где ты взял комиксы?! — Роджерс принялся трясти его за плечи, впервые в жизни испугавшись по-настоящему.</p><p>Старк не сопротивлялся. Похоже, он даже не заметил того, что телепается в руках капитана, как безвольная куколка.</p><p>— Они у всех были… Мне друг подарил… — Тони безвольно откинул голову на сидение, поддаваясь воспоминаниям… Или не воспоминаниям? Может, он сейчас просто спит, а когда проснётся, вновь будет в своей тёплой постельке? И это всё просто кошмар...</p><p>— Это только сон… Только сон, — мужчина покачал головой. — Нет, Пеппер, я не хочу на работу, — прикрыл глаза. Перед его глазами стоял образ Пеппер. — Нет, Пеппер, я в порядке… Это кошмар… О, Роуди… — Тони стал нести бред.</p><p>Стив молча смотрел на него и дышал тяжело от паники, которая словно сдавливала обручем. Он… он должен знать, как неизвестный злоумышленник попал на секретную базу! Ведь если об этом узнает Череп…</p><p>Вдова тем временем закончила насиловать телефон и повернулась к Фьюри, который молча управлял машиной.</p><p>— Стива Роджерса нет в базах данных, — шепнула она.</p><p>Фьюри сощурил единственный глаз.</p><p>— Наш клиент, — одобрительно произнёс он и улыбнулся своей лучшей сотруднице. — Ты — чудо, Наташ.</p><p>— Стараюсь, — хмыкнула Вдова и обернулась, так как сзади началась потасовка. — Кажется, это становится опасным. Я не смотрела сериал, капитан сильно разрушителен, когда боится? Ибо сейчас он в панике.</p><p>— Не рискну проверять это в своей машине. Используйте наше «секретное оружие», — отрывисто скомандовал Ник.</p><p>Вдова кивнула и открыла бардачок. В нём лежала куча вещей: старые трусы в горошек, которыми вытирали стёкла (и Наташа не хотела знать, кому из двух мужчин они принадлежали), пистолет с патронами, пустая обойма, собачий ошейник с шипами и бумажный пакетик от кагоцела. Разумеется, внутри был далеко не кагоцел, но посторонним знать об этом было не обязательно.</p><p>Набрав в нашедшийся в углу шприц пинту анитишокового суперстанта, Наташа нацепила на лицо самое равнодушное выражение, будто бы каждый день вкалывала мужикам чудо-отходитель, и перегнулась через сидение. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел среагировать, она запрокинула голову Старка вверх и прижала игру к беззащитно открывшейся шее. А после, сделав чёрное дело, тут же вернулась на своё место.</p><p>— Может щипать, — предупредила она.</p><p>— Чт?.. Ай. Ай! А-а-а-а-й!!! — Тони резко вскинулся на сидении, больно стукнувшись об что-то затылком. — Что?! Как?! Где?! Я… Машина… Кэп… Чё-е-е-ерт!!! — он запустил пальцы в волосы, потом потёр ладонями лицо. — Кэп? — вспомнил о том, что не один, и испуганно посмотрел на тяжело дышащего Роджерса. — Эм… Стив? — сиплым, тихим голосом прохрипел он. — Какого черта?! Кто все эти люди?! Что им надо?! Что мы здесь делаем?! Я ничего не делал! Прыгать из поезда было не моей идеей! Да и вообще, я ни в чем не виноват! Тот придурок с золотыми зубами явно назывался! Стив, не смотри так на меня! Мне страшно! — Старк забился в уголок, подтянув колени к груди и огромными глазами уставился на Роджерса. Вот говорила ему Пеппер, чтобы он хоть изредка к ней прислушивался…</p><p>Стив заскулил, как испуганный золотистый ретривер. А что, если за ним и здесь наблюдают, как за потенциальной жертвой?</p><p>Старк выглядел таким напуганным, что хотелось подойти и утешить его — капитан всегда так делал, когда кому-то из его команды требовалась помощь. Однако сейчас он мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за постепенно приходящим в себя Старком. А у него… У него дрожали руки…</p><p>— Пришёл в себя, звёздочка? — насмешливо осведомилась Вдова.</p><p>Тони безумным взглядом уставился на говорящую. В другой удобный момент он попытался бы закадрить красивую девочку, но сегодня явно был не тот день.</p><p>— Кто вы и что вы сделали со Стивом?! Куда мы едем?! — воскликнул он, подозрительно разглядывая новые, абсолютно бесстрастные лица.</p><p>— Мы едем в штаб квартиру ЩИТ, — отозвалась Наташа, набирая вторую порцию суперстанта. — Мистер Роджерс в шоке от того, что про него есть комикс, мы же в шоке от того, что никакого Стива Роджерса не существует. — Она снова перегнулась через сидение. — Подставляйте шейку, капитан.</p><p>— Нет! — Стив ударил наотмашь. Шприц выскочил из руки пригнувшейся Вдовы и закатился куда-то под сидение.</p><p>Роджерс выпрямился в кресле; глаза его метали молнии.</p><p>— Как меня может не существовать? — низко прорычал он, с угрозой глядя в лицо невозмутимой Вдовы. — Вы помогали нам, преследуя собственные цели!</p><p>Когда капитан резко соскочил, Тони интуитивно вжался в кресло. Жизнь научила его не лезть, когда дело доходит до драки. Поэтому мужчина, сильнее вжавшись в кресло машины, притих, молча наблюдая за происходящим.</p><p>— Да, мы преследовали свою выгоду, — спокойно произнесла Наташа таким тоном, будто говорила о погоде в Миннесоте. — Ты не внесён в базу данных… Стив? Человека с такими данными не существует. И нам интересно, как так произошло. Знаешь, бывают случаи фальсификации данных, но как правило это связано с нехорошими вещами…</p><p>— Что? — тупо переспросил Стив. Он не понимал, что происходит, и это его пугало. Однако буянить больше не хотелось, как бы странно это ни звучало.</p><p>— Что это, капитан? Проституция? Наркотики? — начал допрос Фьюри.</p><p>— Я… Я не… — Стив тяжело дышал, как загнанное в ловушку животное. Паническая атака больше не приходила, но капитану всё равно было плохо. — Я не понимаю, — наконец жалобно выдавил он.</p><p>— Данные меняют, когда человек связан с преступными группировками или имеет связи на чёрном рынке. Это своеобразный залог того, что тебя не рассекретят, — любезно просветил его Фьюри.</p><p>— Это как псевдоним, — вставил свои пять копеек Фил. Он выбрался из-за зада сидений и продемонстрировал Вдове пустой шприц. Стив запоздало понял, почему больше не паникует, но ему уже было всё равно. — Вот возьмём, к примеру, Тони, — Коулсон кивнул на Старка. — Тони Старк — его реальное имя. Но среди наёмников его зовут иначе, не так ли, Наташ?</p><p>"А что сразу я?!" — Тони не решился задать этот же вопрос вслух. Капитан выглядел действительно растерянным. Может, ему так станет легче?</p><p>— Это точно, — кивнула Чёрная Вдова. У Тони был красноречивый недоуменный взгляд, и Наташа, мысленно хмыкнув, пояснила: — Железный человек — так тебя, кажется, зовут некоторые индивиды нашего профиля. Тебя не смогли убить лучшие наёмники Нью-Йорка, хотя они профессионалы своего дела. Так вот.</p><p>— Вот и я о чём, — снова оживился Фил. — Железный человек — это тоже имя Тони Старка, но оно фиксированное, вымышленное. С тобой всё серьёзней: все твои имена вымышленны.</p><p>— Это невозможно!</p><p>— Ты знаешь своих родителей? — вмешался Фьюри. Машина вырулила на проселочную дорогу и теперь ехала в полной темноте. Шум машин и редкие огни магистралей остались позади.</p><p>— Они умерли, когда мне было два года, — сухо отозвался Америка. Где-то внутри кольнуло сожаление, когда во взгляде присутствующих на секунду отразилось сочувствие, но Стив не понимал, почему. Да, родителей было жалко, но такова жизнь. Солдаты не держатся за прошлое.</p><p>— Где ты рос? — продолжил допрос Ник.</p><p>— На базе.</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Это конфиденциальная информация, — холодно напомнил Роджерс.</p><p>От его взгляда не укрылось, что Фьюри и его друзья многозначительно переглянулись. По венам снова заструились ярость и страх — зачем им эта информация? Но прежде чем мужчина задал этот вопрос вслух, машина проехала по гравию и остановилась в темноте возле виднеющегося в темноте дома.</p><p>— Значит, два года, — пробормотал Фьюри, гася зажигание, и шепнул Вдове: — Наташ, ещё базы поработишь?</p><p>— Да без проблем, — кивнула женщина и выпрыгнула на улицу. — Вылезайте, мальчики, пока хозяин дома рад нас видеть.</p><p>Старк вопросительно посмотрел на Стива. Тот лишь молча поднялся и вышел на улицу. Тони решил последовать его примеру, осторожно ступая вслед за товарищем. Ноги слегка подрагивали, во всем теле чувствовалась непривычная слабость. Да и больничная одежда была слишком лёгкой для такой прохладной погоды. В таком состоянии они вряд ли смогли бы продолжить путь. Да и вряд ли теперь кто-то даст им это сделать.</p><p>Выйдя из машины, Старк принялся оглядывать местность, в которую попал, вертя головой из стороны в сторону. Стив все ещё не произнёс ни слова. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, Тони хотелось поговорить с ним, как-то утешить и поблагодарить, но он не был совсем уж уверен, что имеет на это право. В конце концов кто он ему?</p><p>— Кто здесь? — резкий испуганный голос заставил всех вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Халыч, это мы! — поспешно воскликнула Вдова, выходя вперёд.</p><p>На крыльце зажёгся свет. Из дома вышел невысокий кудрявый мужчина. Судя по растрёпанной причёске, накинутой на голое тело шелковой рубашке и отсутствию штанов, тот только что вскочил с кровати. А судя по бите, которую он сжимал в руках — никаких гостей тот не ждал.</p><p>— Кто «мы»? — настороженно уточнил он, не спеша опускать оружие.</p><p>— ЩИТ. Ну что ты, Брюс, даже меня не признал?</p><p>Взгляд Брюса потеплел. Он опустил биту и приблизился.</p><p>— Тебя признал, — произнёс он, погладив Наташу по щеке. Потом оглядел всех, выцепил взглядом все раны, царапины, синяки и утверждёно произнёс: — Прячетесь?</p><p>— Да. Примешь? — осторожно спросил Фьюри.</p><p>Стив вяло удивился тому, с какой осторожностью щитовцы разговаривали с хозяином дома. Интересно, почему? Создавалось впечатление, будто они его боялись. Но разве просят защиты у того, кого боятся?</p><p>— Конечно! Проходите, — Брюс пошлёпал к двери. — Только у меня не убрано… ну, понимаете… не ждал гостей. А Халк такой разрушитель…</p><p>— Конечно, понимаем, — Фьюри последовал за хозяином в дом. Все остальные потянулись за ними.</p><p>Старк последовал следом за Стивом, еле заметно прижимаясь к нему плечом. Как-никак, это был единственный более-менее знакомый ему человек.</p><p>Дом у незнакомого Брюса был действительно огромным, но не очень опрятным. Некоторые вещи валялись на полу, будто кто-то разбросал их в порыве ярости. Тони стало «немного» не по себе. Незаметно даже для себя он сильнее прижался к товарищу.</p><p>— Эм… А где мы? — взволнованно поинтересовался он. Лучше сразу уточнить все нюансы, просто на всякий случай.</p><p>— Мы у нашего наблюдателя, Брюса Беннера, — Наташа перешла на шёпот. — Он… у него проблемы с гневом. Поэтому он живёт подальше от цивилизации. Советую не спрашивать его о провоцирующих раздражение вещах.</p><p>Стив поёжился, увидев длинную и довольно глубокую царапину на стене. Выглядело это всё как-то нехорошо.</p><p>— Собака? — тихо поинтересовался он.</p><p>Видно, сон Беннера ушёл в небытие, а слух усилился. Он услышал последнее слово капитана и благодушно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Собаки, обожаю собак! Когда-то у меня жил большой такой сенбернар…</p><p>— И что с ним стало? — любопытство Стива снова стало пробуждаться.</p><p>Брюс помрачнел и грузно утопал в соседнюю комнату. Наташа нахмурилась.</p><p>— Не надо, — предостерегающе прошипела она. — Не надо спрашивать. Лучше вообще не спрашивай ни о чём, это может быть опасно.</p><p>«Опасно?» — Капитан настороженно посмотрел на неё, но решил не уточнять, к чему такие предосторожности.</p><p>Гости расположились на кухне. Брюс поставил чайник и направился на террасу, к холодильнику.</p><p>Тони с небывалым облегчением сел на стул. Ноги неприятно пульсировали, отдаваясь неприятной, ноющей болью в висках. Старк не знал, как остальные, но он сейчас был как-то мало готов на подвиги. Что было удивительно, так это то, что несмотря на моё страшнейшее положение, незнакомую обстановку, в душе мужчина чувствовал себя вполне умиротворенно. Будто так и должно быть, будто он дома. Да уж. Порой Тони удивлялся собственному организму и разуму.</p><p>Его внимание вновь привлек Стив. Тот сидел рядом на стуле и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Заметив взгляд Старка, он неловко передёрнул плечами.</p><p>"Ой, ему, наверное, неловко!" — подумал Тони и поспешно отвёл взгляд, уставившись на начерченный ручкой узор на скатерти.</p><p>— Эм… — воспользовавшись тем, что на них никто не смотрел, он решил развязать диалог. — Я хотел… Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он неловко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я в шоке, — честно ответил Стив. Промолчал и добавил: — Я не знаю, кто я и откуда, как меня зовут. Что, если вся та жизнь, которую я проживал, — сфабрикованная? Что, если меня чем-то обкололи? Я не знаю, ни в чём не уверен… Как бы я хотел увидеться с начальником нашего штаба. Он-то наверняка знает, кем были мои родители и кто я по-настоящему, — Роджерс посмотрел на Тони и неловко, словно делая это впервые, улыбнулся. — А ты как? И почему наёмники зовут тебя Железным человеком?</p><p>"Бедный парень!" — сейчас, когда все более менее устаканилось, Старк наконец-то смог взглянуть на него по-другому. Из внушающего страх психа, в его глазах он превратился в забитого, обманутого жизнью сломанного человека. Неожиданно Тони стало так жаль его, что стало стыдно за своё поведение. Положив руку на плечо товарища, Старк успокаивающе улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Я в порядке, для человека, спрыгивающего с поезда и задавленного машиной. Хех! — он издал тихий смешок. — Знаешь, тебе не стоит волноваться. Я… Ну… Имею… В смысле имел большие связи, поэтому, как только мы найдём твоего друга, я помогу тебе найти ответы. Меня называют «Железным человеком», так как я пережил уже два покушения.</p><p>Сердце отозвалось лёгкой болью, стоило только ему припомнить в памяти те ужасные минуты боли и страха. Ощутив лёгкую дрожь в теле, Тони быстренько сменил тему. Не хотелось бы ещё впасть в панику, которая накрывала всегда, стоило только предаться воспоминаниям.</p><p>— Поэтому предупреждаю сразу — я живучий тип! — Старк игриво подмигнул внимательно слушающему его мужчине.</p><p>«Вот оно как… Живучий…»</p><p>— Спасибо, брат, — Капитан с благодарностью посмотрел на Старка.</p><p>Вначале, честно признаться, тот ему ох как не понравился! И дело вовсе не в том, что он шпион Гидры. Тони казался Стиву человеком хитрым, лживым и трусливым, готовым на любую низость, чтобы сохранить жизнь и положение.</p><p>Однако теперь, пройдя через огонь и воду, Роджерс понял, что Старк, в общем-то, неплохой парень. Конечно, он был совсем не похож на тех прямолинейных солдат, с которыми он раньше воевал, но ведь и не обязан!</p><p>— Брат… — медленно повторил Тони. Его никто так никогда не звал. Осознав это, он лучезарно улыбнулся. — Я рад, что могу хоть чем-то помочь. Как думаешь, что хотят от нас эти люди? — тихо добавил он, наклонившись к Стиву ближе и посматривая на щитовцев. — Они какие-то тёмные и не внушают доверия…</p><p>— Не знаю, но у меня создаётся ощущение, что нас используют. — Наташа подозрительно зыркнула на сидящих в углу мужчин. Голос Стива упал практически до едва различимого шёпота. — В любом случае, я не стану плясать под их дудку. Сейчас наберусь сил — и подамся в штаб. Нужно предупредить наших и узнать у главного, кем были мои родители.</p><p>— Один ты туда не пойдешь! — решительно заметил Тони и, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд, пояснил: — Куда ты без меня? Кто же ещё будет портить тебе нервы и карать на мозги? — он похлопал капитана по плечу. — Я с тобой. Только для начала стоит немного отдохнуть, набраться сил и, — Тони брезгливо оглядел своё одеяние, — желательно найти другую одежду. Согласен?</p><p>Стив удивлённо смотрел на Старка. И после всего, что с ними произошло, тот собирается разделить с ним его путь? Что ж, Стив не будет его отговаривать. Вместе веселее.</p><p>— Согласен, — шепнул он.</p><p>Пока они беседовали, Брюс накрыл на стол. Еда была скудная — сыр, молоко, ржаной хлеб и лепёшки, — но изголодавшиеся люди практически мгновенно всё поглотили. После Беннер предложил всем пойти вздремнуть, ибо до утра ещё была пара-тройка часов. Тут же оказалось, что комнат на одну меньше, чем присутствующих. В голове Роджерса созрел план. Конечно, они ещё слабы, но заранее оставить лазейку следовало.</p><p>— Я сплю со Старком, — объявил он.</p><p>Наташа хихикнула, отметив двусмысленность данного заявления. Стив её не понял, по всё равно смутился.</p><p>— А что, Брюс сказал же… — пробормотал он.</p><p>— У меня есть встречное предложение. Я буду спать со Старком, — заметила Вдова.</p><p>Теперь хихикнул Фил.</p><p>— Наташ, это выглядит ещё более двусмысленно, — осторожно заметил он.</p><p>Брюс начал волноваться. Фьюри заметил это и тут же просек разговоры.</p><p>— Спи, — разрешил он Наташе.</p><p>Стив недовольно нахмурился, но Фил поскорее увёл его в другую спальню. Все расползлись по своим комнатам, а Наташа направилась за Старком, прожигая взглядом его спину.</p><p>"Мда. Может, кто-то дал бы мне слово, чтобы я сам решал, с кем мне спать?" — раздражённо подумал Тони. К сожалению, его «отвоевала» эта странная рыжая девушка. В другой момент мужчина бы обрадовался данному стечению обстоятельств, но в конкретный момент — нет.</p><p>Осторожно улегшись на кровать и отвернувшись к стенке, Старк закрыл глаза. Прошла минута... вторая... третья... десятая... двенадцатая, а сон всё не шёл и не шёл. Может быть, он просто не хотел спать, а может, это чувство бессонницы появилось из-за прожигающего взгляда на своей спине. Вконец не выдержав, Тони резко обернулся, тут же столкнувшись с чужим взглядом.</p><p>— Не спится? — спросила Наташа. Голос её с натяжкой можно было назвать заботливым, но стоило глянуть в холодные и испытывающие зелёные глаза, чтобы понять — в горло вцепится и не пожалеет, если что-то пойдёт не по плану.</p><p>Вдова хотела спать. Она уже двое суток ни разу не сомкнула глаз. Предыдущая жертва была хитрой и осторожной, но недаром Наташа носила свою кличку! А стоило вернуться с задания, как вновь появилось ещё одно. Поэтому Вдова была бы не прочь отвернуться к стене и захрапеть.</p><p>Однако прежде ей стоит совершить ещё одно дело. Одно наглое дело по имени Тони Старк. Вдова читала его досье и считала, что та история со Старк Индастрис очень мутная. А теперь дело вообще запутано. Интересно, что он знает о своём попутчике?</p><p>Тони хмыкнул.</p><p>— Как можно уснуть в компании такой красотки? — он чуть сощурился, внимательно глядя на девушку. Вызов принят. А проигрывать мужчина сегодня не собирался.</p><p>— Что, Старк, уже забыл о своём голубке в патриотичной шёрстке? — хмыкнула Вдова. Если этот мальчишка думал смутить её, то пусть обломается. Она наёмный убийца, русская и женщина, в конце-концов! А подколки и сарказм — это её поле, её стихия.</p><p>— О, незабываемые впечатления! Мои поломанные ребра и нервы не забудут его уж точно никогда! — Тони нервно хихикнул, но тут же посерьёзнел и сел на кровати. — Так что вас интересует? Вряд ли ты выбрала со мной одну комнату, чтобы поговорить о вечном.</p><p>— Это точно. С тобой и о вечном… — Наташа не шелохнулась, продолжая пристально смотреть на мужчину.</p><p>Тот явно нервничал, что вызывало у Наташи ехидную усмешку. Эх, Тони, Тони, нечего бояться, ничего тебе не будет, режим «Тотальное уничтожение» пока не активен…</p><p>— Скажи мне, Старк, как вы познакомились? — начала она допрос издалека.</p><p>— Вас это не касается, — резко заметил Тони.</p><p>— Да ладно, сказал бы сразу, что в гей-клубе, — фыркнула Наташа. Мужчина забавлял её: такая реакция яснее ясного доказывала, что копать глубже всё же стоило.</p><p>— Ч-Что?! — Тони аж подавился от подобной наглости этой… девушки, и не смог найти подходящих слов, чтобы попросить её на них сходить. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь этакое, чтобы задело, обидело сильней. Но, к сожалению, на ум не шло ничего подходящего. — Да как ты!.. Нет! Он сам меня нашёл! И… Между нами ничего нет! … Мы едва знаем друг друга! — он сжал ладони в кулаки.</p><p>— Ну да, ну да… — Наташа резко отбросила шутливый тон. Подавшись вперёд, она буквально столкнулась нос с носом со Старком. — Скажи мне, мальчик, ты слышал о аварии на Хассаверском перевале? Это происшествие было больше двадцати лет назад, но наделало столько шума, что его отголоски бытуют до сих пор. Вон, даже фильм сняли, мистический.</p><p>Тони смутился ещё сильнее, отстраняясь от странной сокомнатницы.</p><p>— Откуда мне об этом знать?! Какое это имеет отношение к происходящему? — он нахмурился.</p><p>— В том месте погибла семейная чета. Как мы выяснили позже, эти люди стали случайными жертвами. Погибнуть должна была другая семья, по счастливой случайности не поехавшая этим путём, — Наташа увидела недоумение на лице Тони и перешла к делу. — У выжившей семьи был ребёнок, мальчик двух лет. Когда мы узнали о неудачном покушении, то выставили к семье своих людей, но этим ничего не добились. В одну прекрасную ночь по нашим открыли огонь, один из них был убит, а ребёнок исчез и никто не смог найти его по сей день — ни живым, ни мёртвым, — Вдова замолчала, с любопытством глядя на собеседника: поймёт и нет?</p><p>"Зачем она мне всё это рассказывает? Нежели они думают, что… Стоп."</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что… Стив и есть этот ребёнок? — Тони нахмурился ещё сильнее.</p><p>"Может ли быть так, что Роджерса кто-то похитил или, наоборот, спас… На его карточке было написано: «Капитан Америка — страдает редким заболеванием, просьба вернуть по указанному адресу: Голливуд…». Что-то здесь нечисто. Но и этим людям я не доверяю. Лучше обговорить все со Стивом. Пока буду строить из себя непонятливого."</p><p>— Хотя я не понимаю, причём здесь я, — добавил он, видя ожидание на лице рыжей засланки.</p><p>«Всё ты понимаешь, гений. Как будто я не вижу, как заблестели твои глазки! Думаешь, что обведёшь вокруг пальца Чёрную Вдову? Ну-ну»</p><p>— Мы думаем, что это дело пахнет дерьмом, — заметила она. — А ты… ты реально не при чём. Просто оказался в неудачное время в неудачном месте. Ты встретил Роджерса посреди города и решил помочь ему. Но почему? Ведь заботиться о ком-то или испытывать сочувствие — это не про тебя, богатенький сын миллиардера.</p><p>" Так, это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет!"</p><p>— Что ты ко мне привязалась?! — Старк соскочил с кровати, сжимая руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Я не виноват, что со мной такое приключилось! Что, как всегда, судьба сыграла надо мной злую шутку! Я не буду отчитываться ни перед тобой, ни перед твоими бойфрендами… Или кто они там тебе! Я — Тони Старк, и я сам буду решать, что мне делать дальше! Да, и сочувствия во мне гораздо больше, чем во всех вас! Я даже дойду до Голливуда пешком, если это понадобится Роджерсу! — Тони резко выдохнул и вдохнул, стараясь нормализовать дыхание и успокоится. Наверняка этот его крик души слышали другие обитатели дома. — И не смей упоминать моего отца, — прошипел он напоследок, прожигая Романову злым взглядом.</p><p>«О, а этот парень — горячая штучка! — Наташа даже пожалела, что не флиртует с объектами своей работы. — Какой вспыльчивый мальчуган!»</p><p>Лишь одно слово в криках Тони — «Голливуд» — и Вдова сделала стойку, как охотничья собака, почуявшая дичь. Вот и всё, что её интересовало. Больше не надо было мучить Старка допросами.</p><p>Кажется, тот стал приходить в себя. И видимо, его «немного» нервировал отстранённый взгляд, которым Наташа продолжала его буравить. Женщина поняла, что пора заканчивать. Не хватало ещё одной полномасштабной истерики.</p><p>Не говоря ни слова, она отвернулась, резко подтянула к себе подушку и плюхнулась на мягкий матрац, отвернувшись от Старка и слыша только его учащенное дыхание.</p><p>— Серьёзно?! — с ноткой истерики воскликнул Тони, ожидавший какой угодно реакции, но явно не такой. — Ты не можешь просто взять и сделать вид, будто ничего не было!</p><p>Однако, услышав тихое сопение девушки, мужчина понял, что она только что это сделала.</p><p>"Очуметь! Но зато я победил", — подумал он.</p><p>Теперь спать совершенно расхотелось. Мысли Тони занял Стив и вся образовавшаяся суматоха. Полночи он ходил из угла в угол, меряя комнату шагами, а, обессилев, присел на подоконник и долго буравил взглядом темноту за окном. Перед рассветом Тони без сил завалился на кровать и, свернувшись калачиком, задремал беспокойным сном.</p><p>Ему снились дом, поезд, авария. И так по кругу. Проснулся Старк весь в холодном поту. Как оказалось отрубился он на целых пять часов.</p><p>Наташи уже не было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава X. Операция "Т.У.А.Л.Е.Т."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брюс плохо спал этой ночью. Обычно со сном у него всё было в норме, но сегодня даже просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться было невозможно — слишком шумные попались соседи. Чуткий слух замечал каждый шорох, каждое дыхание — именно поэтому он не жил в шумном городе, где Халк в любой момент мог взять верх и выйти наружу.</p><p>Наутро Брюс направился в комнату Фьюри, желая в нецензурной форме высказать всё, что думал о таких ночах. Однако Ник был занят — он секретничал с Чёрной Вдовой. Плюнув (и в прямом смысле тоже) на этих щитовцев с их вечными интригами, Брюс направился во двор — усмирять Халка, интенсивно рвущегося наружу.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Тони решил, что глупо просто отсиживаться в комнате, и осторожно вышел прогуляться.</p><p>В коридоре никого не было, ровно как и на первом этаже. Дом был действительно огромным. Много просторных комнат, в которых можно было заблудиться. Решил сделать передышку в очередной зале, Старк присел на мягкий диван и стал разглядывать стоящую на столике фотографию женщины. Интересно, кто это? Жена Брюса? Спрашивать не хотелось — вчерашние наставления Наташи не прошли даром. Отведя взгляд от фото, Тони подошёл к шкафу, читая названия книг по корешкам. Физика, химия. Хм. Рассмотрев всё в комнате, он решил пойти и найти Стива. А то как бы его там не увезли куда, пока он в одиночестве находился где-то в доме.</p><p> </p><p>Стив проснулся едва ли не раньше всех. Умылся, по-военному быстро оделся, почистил зубы, пригладил волосы и решил выползти из своей комнаты.</p><p>К его удивлению, практически все жильцы дома уже бодрствовали. По крайней мере, щитовцы точно. Фьюри о чём-то беседовал с Наташей. Фил разогревал завтрак. Брюс вышел из дома буквально в ту же минуту, что вошёл Стив.</p><p>Тони нигде не было. Роджерс насторожился и бесшумно отошёл в коридор. Он решил найти Старка и поговорить с ним, как говорится, тет-а-тет.</p><p>Его поиски увенчались успехом: Тони нашёлся в одной из комнат. Он стоял у шкафа с книгами, названия которых Стиву практически ничего не давали. В ту секунду, как Стив вошёл, Старк уже приготовился направиться к двери и, разумеется, увидел его. Роджерс неловко улыбнулся.</p><p> — Доброе утро, — негромко поприветствовал он.</p><p>"О, мне сегодня везёт", — подумал Тони, а вслух сказал:</p><p>— Доброе утро, капитан! Как спалось? — и улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>"Нам срочно надо обсудить многие вещи, надеюсь, нам не будут мешать."</p><p>— Да, в принципе, ничего. Но на земле всё же привычней, — уже совсем искренне улыбнулся Роджерс. Старк выглядел как крот. Ну, точнее, не как настоящий зверёк, а как военный крот — тот, кто знал что-то интересное. Похоже, ночь с Наташей не прошла для него даром. — А ты как спал? Вдова сильно кусалась?</p><p>— Ещё как! — ухмыльнулся Старк, но тут же сменил тон на серьёзный. — Нам надо поговорить — без лишних ушей и глаз, — он, приподнявшись на цыпочки и прислонившись к Стиву, тихо прошептал ему на ухо: — Я узнал это Наташи. Это очень серьёзно! Дело в том, что…</p><p>— О, мальчики, вот вы где! — Наташа победоносно улыбнулась.</p><p>Застуканные за перешептыванием «мальчики» вздрогнули и посмотрели на неё одинаково ненавистными взглядами, но Вдове было пофиг — её в ЩИТе не для того держали, чтобы она эмоциями разбрасывалась. Скорее уж наоборот.</p><p>— Фил завтрак сготовил. Идёмте кушать, — практически мягко произнесла она.</p><p>"Кажется, она будет единственной особью женского пола, к которой я буду испытывать вообще не романтические чувства", — зло подумал Тони.</p><p>Что ж, скрипя зубами, им пришлось отправиться на завтрак. На этот раз он был куда вкуснее и питательней. И на этом спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>День пролетел, по крайней мере для Старка, безумно быстро. Чтобы вновь не попасться Наташе, он решил лечь пораньше. Улегшись поудобнее, мужчина прикрыл глаза. Что ж, сегодня был крайне противоречивый день. С одной стороны, Тони немного пошёл на поправку, но с другой — он так и не смог поговорить со Стивом.</p><p>Эта… Женщина!.. Повсюду таскалась за ними, не давая не то что говорить, но даже и находиться в одном помещении!</p><p>"Но ничего! Я найду способ… Обязательно найду…" — пообещал себе Старк и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.</p><p> </p><p>Стив был готов блеснуть своим чином и вежливо, но настойчиво попросить женщину идти… в общем, туда, куда обычно посылают тех, кто за…колебал в край. Но его остановило осознание, что этим он ничего не добьётся. Кинув на Вдову весьма неприязненные взгляд, он поспешил покинуть комнату.</p><p>Еда была такой же вкусной, как и ночью. Не избалованный прекрасным столом, Роджерс, в принципе, мог есть всё, что было более-менее съедобно.</p><p>После завтрака потянулся день. Стив хотел поговорить со Старком, но рядом с тем постоянно крутилась знакомая всем рыжая заноза. Его же ненавязчиво опекал Фил. Роджерсу удалось избавиться от него только в туалете, да ещё в сарае, где Стив на пару с Брюсом колол дрова. Брюс колол их руками, что привело капитана в настоящий восторг.</p><p>Подошла ночь. Стиву так и не удалось поговорить с Тони, что несколько омрачило в принципе неплохой день. На автомате проведя вечерние процедуры в ванной, он лёг на кровать и попытался задремать. Кажется, у него это получилось, поскольку следом настала темнота.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Тони медленно шёл по какой-то незнакомой ему поляне. Что очень удивительно, так как он не любил ходить по подобным местам. Впрочем, приглядевшись внимательней, Старк заметил, что место не такое уж и не знакомое… Кажется, они были здесь со Стивом…</p><p>— Тони, дорогой! — Мужчина услышал знакомый голос и напряженно замер, вслушиваясь в тишину.</p><p>Голос, произносивший эти слова, был мягким и приятным. Старк определённого его знаю. Голос — женский. Может, показалось? Если мужчина был во сне, то значит ли это, что он могу менять происходящее у меня перед глазами?</p><p>"Что ж, тогда я хочу увидеть себя в своём доме, в любимой лаборатории."</p><p>Напрягшись и зажмурившись, Старк до мельчайшей подробности представил любимые очертания родного дома. Открыв глаза, он действительно увидел всё перед своими глазами. Сердце предательски кольнуло. Хотя бы во сне он могу побыть дома!</p><p>— Тони, где ты? — опять этот голос! Он настораживал Старка, очень настораживал.</p><p>В комнату входит Пеппер с кружкой кофе в руках. Тони горячо благодарит женщину и залпом выпивают его.</p><p>— Отличный кофе, Пеппер, — восхищенно произносит он, чувства почему-то странное ощущение неправильности. И оно не заставляет себя ждать.</p><p>— Это не кофе! — грубый голос Обадайи заставляет Тони вздрогнуть. Он крутит головой из стороны в сторону, но так и не находит источник звука. Стэйн тем временем продолжает: — Я подсыпал туда один из сильнодействующих ядов. Через пять минут ты умрёшь.</p><p>Теперь уж сердце сжимается вовсе не от радости, а от сковавшего конечности страха. Старк непонимающе и как-то отчаянно глядит на Пеппер. Неужели она... тоже?..</p><p>Картинка резко потемнела, звуки стали более нечеткими, а окружающая поверхность — размытой. Сильный порыв ветра — и Тони больно ударяет о металлический корпус поезда. Руку резко сдавливает, и мужчина проваливается вниз, туда, где мелькает лишь железная дорога. До падения лишь пару секунд, но кто-то не даёт ему упасть.</p><p>— Стив? Сти-и-и-ив! — кричит Тони что есть мочи, но его попутчик, кажется, не слышит этих воплей. Он сидит на крыше поезда, держась руками за вихрастую голову, и горько повторяет себе под нос: "Прости. Я не успел».</p><p>"Что не успел?! Ты же держишь меня за руку! — Громкий визг тормозов. — Что?! Мы же на поезде?! Я запутался!!!"</p><p>Следом наступила резкая темнота. Через время в ней стали появляться некие очертания. Белые стены, люди в белых халатах... Старк слышал собственный крик в ушах.</p><p>"Что? Но я же не…"</p><p>Кого-то лежал на кровати, с головой укрытый белой простыней. Врачи уходили со словами: " Одним убийцей меньше."</p><p>Старк подошёл ближе и осторожно приподнял простыню. И тут его сердце и душа ушли в пятки, так как он увидел… себя.</p><p>Резкий рывок — и другой он больно хватает мужчину за запястье. Громко вскрикнув, Тони резко распахивает глаза, садится на кровати, тяжело дыша, с трудом понимая, где правда, а где реальность.</p><p>Он находится в их с Наташе комнате. Живой и здоровый. Всё, что происходило с ним только что — всего лишь ужасный сон.</p><p> </p><p>— Баки? — в горле першило.</p><p>Клубы дыма поднимались со всех сторон и обволакивали окружающую местность, скрывая во мраке и врагов, и друзей. Сдерживая рвущийся наружу надсадный кашель, Стив осторожно продвигался в плотном дымовом киселе, держа щит наготове. В любой момент из стелющихся вокруг завитков синюшного дыма мог вылететь враг. Нельзя было позволить застать себя врасплох.</p><p>А ещё куда-то исчез Баки. Стив точно помнил, что они были вместе в тот момент, когда грянул громоподобный взрыв. Как обычно, подсчитывали объёмы оружейного снаряжения на складе (точнее, подсчитывал капитан, а Барнс просто стоял рядом и озирался по сторонам). Склад, естественно, моментально затянуло удушливым дымом. Роджерс закашлялся, от неожиданности происходящего не успев вовремя сориентироваться. А когда приступ стал менее удушающим, обнаружил себя в полном одиночестве среди клубов синюшного дыма.</p><p>Наверняка Баки похитили. Ведь друг не бросил бы его одного. Да и вообще, только одному существу пришла бы в голову идея атаковать укрытый в глухой чаще заброшенный сарай.</p><p>Стив не выдержал, снова начал кашлять, смаргивая злые слёзы. Череп нашёл их склад! Радовало то, что последний был далеко от основного штаба, и Череп не сможет выйти на него так легко. Видимо, он не дурак и тоже это понял — и похитил Баки. Чтобы тот рассказал. И Стив, к сожалению, хорошо знал, что такие солдаты обречены.</p><p>Но Череп не знал ещё кое-чего. Капитан Америка не бросит лучшего друга. Он костьми ляжет, но вытащит Баки из плена! Даже если для этого понадобится умереть...</p><p>Голова закружилась. Стив упал на колени и пополз предположительно к выходу из развороченного склада. Задыхающийся от дыма, он всё равно был непобеждённым. Череп не получит лёгкую добычу!</p><p>Воздух стал чище. Стив прополз ещё пару метров и провалился в какую-то ложбину. На дне её скопилась дождевая влага, и Роджерс припал к ней, пытаясь промочить пересохшие от жара и смрада губы и горло.</p><p>В голове прояснилось. Стив поднялся на локтях и, прищурившись, осмотрел местность. Из-за дыма это было сложно сделать, но капитан всё равно разглядел два силуэта, темнеющие на фоне синюшных завитков. Двое незнакомых мужчин в костюме солдат ГИДРЫ остановились неподалёку от укрытия капитана.</p><p>— Ну что, всех вывел? — спросил один другого.</p><p>— Думаю, что да. Начальство не давало списки.</p><p>— По моим сведениям, тут было двое. И зачем задержались? Говорили же, будут съёмки взрыва.</p><p>— Кстати, шикарно вышло! Как всё разлетелось в стороны!..</p><p>— Ага. Лады, идём, нам ещё начальству докладывать.</p><p>Гидровцы направились прочь — как понял Стив, в логово Черепа. Зло сощурившись, он пополз за ними, стараясь не терять из виду две короткие толстые спины.</p><p>Мужчины залезли в грузовик, припаркованный невдалеке от склада. Пользуясь своим стайлс-режимом, Роджерс благополучно забрался в кузов и схоронился под брезентовой накидкой, лежащей в углу. Дышать стало легче, и капитан сумел затаиться, молча и неподвижно вслушиваясь в неясный гогот мужиков в кабинке и свист машинных шин. Он не знал, в какую сторону едут два гидровца, но точно знал — без Баки в штаб он не вернётся.</p><p> </p><p>На этом сон прервался. Стив озадаченно нахмурил лоб и посмотрел на потолок. Получается, те двое ехали не к Черепу? И если так, то перед кем они должны были отчитываться?</p><p>«Почему всё так сложно?» — с тоской подумал Роджерс. Совсем недавно жизнь была прямой и ясной: он был солдатом и исполнял приказы. А теперь… теперь надо было выбирать дальнейшие шаги, и не факт, что правильно.</p><p>Стив вздохнул и перекатился на бок. В окно пробивался серый рассвет — скоро наступало утро. Стараясь не шуметь, капитан оделся, вышел в коридор и, пройдя мимо спящего на стуле Фила, направился вниз по коридору. Ему нужно было продолжить путь и выяснить, кто он и почему.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Через пару минут дыхание Тони более-менее успокоилось. Лёгкие покалывало от только что пережитой паники. Мужчина потёр лицо ладонями и решил выйти в коридор, чтобы пойти попить воды, так как в горле ужасно пересохло. На ватных ногах он вышел из комнаты и стал спускаться вниз. Прикрыв глаза, потёр переносицу. Неожиданно врезался в чью-то большую спину.</p><p>"Блин, надеюсь, что это не Брюс. Не хочу снова видеть Халка!"</p><p>— Простите, я… Стив? — радостно проснулся он. — Почему не спим?</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда что-то мягкое и живое врезалось в его спину. Резко обернувшись, он увидел, к своему великому облегчению, Тони Старка, который, кажется, был рад его видеть.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — произнёс Роджерс. Вопрос застал его врасплох. Немного замявшись, Стив ответил максимально честно: — Воспоминания спать не дали. А ты что тут делаешь? И как ты вышел из комнаты, не подняв Вдову?</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Это было не так уж и сложно. Я — мастер уловок! И если я захочу, то обязательно найду способ увернуться и поговорить с тобой наедине. Слушай, как я понял, нормально поболтать нам не дадут. Надо придумать способ обговорить, как нам сбежать отсюда! Это чрезмерное внимание меня напрягает. — "Тем более ночью."</p><p>— Давай, — с готовностью ответил Стив. Если честно, то он понимал Тони. Чрезмерная опека (а для Стива — вообще фанатичная слежка) стала напрягать по-настоящему. Создавалось впечатление, что ими хотят воспользоваться для какой-то цели, и это капитану отнюдь не нравилось.</p><p>Тони ушёл в раздумья, лихорадочно соображая.</p><p>"Где можно найти такое место, чтобы эта женщина нас не достала… Такое, куда бы она не пошла со мной… Хах, кажется, есть идея!"</p><p>— Хм, а как насчёт секретной базы «Т.У.А.Л.Е.Т»? — Старк не удержался и хихикнул. — Это единственное место, куда она пока со мной не ходит, да и сарай рядом. Там Брюс, когда из себя вышел, ещё дрова рубил… Кстати, в стене между этими постройками есть небольшая щель… — он многозначительно подёргал бровями.</p><p>Стив нервно хихикнул. Вот уж никогда бы он не подумал, что будет прятаться в туалете, чтобы узнать важные сведения. Но в целом, идея Тони была очень здравой — в других местах их обязательно подслушает предприимчивая паучиха.</p><p>— Соглас… — Он вовремя осёкся, увидев вышедшую из-за угла Наташу. Вот уж точно — нелёгкое вспомнишь…</p><p>"Хм. Кажется, у меня есть план, как заставить её отступить."</p><p>Тони резко развернулся к вошедшей и, создав нежный тон, участливо поинтересовался:</p><p>— Оу, доброе утро, Наташа. Как спалось? Надеюсь, я не слишком мешал… Я очень беспокойно сплю — на заметку.</p><p>Наташа остановилась и недоуменно сощурилась. С чего это этот наглый мальчишка вдруг стал таким нежным и заботливым? Что он вообще здесь делает? Она думала, что он ещё спит, и направилась в туалет, пока этот забавный истерик дрых, но вышло, что он проснулся раньше. И что рядом с ним делает капитан Америка? Куда смотрит Фил? Опять, наверно, на рабочем посту уснул!</p><p>— Да ничего так. Я коротала ночи в компаниях и похуже, — ухмыльнувшись, ответила на подколку женщина. — Но если тебе будет спокойней — могу помочь со снами. Обычно эта тактика работает.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — Тони мило улыбнулся. — Бывали ночи и похуже. А теперь, если вы все не возражаете, я бы хотел выпить кофе. Ты любишь кофе, Наташа? Я бы мог развести и тебе. Кофе — хорошо бодрит с утра и придаёт сил.</p><p>"Боже, что я делаю!"</p><p>— Я предпочитаю чай, — помолчав, заметила Вдова. Кажется, кто-то решил, что зафлиртованная Романова будет следить спустя рукава. Ну, или сон заставил пересмотреть приоритеты, Наташа могла только догадываться, какое дерьмо видит по ночам жертва двойного покушения. Состроив мордашку, а ля «Я разгадала твой план, малыш», Наташа добавила почти мягко: — Кофе — наркотик. Один раз попробуешь и затянешься. А мне по роду службы нельзя к чему-либо привыкать.</p><p>— А я люблю воду, — честно ответил Стив, когда тёмные шоколадные и холодные зелёные глаза скрестились на нём. — Никогда не пробовал ни кофе, ни чай.</p><p>"У ней такой вид, будто она всё знает… Что? Кэп никогда не пробовал кофе или даже чай?! С какой планеты он свалился?"</p><p>— Что ж, как раз это повод попробовать! — Тони вприпрыжку отправился на кухню, заваривая одну кружку чая и две кофе. — Доброе утро, Брюс! — радостно поприветствовал он хозяина дома, сидевшего в дальнем углу кухни.</p><p>Мужчина что-то тихо буркнул в ответ. В комнату вошли Стив и Наташа.</p><p>— Вот ваш напиток, сэр! — Старк шутливо раскланялся и поставил кофе перед Стивом. — И ваш, мэм! — поставил перед Наташей чай. Сам же, сев на стул, мужчина принялся пить свой напиток, благородный чёрный кофе.</p><p>Наташа настороженно заглянула в кружку. Со Старка станется как-нибудь подшутить над нелюбимой «нянькой». Однако чай выглядел как чай. И пах как чай. А вот на вкус был полное дерьмо. Видно было, что Старк заваривал только и исключительно кофе, а чай делал если и не впервые в жизни, то где-то близко к этому.</p><p>Поморщившись, Наташа всё же допила и поправила кружку на стол.</p><p>— Спасибо, Старк, — проявив чудеса вежливости, пробормотала она и, не удержавшись, добавила без обидняков: — Извини, конечно, но надеюсь, что твоя будущая жена будет любить кофе.</p><p>Стив взял кружку из рук друга и поблагодарил того. Кофе — а Старк назвал данный напиток именно так — выглядело, как очень грязная вода, хоть и пахло вкусно. Роджерс недоверчиво мазнул носом возле кружки, собирая ароматный пар, после чего осторожно сделал глоток…</p><p>… Зря Вдова отказывает себе в кофе, в общем.</p><p>Брюс недовольно поморщился, когда на кухню ввалилась шумная компания. Халк внутри нетерпеливо жевал провода спокойствия, которыми Беннер опутал внутреннего зверя. Он чувствовал раздражительность хозяина и порывался взять верх над телом. Этого допустить было никак нельзя, и Брюс пытался уединиться, восстановить остатки спокойствия. К сожалению, соседи по дому словно вознамерились познать глубины его контроля. Наверно, Фьюри всё же придётся доставать антираздражатор.</p><p>Напиток приятно согревал горло Тони и давал жизненных сил. Ну вот как можно не любить кофе?</p><p>— Моя будущая жена будет любить всё, что я приготовлю, — хихикнул Старк, вспомнив бедную Пеппер, которой он когда-то приготовил свой первый завтрак. — Какие планы на день? — мужчина выжидающе посмотрел на Наташу.</p><p>— Набираться сил перед боем, — лаконично ответила женщина, пристально рассматривая Старка. Тот с самого утра удивлял её всё больше и больше. Кажется, он пытался… разговорить её? И с чего бы это?</p><p>Брюс почувствовал напряжение, повисшее над столом, и пожалел, что не умеет просачиваться сквозь стены. Это умение было бы весьма кстати.</p><p>— Может, поможете мне по дому? — неуверенно предложил он, опасаясь, что подобная обстановка может отрицательно сказаться на настроении Халка.</p><p>— Отличная идея! — всё так же восхищённо и радостно, будто не он два дня назад был на волосок от смерти, воскликнул Тони. — По мне не заметно, но я люблю домашние дела! А что нужно делать? — он выжидающе посмотрел то на Наташу, то на Стива, то на Брюса.</p><p>Наташа нахмурилась. Какие ещё дела? Что Брюс задумал?</p><p>— А я не прочь поработать. У нас в штабе мы постоянно работали, — заметил Стив. Это был идеальный вариант — они могли бы работать со Старком и заодно разрабатывать планы побега от этих странных агентов ЩИТа.</p><p>— Отлично, — Брюс практически с облегчением произнёс это слово. Халк внутри недовольно заурчал, но это вселило в мужчину ещё большую радость — ненадолго, но он победил!</p><p>От ликования его отвлекли три пары глаз, внимательно глядящих на него.</p><p>— Ну, вы могли бы помочь мне с дровами, — Брюс кивнул Стиву. — Я видел вас в деле вчера днём. Прекрасные физические данные! А вы, — его взгляд переместился на Тони, — вы могли бы помочь укладывать порубленные поленья в одну поленницу.</p><p>— Да! Да! — Старк аж подпрыгнул на стуле. Теперь они с капитаном смогут поговорить! Заметив удивленные взгляды, мужчина быстро стушевался. — Я всегда хотел складывать дрова. Говорят, это хорошо помогает для… Эм… мозга. Ну… Думается хорошо. — Романова, сощурившись, пристально наблюдала за ним. Тони сделал вид, что пьёт кофе, хотя кружка была пустая.</p><p>— Вот как? Тогда я тоже хочу поучаствовать! Когда начинаем? — Наташа ухмыльнулась, увидев, с КАКИМИ взглядами переглянулись Стив и Тони. Кажется, скоро эта парочка будет её шиппингом…</p><p>— Эм… да… да хоть сейчас, — растеряно произнёс Брюс. Честно, он не ожидал такой бурной реакции на своё предложение — обычно его редкие гости более чем инертны. Что-то происходило между этими тремя, какая-то безмолвная борьба — уж в этом Халк разбирался.</p><p>"Блин. Вот же… Женщина!" — Однако вслух Тони лишь обворожительно улыбнулся и заметил:</p><p>— Вчетвером веселей!</p><p>"А втроём было бы ещё лучше."</p><p> </p><p>Всей оравой они побрели в сарай. Стив шёл рядом со Старком и мечтал, чтобы у Вдовы внезапно появилось новое дело. А лучше, если несколько дел. И чтобы их нужно было выполнять немедленно где-нибудь подальше отсюда. И подольше.</p><p>— Вот тут работаем, — Брюс указал на сложенные в кучу дрова и направился в дальний угол — лучше, чтобы рядом с ним никого не было, когда он приспускает поводок.</p><p>Стив взялся за топор. Он любил работать, но сейчас мысли его занимали отнюдь не дрова. Он размышлял над тем, как бы обговорить с Тони детали побега. При Наташе сделать это было, естественно, невозможно, и Роджерс хмурил лоб, пытаясь найти способ, чтобы…</p><p>Эврика! Утром Старк подал неплохую идею. Стив разрубил дровину пополам и незаметно сжал карман. Да, в его штанах до сих пор лежала его записная книжка, подаренная Пегги на день рождение. Мокрая, конечно, но в принципе рабочая. Что если…</p><p>— Мне нужно отлить. Брюс, где у вас туалет? — подал он голос.</p><p>Беннер вздрогнул и обернулся.</p><p>— Там, у сарая, — он махнул рукой на улицу.</p><p>Поблагодарив его, Стив метнулся в указанном направлении. Он знал, что Вдова отложила свои дела и теперь стояла у входа, пристально наблюдая за туалетом. Ещё бы, главной целью её босса был отнюдь не Старк!</p><p>Стив быстро достал блокнот и вырвал две страницы. На одной он нарисовал улыбающуюся рожицу, украсив её демонскими рогами, и спрятал под туалетной пенопластной крышкой. На второй написал приветствие для Старка и вопрос «Как сбегать будем?», после чего скатал её в трубочку и засунул между стеной и дверью.</p><p>— Классный туалет, Брюс. В трещину меж стеной и дверью так шикарно поддувает! — с нажимом произнёс Роджерс, вернувшись на рабочее место.</p><p>Брюс недоуменно приподнял брови, но не стал комментировать странное восклицание. Однако Стива интересовал не он, а реакция Тони. Интересно, догадается тот, что это Стив так ненавязчиво открыл ему тайник послания? К сожалению, глядеть на него Стив не мог, это могло сломать всю конспирацию. Оставалось только ждать.</p><p>"Что? При чем тут это?.. О! — Тони мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Этот туалет! Интересно, что Стив задумал? Надо пойти разведать обстановку."</p><p>Выждав какой-то промежуток времени, Тони громко всех оповестил:</p><p>— Без обид, Брюс, но твоя еда не для моего желудка! — и убежал в туалет. Оглядел всё на предмет каких-то записок или ещё чего, наткнулся на ту самую щель.</p><p>"Вопрос Стива очень интересный, какой же придумать план? О, точно! Может, я доведу свою «няньку» до такой усталости, что она станет невнимательной? И однажды тёмной ночью мы сбежим? Ведь реальная проблема — это Наташа. А остальное… Пустяки."</p><p>Так Старк и нацарапал угольком на другой стороне листочка. Решив, что не стоит долго задерживаться, он вернулся к компании.</p><p>— Что ж, теперь можно и поработать, — он незаметно подмигнул Стиву.</p><p>Роджерс незаметно перевёл дух. Догадался… Гений же, эта сообразительность не могла не радовать.</p><p>Следующие полтора часа капитан спокойно рубил поленья, стараясь не думать о том, какой план мог предложить Старк. Нельзя было сильно очевидно палиться — а непрестанное хождение друг за другом в туалет выглядело бы именно так.</p><p>Спустя время, когда руки уже натружено гудели, а воздух пропах знакомым запахом упорной работы и пота, Стив снова попросился в туалет. Судя по виду Беннера, тот не мог понять, в чём проблема — в еде или в еба… ну, в разумности новых постояльцев.</p><p>— Ну иди, — наконец пробормотал он, и Стив не стал ждать повторного приглашения.</p><p>Поблагодарив небеса за то, что у Наташи ещё не хватило смелости проводить его до самого туалета, капитан закрыл дверцу и поспешно вытащил листок, разглядив его на колене влажным пальцем.</p><p>План Тони выглядел вполне себе логичным. Правда, Стив не был уверен, что Наташа — человек и умеет уставать, но другого плана не было.</p><p>— Эй, Старк, давай! — согласился с планом Роджерс, снова вернувшись в сарай. Подождал, пока непосвящённые недоуменно нахмурились, и «пояснил», напустив в голос повседневных поток: — Давай работай, а то ни рыба ни мясо!</p><p>«Ну, гений! Порви из всех своим умом!»</p><p>"Ну как? Ну что? Все ясно. Согласился."</p><p>— Я — гений, — самодовольно заявил Тони, продолжая пыхтеть над поленницей. — Мне можно. Слишком большая физическая нагрузка — враг моей гениальности! Я и так делаю все, что могу.</p><p>Следующие несколько часов ушли на уроки труда от Брюса Беннера.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Вечером Старк с радостью и неким облегчением завалился на кровать. Хотелось спать. Безумно. Но он должен был придерживаться плана. Усевшись на кровати поудобнее, мужчина стал ждать Наташу.</p><p>Вскоре женщина зашла в комнату. Тони встретил ее своей коронной улыбкой.</p><p>— О, а вот и ты! — радостно заметил он. Дождался, пока Наташа настороженно остановится, во все глаза разглядывая его, и, посерьёзнев, добавил: — Я… Я тут… Долго думал над твоими словами… И… Кажется… Кажется, я могу сказать тебе кое-что важное про Стива.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава XI. Неоценимая помощь Халка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наташа вся подобралась. Конечно, она всерьёз не верила, что мистер Нем-как-рыба-если-надо-говорить-серьёзно решил расколоться, но, как говорят, с чем чёрт не шутит! Осторожно подойдя к кровати, женщина уселась на неё и вперила в Старка пристальный зелёный взгляд.</p><p> — Ну расскажи, — хмыкнула она.</p><p>Тони глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, будто готовясь к чему-то неизбежному, и негромко начал:</p><p> — Ну… Когда мы только встретились, он назвал меня каким-то агентом… Как их там? — он раздражённо прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить. — Гидрой, кажется… Потом молол что-то про Красного Черепа… Может, он просто «немного» спятивший фанат Капитана Америки? Раньше про него комиксы делали, а сейчас вроде сериал сняли… Чего греха таить — раньше все тащились от него, да и сейчас, похоже, тоже… Это я к тому, что помню все серии, и в одной — он прыгал с поезда… Может, наш Стив просто косплеит супергероя? — Старк замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на Наташу.</p><p>В принципе, предположение было вполне логичное. Вот только Вдове были нужны не догадки и гипотезы, а вполне зрелые и подтверждённые факты.</p><p> — Может, фанат, а может, и нет — мы не знаем точно, — женщина вздохнула и забралась на кровать с ногами. Как же хочется спать… Она пристроила голову на подушку и снова взглянула на необычайно оживлённого сокомнатника. — Больше ничего сказать не хочешь? — расслабленно спросила она.</p><p> — Ты красивая, — в устах Тони это прозвучало как-то отстранёно.</p><p>«Что я несу? Надо что-то ещё выдумать! Она сейчас заснет. Мы договорились со Стивом, что она может потерять бдительность, только когда не спит. Ей нужны более точные сведения!»</p><p> — Голливуд… — тихо прошептал Тони себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что она услышала.</p><p>Наташа едва не закатила глаза. Чего Старк добивается? Что она смутится? Знал бы он, из уст скольких мужчин она слышала комплименты! И чаще всего эти комплименты были нужны, чтобы ослабить бдительность…</p><p>Так, стоп! Вдова чуть нахмурилась. А что, если этого и добивается смазливенький мажорчик? Он хочет, чтобы она расслабилась, потеряла бдительность и упустила свою цель из виду!</p><p>И это слово… Голливуд. Старк уже упоминал его. Похоже, эти два странных человека с изломанными судьбами собирались не абы куда, а в город наживы, денег и славы. Когда-то, ещё в далёкой юности, Наташа тоже мечтала стать актрисой и укатить в Голливуд на личном лимузине. Но тёмная дорожка привела её сначала в камеру СИЗО в Сталинграде, потом — в тёмный бизнес наёмников, воров и насильников, следом — в КГБ, а потом уже и в ЩИТ.</p><p>Жизнь крута на поворотах.</p><p> — Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Голливуде? — поинтересовалась женщина. Внезапно её разобрало любопытство.</p><p> — И да и нет, — Тони осторожно прилег рядом, уставившись в потолок. — Всё в мире относительно. Относительно и был, и в то же время не был.</p><p> — Извини, но я не настроена играть в философские загадки, — покачала головой Наташа. Она зевнула и потёрлась щекой об подушку. Спать хотелось всё сильнее, особенно после предыдущей бессонной ночи, которую женщина потратила, вспоминая своё обучение в ЩИТе. — Я вот не была, но мечтала об этом в детстве. Быть актрисой… Глупые детские мечты… — она усмехнулась и прикрыла глаза.</p><p> — Почему? Я думаю, из тебя бы вышла хорошая актриса! — Старк ухмыльнулся. — Тогда я бы собирал с тобой плакатики… Обклеил бы ими всю свою комнату, смотрел бы все фильмы с твоим участием. Фанфик бы написал… Короче, был бы твоим фанатом.</p><p> — Фанфик… — снова усмехнулась Вдова. Этот потрёпанный жизнью миллионер вдруг снова стал казаться ей забавным. И с чего он вдруг решил поддержать тему — непонятно. И почему заговорил о Голливуде — тоже… — Надеюсь, не фемслэш? А то был у меня знакомый фанфикер — любил слэшик пописывать. Про себя и своего кумира… Он, кстати, сейчас твоего дружка сторожит… — Наташа кивнула сама себе, не открывая глаз и постепенно погружаясь в дремоту. Это, конечно, не вежливо, но ей можно, она Чёрная Вдова. — Как мелкий посыльный Фил, конечно, хорош, но как писатель… Дерьмо у него, а не фики… Впрочем, с его-то горем… Все мы теряем напарников, а вот он… не может… отойти… — Реальность постепенно рассеивалась, серела. Наташа засыпала.</p><p>«О нет! Не думай засыпать!»</p><p> — А ты когда-нибудь теряла напарника? Или друга?</p><p>Наташа резко открыла глаза и холодно уставилась на говорившего. От заспанной и расслабленной невинной женщины не осталось и следа — из зелёных глаз на Старка глядел подобравшийся и готовый к нападению хищник.</p><p> — У нас не принято рассказывать о потерях на заданиях, — сухо отрезала она, буравя собеседника глазами.</p><p>Тот, однако, выглядел удивлённо и совсем невинно, и Вдова чуть-чуть оттаяла. По крайней мере, взгляд её потеплел… немного… на одну сотую градуса.</p><p>Откуда Старку знать о негласных правилах наёмников? Тем более, что эта потеря произошла уже после того, как женщина стала работать на ЩИТ. Да и секретом она ни для кого не была, и Наташа решила не зверствовать.</p><p> — Не расскажешь никому? — спросила она.</p><p>Тони просто молча помотал головой. Блин, вот это женщина!.. Когда она так резко подскочила, мужчина чуть не умер от страха. Но кажется, он достиг своей цели — Романова больше не хочет спать.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Наташа тряхнула головой и села на постели, по-йоговски скрестив ноги. — Если узнаю, что проболтался — найду, отрежу язык и засуну в то место, о котором не принято говорить вслух, — предупредила она.</p><p>Достаточно напугав мужчину и показав, кто тут хозяин, Наташа напустила в голос повседневных ноток и как можно более равнодушно произнесла:</p><p>— Его звали Огнус Мердок. Совсем молодой, шестнадцатилетний лоб. Попал к нам в ЩИТ сразу после того, как польские власти выпустили из зоны. Был язвителен, саркастичен, обожал выпивку и доступных женщин, — женщина хмыкнула. — В общем, брал от жизни всё. Меня назначили его куратором, чтобы помочь адаптироваться в жёсткой дисциплине ЩИТа. Ох и попил он мне крови! Через месяц я думала, что задушу его голыми руками. Этот засранец вечно сбегал! Вылезет через окно, проберётся гаражами — и ищи ветра в море! Как же меня это бесило, ведь если новичок игнорирует правила поведения, то виноват куратор — не научил, не стал примером. А я всегда была прилежным работником. — Наташа помрачнела. Её рассказ приближался к логичному завершению, и женщина не хотела снова переживать то смятение, что испытывала тогда. Но Старк буравил её взглядом, и женщина нехотя продолжила: — В тот вечер мы крупно пересрались. Вышло очень некрасиво, но каждый из нас считал, что прав. Я была очень зла на этого шалопая. И когда пришло задание сторожить гражданских, я вписала его туда. Он не хотел идти, но приказы не обсуждаются. — Наташа на миг замолчала, а потом сухо и бесстрастно закончила: — По нашим открыли огонь. Огнус был в составе тех, кому не повезло. А потом мы узнали, что каждую ночь он сбегал к своей девушке. Они хотели справляться свадьбу, готовились к рождению дочери. Я лишила семью отца и мужа, — тихо закончила Вдова и краем сознания задала себе вопрос — зачем она всё это рассказала? Конечно, выговориться о своих проблемах — это хорошо, но какое это имеет отношение к Старку?</p><p>Расчувствовалась, корова.</p><p>"Вот это история… Бедная Наташа. А вот ещё и ты её мучаешь!" — язвительно напомнил Тони Джарвис, вызвав в нём новый укол совести.</p><p>Больше всего сейчас Старку хотелось прекратить это всё и оставить Романову в покое, но он не мог. Тони дал слово Стиву и должен его сдержать.</p><p>Старк тоже сел на кровати, прижимая колени к груди. Ему не нравились подобные разговоры, так как они бередили старые, едва зажившие раны. Но в этот раз организатором разговора был он сам, поэтому поздно отступать.</p><p>— Ты сделала, что могла. Откуда тебе было знать, что так произойдёт? — Тони сделал небольшую паузу и тихо проговорил: — А я тоже терял близких. Я теряю их постоянно… Один только Джарвис всегда остаётся со мной.</p><p>— Джарвис? Кто это? — поинтересовалась Наташа. Разговор разбередил старые раны, и женщина знала, что должно пройти какое-то время, прежде чем ей удастся снова зализать их. Но Старка, вопреки расхожему мнению, убивать не хотелось. Может, это и к лучшему, что она рассказала всё ему? Всё лучше, чем Фьюри с его приторно-нежной заботой, за которую Вдова была благодарна, но только не в этом случае, или Фил, которому было ещё хуже.</p><p>Старк, по крайней мере, не будет откровенно жалеть её. Да и в принципе жалеть — у него была определённо другая цель, с которой он пытался разговорить её.</p><p>— Джарвис? Это голос в моей голове, который управляет мной, — робко и как-то неловко улыбнулся Тони. — Он со мной с самого детства. Есть ещё и Дубина, он помогает мне в моих разработках. Нам… весело втроём. Когда я один, у меня ничего не выходит. Вот, — он был рад, что переменил тему разговора.</p><p>— Ясненько, — протянула Вдова.</p><p>Иногда люди начинали пугать её. Однако женщина слышала, что у гениев часто сносит крышу, и те начинают выдумывать себе разных воображаемых друзей. Видимо, Старк из их числа.</p><p>Что ж, одним больше, одним меньше… Главное, чтобы он вёл себя адекватно, а остальные тараканы — дела сугубо личные.</p><p>— Ладно, давай спать, — Наташа вздохнула и бухнулась на подушку, с наслаждением вытянув перетруженные за день ноги. — Утро вечера мудрее, Тони, — она прикрыла глаза, с удовольствием отмечая, что череда рабочих будней закончилась.</p><p>Старк опустился на подушку и прикрыл глаза, подумав, что, если он на секундочку прикроет глаза, ничего страшного не произойдёт. Зевнул и, свернувшись калачиком, он не заметил как провалился в сон. Или в очередной кошмар?</p><p> </p><p>Холодно. Это Старк почувствовал сразу, как очутился на этой странной, незнакомой улице. Его немного знобило, а в голове билось единственное желание — убежать.</p><p>Он не знал, почему, но поддался этому порыву, сначала ускоряя шаг, а затем и вовсе срываясь на бег. Мужчине вдруг показалось, что кто-то преследует его. Чувство тревоги всё нарастало и нарастало, сжимая все внутренности от страха и пришедшей так не вовремя панике.</p><p>Вокруг — всё незнакомое, серое, заброшенное. Он был тут один. Один!</p><p>— Сти-и-и-ив! Сти-и-и-ив!!! Кто-нибудь! — прокричал Старк, но ответом ему была оглушительная тишина.</p><p>В боку уже начало показывать, и Тони решил остановиться. Поддавшись порыву, он замер и прислушался. Тишина. Но что это? Кажется, он слышал чьи-то шаги…</p><p>Мгновение — и кто-то с силой сжимает его горло, прижимая к стене. Лица незнакомца не видно. Только сильная рука.</p><p>Старк задёргался, начиная задыхаться. Паника накрыла его с головой, и мужчина судорожно задёргался в чужих руках, стараясь отбиться любыми способами. Но у него ничего не выходило.</p><p>— Ты убийца, — прошептал чей-то тихий, но до боли знакомый голос ему в ухо.</p><p>Рука крепче сжалась на шее. Тони хотелось сопротивляться, но всё, что он мог — это беспомощно щуриться, пытаясь сдержать навернувшиеся на глазах слёзы.</p><p>Резкая темнота. Белые стены, белый потолок. Противный пикающий звук.</p><p>"Нет. Нет! Только не снова! Только не опять!"</p><p>Тони судорожно отшатнулся от больничной кровати. Он знал, кого увидит под одеялом.</p><p>"Не хочу! Только не снова!"</p><p>Старк пятится, пока не врезается спиной в чью-то сильную грудь. Обернувшись, он тут же шарахается в сторону, а его сердце уходит в самые пятки.</p><p>За его спиной стоит Обладайя Стейн и просто улыбается.</p><p>"Только не он! Исчезни! Убирайся! Это мой сон!"</p><p>Ощущение, что тебя резко хватают пять сильных рук его наемных убийц, и холодная сталь ножа около шеи — это то, что навсегда останется в памяти Старка. Эти ужасные воспоминания ему никогда не забыть.</p><p> </p><p>Тони резко соскочил с кровати и, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на колени. Сердце его стучало, как бешеное. Дыхание сбито и учащенно пульсировало в висках.</p><p>Старк дышал загнанно, как дикий зверь, чувствуя, как по щекам текли слёзы. Ему хотелось кричать, звать на помощь и бежать далеко-далеко. Но всё, что сделал мужчина — это хрипло и резко выдыхал воздух и пытался сфокусироваться на реальности.</p><p> </p><p>Сквозь сон — а у всех наёмников очень чуткие сновидения, от этого иногда жизнь зависит, как-никак! — Наташа почувствовала, как кровать заходила ходуном. Резко открыв глаза, она нырнула рукой под подушку и сжала привычный прохладный ствол своего оружия. Перевернувшись со спины на бок, она выставила дуло в сторону предполагаемого неприятеля, однако спустя мгновение с едва слышным ругательством опустила его: никаких врагов не было.</p><p>Ночным возмутителем спокойствия был Тони Старк. Он сидел на коленях возле кровати, хрипло дышал и безмолвно плакал. Остатки сна мигом слетели с сознания Вдовы, и женщина подалась вперёд. Она знала, что после ужасных жизненных событий людям часто снятся кошмары. Это естественная реакция организма. У неё тоже в своё время были подобные ночные встряски. Это пройдёт, но а пока Старку придётся всякий раз вспоминать, что всё это уже произошло, а за прошлое держаться не стоит.</p><p>— Эй, Старк! — Наташа положила руку ему на плечо и чуть сжала, готовясь, если что, отпрыгнуть в сторону — спросонья люди часто бывают неадекватными.</p><p>Тони резко отдернулся в сторону, отползая от мнимого неприятия.</p><p>— Не надо… Не трогай… Не надо больше… Больно… — судорожно зашептал он, забившись в угол между кроватью и прикроватной тумбой. Сон стал немного отпускать. Но всего лишь немного. Мужчине нужно было время, чтобы осознать, кто перед мной и что.</p><p>— Старк, — мягко произнесла Наташа. Вид измученного мужчины заставил её вновь вспомнить прожитые годы, и это было больно. Вздохнув, она заговорила серьёзно и вдумчиво, не отводя от дёрганного лица собеседника своих зелёных глаз: — Я знаю, что за дерьмо тебе пришлось пережить. Спокойно, дыши ровно! Всё в прошлом, ну почти всё, а за прошлое держаться не советую — рехнёшься. Я сказала — дыши глубже! — Старк послушно задышал. — Вот так, умничка! Видишь, тут только я и ты, никого лишнего.</p><p>Паника стала немного отступать. В теле сразу почувствовалась некая слабость. Послушно глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, Тони мутным взглядом посмотрел на нежданного спасителя, коим оказалась Наташа. Кажется, он всё же разбудил её… Как бы мужчина не старался, стыда он не почувствовал, лишь благодарность — у Романовой был такой мягкий и успокаивающий голос, что все страхи тут же отошли на второй план.</p><p>— Это… это был сон? Да? — голос сиплый, с лёгкой хрипотцой, но Старк доволен и таким.</p><p>— Сон, сон… — пробормотала Наташа. Ей хотелось спать, но не оставлять же этого оболтуса без присмотра! — Тебе воды принести? — широко зевнув, медленно поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Да… — Старк заторможено кивнул, медленно сползая на подушку. Голова его неприятно болела, в теле чувствовалась слабость, поэтому идти куда-либо самостоятельно не было никакого желания. Когда Наташа стала подниматься с кровати, мужчина поймал её за руку и жалобно, благодарно посмотрел в её глаза снизу вверх. — Спасибо, — Тони слегка улыбнулся ей и отпустил чужую ладонь.</p><p>Качая головой, Наташа потопала в ванную — дом у Брюса был вполне себе современный, а Халк, по его словам, любил нежиться в тёплой воде. Она очень надеялась, что никому из мужчин не приспичило на утро глядя уединиться в ванной — ей не хотелось объяснять, почему она покинула свой трудовой пост.</p><p>К счастью, все мужчины ещё дрыхли. Отчаянно зевая, Наташа нацедила воды в стоящий у раковины стакан и направилась обратно в комнату. Пол неприятно холодил голые ступни, но Вдова почти не обращала на это внимание. Её усталый мозг работал практически на автопилоте.</p><p>— Держи, — буркнула женщина, передавая уже пришедшему в себя Старку стакан. После чего, зябко ёжась, залезла на кровать и рухнула на подушку, свернувшись в позу эмбриона.</p><p>Пока Старк медленно поглощал жидкость, Наташа, прищурив сонные глаза, рассеяно наблюдала за ним. На периферии её мозга сны уже играли свои сюрреалистические сюжеты. Вдова поддалась искушению, на секунду прикрыла веки — и в следующее мгновение уже сладко посапывала, растворившись в ночной неге.</p><p>Тони выпил виду, постепенно отходя от дурного сна. Может ему вообще не стоит спать? Он не хотел. Не хотел вновь видеть этот кошмар, не хотел переживать повторно ужасные ощущения беспомощности. Повернув голову набок, Старк принялся рассматривать расслабленное лицо Наташи.</p><p>Он был очень благодарен этой женщине, но обещал, что поможет Стиву. Роджерсу была нужна его помощь. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, Тони спустился с кровати. На мгновение задержавшись около стола, он тихо вышел из комнаты. Бесшумно пройдя вперед по коридору, минуя безмятежно спящего Коулсона, мужчина пробрался в комнату Стива. Тот спал. Подойдя к другу, Тони положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка потряс его.</p><p>— Стив! Стив, просыпайся! Нам пора!</p><p> </p><p>Стив лежал с закрытыми глазами, просчитывая дальнейшие варианты действий. Одно было ясно и точно — он сбежит. Неясно, как, но обязательно сбежит. Герой он или нет, но выручать Баки было необходимо.</p><p>У капитана был чуткий слух, как и у всех людей, привыкших жить в опасности. Ближе к трём часам ночи он услышал, как мимо комнаты прошёл кто-то. Шаги были лёгкие и почти не слышные даже стивовскому слуху — обычно так ходят наёмники.</p><p>«Наташа», — решил Стив.</p><p>Вдова прошла мимо двери ещё раз, и, прикинув расстояние, Стив решил, что, всего скорей, она ходила в ванную комнату. Мужчина не знал, зачем ей понадобилось ходить туда среди ночи, но он в принципе не понимал женщин, да и не был уверен, что в этом мире кто-то из мужчин может их понять. Может, Вдова быстро принимала душ, пока все мужчины спали? Она ведь дама как-никак.</p><p>Над ухом прогудел комар, и Стив переключился на обдумывание побега. В принципе, это было устроить не так уж и сложно — из Фила, наверно, был хороший координатор, но как сторож он был аховый. Коулсон засыпал так быстро и крепко, что Стив уже пару раз просто тихонько проходил мимо него, когда ему нужно было выйти в туалет. Конечно, была ещё Вдова, которая, как оказалось, бодрствует по ночам, и Фьюри, которого со счетов сбрасывать никак нельзя — он та ещё тёмная лошадка. Да и хозяин дома, если честно, не вызывал доверия. То, что он был дружен с ЩИТом, навевало на паранойю.</p><p>Стив не знал, кому верить. Единственное, в чём он был пока уверен — несмотря на службу в ГИДРЕ, Тони был ничего так парень. По крайней мере, он был умён и, в принципе, довольно простоват. Даже удивительно, как такой попал к Черепу, не иначе как через подставные лица.</p><p>Чу! Как говорится, только вспомнишь…</p><p>Старк пробрался в комнату. Стив лежал спиной ко входу, но в тишине спящего дома хорошо различал людей по их дыханию. Тони волновался. А ещё он был в смятении и, кажется, немного напуган. И горд чему-то. Прямо человек-эмоция, ей-богу!</p><p>Роджерс продолжал лежать неподвижно, прикидывая, как скоро в комнате должно было появиться ещё одно действующее рыжеволосое существо. Однако оно не торопилось. Тони же тем временем схватил его за плечо и потряс.</p><p>— Стив! Стив, просыпайся! Нам пора!</p><p>Капитан всё же открыл глаза. Вдова так и не появилась. Зато Старк, стоящий над ним, был вполне себе реален.</p><p>— Как ты избавился от слежки? — не удержавшись, полюбопытствовал Стив, легко вскакивая на ноги.</p><p>— Я же говорил: Я гений. Вставай скорей! Надо спешить! — пальцы Тони слегка подрагивали, дыхание сбивалось.</p><p>"Не дай бог, сейчас Наташа проснется!" — подумал он в величайшем возбуждении.</p><p>Стив поскорее накинул на себя куртку. Его распирало любопытство, что Старк сделал с Наташей, что та не преследовала их, чем бы непременно занялась в обычное время. Он лишь надеялся, что наёмница осталась в живых, а то мало ли…</p><p>Мужчины вышли из комнаты и осторожно прокрались мимо спящего на стуле Фила. Тот не проснулся, лишь вздохнул во сне, крепче вжимаясь в спинку сидения.</p><p>Выйти на улицу оказалось делом несложным. У Стива даже закралось подозрение, что это было подстроено. А что, сейчас как выскочат из кустов Фьюри и его команда, да прокричат саркастично: «Сюрпрайз, мазафака!» А потом под конвоем отправят в постель. Мало ли, не даром же они составляют верхушку ЩИТа.</p><p>Однако ничего подобного не происходило. Мужчины легко дошли до забора. И… И вот тут Стив понял, почему им позволили так легко уйти из дома.</p><p>Калитки не было. Нет, была конечно, одна, в которую они въехали тогда, на машине, но закрыта она была на такой амбарный замок, что капитан засомневался, сможет ли вообще живое существо снять его.</p><p>Можно было, конечно, перелезть через забор и не париться, но, во-первых, Стив не был уверен, что Тони под силу выполнить такой трюк, а во-вторых, он не находил никакой предмет, чтобы с его помощью подтянуться.</p><p>— И что дальше? — спросил он самого себя.</p><p>Тони запаниковал. Нет, только не это! Почему у них вечно всё не слава Богу?!</p><p>— Ты не можешь перелезть? — оннервно оглянулся по сторонам.</p><p>— Я то могу, но… — Роджерс вовремя прикусил язык, чуть не закончив «… не уверен, что это сделаешь ты». Он не был обучен тактичности, на войне не до вежливости, однако посчитал, что подобные слова могут обидеть напарника.</p><p>— Чёрт! — Тони подумал, что не хватало ещё, чтобы сейчас вышла Наташа или ещё кто-нибудь из этой банды. Если их поймают при побеге, то даже думать не хочется, что они могут сделать. — Стой, когда мы складывали дрова в поленницу, я видел в дальнем углу лестницу! Я сгоняю за ней! — обрадовавшись, Тони быстрым шагом направился в сарай и исчез во тьме.</p><p> </p><p>Брюс Беннер бодрствовал вторую ночь. Ему не давал уснуть Халк, которого, в свою очередь, напрягали новые запахи, посторонние звуки, незнакомые люди и общая напряжённая атмосфера, в последние дни ставшая практически непереносимой. Брюс, как мог, контролировал своего «сожителя», но он тоже был человеком и не имел сверхспособностей.</p><p>Чтобы набраться терпения и выдержки, он стал уединяться по ночам и стоять в сарае, неспешно покуривая сигару. Табачный дым с ароматом лавандового листа успокаивал Халка, да и сам Брюс после чувствовал себя значительно лучше.</p><p>Сегодня он, как обычно, направился в своё любимое уединённое место — в уголок между поленницей и стеной. Было четыре часа утра — самое глухое время, когда человеческий сон становится очень глубоким. В связи с этим Брюс очень надеялся, что его постояльцы будут как можно дольше нежиться в кроватях. Покрутив сигару в руке, он закурил, выпуская из рта клубы дыма. Утро было тихим и прекрасным…</p><p>Неожиданно во дворе раздались голоса. Беннер раздражённо зарычал, прикрывая глаза. Долбанные щитовцы, какого хрена им не дрыхнется?!</p><p>— Стой, когда мы складывали дрова в поленницу, я видел в дальнем углу лестницу! Я сгоняю за ней!</p><p>Брюс узнал голос Старка. Стало быть, с ним его закадычный дружок Стив! Захотели сбежать, пока остальные спят. И Брюс не был против — почему-то эти двое страшно бесили Халка. А для Беннера была крайне важно, чтобы раздражавшие «сожителя» люди были как можно дальше.</p><p>Он скомкал сигару, кинул в курильницу и прокрался вперёд, к ничего не подозревающему Старку. Халк внутри требовал схватить, сжать, сделать больно, но Брюс поборол его порывы и ограничился тем, что прижал Старка к стене, правда, немного пересчитав силу и перекрыв доступ кислорода.</p><p>— Крадёшь мои вещи? — Мужчина старался сказать это как можно более мягко, но в Халк его опередил, и голос вышел очень хриплым и даже грозным.</p><p>"Опять?! Кто?! Что?!"</p><p>Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Появилось очень смутное чувство державю. В сарае было темно, поэтому Тони не мог разглядеть неожиданного обидчика. Однако услышав грубый и страшный голос, он понял, что это Брюс. Или же Халк? Что ж ему везёт-то так!</p><p>В глазах стало темнеть. Пора сопротивляться уже, хотя бы ради приличия — Старк не сомневался, что у него не хватит сил для победы над Халком. Однако он всё принялся упрямо вырываться из чужого захвата, а когда хватка немного ослабла, не задумываясь, громко позвал на помощь.</p><p> </p><p>Стив услышал громкий ор Старка и, не раздумывая, бросился ему на выручку. Влетев в полутёмный сарай, он тут же прислушался, пытаясь понять, где находится напарник.</p><p>Внезапно его схватили за шиворот и здорово приложили об поленницу. Из глаз Стива посыпались искры, и он машинально, на инстинктах, дал сдачи. В темноте громко вскрикнули, потом рыкнули. А затем сильная рука схватила оглушённого капитана за шкирку, как провинившегося щенка, и выволокла наружу.</p><p> </p><p>Брюс вздрогнул, когда Тони громко закричал. Его хватка практически сразу ослабла настолько, что Старк мешком провалился на пол, громко дыша. А в следующий миг случилось то, чего Беннер так боялся.</p><p>Халк взял верх.</p><p>Небрежно подцепив рукой оглушённого ужасом Тони, он снова прижал его к стене и внимательно осмотрел. Этот человек бесил его, и Халк раздумывал, как ему поступить. Разумом он обладал гораздо менее эрудированным, но более внимательным, и, порывшись в воспоминаниях, вспомнил, что этот громкий человек всегда боялся женщину, которая привела его сюда. Отдать врага его врагу — чем не план?</p><p>Однако не успел Халк начать претворять его в жизнь, как услышал сзади торопливые шаги. Отпустив оглушённого Старка, он повернулся и направился к новому врагу.</p><p>Схватить его за шиворот и как следует ударить оказалось совсем не сложно. Но случилось неожиданное — Халку врезали в ответ. Это происходило впервые, и он здорово растерялся. Рыкнув, он снова схватил оглушённую жертву, подхватил под живот Старка и выволок их на улицу — ему стало любопытно, кто умудрился дать ему сдачи.</p><p>Это оказался мужчина в разноцветном костюме. И он Халка тоже бесил. Только вот женщину этот мужчина не боялся. Что же делать?</p><p>На забор села ранняя пташка. Халк проследил за ней взглядом и хищно улыбнулся. А вот и решение!</p><p>Стив практически пришёл в себя, когда мощная рука вновь сгребла его в охапку. А в следующий миг он уже летел через забор навстречу приключениям. К счастью, по другую сторону был стог сена, который значительно смягчил удар.</p><p>Разобравшись с одним врагом, Халк немедленно занялся другим. Звать женщину оказалось нудно, а Халку понравилось бросать людей через забор.</p><p>— Бесите! — рыкнул он Старку и бросил его вслед закадычному дружку. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у этих двоих хватит ума не возвращаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава XII. В новой команде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ай! — Тони ударился о Стива и скатился по другую сторону чего-то мягкого. Выплевывая сено изо рта, он понял, что это был стог. Что ж, хоть за это спасибо! А то был бы какой-нибудь камень… — Стив, Стив! Мы по другую сторону забора! — хрипло, но радостно прошептал он. — Спасибо Халычу! Ауч… — Старк принялся растирать ушибленные конечности. — И за это «спасибо»… Ты как? — он внимательно посмотрел на капитана.</p><p>Роджерс лежал, тупо глядя на задницу Тони, которая примостилась на его лице. В голове было пусто, как в кошельке после посещения магазина, а в ушах раздавался противный свист — то ли жужжание комаров вокруг, то ли откат от удара об поленницу.</p><p>— М-м-м? — Стив постучал по боку Старка, незамысловато предлагая ему слезть с его лица и дать умереть в более комфортной обстановке.</p><p>— Прости… — виновато произнёс Тони. Перекатился на другой бок, взволнованно оглядывая товарища.</p><p>— Итак, — отдышавшись, хрипло начал Стив, — мы поняли, зачем тут этот стог. Это раз. Два — мы на свободе, почти живы, почти здоровы. Три — нас не хватятся… ну, около двух часов точно. Пока проснутся, пока запытают Халка… Мы должны скрыться. Ну, и куда нам идти? — он посмотрел на Старка.</p><p>Тот задумчиво почесал затылок.</p><p>"Кстати, хороший вопрос, Стив! Ещё бы знать, где мы находимся..."</p><p>Молчание излишне затянулось. Стив немного занервничал, что ж… Тони вздохнул. Придётся полагаться зову сердца, а ещё языку, который, как говорится, до Киева доведет! Улыбнувшись Стиву, мужчина встал на ноги.</p><p>— Итак, нам нужен надёжный источник, — он потёр руки. — Который поможет нам добраться до места нахождения базы. Надо найти его как можно быстрее!</p><p>— Источник? — Стив склонил голову.</p><p>Судя по всему, Старк не был уверен в том, где именно находится база Черепа. Впрочем, Роджерс его понимал: он сам мало представлял, в какие дебри США (если они ещё вообще в США) затащил их ЩИТ. Что ж, поиски источника, так поиски источника.</p><p>— И как мы его найдём? — с готовностью поинтересовался он.</p><p>— О, мой милый друг, он есть везде! — Тони хитро прищурился и посмотрел на Стива. Заявив: — За мной! — он бодренько так зашагал по узкой тропинке.</p><p>Следующие несколько минут — часов?.. Не знаю, короче! — они просто молча шли по однообразным дебрям, по-другому не сказать. Потом немного разговорились, а под конец и вовсе болтали, как старые приятели. Тони всё интересовал вопрос, с каких это пор они стали друзьями? Вот совсем недавно они просто ненавидели друг друга, а сейчас…</p><p>Да, Старку стало жалко этого ничего не знающего мужчину. Да и как человек, Роджерс сам по себе классный. Да, блин, Тони его поклонник (ну, не его конкретно, а персонажа… Не суть). Но… Чёрт!.. Старк попал в аварию из-за него, чуть не утонул в реке и не расшибся, прыгая с моста на движущийся на максимальной скорости поезд.</p><p>Странно это всё. Но не смотря на это, Тони не мог просто взять и возненавидеть его.</p><p>О, кажется он увидел очертания домов. Действительно, когда товарищи вышли на трассу, то заметили небольшой пригород.</p><p>Не задумываясь, Старк потащил Стива в самый тёмный переулок. Сердце мужчины невольно сжалось от страха, стоило только всплыть в голове воспоминаниям о покушении в таком же тёмном и узком переулке. Сжав руки в кулаки и резко выдохнув воздух, Тони решительно двинулся в темноту, крепко ухватившись за руку Стива и ведя его за собой.</p><p>— Почти пришли… Они должны быть где-то здесь… — прошептал он.</p><p>Вокруг периодически слышались шорохи и возня. Остановившись посреди темноты, Старк громко произнёс:</p><p>— Эй, ребята! Тут свои! Пароль: хвост крысы.</p><p>Шум прекратился, будто незримые незнакомцы к чему-то готовились или ждали.</p><p>— Он тоже свой, — пояснил Старк, кинув короткий взгляд на Роджерса.</p><p>Стив настороженно вглядывался в темноту. Зачем Тони привёл его сюда? Случись такое несколько дней назад, Роджерс решил бы, что Старк завёл его в ловушку, однако теперь он не был уверен в этом. Точнее, он был совсем точно уверен, что никакой ловушки нет.</p><p>А если так, то какого чёрта они делают в вонючем и тёмном проулке? Тони говорил что-то об источнике. Но разве их хранят в таких ужасных местах? Или под источником подразумевался человек? Но тогда Стив не хотел знать, как тот выглядит, ибо видом должен соответствовать месту — маскировка, чтоб её!</p><p>Тони назвал пароль, и Стив окончательно уверился, что источником будет человек. Он прищурился и принялся усердно заглядывать в темноту.</p><p>— Твои друзья? — шёпотом поинтересовался он у Тони, пока шаги неизвестного приближались к ним.</p><p>— Эм… Не совсем… — Старк нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Мы… Как бы объяснить?.. Товарищи по несчастью. Если мы им понравимся, то они нам помогут. Если нет, то… Лучше не думать об этом.</p><p>На свет вышел мужчина. Он цепким взглядом оглядел Тони с ног до головы, потом перевёл взгляд на Стива. Будто оценивая их, как покупатель на ярмарке оценивает сноровистую кобылу.</p><p>— Чего вам надо? — недовольно поинтересовался он, закончив осмотр.</p><p>— Мы отбились от своей группировки… Нужна помощь. Не могли бы вы подбросить нас по пути? — Тони сделал глазки кота из Шрека.</p><p>Бомж закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не прикидывайся простачком, Старк, — неожиданно холодно отрезал он. — Мы знаем тебя. Ты тот доходяга с пятого квартала, который принёс кучу проблем таким, как мы.</p><p>Сказав это, бомж стал приближаться к замершему Старку, заставив его попятиться и прижаться к Стиву спиной.</p><p>— Стойте! — вдруг раздался голос из тёмного угла. — А я тоже знаю его. Инсен говорил, что он друг!</p><p>— Друг, не друг, надо решать сообща! — раздалось из другого угла.</p><p>— Ждите здесь! — резко приказал главный и снова исчез в темноте.</p><p>Стив настороженно проводил его взглядом. Да, какой-то недобрый это был бомж. Со взглядом хищника, явно не пылавший к Старку хорошими чувствами. Впрочем, как понял Роджерс, это чувство было взаимным.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что нам тут помогут? — прошептал он Тони. — Эти гражданские не выглядят дружелюбными.</p><p>— Не переживай! — голос Старка слегка подрагивал от напряжения и некого страха. Но приободрить товарища — дело святое. — Они, хоть и излишне грубоваты, своих в беде не бросят. Такой уж у них закон.</p><p>Главный вновь вернулся. Как-то презрительно посмотрев на Старка, сказал:</p><p>— Хорошо, ты можешь остаться, только при одном условии… — он неожиданно схватил Тони за плечо и грубо отволок в сторону. — Ты должен будешь сделать одну вещь для меня… Она как раз для такого увертливого змеёныша, как ты, — прошептал бомж ему на ухо.</p><p>От последующих слов у Тони кровь остыла в жилах. Действительно ли он так хотел этого? Может, ещё не поздно уйти? Но выбора нет — пришлось согласиться.</p><p>— Я… Я согласен, — голос на миг предательски дрогнул, но Старк смог совладать с собой. Когда хватка на плече ослабла, он вновь попятился к Стиву.</p><p>Главный довольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Ребята, покажите им их место для ночлега. Рано утром начинаем выдвигаться.</p><p> </p><p>Старка и Роджерса отвели вдаль этого переулка, в место, прикрытое небольшим навесом. Под ним лежало несколько старых курток и каких-то мешков, которые представляли собой неплохое место для сна.</p><p>Удобно расположившись на импровизированной кровати, Тони похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая Стива сесть.</p><p>— Что как не родной, дорогой? — мужчина улыбнулся, пряча за широкой улыбкой страх и напряжение перед нелёгким заданием.</p><p>Стив послушно сел, ощущая исходившее отовсюду и особенно от товарища напряжение. Такая атмосфера ему совсем не нравилась, однако делать было нечего. Если Тони считает, что эти бездомные гражданские смогут помочь им — в чём сам Роджерс сильно сомневался, — то так тому и быть. Не впервой капитану делить дело с неприятными личностями.</p><p>— О чём вы говорили с их… главой? — не удержался от любопытства Роджерс. Старк выглядел подавленным, и капитану было интересно, что заставило его испытывать подобные чувства.</p><p>Тони вздрогнул, услышав вопрос.</p><p>— Да так, ни о чем… — он нервно прикусил губу. — Он просто попросил меня не влипать в ситуации… Хах, я вообще никогда никуда не влипаю!.. Чёрт, вру. Я всегда в них влипаю! Только сейчас уже всё хорошо. Вот нам дали ночлег, а рано утром выходить! — Старк сам понимал, что выглядит ну очень странным.</p><p>"Наверное, Стиву неприятно, что я так открыто вру ему", — Тони жалобно посмотрел на него. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай об этом…</p><p>— Видишь ли… — мужчина отвел глаза. — Мы не очень хорошие друзья. В другой жизни, когда я был «большим» человеком, я очень обидел его. Он вправе злиться на меня, а я заслужил этого. — Тони издал горестный вздох. — Ты устал? — он снова чуть улыбнулся. — Может, хочешь есть? Я могу принести.</p><p>Роджерс хмурился, слушая Старка. Что-то не вязалось в этих словах, была какая-то недомолвка, звучавшая где-то на периферии слов, но вызвавшая у сверхчестного капитана лютый фейспалм. Интересно, а сам Старк знал, что врёт не очень-то убедительно?</p><p>Тот как раз поспешил переменить тему и предложил принести еды. Стив не особо хотел есть, но, видно, Тони не привык долго голодать, поэтому он лишь устало кивнул. Сновавшие вокруг бомжи нравились ему всё меньше и меньше.</p><p>— Вот и отличненько! — Тони поспешил покинуть товарища и направился к общей столовой. Она находилась через два маленьких проулка от общей спальни. Но не успел мужчина свернуть за последний угол, как его жёстко вжали в стену, зажимая рот холодными пальцами.</p><p>— О, смотрите, кто здесь! Мистер Звёздочка! — бомж, говоривший это, противно загоготал. Стоявшая рядом троица тоже.</p><p>Спина неприятно покалывала, вспоминая утреннюю гимнастику с Халком, а ушибленный затылок отдавался болью. Через мутность в глазах из-за поступивших от резкой боли слёз Тони поглядел на противников.</p><p>"Чарльз, Стэнли? Какие знакомые физии!"</p><p>Дёрнувшись, Старк хотел освободиться, но ему не позволили, сильнее вдавив в стену.</p><p>— Куда это ты спешишь, Звёздочка? Уже не такой смелый, да? Помнится, когда-то ты себя так не вел. Ая-яй, а обманывать нехорошо!</p><p>Сердце бешено колотилось, готовое проломить грудную клетку, а перед глазами уже вовсю прокручивались воспоминания о покушениях. Только не снова… По щекам уже текли слёзы и Тони, кажется, стал немного задыхаться от поступившей к горлу паники.</p><p>"И даже Стива не позвать!"</p><p>— Может, нам поступить с тобой также, как думаешь? Заставить быть своей маленькой марионеткой, выполняющей все самые грязные поручения? — Мужик явно был лидером ситуации.</p><p>— Хватит болтать, Стэнли! У меня уже кулаки чешутся, так хочется кого-нибудь размазать по стенке! — другой нереально здоровый мужчина стал ходить взад-вперед, сжимая свои огромные руки в кулаки.</p><p>Кажется, Тони начал дрожать от страха.</p><p>— Эй, оставьте его! — знакомый голос заставил его дёрнуться.</p><p>"Теперь мне точно конец, раз и он здесь…" — обречённо подумал мужчина.</p><p>Неожиданная атака пришла так быстро и неумолимо, что Тони на миг потерял способность воспринимать окружающий мир и потерял сознание. Очнулся он, когда почувствовал обжигающие удары на щеках. Открыв глаза, мужчина заметил перед собой взволнованное лицо Стива и… Луи. Того парня с пятого квартала.</p><p>— Спящая красавица, блин! Всех напугал! — возмутился Луи, протягивая ему бутылку воды.</p><p>Тони сдержанно поблагодарил его и хотел сесть, но ему не позволили.</p><p>— Отдыхай. Завтра будет тяжёлый день, — посоветовал Луи и добавил: — Я принёс вам еды, увидимся утром.</p><p>— Спасибо… — едва слышно пробормотал Старк, но Луи его услышал. Кивнул в ответ и ушёл из поля зрения, оставляя их со Стивом наедине.</p><p> </p><p>Не успел Стив оглядеться, чтобы оценить силы предполагаемого союзника, как послышался шум. Все бомжи, находившиеся рядом, тут же подняли голову и уставились в ту сторону. Роджерс не знал, что там произошло — может, внутрисемейные склоки — но встал и направился туда.</p><p>Били Тони. Едва увидев это, капитан почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок ярости. Бить это невинное (ну, воином Старк не был — в этом смысле он невинен) существо ниже мужского достоинства! Ещё минута — и четвёрку бомжей пришлось бы откачивать, но им повезло. Вмешался ещё один мужчина. Он прогнал идиотов и привёл в себя Старка.</p><p>Когда мужчина отошёл, Стив присел на корточки рядом с Тони и внимательно оглядел его. Кажется, Старка не успели капитально побить, и капитан несколько расслабился. Но в глазах его до сих пор стояла обжигающая дикая ярость.</p><p>— Стив? — Тони увидел эту ярость в глазах товарища, от которой, мягко говоря, было не по себе. — Я… — почему-то ему безумно захотелось оправдаться, но мужчина сдерживал в себе этот порыв. — Сходил покушать… Хех… Я же говорил: неприятности преследуют меня, — Тони ещё раз "хехнул" и поудобнее устроился на лежаке, так, чтобы в случае чего можно было быстро встать и убежать. Хотя рядом со Стивом было не так страшно.</p><p>— Кто все эти люди? Я не верю, что это твоя семья, — Роджерс увидел в глазах товарища страх и постарался успокоиться. Это ему удалось несложно — в конце концов, он жил в мире, где эмоции часто могли помешать выполнять задание. А то и вообще стоить жизни.</p><p>— У меня нет семьи. — Вот только не об этом и не сейчас! Отведя взгляд, Тони уставился на обшарпанные грязные стены. — Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а единственные люди, которым я доверял, предали меня. По вине одного из них я лишился всего. И дома, и славы, и всего того, что было для меня дорого. Мне некуда было деваться. Я хотел умереть, но меня спас один очень хороший человек. С тех пор я стал жить на улице. Из кого-то большого я вдруг стал никем. Возомнив себя богом, я всё время забывал, что я всего лишь человек.</p><p>— Извини, — помолчав, глухо ответил Стив. Он, как я уже говорила, не отличался особой тактичностью, но всё равно понял, что подобная тема — не лучший способ поддержать разговор. Роджерс не знал, каково это — потерять родных или перетерпеть предательство, но, впрочем, он потерял Баки. Наверное, терять близких так же ужасно.</p><p>Но капитан не хотел продолжать эту тему. Старк выглядел усталым и грустным, а им ещё предстоит долго находиться вместе.</p><p>Стив прошёлся по товарищу взглядом. Рукав старковского свитшота был порван. В груди Америки снова заклокотала ярость.</p><p>— Если они ещё раз подойдут к тебе, я их в бараний рог скручу, — тихо озвучил он свои планы.</p><p>Старк вскинул на товарища удивленный взгляд и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Только, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя беззащитной принцессой! — он хихикнул. — Хотя рядом с тобой мне гораздо спокойнее. Спасибо.</p><p>Вокруг стало темнеть. Холод пробирался по всем закоулкам переулка, заставляя ёжиться и искать источник тепла, а именно, горячее плечо Стива. Старк подумал, что тот не против. Да и теплее так.</p><p>— Л-ладно. Давай на боковую, а т-то завтра все проспим, — Тони прижался к нему чуть сильнее и прикрыл глаза. — Они сказали, что ждать долго не будут… Так что… — он зевнул, — надо встать пораньше… — начал засыпать, все ещё продолжая что-то бормотать себе под нос.</p><p>Сказано — сделано. Однако Стив долго не мог уснуть. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к влажной холодной стене какого-то дома, и наблюдал за спящим рядом Тони. На душе его впервые за эти дни была практически полная гармония.</p><p>«Мне будет не хватать его, когда придётся возвращаться в армию», — подумал Стив, глядя на причмокивающего во сне Тони. С этими мыслями он и уснул.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй, Тони! Старк, проснись! — мужчина проснулся от того, что кто-то тихо тряс его за плечо. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой Луи.</p><p>— Луи? В чем дело? Дай ещё поспать… — недовольно пробурчал Тони, отворачиваясь к мужчине спиной и удобнее устроиваясь под большой рукой Стива. Она была такая тёплая, что согревала не хуже батарейки. Поэтому вставать совершенно не хотелось, да и эту ночь кошмары как-то не сильно мучили Старка.</p><p>— Тони Старк! Вставай немедленно! Все уже ушли!</p><p>— Как ушли?! — Тони, как ошпаренный, подорвался на ноги. — Стив! Проснись!</p><p>Натренированный Роджерс тут же открыл глаза и вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Что случилось? — напрягши тело, сипло поинтересовался он. Костюм весь намок, поскольку откуда-то с крыш всю ночь капало, а волосы прилипли к вискам. Но капитан привык к такой жизни и не обращал на холод и сырость внимание. Помнится, ему один раз пришлось лежать в ручье, зажав нос, пока гидровцы пролазили мимо.</p><p>Бомжи куда-то делись. Остался лишь тот, что помог Старку. И сам Тони.</p><p>— Когда они успели уйти?! Как?! И что нам теперь делать?! Они были нашим единственным шансом! — Тони порядком занервничал.</p><p>Луи удивлённо смотрел то на него, то на капитана.</p><p>— Э-э-э… Чуваки, вы какие-то нервные… Я вас чуть раньше, чем всех разбудил. Хе-хе, проверка связи, так сказать.</p><p>Если бы взглядом можно было бы убивать, то этот мужик давно превратился бы в горстку пепла.</p><p>— Это не смешно! У меня чуть приступ не случился! — Тони упёр руки в бока.</p><p>— Ладно тебе, не злись! — махнул рукой Луи. — Лучше подготовьтесь к большому путешествию! — он скрылся за поворотом.</p><p>— Это самая худшая месть с его стороны, — раздражённо цокнул языком Старк и, покачав головой, повернулся к Стиву лицом. — О боже, Стив! Да ты весь промок! Надо срочно найти, во что бы тебе переодеться, пока ты не заболел! — мужчина принялся копаться в мусорных баках.</p><p>Стив недоуменно перевёл взгляд на Старка. Тот копался в баке… М-м-м-м… интересно, это в порядке вещей, или стоит беспокоиться?</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — наконец, не удержавшись, спросил у Старка Стив. Насколько он знал, в такие баки мусор выкидывают. Что же Тони там забыл?</p><p>— Я же сказал: ищу тебе одежду, — что-то перебирая, пробормотал Тони. — О, здесь целая золотая жила! — залез в бак с головой. — Нет! Не то… А… Это себе оставлю!.. — иногда он что-то выкидывал с бака наружу. Наконец, было найдено нужное — а именно, испачканные в засохшей краске штаны и рубашка. Не писк моды, но вполне сойдёт. — Вот, переоденься! — Старк вылез из бака и с гордой улыбкой протянул «это» Стиву.</p><p>Роджерс, подняв брови, рассмотрел тряпки, которые ему протягивал Старк. Конечно, он не был привередливым и, в принципе, мог одеть любое гов… любую одежду, но он не мог бросить костюм. Как бы глупо это не звучало, но Стив не мог просто выбросить его, всего лишь из-за того, что тот намок. Высохнет.</p><p>— Извини, я воздержусь. — Он положил руку на плечо Тони и ободряюще сжал. — Этот костюм приносит мне удачу, и я не могу от него избавиться. — Он снова скользнул взглядом по тряпкам. — К тому же, они мне малы. — И в самом деле, найденная Старком одежда была на два, а то и на три размера меньше, чем сам Стив. На талии, может, и сошлась бы, а вот в плечах…</p><p>Тони нахмурился.</p><p>— Но ты же заболеешь… Я бы не очень этого хотел… — он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Может, ты хоть снимешь её на время, чтобы просушить? До выхода ещё часа два, — Стив закатив глаза: упрямство и настойчивость — это второе имя Старка, походу.</p><p>Старк был очень настойчивым. Чем-то — наверное, упрямством — он вызывал толику раздражения, но Стив чувствовал исходившее от товарища волнение и понимал, что тот просто заботится о нём. Это было так неожиданно — получать от кого-то заботу, что Роджерс чувствовал себя неловко, не знал, как вести себя естественно.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнул он и потянулся к застёжке.</p><p>Тони таки уломал его завернуться в найденное в подворотне одеяло. Оно было далеко не первой свежести, но на войне отвыкаешь от брезгливости. Стив обвязал его вокруг торса и посмотрел по сторонам. Не очень то хотелось, чтобы за его переодеванием наблюдал кто-нибудь из бомжей.</p><p>— И что дальше? — решил поинтересоваться он после.</p><p>Старк неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, разглядывая полуголого товарища.</p><p>"Вот это бицуха! — мысленно оценил он. — Мне до такой ещё о-о-о-очень далеко..."</p><p>Задумавшись, мужчина не сразу услышал, что Стив что-то говорит, так как был занят тем, что усердно притворялся ужасно заинтересовавшимся рисунком на стене.</p><p>— А? Ну, теперь придётся немного подождать… Пока… Твоя одежда высохнет, — Тони поднял с пола костюм капитана Америки и развесил его на один из мусорных баков.</p><p>— Оу… Вижу, что вы очень усердно собираетесь в поход. Вон, даже стирку затеяли, — заметил снова пришедший Луи. Он принёс завтрак: устрицы и сыр.</p><p>"Что ж. Когда-нибудь будет и мой день," — Тони, вздохнув, принялся за еду.</p><p>— Присоединяйся, Кэп! — он похлопал рукой возле себя, приглашая честь рядом.</p><p>Стив сел рядом и хмуро посмотрел на пустующий проход подворотни. Что-то напрягало его, не давало расслабиться.</p><p>— Что они хотят от нас, Старк? — в лоб спросил он трапезничающего товарища. Разговор с лидером бездомных не давал ему покоя. Тот что-то явно хотел от Старка, вот только что?</p><p>Тони подавился устрицей. Если бы не Луи, похлопавший его по спине, вообще бы задохнулся нафиг.</p><p>— Прости что? — прохрипел он, честно пытаясь придумать более-менее убедительную отговорку. — Никто ничего не хочет… Ну это… Они просто сказали мне, чтобы мы как можно скорее оторвались от общего движения… — Тони занервничал, вновь ощущая странную нервозность и неуверенность. Ему захотелось отодвинуться от Стива и неловко сложить руки на груди. Говорить Роджерсу, что действительно от него хотят, показалось мужчине не очень хорошей идеей. Он не одобрит, да и приказано молчать. Иван сказал, что с землёй сровняет, если Тони что-то кому-то скажет.</p><p>— Эм… Мне, кажется, пора! Не хочу встревать в семейные разборки! — Луи потихоньку испарился, крикнув напоследок: — Не задерживайтесь!</p><p>Стив пристально глядел в краснеющего, но упорно молчащего Старка, сурово хмуря брови. Он практически чувствовал, как сильнее и взволнованней забилось сердце товарища, и искренне не понимал, почему тот выдумывает какую-то околесицу вместо того, чтобы сказать, что не может говорить об этом.</p><p>— Ты лжёшь, — сухо произнёс он.</p><p>Старк испуганно сглотнул, подскакивая на ноги.</p><p>— Эй, не кипятись! — он выставил руки вперёд в защитном жесте. — Я… Я не понимаю, о чем ты! — Всегда беспроигрышный вариант — притвориться дураком. — Я обещал, что доведу тебя к другу. Значит, доведу. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, но я знаю, что делаю! — Почему-то мужчине стало обидно. И немного страшно. Нет, немного обидно и больше страшно.</p><p>Что Стив начал догадываться, Старк уже понял. Но он просто не мог ему сказать, что запрещено говорить о задании. А обидно стало за то, что Тони должен сейчас перед ним отчитываться. Хотя… Он правильно сомневается, и они с ним в большом дерьме.</p><p>Чуть с вызовом Тони смотрит на него сверху-вниз.</p><p>— Я не виноват, что у вас, солдат, проблемы с доверием, — он щурится.</p><p>Стив холодно глядел на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Говоришь про доверие, а сам кидаешь ложь в лицо, — сухо заметил он, тоже прищурившись.</p><p>Старк выглядел воинственным и растрёпанным, как воробей. В принципе, Роджерс был согласен с ним. Они оба, хоть и относились к друг к другу более доброжелательно, чем раньше, всё ещё не доверяли что-то, что могло навредить им.</p><p>Стив понимал Старка, честно. Но ложь он не терпел. Если не хочешь говорить — можно просто сказать, что не настроен общаться.</p><p>— А мне кажется, что не только у солдат проблемы с доверием. — Капитан встал и пристально глянул Тони в лицо. Тот вздрогнул, но это было лишне: Роджерс не бил слабых. — Если нельзя говорить, мог бы так и сказать. Я бы понял — приказы не обсуждаются. Я в любом случае последую за тобой, мы связаны.</p><p>Отвернувшись от Старка, Стив потопал к баку. Рывком содрав с него свой костюм, он зашёл за росшее неподалёку дерево и принялся одеваться — направляться куда-то, не знаю куда, в одеяле было верхом эксцентричности и попросту неудобно.</p><p>"О, какие мы обидчивые! Да ты был бы последним человеком, кому я бы стал доверять!"</p><p>Тони безумно хотелось накричать на товарища, но он сдержался. Что он будет попусту на Роджерса нервы тратить! Не дождется! Однако почему-то стало ещё больше обидно.</p><p>"Ну и ладно. Не буду с ним вообще разговаривать, раз ему моих добрых слов недостаточно! — Старк скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно отвернулся от отошедшего в сторону товарища, принявшись усердно делать безразличный вид. — Мне всё равно. Да!"</p><p>— Собираемся! Все собираемся! — донеслось с другого конца улицы. И все находившиеся в переулке люди принялись собираться в цепочку.</p><p>— Готов, господин Звезда? — насмешливо протянул Иван, подойдя к Старку.</p><p>— Более чем.</p><p>— Тогда попрошу не отставать — твой ряд там, — главный указал на ряд, в котором шли те небезызвестные хулиганы.</p><p>— Прелестно! — Тони вложил в это слово как можно больше красноречивых чувств.</p><p>— А ты, — Иван, тут же забыв о "Звезде", кивнул на Стива, как раз вышедшего из-за дерева, — впереди.</p><p>Тони, кинув на Роджерса обиженный взгляд, гордой походкой направился в указанное место. Ничего, он ещё всем покажет, из чего сделаны Старки!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава XIII. Бой в подворотне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Капитан кинул на лидера бездомных раздражённый взгляд.</p><p>— Не приказывай мне, гражданский, — холодно процедил он.</p><p>Возможно, Стив был не прав, столь откровенно демонстрируя непослушание, но ему сейчас было всё равно. Он знал, что именно из-за этого человека Старк ведёт себя так дёрганно, и знал, что это им потом ещё аукнется. К тому же, каким бы лидером не был этот мужчина, он не мог приказывать ему, так как был ниже по званию и вообще гражданским.</p><p>Смерив его прищуренным взором, Стив направился в сторону Старка. Тот стоял посреди уже знакомых смутьянов, а это было небезопасно. Иван просто махнул на него рукой и поспешил на своё место.</p><p>Тем временем один из смутьянов наклонился и лицу Старка.</p><p>— Привет, принцесса, — он "мило" улыбнулся, заставив Тони занервничать. Старк с тоской подумал, что это путешествие обещает быть долгим.</p><p>— Ну и где же твой принц? — ехидно заметил другой мужчина, делая к Тони шаг.</p><p>Отступив, Тони случайно стукнулся плечом об уже знакомое плечо. Стив. Что он тут делает? Ему же было велено идти впереди... К счастью, обидчики тут же стушевались и отошли чуть подальше. Старк же упорно сделал вид, что ему всё равно, где тот идёт. Тони пообещал, что доведёт его, но не обещал, что при этом они будут разговаривать 24/7.</p><p>Последующие пару часов Старк провёл в трагическом молчании. Вот уж его природное упрямство — он никогда не отступал от задуманного. Когда бездомные остановились отдохнуть, Тони сел подальше от всех. Сняв кеды, он принялся растирать уставшие от долгой ходьбы ноги.</p><p>Стив присел рядом. За дорогу он, как и положено солдату, не произнёс ни слова. Кстати, Старк тоже был необычайно молчаливым. Что это, страх или он просто устал от болтовни?</p><p>Когда все остановились на привал, Роджерс постарался занять место рядом с товарищем. Несмотря на вполне расслабленную атмосферу, витавшую в отряде, Роджерс таки не мог расслабиться.</p><p>Он постоянно вспоминал свой другой отряд. Там было легко и спокойно. Даже идя на сложный, а то и смертельный бой, Стив не видел среди ребят нервозности или раздражения. Они шутили, поддерживали друг друга, старались сделать атмосферу, царящую вокруг, чуточку спокойней.</p><p>Стив скучал по той, такой прямолинейной жизни. Тогда он всегда знал, куда идти и что делать. Ему не надо было думать, правильно ли он поступает, доверяться людям, про которых ничего не известно. Одно лишь слово командира — и Стив шёл выполнять приказ.</p><p>Та жизнь была лёгкой, да. Но она закончилась. Теперь капитан находился неизвестно где, в компании неизвестно кого и не знал, что из этого выйдет. Единственный, кто вызывал у него чувства, близкие к положительным — Старк. Ещё совсем недавно бывший врагом, а теперь, пожалуй, единственный гражданский вокруг, которого Стив хотел защищать и будет это делать.</p><p>— Чёрт! — Тони провёл пальцем по покрасневшей мозоли. Как бы ему хотелось вернуться в то чудесное время, когда он жил легко и просто, делал всё, что вздумается, и наслаждался беспечностью жизни! А не скитаться сейчас по закоулкам с сомнительными личностями. Но, к сожалению, не все зависит от собственных желаний. Тони перевёл задумчивый взгляд на Стива.</p><p>"Ему хорошо. Он-то хоть знает, куда ему идти. А мне некуда. У меня нет дома, в который я мог бы вернуться. И нет человека, к которому мне бы хотелось вернуться. Интересно обижается ли он на меня?"</p><p>— Прости, — выдавил Старк.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда рядом прозвучал сиплый от долгого молчания голос Старка, и медленно повернул к нему голову.</p><p>— За что? — вяло удивился он.</p><p>"Сам знаешь, за что! Не заставляй меня делать то, что я не люблю! А именно — извиняться!" — Тони неловко передернул плечами, поступив взгляд.</p><p>— Ну… За то, что я… сказал утром. Просто... сам понимаешь, не легко быть до конца откровенным с человеком, который в любой может тебя… прибить, ударить или ещё что… Ты клевый парень. Но я думаю, нам стоит лучше узнать друг друга, чтобы перестать бояться, — на одном дыхании. Зато честно. Выжидающе и с некой тревогой Тони посмотрел на Стива, ожидая его реакции.</p><p>Роджерс недоуменно приподнял брови. Старк всё ещё парится об этом? Да, он не был в армии — там бы быстро научился не расходовать энергию на лишние эмоции.</p><p>— Да я уже забыл об этом, — пробормотал он себе под нос и чуть громче произнёс: — Не бойся меня. Я тебя не трону. Ну, если ты сам не решишь, что выгоднее меня прибить. — Он усмехнулся.</p><p>— Об этом можешь не парится! — Тони хихикнул. — Мне это и в страшном сне не приснилось бы! Уж лучше быть твоим товарищем, чем врагом.</p><p>— Эй, братья и сёстры! — громко провозгласил Иван. Все взгляды тут же устремились на него. — Выдвигается через полчаса! Следующий привал — лесной лагерь Хэмстона. Там мы остановимся на пару дней, после продолжим путь!</p><p>— О, это чудесное место! — произнёс негромко Тони, когда Иван вернулся к своим делам. — Я отдыхал неподалёку от туда, когда был ещё другим. Ты голоден? Тут есть неплохое местечко подкрепиться! — не дожидаясь ответа Стива, взял его за рукав и потянул за собой на выход из улицы.</p><p>Так, налево, направо… Ага… Ага… Вот, кажется, пришли. Старк затащил Стива в какую-то подворотню. Из небольшого окошка приятно пахло булочками. С маком… Тонины любимые! Он осторожно залез на шаткий высокий ящик и, проявляя неслыханную гибкость, проскочил через окно. Взяв себе и Стиву по булочке с маком, таким же путём вернулся обратно.</p><p>"И это не воровство. Помню, как этот ресторан, с позволения сказать, обокрал меня на несколько сотен за просроченную бутылку виски!"</p><p>Стив смотрел на него с осуждением.</p><p>— Что? — поинтересовался Старк.</p><p>— Ты что, только что украл? — прищурившись, спросил Стив. Воровство он не поощрял от слова вообще, ибо от кражи до мародёрства, в принципе, практически не было шагов. А проворство, с которым Тони забрался в ресторан, навевало на мысли, что это был далеко не первый раз.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе! — Тони махнул на него рукой. — Ничего я не крал! — он принялся с небывалым удовольствием есть эту божественную пищу.</p><p>— А что ты только что сделал? — Роджерс был сбит с толку. Может, это он бракованный? Может, у гражданских совсем иные правила? И стаскивание булочек через окно — это нечто обыденное и совсем обычное?</p><p>Нет, право слово, этот мир был совершенно непонятен!</p><p>— Одолжил. Нам они сейчас нужнее. Будешь? — Старк протянул ему еду.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо ответил Стив, отодвинувшись от гостеприимно протянутой руки. — Я не голоден.</p><p>— Как хочешь! — Тони пожал плечами. — Мне больше достанется! — Тем не менее, есть не стал, а спрятал еду за пазуху. — Ладно, нам пора возвращаться! — он хлопнул товарища по плечу и хотел было уже уходить, как услышал за спиной громкое рычание. — Эм… Стив? Ты так рассердился на меня или это твой желудок? — Тони не оборачивался, несмотря на шутки, прекрасно зная, что увидит за спиной.</p><p>Стив услышал рычание и медленно обернулся.</p><p>Огромная, похожая на медведя собака стояла за их спинами, прижав уши к лохматой голове. С приоткрытого рта капала клейкая слюна.</p><p>— Тихо, — Роджерс медленно выпрямился и очень неторопливо, осторожно, намотал на руку стянутую тряпку. Пёс продолжал рычать, так же медленно надвигаясь. — Не делай резких движений…</p><p>"Я спокоен… Я спокоен. Я спокоен! Ни черта я не спокоен! А-а-а-а-а!!! На помощь!!!"</p><p>Неизвестно, кто из них сделал первое движение — Старк или собака. Известно только то, что тот с диким воплем, а она с рычанием сорвались с места. Краем уха Тони услышал ругань Стива. А что ему, собственно, оставалось сделать?</p><p>Собака почти нагоняла меня, когда у Старка открылось второе дыхание. Он на своих двух чуть ли машины не обгонял. А это дьявольское отродье, именуемое собакой, всё бежало за ним, порыкивая от возбуждения.</p><p>Когда Старк таки рванул по подворотне, Стив тут же дёрнулся наперевес собаке, вытягивая вперёд обмотанную тряпкой руку.</p><p>Острые зубы тут же вцепились в неё. Поморщившись от вспышки боли, Роджерс сделал усилие, потянулся и вцепился в вздыбленную холку. Пёс хрюкнул и остервенело вгрызся в подставленную руку. Роджерс поднял его за шиворот, еле отодрал от себя и перекинул через высокий забор куда-то в частный двор. Оттуда тут же раздался дикий лай.</p><p>Но была проблема. Пёс был не один. Пока Роджерс расправлялся с одним, другая медведеподобная тварь бросилась за Старком. Чертыхаясь, Стив смахнул окровавленную тряпку и бросился за ними.</p><p>— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!! На помощь!!! Отстань! Хороший пёсик! Фу! Я не вкусный!!! — Старк нёсся, не разбирая дороги, пару раз чуть снова не попал под машину, но пёс упорно не хотел отставать. Оглушительно лая, он практически наступал мужчине на пятки.</p><p>Завернув за очередной угол, Тони подскользнулся, проехавшись на пятой точке около двух метров. Хотел было встать, но не успел. Огромное животное, рыча, наступало на него, заставляя медленно отползать в угол.</p><p>— Хороший пёсик! — Тони понял, что это конец!</p><p>Стив бросился вперёд и сбил пса с лап. Животное взвизгнуло, только сейчас вспомнив об ещё одном враге, и принялось вырываться. Роджерс зашипел, когда клыки вскользь прошли по руке, и вцепился в холку. Борьба длилась от силы пару секунд — после чего Стив опять-таки приподнял пса и, сцепив зубы от пульсирующий боли в ранах, отшвырнул его в воду, возле берега которой, на набережной, они и были. Пёс оглушительно завизжал и поплыл к противоположному берегу, потеряв к ним интерес.</p><p>Роджерс, покачиваясь, стоял, чувствуя бешеное биение пульса в ушах. Потом медленно обернулся и направился к Старку, чуть прихрамывая.</p><p>— Ты как? Она тебя не укусила? — отрывисто, но с тревогой спросил он.</p><p>— Ты мой герой… — Тони офигевшим взглядом смотрел на Стива. — Это было круто! Ты был как какой-то супергерой из фильмов!.. — от восхищения он даже не заметил, как сказал это вслух. — Черт!.. Может, ты замаскированный Бэтмен? Ты видел этого пса?! Он же настоящее чудовище, а ты его так легко… Вау!</p><p>Не сказать, чтобы Стив был тщеславным, но сиявшее в глазах и словах Старка восхищение было весьма приятно. Роджерс польщёно улыбнулся, но тут же одёрнул себя и отвёл взгляд — как говорил начальник, негоже гордиться, когда сделал что-то, только работать, работать и ещё раз работать.</p><p>— Так ты цел? — снова переспросил он.</p><p>Старку потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы осознать вопрос.</p><p>— А? Да, конечно. Я в полном… — его взгляд зацепился за рану на руке Стива.</p><p>"О боже, он ранен из-за меня! Что же делать?!"</p><p>— О Боже! — Тони резко подорвался на ноги, упорно игнорируя боль в оных и… пятой точке, и подскочил к Стиву, осторожно беря раненную руку и внимательно осматривая ее. — Твоя рука!.. Надо срочно перевязать рану, пока не началось заражение! Господи, какой же я идиот! Теперь ты ранен из-за моей глупости! — запричитал Тони, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам в попытках найти что-нибудь подходящее для перевязки.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, вернёмся в штаб и перевяжем, — отмахнулся Стив. Он тоже огляделся по сторонам и тут с оторопью кое-что вспомнил. Он не знал этот квартал! Да и город, в принципе тоже… — Э-э-э, слушай, а мы найдём дорогу назад?</p><p>— Я знаю тут все! — Старк отмахнулся от вопроса. Сейчас не до этого. Достав из кармана платок, он осторожно обвязал им поврежденную руку товарища. — Вот. Пока и так сойдёт. Как придём, я заменю его. Нам пора возвращаться.</p><p>Старк решил поскорее довести Роджерса до штаба. Вот почему так с ним? Мужчина совершенно запутался в наших отношениях. Они вроде бы и не друзья и не враги, и даже не приятели. Почему тогда так хочется делится со Стивом своими переживаниями и впечатлениями? Почему он помогает ему, Тони? Может, просто хочет войти в доверие, а потом убить? Что-то с этим всем не так. Сколько раз он спас Тони жизнь? Очень много… Старк запутался. Он лишь надеялся, что рана заживает без осложнений… Мало ли, вдруг собака была бешеная...</p><p>"А всё из-за того, что тебе жрать захотелось!" — напомнил Джарвис.</p><p>"Никогда не прощу себе, если с ним что-то случится!" — уныло подумал Старк.</p><p>Погрузившись в размышления, он не заметил, как мы вернулись в штаб.</p><p>— А вот и вы, капуши! — грозно заметил Иван, увидев вернувшихся. — Думали идти искать.</p><p>Тони натянуто улыбнулся ему и потопал вместе с Роджерсом к Луи.</p><p>— Лу, ты, случаем, не поможешь? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— О боже, вы куда ходили вообще?! — испугался Луи, увидев оборванных и взмыленных товарищей.</p><p>— Мы… неважно, — стараясь вообще не смотреть на ранение Стива произнёс Старк.</p><p>— Ладно, где-то у меня было чудо-средство… — Луи принялся шариться по сумкам. — Вот! — он достал бутылку водки. — И сюда, — указал на рану, — и сюда, — указал на рот.</p><p>Луи сделал пару глотков и протянул Стиву бутылку.</p><p>— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Роджерс. То, что это было выпивка — и без пояснений ясно. Но зачем пить её перед тем, как зашивать рану — вообще непонятно.</p><p>Хотя… может, они дезинфицировать её собираются, тогда да, спирт не помешает. А бухать во время операции таки не стоит.</p><p>— Это? Радость души! — улыбнулся Луи. — Эй, Старк, тебя тоже касается! А то бледный какой-то, — он протянул Старку бутылку. Тот тут же схватил её, сделал несколько больших глотков и поморщился. На душе даже как-то полегчало…</p><p>Дождавшись пока Стив сделает глоток, Луи принялся за операцию. Он осторожно обмыл рану водой, потом растер водкой и принялся зашивать. На этом моменте хрупкая, детская психика Старка не выдержала, и он поспешил удалиться. Зрелище было не из приятных. На душе скребли кошки. Мужчина чувствовал вину за происходящее.</p><p>Иван отловил Старка, как только тот отошёл от Стива. Схватив его за плечо, лидер бездомных негромко произнёс, чтобы слышал только Старк:</p><p>— Отойдем в сторону, — Тони хотел возмутиться, что он и тут был не против поговорить, но ему не дали, насильно затащив за угол.</p><p>— Планы изменились. Теперь мне не нужны чертежи, — прошептал Иван.</p><p>— Оу, ну тогда это ещё лучше… — Тони хотел было уйти, но Иван толкнул его обратно к стене. Видимо, разговор ещё не был окончен.</p><p>— Ты должен пробраться в Хаммер индастрис и украсть для меня моего попугая.</p><p>— Ты что, спятил?! Я не согласен! Ни за что на свете не пойду к этому придурку! — при одном только упоминании бывшего конкурента Тони сжал руки в кулаки.</p><p>— Тогда, боюсь, твой милый друг умрёт быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать "нет", — Иван хитро ухмыльнулся и показал мужчине листовку, на которой было написана цена за убийство Стива.</p><p>Тони замер. Сердце бешено отбивало дробь. Он должен что-то придумать, но, как назло, на ум ничего не приходило.</p><p>— А попытаешься сказать об этом дружбану, будет ещё хуже, — прошипел Иван мне в лицо. — И тогда то, как тебя избили наемники Обадайи Стейна, покажется тебе утренней зарядкой. Да и твой друг вряд ли сможет остаться в стороне. Подумай над моим предложением.</p><p>Иван ушёл, а Тони медленно скатился по стене.</p><p>"Короче, нам конец. Мы по уши влипли."</p><p> </p><p>— Ну вот! Ты молодец! — заметил Луи, перевязывая обработанную рану платком. — Видимо, «лекарство» помогло.</p><p>Роджерс снисходительно посмотрел на него. Всю операцию он крепко сжимал зубы, чтобы, упаси бог, не закричать от боли. Так как «лекарство» на него не действовало. Ну, зато «доктор» был в отличном настроении — и то радует.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Стив осмотрел свою руку и грустно улыбнулся. Даже не в местах боевых действий он умудрился получить раны… — На меня не действует спиртное, не пьянею, — честно ответил он.</p><p>— О господи! — схватился за голову Луи. — Что ж ты сразу не сказал, герой? Я бы тебе другое «лекарство» дал. Как так-то!..</p><p>— Да ладно, было не так уж и больно, — пробормотал Стив, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>Старк куда-то ушёл с самого начала «операции», и его долго не было.</p><p>«Хоть бы его никто не прибил, пока я тут прохлаждаюсь», — с тревогой подумал Роджерс и сделал попытку встать.</p><p>— Не видел, куда Старк пошёл, дружище? — поинтересовался он у Луи.</p><p>— Старк? — Луи заозирался по сторонам. — Эм-м… Кажись, я видел, как Иван повёл его за угол… Но мне могло и показаться, — он пожал плечами. — Ты это… С рукой поосторожней там! Не напрягайся сильно.</p><p>Стив резко вскочил с места. За день, проведённый в компании бомжей, он успел узнать, что Иваном звали их лидера. Того человека, который, как казалось Америке, шантажирует Тони.</p><p>Очень хмурясь, Стив направился в указанном направлении. Если Иван реально зажал Старка… то лучше ему там не быть.</p><p> </p><p>"Интересно, как там с операцией? Уже закончили?" — Тони хотел было встать, но его взгляд наткнулся на лежавшую на полу листовку с заказом на Стива. Подобрав ее, мужчина аккуратно сложил пополам и положил во внутренний карман рубашки. Поднялся на ноги и хотел было идти вперёд, как ударился об чью-то жесткую грудь и снова упал на пол.</p><p>— Ай! Чёрт! Да сколько можно!.. О, Стив! Как рука? — чуть виновато произнёс Тони.</p><p>Стив придирчиво осмотрел Старка. Внешне он выглядел вполне себе бодро, и Ивана не было рядом. Может, Луи ошибся?</p><p>— До свадьбы заживёт, — фыркнул он. — Ты сам как? Что тут делал?</p><p>— Эм-м… — Тони решил, что Роджерсу стоит говорить про Ивана. А то ещё разозлится, разнесёт пол-лагеря... — Понимаешь… У меня непереносимость вида крови и...</p><p>хех… если я её где-то вижу, мне становится плохо, — Тони встал. — Давай вернёмся ко всем? А то без нас уйдут…</p><p>— Ты боишься крови? — удивился Роджерс, следуя за ним.</p><p>— Да. Безумно! — Старк аж весь содрогнулся, вспоминая, как увидел рану на руке товарища.</p><p> </p><p>— Я хочу-у-у пи-и-ить!.. Я уми-и-ира-а-ю-ю!.. Help!..</p><p>Этот переход длился уже около двенадцати часов. К этому времени ноги Тони, да и всё тело в общем, стали давать сбой. Было жарко, безумно жарко, пот градом катился по вискам, во рту пересохло, а перед глазами плыло. Кажись, вокруг все шли вполне себе бодро, а Старку то и дело приходилось хвататься за руку Стива, чтобы не споткнуться и не упасть. Ну не создан он для этого!</p><p>— Луи, у тебя осталось ещё чудо-лекарства? — с надеждой поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Тони, потерпи. Вот сейчас дойдем — и попьешь, — слегка нахмурившись, Луи внимательно осмотрел бедного Старка. — Ты вообще сколько пальцев видишь?</p><p>— … — Тони сосредоточенно начал считать пальцы на подставленной мне ладони. Их почему-то было двадцать… — Двадцать? — как само собой разумеющееся.</p><p>— Сколько?! — глаза Луи на лоб полезли. — Да чем вы удаче так насолили?! Одному руку прокусили, у другого, кажись, солнечный… Эй, не падать! — последние слова Луи прозвучали, как в тумане, тело Тони стало ватным, и перед глазами резко потемнели...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава XIV. В лесном лагере Хэмстона мы познали друг друга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив давно перестал понимать, что происходит. Старк вёл себя… ну, не как мужчина. Постоянно ныл, падал и выглядел как не совсем здоровый. Может, он заболел?</p><p>— Он заболел? — обеспокоенно спросил у Луи Роджерс, когда Старк потерял сознание. Он поддерживал его, не давая удариться об землю.</p><p>— Да! Воспалением хитрости! — Луи обмахивал Старка какой-то тряпкой. — Принцесса, блин! — он начал бить его по щекам. — Очнись! Слышишь?! Чёрт… Надо отвести его в тень! Иван! — Луи окликнул идущего впереди мужчину. — Надо остановиться, тут человеку плохо!</p><p>— Я не собираюсь останавливать всех из-за одного приблудыша. Я и так сделал ему одолжение, позволив пройти этот путь вместе с нами, — холодно отрезал Иван. — Вам надо — вы и останавливайтесь.</p><p>— Да ты не лидер, а хрен огородный, — прорычал Стив. Взяв Тони на руки, он разорвал строй и направился к одиноко растущему неподалёку дереву. Его колотило. Горе будет Ивану, если тот попытается его остановить!</p><p>Иван только засмеялся и продолжил путь.</p><p>— Лучше спроси у своей принцессы, что делал он, когда был богатым, а потом мне говори что-нибудь, мальчишка!</p><p>— Не слушай Ивана, — заметил Луи. — И лучше не связывайся с ним. На, обмахивай Тони этим! — протянул ему тряпку. — Я сгоняю за водой! — Луи убежал.</p><p>Роджерс принялся усердно обмахивать его платком, как и было сказано.</p><p>— Ну же, Старк! Давай, очнись! — повторял он про себя.</p><p>Тони вяло зашевелился.</p><p>— Воды… — хрипло просипел он.</p><p>В голову будто залили свинца, а веки не открывались. Помнится, Пеппер говорила ему что-то про солнечный удар, который случился у неё, пока она стояла в очереди. Как же Старк её понимал теперь… Надо будет повысить её в звании.</p><p>Конечности Тони не слушались, поэтому он даже не мог пошевелить рукой, не то что встать. Его губ коснулось что-то прохладное, а над ухом прозвенел требовательный голос Луи:</p><p>— Пей! — губ коснулось прохладное керамическое горлышко, и Тони с жадностью принялся пить живительную влагу, постепенно приходя в себя.</p><p>Луи намочил краешек полотенца и принялся обтирать ему лицо.</p><p>— Пришёл в себя, принцесса? — язвительно спросил он.</p><p>Стив облегчённо выдохнул. Очнулся, слава богу! Принялся внимательно наблюдать за тем, что делает Луи. Похоже, он был местным лекарем, ибо управлялся ну очень хорошо.</p><p>Старк мутным взглядом уставился на Луи, не моргая.</p><p>— Это не смешно, — сипло пробормотал он.</p><p>— Ходить надо чаще, друг мой, — покачал головой Луи, намочив тряпку и положив её Тони на лоб, другую на грудь. — Так вы далеко не уйдете. Кое-кто откинет коньки раньше, чем будет настоящий повод.</p><p>У Старка просто не было сил ответить, поэтому он решил промолчать.</p><p>— Можешь идти? — через пару минут поинтересовался Луи.</p><p>— Не знаю… — с помощью руки Луи осторожно сел, потом и встал.</p><p>Ноги слегка дрожали, чуть подташнивало, но в целом всё было более-менее нормально.</p><p>— Пошли! — бодрясь, воскликнул Тони, делая неуверенный шаг. В следующее мгновение он чуть не поздоровался носом с землей, но его вовремя схватили за локоть и удержали на месте.</p><p>— Кажись, Иван нас ждёт, — вглядываясь вдаль, заметил Луи. — Надо спешить.</p><p>Стив протянул Тони руку и предложил держаться на него. А то не хватало, чтобы Старк завалился где-нибудь! Вместе с товарищами он пошёл к поджидающим их бездомным.</p><p>Иван закатил глаза при виде них.</p><p>— Ты его ещё на руки возьми и неси, как принцессу! Идёмте, осталось не больше двух километров, и мы будем дома.</p><p>Тони лишь крепче прижался к другу. Почти перед самым концом этого путешествия он вконец обессилел, безвольно повиснув на Роджерсе. Но тут, к счастью, показался лагерь.</p><p>Путники оказались на лесной опушке, где было разбито множество палаток. Вокруг копошились люди. Кто готовил еду, кто создавал какие-то красивые изделия, кто вязал, кто спал, кто рассказывал истории молодым ребятам. Всё было спокойно и тихо. Но Тони всё равно не чувствовал себя, как дома.</p><p>Их со Стивом поселили в палатку вместе с Луи. Что Тони несказанно обрадовало. Первым делом он тут же завалился на траву и полежал так минут этак двадцать, приходя в себя.</p><p>— Ну и как тебе лагерь? — наконец поинтересовался он у Стива.</p><p>— Шумно, — подумав, честно ответил Стив. И правда, было шумно, и голова не привыкшего к этому Роджерса начала побаливать.</p><p>— Это пока что… Ночи здесь шикарные! — Старк прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладой земли под головой. — Однажды я забрел в такое чудесное место… Это было волшебно! Как будет возможность, обязательно тебе покажу.</p><p>— О, вот и наши найденыши!</p><p>Добродушно улыбаясь, к ним подошёл какой-то пожилой мужчина.</p><p>—Как ваше самочувствие, ребята? Ванюша сказал, что вы были не совсем здоровы... — он пожал руку Стиву. — Я — Саймон Хэмстон, лидер лесной группировки. Будем знакомы. Тони уже знает меня. Он гостил у меня тут пару недель. А вас как зовут?</p><p>— Стив Роджерс, сэр, — отрапортовал капитан. Этот человек понравился ему гораздо больше, чем Иван. Он напоминал ему собственного начальника, чьих отрывистых советов Стиву порой не хватало в этом путешествии.</p><p>— Стив, Стиви... Хорошее имя для такого замечательного молодого человека. Ну тогда отдыхайте. Если появятся какие-нибудь вопросы, я у себя в палатке. Тони знает, где меня найти. — Саймон ещё раз пожал руку Роджерса, похлопал Тони по плечу и ушёл к себе.</p><p>— Тогда можно немного вздремнуть… — Старк снова прикрыл глаза. Неожиданно почувствовал тупой удар по почкам. — Ай! — он резко дёрнулся в сторону. — Какого?!</p><p>— Тони! Тони вернулся!!! — заверещал чей-то писклявый голос, и десяток маленьких рук тут же оплели тело мужчины. — Хватайте его, а то снова убежит!</p><p>— А-а-а! Нападение средь бела дня! — заверещал Тони, отбиваясь от неугомонных детишек. — Фу! Я не вкусный!</p><p>Дети чуть ослабили хватку, позволяя ему вдохнуть немного воздуха.</p><p>— Кого я вижу… Это банда разбойников? — Старк наигранно схватился за сердце. — Ах, что же мне делать?!</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда целая орда ребятишек разного возраста вылетела в палатку, тут же накинувшись на Старка. Дети — это цветы жизни, прекрасные маленькие человечки, но Роджерс помнил, как на пару с Баки отбивался от маленьких цыганят, которые хотели их ограбить. Не будь они солдатами — мелкие точно бы победили.</p><p>Именно поэтому Стив не очень любил детей.</p><p>Но эти, кажется, не были злыми. И Тони, хоть и кричал, не выглядел испуганным.</p><p>— Защищайся! — завопила одна маленькая девчонка. Все её друзья схватили Тони за руки и ноги и вытащили из палатки.</p><p>— Сти-и-ив! Уби-ивают!.. — смеясь, так как эти маленькие чертенята щекотались, прокричал Старк.</p><p>На улице их ждало ещё с полдюжины детей. Тони с ужасом вспоминал их последнюю встречу. Это было как раз тогда, когда он нашёл чудесное место.</p><p>— Поиграй с нами! Поиграй, пожалуйста-а-а!!! — дети посмотрели на него своими невозможными щенячьими взглядами, и у Тони растаяло сердце.</p><p>— Ну… ладно. Только моего большого друга тоже прихватим. А то я один с вами не справлюсь! — он озорно блеснул глазами и широко улыбнулся Стиву. — Эта работенка как раз для вас, кэп!</p><p>Стив настороженно выглянул из палатки, когда Старк стал звать на помощь. Конечно, он слышал, что тот кричал это в шутку, но лучше подстраховаться.</p><p>Когда Старк позвал его, Роджерс недоуменно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Что мне делать? — спросил он, не видя вокруг ничего, что бы требовало его вмешательства.</p><p>— Усмирять этих спиногрызов! Ай! Ха-ха! Хватит меня щекотать! Я щекотки бо-о-ю-ю-ю-юсь! А-а-а! — Тони согнулся пополам, чтобы не давать детям большого доступа к своему телу. Те тут же набросились на Стива, окружая его.</p><p>— Дядя такой большой! — заметил какой-то маленький мальчуган, высоко задирая голову, так как Стив казался ему великаном.</p><p>— Давайте сыграем в жмурки! — предложил кто-то из толпы.</p><p>— Старички водят! — какая-то девочка надела Тони на глаза повязку.</p><p>— Оу… Не люблю я эту игру… — Старк сделал пару неуверенных шагов вперёд. Дети бросились врассыпную. Прислушавшись к шагам, мужчина быстро подался вперёд и коснулся ладонью чего-то твердого.</p><p>— Тони поймал большого дядю! Он вода!</p><p>Старк снял со своего лица повязку.</p><p>— Что ж, всё честно, тебе водить! — признал он с облегчением.</p><p>Роджерс смотрел на происходящее всё с большим недоумением. А когда Старк протянул ему какую-то тряпку, вытаращился на неё, как на гранату.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — наконец осторожно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Играю! — Тони игриво подмигнул ему. Встав на цыпочки, он завязал Роджерсу глаза. — Ты что, никогда не играл в жмурки? Такая детская забава, когда одному игроку завязывают глаза, и он должен вслепую найти других игроков! Иногда ему могут давать подсказки, типа «холодно», «горячо». Всё понятно? Тогда начнём! — Мужчина отошёл от друга на пару шагов, остальные же вновь бросились врассыпную.</p><p>— Найдите меня, капитан!</p><p>Он никогда не играл. Да и где ему играться было? С малых лет он жил в штаб-квартире южного воинского состава — единственный ребёнок, редкими забавами которого были чтение рапортов да тренировки с солдатами. Уже к семи годам Роджерс был физически обучен и воинских подкован как отслуживший двухлетнюю бригадерию солдат. Грамоте его обучили свои же, насколько знали сами — Стив умел считать до миллиона включительно, вычитать, умножать, складывать и делить; умел грамотно, ёмко и лаконично излагать суть проблемы.</p><p>Стив умел рисовать, и делал он это хорошо. Он умел готовить незатейливые блюда вроде манной каши или похлёбки. Знал, откуда берутся дети, что для этого надо делать, почему отношения с женщиной — это вах, а с мужчиной — не приветствуются, умел применять эти знания на практике. Мастерски разбирался в оружии, мог разобрать и собрать винтовку за десять с половиной секунд. Делал сто сорок три отжимания в минуту, дрался, как ас, бухал и не пьянел. Умел посылать всеми известными «солёными» выражениями и даже умел флиртовать.</p><p>Да, он умел многое, что положено знать хорошему солдату. Но Стив абсолютно не умел играть.</p><p>Когда на глаза легла повязка, Роджерс весь обратился в слух. Он не раз попадал в такие ситуации, когда от зрения практически ничего не зависело, и натренировал свой слух до небывалых высот.</p><p>Он стоял неподвижно, как каменная стена, вслушиваясь в окружающую среду. Совсем недалеко чувствовалось сбитое дыхание Тони — буквально вытянуть руку и схватить. Но расстояние было неровным, и Стив замер, ожидая, когда у Старка кончится терпение, и он рискнёт подойти ближе. Он не был психологом, но знал, что товарищ не отличается терпением.</p><p>Так и вышло. Тони осторожно подобрался вперёд. Стив внутренне улыбнулся от того, насколько лёгким оказалось это задание, и поймал его, как котёнка, прижав к себе.</p><p>— Я выиграл? — он сдёрнул повязку с глаз, на секунду зажмурился от яркого света, и перевёл взгляд на пойманного Старка.</p><p>Тони испуганно ахнул от неожиданности. А говорил, что играть не умеет!</p><p>— Да, ты выиграл! Вот видишь, ничего сложного! — он похлопал Роджерса по плечу. — Эм-м… Отпустишь? — Стив тут же ослабил захват. — Где ты научился так хорошо играть?</p><p>Стив только было открыл рот, как их снес вихрь. Дети, громко вереща, сбили мужчин с ног.</p><p>— Это нечестно! — обиженно надула губки главная. — Вы быстро ловите друг друга! Может, вы будете гоняться за нами?</p><p>— Да! Давайте! — тут же подхватили крик другие.</p><p>Тони вымученно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Роджерса.</p><p>— Чур, вода не я! Я не хочу снова утонуть в болоте!</p><p>Стив улыбнулся. Что ж, так называемая игра была не такой уж и сложной. Похоже, под этим словом гражданские подразумевали тренировку молодняка — готовили их к службе.</p><p>— Ладно, сменю тебя, — заметил он, самостоятельно завязывая себе глаза. — Разбегайтесь, детвора.</p><p>— Ура, большой дядя вода!!! — дети, радостно смеясь, рассыпались по полянке. С минутку понаблюдав за этим, Тони тоже решил сыграть.</p><p>Игрок из него, конечно, вышел не очень. За время игры Стив поймал его раз десять, не меньше. Одно радовало — Стив наконец-то перестал ходить с вечно угрюмой, непонимающей гримасой и был похож на счастливого человека. Неужели он никогда не играл в эту игру? Все в детстве в неё играют…</p><p>В конце игры Тони окончательно выбился из сил. Упав на траву, он громко оповестил:</p><p>— Всё! Тайм-аут! Старичкам пора отдохнуть!</p><p>— Ну Тони!.. — расстроенно запричитали малые. — Ещё пять минуточек!</p><p>— Нет!.. Дайте немного отдохнуть! — Старк прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Он такой раздражённный! — маленький мальчик осторожно подёргал Стива за рубашку. — может он кушать хочет?</p><p>— А давайте отнесём его к общему костру? — шёпотом предложила девочка.</p><p>Стив присел на корточки рядом со Старком. Он и сам малость запыхался — дети были активнее ГИДРЫ, этого у них не отнять. Плюс к тому — начал проклёвываться голод.</p><p>Дети окружили Тони. И в следующую секунду он почувствовал, как его вновь куда-то несут.</p><p>— Оставьте меня, я умираю… — Старк изобразил типичную сцену смерти из мультфильма.</p><p>— О боже, давайте же окунём его в озеро жизни! — заметил кто-то из детей. К сожалению, Тони поздно осознал весь смысл данной фразы. Мгновение, и он оказался в холодном ручье. К счастью, и Стив тоже. Вдвоём не так обидно…</p><p>— Дети, как это понимать? — Тони обнял себя руками, так как вода была ледяной. Он наигранно сердито посмотрел на них.</p><p>— Мама говорила, что всегда надо мыть руки перед едой!</p><p>— Руки! А не… — Тони осёкся, так как в следующее мгновение дети тоже прыгнули в воду. Прямо на них. Обрызгав с ног до головы.</p><p>— А ну всем марш по домам! Ишь, что устроили! — На берегу стояла полненькая женщина с довольно грозным видом. — О, Стив, Тони простите их за такое поведение. Всё никак не уймутся! — она протянула Тони руку, помогая встать, потом и Стиву. — Идёмте со мной. Я дам вам новую одежду и накормлю.</p><p>Через минут двадцать, сухие, переодетые в теплую одежду, мужчины сидели на бревне возле костра, на котором медленно жарилась какая-то рыба. Откинув голову на плечо Стива, Старк укутался в одеяло посильнее. Вечера холодные тут.</p><p>— Бешеные детки, да? — шёпотом поинтересовался он.</p><p>— А то, — согласился малость ахуевший от действий мелких Стив.</p><p>Тело приятно покалывало от холодной воды, которая потихоньку впитывалась в тело. Костюм лип к торсу, но не сковывал движение — а всё остальное было неважно. Роджерс лениво прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, идущим от костра. Как давно он не ощущал ничего похожего…</p><p>— Ты здесь не впервые, — негромко заметил он, продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами и ощущая рядом присутствие Старка.</p><p>— Угу... — Тони вновь стало немного склонить в сон. — Я был здесь, когда… когда только очутился на улице. Инсен направил меня сюда. Сказал: "Здесь ты найдешь свой дом", — мужчина грустно усмехнулся. — Дом. Скарлетт, это главная малая, тогда первая, кто подошла ко мне. Если бы не они, то я бы давно свёл счеты с жизнью... — Тони не знал, зачем вдруг решил всё это рассказать. Просто Стив умел располагать к себе людей, а Старк легко подпускал к себе людей.</p><p>С горечью Тони вновь вспомнил, каким он был тут год назад. Забитым, растоптанным жизнью человеком. Тогда он не хотел никого видеть, пытался абстрагироваться от всего мира. И лишь эти дети смогли дать ему силы прийти в себя, вновь почувствовать вкус жизни...</p><p>— Чё раскис, Тони? — к ним вновь подошла та женщина. — Угощайтесь! — она протянула Тони со Стивом тарелки с гречневой кашей и рыбой.</p><p>— Благодарю, мэм, — рассеяно ответил Стив. У Старка была грустная история, и капитану хотелось утешить его, но он не умел делать это достаточно тактично по меркам гражданских, поэтому лишь сочувственно глядел на Тони своими голубыми глазами. — Кто такой этот Инсен? — поинтересовался он. — Ты говоришь о нём так тепло…</p><p>"Фу. Ненавижу рыбу!" — Тони отставил тарелку в сторону.</p><p>— Инсен? — он сделал небольшую паузу, раздумывая. — Меня избили, бросили в реку. Инсен тогда спас мне жизнь. Но, к сожалению, не смог помочь себе... — от тяжелых воспоминаний на глазах стали наворачиваться слёзы. Старк замолчал, стараясь перевести дух и успокоиться. Прикусив губу, он перевёл своё внимание на потрескивающий костёр и тихо продолжил: — Он умер от рака. Об этом я узнал позже, когда добрался сюда. Мистер Саймон его друг, поэтому и приютил меня.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, ребята! — к ним подошёл Луи. — Что вы такие мокрые? Опять наша принцесса что-то учудила?</p><p>— Хватит называть меня так! — Тони резко подорвался на ноги. Почему-то грустные воспоминания всегда заставляли меня злиться.</p><p>— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — Луи поднял руки на уровень груди и улыбнулся. Но это не помогло!</p><p>— Да. Не хотел. Никто не хочет! — Старк быстрым шагом направился к палатке. — Я устал. Пойду в палатку! — однако почти возле входа он резко развернулся и исчез в зарослях.</p><p>— Что произошло? — спросил удивлённо Луи.</p><p>Стив грустно проследил за Тони взглядом.</p><p>— Призраки прошлого, — глухо ответил он на вопрос Луи и, извинившись, вышел на окраину лагеря.</p><p>На улице потемнело, и погода выглядела истинно по-английски. Серый мелкий дождь, больше похожий на изморось, покрывал землю, а над недалёкой рекой сгущался туман.</p><p>Поёжившись, Стив трахнул головой и, разбрасывая вокруг мелкую, как перхоть, морось, направился к речке. Интуитивно он знал, что всех людей в минуты горя и смятения тянет к воде, ибо она лечила, давала временное успокоение. Роджерс и сам порой пользовался этим, особенно после изматывающих боёв.</p><p>Старк сидел у воды. Стив тихо присел рядом, стараясь не сильно раздражать ушедшего в себя товарища.</p><p> </p><p>Сердце начало неприятно покалывать, заставляя поморщиться. Подобные воспоминания приносили Тони боль. Порой ему удавалось прятать их глубоко в себе, но это ненадолго. Потом, во сне, они снова приходили, заставляя крепко сжимать зубы, чтобы не кричать от страха и боли. Они не давали Старку спать. Наверное, если посчитать все часы, что мужчина проводил, нормально отдохнув, то выйдет не более суток.</p><p>Стив, сам того не зная, постоянно бередил старые раны, заставляя Тони то и дело вспоминать моменты из прошлого. Он хороший товарищ, но Старку было тяжело вновь довериться кому-то. Тяжело излить кому-то свою душу, чтобы чуть-чуть облегчить боль в сердце.</p><p>Инсен был самой болезненной темой. Одно упоминание об этом мудром и хорошем человеке вызывало у Тони слёзы. Ведь он спас Старку жизнь, а после умер на его руках. Тони не успел привести к нему помощь. Хотя Саймон вряд ли мог чем-то помочь. От рака не лечат на улице…</p><p>Подобрав возле себя маленький камушек, Тони бросил его в воду. Пеппер говорила, что это помогает. По воде прошлась рябь. Всё, что осталось от камня. Мгновение — и круги на воде тоже пропали. Интересно, а может и человек также исчезнуть? Бамс — и всё? Как Инсен, как родители Старка, как все, кто ушёл из его жизни. Вот для Пеппер и остальных Тони тоже умер. Раз — и исчез. Никому теперь не нужен, никто его не ищет и никто не нуждается в нём. Судорожно вздохнув, Старк обнял свои колени и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.</p><p>— Значит, я камень.</p><p>— Почему? — спустя минуту молчаливого осмысления поинтересовался Стив. Умом он понимал, что это, вероятно, какой-то афоризм, но был слишком прямолинеен, чтобы понимать тонкие сравнительные мысли.</p><p>Тони резко вздрогнул, чуть не упав в воду.</p><p>— Стив? — он испуганно посмотрел на сидевшего рядом мужчину. Немного успокоившись, поспешно стёр дрожащие на ресницах слёзы и объяснил: — Ну… Я имел ввиду, что я умер, как камень, который утонул сейчас в реке, — Тони вновь перевёл взгляд на то место, где пару мгновений назад вода подергивалась рябью. — Для всех я мертвец, Стив. Мне некуда вернуться.</p><p>Стив пристально огляделся ему в лицо.</p><p>— Да нет, выглядишь живым, — наконец заключил он. Помолчав, добавил растеряно: — А камень не умер, он просто утонул. Он же не живой.</p><p>Тони грустно засмеялся. Стив, господи, ты как ребёнок! Такой наивный и невинный…</p><p>— Это афоризм, Стив. Я сравнил себя с камнем, а воду со своей жизнью. Я, то есть… Забей! — махнул на него рукой. Немного помолчав, добавил: — Я тебя уже, наверное, заколебал своей персоной, да? — перевёл на Стива взгляд, выжидающе глядя на него.</p><p>Роджерс покачал головой.</p><p>— Мне нравится твоя компания, — тихо заметил он, и это было чистой правдой. С недавнего времени Роджерс стал понимать это как никогда ясно.</p><p>Тони против воли улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.</p><p>— Честно? Мне твоя тоже. Сначала, когда мы встретились, я подумал что ты какой-то сумасшедший маньяк, — он хихикнул. — А после того, как ты спас меня из тюрьмы, понял, что ты хороший парень.</p><p>Старк только сейчас стал замечать, что идёт дождь и на улице жутко холодно. Чихнув, он хотел было достать из рубашки платок, но тут его пальцы наткнулись на помятый лист бумаги. Былое веселье и расслабление как рукой сняло. Вдруг за ними даже сейчас следят? Вдруг Саймон не так чист, как кажется? Резко отстранился от Стива.</p><p>— Может, пойдём в палатку, тут холодно, — Тони нервно улыбнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда затихший было Старк взвился на ноги, и чуть нахмурил белёсые брови. Тони выглядел так, будто за ним гнался отряд вооружённых до зубов бандитов, и это капитану отнюдь не нравилось.</p><p>— Кто следит за тобой? — резко спросил он, притянув к себе Старка и обведя окружающую местность внимательным взглядом.</p><p>Чутьё воина шептало ему, что рядом никого нет, и Стив чуть расслабился.</p><p>— Никто! — Тони упёрся руками ему в грудь. — Никто не следит, с чего ты это взял? — мозг услужливо подсказал, что такая ситуация уже была между ними. Повторять прошлые ошибки Тони не хотелось. — Я просто сказал, что мне холодно! Что в этом такого?</p><p>— Ты какой-то дёрганный, — продолжая держать его за плечи, рассеяно заметил Стив. Он смотрел не на Тони, а сквозь него, размышляя, в чём может быть дело.</p><p>Может, утром Старк соврал? Может, Иван таки угрожал ему, а Тони отчего-то решил замять это? Стив догадывался, отчего, но не понимал — неужели Старк не видит, что он тут единственный, кто может защитить его?</p><p>— Ладно, идём в палатку, — наконец вздохнул он.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. У меня просто такая болезнь, что иногда бывают галлюны… Ну, мне кажется, что кто-то хочет меня убить. Порой бывает страшно... — Тони надеялся, что услышав это, капитан станет менее внимательным к нему.</p><p>Стив решил не усугублять положение, и они вернулись в палатку. Луи сидел возле входа и что-то зашивал.</p><p>— Вернулись? Надеюсь, что там вы выяснили свои отношения и расставили точки над «i», — отложив зашивание, он обратился уже к Стиву. — Стив, мне нужно сменить бинты на твоей руке.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — вздохнул Стив, подсаживаясь к Луи и одним глазом следя за зашедшим в палатку Старком.</p><p>Когда-то Баки говорил ему, что подозрения в слежке, как правило, бывают небеспочвенны. Всего скорей, так же было и у Старка. Стив мало знал о его прошлой жизни, но и обрывков хватало, чтобы понять, что Старк был довольно влиятельной фигурой, которую не грех убрать плохим парням.</p><p>Луи осторожно обработал рану и вновь перебинтовал её.</p><p>— Рана затягивается. Уже лучше, — негромко произнёс он. — Извиняюсь ребятки, но мне нужно идти. Там у моего сводного брата сегодня какие-то семейные посиделки… Он пригласил меня. Не хотите пойти со мной?</p><p>Тони отрицательно качнул головой. Он знал этого сводного брата. Лучше к нему не соваться. А то сбагрят всех малых на всю ночь.</p><p>— Благодарю, сэр, но я, пожалуй, посплю, — вежливо отказался Стив. Разумеется, спать он не хотел и не собирался, но не знал более убедительной причины не ходить куда-то. В их отряде это была самая популярная отговорка.</p><p>— Как хотите, — Луи пожал плечами. — Постарайтесь не влипать ни в какие ситуации, ладно? — дождавшись от них кивка, Луи поспешил на праздник.</p><p>Тони со Стивом вновь остались одни.</p><p>"Интересно, ему хватило моих слов, и не собирается ли он выбивать из меня информацию? Конечно, Стив обещал, что не будет меня бить, но мало ли… Вдруг он подумает, что я всё же агент — как он там говорил — Гидры?" — в смятении подумал Тони.</p><p>"Боже, Старк! — напомнил Джарвис. — ты же о Стиви говоришь! Да он сама святоша!"</p><p>Сначала Стив думал-таки попытаться расколоть товарища и вызнать, кто пытается им манипулировать. Но когда Луи ушёл, Стив решил, что это пустая трата времени, да и вообще — Старк не маленькая девочка, сам расскажет, если захочет.</p><p>Но надо было что-то делать. Молчать и дальше было неуютно, как и стоять столбиком посреди палатки. Стив вздохнул и принялся искать, чего бы поесть. Тони же упёрся головой о стену палатки и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Эй, Тони! — тихо зашептал кто-то с другой стороны. — Это ты?</p><p>Вздрогнув, Старк оторопело уставился на стену.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — почему-то так же шепотом поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Я увидела, что ты и твой большой дядя грустили… И мы решили сделать вам приятное! Только, чур, нас тута не было! — тут же послышались тихие шепотки.</p><p>"Они неисправимы!" — почти с нежностью подумал Тони.</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Вам не стоит волноваться по этому поводу.</p><p>— Ничего не знаем, поглядите под свою подушку! — ребята захихикали и разбежались.</p><p>— Стив! Кажется, к нам приходили лесные феи и что-то принесли нам в подарок! Загляни под подушку, а то мне страшно!</p><p>Стив оторвался от тарелки с рыбой, которую поглощал жадно и по-солдатски быстро. Что несёт Старк? Какие феи? Что с ним не так?</p><p>Однако, решив не спорить, капитан пожал плечами и направился к лежакам с подушками. Под ними действительно была небольшая коробка.</p><p>Брови Стива поползли вверх. Неужто феи существуют? Распрямившись с коробкой в руках, он протянул её Старку и, не удержавшись, воскликнул с изумлением:</p><p>— А что, у вас и феи существуют?</p><p>— Да! Такие маленькие мальчики и девочки, с которыми мы играли сегодня утром и которые решили нас утопить! — открыв коробочку, Тони тут же наткнулся на вложенный внутрь рисунок. Его сердце защемило от благодарности и любви к этим маленьким художникам. На рисунке мало что можно было разобрать, но общий смысл был понятен. — Хм… Кажется, это ты, — Тони указал на большую фигуру в центре. — Неужели это я? У меня что, и вправду такая прическа? — на рисунке Тони стоял возле Стива и... эм-м… и они обнимались?!</p><p>"Тьфу, блин! Мы же играем в жмурки! Вот и дети. Да тут ещё и подписано… Тони+Стив=… Сердечко? Сердечко + друзья. А! Ну так ещё куда ни шло!.."</p><p>Ещё немного полюбовавшись этим шедевром, Тони отложил его в сторону. Всё оставшееся пространство занимали разные побрякушки. Конфеты, красивые бусинки и камешки, разнообразные стеклышки, листики, ягоды. Разложив все на ковре, Старк принялся разглядывать эти чудеса. Тут даже нашлось два ванильных кекса. На дне коробочки было написано послание:</p><p>"Для Тони и его большого друга! Пусть эти мелочи заставят вас улыбнуться. У вас всё получится, ребята, так как вы классные!"</p><p>На этих словах Тони аж слезу пустил. Господи, это так мило!</p><p>Стив рассмотрел подарки ребят и улыбнулся. Всё-таки они очень милые, эти юные гражданские… Да, шумные и непоседливые, но, наверное, все гражданские дети такие. Стив не знал этого, он впервые видел таких детей сегодня и не знал, правило они или исключение.</p><p>— И что будешь со всем этим делать? — полюбопытствовал он, рассматривая переливающиеся в свете лампы бусины. Рисунок он рассматривал чуть дольше и профессиональным взглядом художника заявил, что он очень даже хорош.</p><p>С глупой улыбкой Тони смотрел на это всё.</p><p>— А? — он поднял голову. — Буду хранить, а как же ещё? Они отдали самое ценное, что есть у них есть, поэтому я прослежу, чтобы это всё сохранилось в целости и сохранности, — Тони перекатил на ладони большую блестящую бусину. — Завтра отнесу это в своё тайное логово! Пойдешь со мной?</p><p>— Пойду, — улыбнулся Стив. Он был рад, что Тони чуть повеселел, и, хоть и не понимал, что ценного было в бусинах и пуговицах (ну, кроме рисунка), закрыл на это непонимание глаза.</p><p>Тони аккуратно сложил всё в коробку, оставив только конфеты и кексы. Хоть какой-то перекусон.</p><p>— Вот это тебе, — он отделил Стиву половину кушанья. — А это мне, — принялся с необычайным удовольствие есть кекс. Миссис Саймон делала просто замечательную выпечку!</p><p>После того, как Тони доел кекс, на душе, да и в желудке изрядно полегчало. Расслаблено растянувшись на одеяле, он подпёр голову руками и, чуть наклонив ее вбок, принялся внимательно рассматривать Стива.</p><p>— Послушай, Стив… Может, узнаем друг друга поближе? — он робко улыбнулся ему. — Как-никак, мы столько всего прошли вместе, да и… Тут... это... долго ещё идти вдвоём.</p><p>Стив осторожно посмотрел на Тони. После еды и отдыха тот выглядел по-особенному спокойным и размякшим. Таким, каким Роджерс его ещё не видел.</p><p>— Давай, — очень осторожно отозвался капитан. Это было в новинку, что Старк сам решился на откровенный разговор, ведь он не мог не понимать, что ответы на вопросы будет давать не только Стив, но и он сам.</p><p>Стив устроился поудобнее. Наверное, будет справедливо, если Старк сможет сам выбрать темп разговора и его завязку.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь узнать? — спросил он.</p><p>— Ну… — протянул задумчиво Тони. — Какое твоё любимое блюдо?</p><p>Стив подсознательно ждал, что сейчас начнётся допрос с пристрастием — откровенный разговор по его мнению выглядел именно так — поэтому несколько удивился, услышав такой нейтральный вопрос.</p><p>— Я люблю гречневую кашу, — честно признался он. — А ещё манную кашу. И рисовую. И пшёнку. И вообще любую кашу. У нас с этим был дефицит, начальник иногда не мог получить обозы с едой, поэтому часто мне приходилось есть чёрный хлеб. А я терпеть не могу, мне от него плохо. — Стив резко замолчал, поняв, что попёр не в ту степь. Улыбнулся и закончил: — Я люблю каши, да и, в принципе, всё люблю. А ты?</p><p>"Боже, в какой глуши он жил?! В русской глубинке, не иначе!"</p><p>— Я очень люблю пиццу, бургеры, пончики и всякий такой вредный перекусон! — Тони хихикнул. — Что ж, другой вопрос: твои любимые увлечения? Сразу говорю: меня интересовали лишь тусовки, машины и клевые девки.</p><p>Стив задумался. А в самом деле, чем он увлекался, пока не был занят очередным заданием?</p><p>— Я люблю рисовать, — наконец-то смущённо признался он. — Два года назад меня научили пользоваться фотошопом, чтобы мастерить стенгазеты для части. Но я больше на бумаге люблю. — Он нахмурился, направив все свои творческие мысли на создание нового вопроса. — Ты любишь животных? — брякнул он, так и не придумав ничего более оригинального.</p><p>— Смотря каких… Честно, я никогда не задумывался об этом. Ну… У меня была собака. Когда-то… кажется… — Тони прищурился, стараясь вспомнить. — Мне не разрешали держать животных, так как это бы отвлекало меня от учебы. Но, в общем, против них я ничего не имею. А ты?</p><p>«Вот оно как…»</p><p>— А я не люблю, — покачал головой Роджерс. — У нас возле ограды всегда сидели сторожевые доберманы. Когда я был мелким, то однажды убежал от приставленного ко мне офицера. Хотел перелезть через ограду, чтобы посмотреть, что там. А псы в тот день почему-то не были привязаны. — Стив поморщился. Это было не самое счастливое воспоминание, но теперь он понимал, как глупо вёл себя. — Меня чуть не растерзали. Благо, начальник был рядом и с часовыми отогнал псов. У меня был только один шрам. Ну, и головомойка от начальника.</p><p>Стив почувствовал облегчение от того, что рассказал об этом. Выпрямившись, он выжидательно уставился на Тони, ожидая ещё вопросов.</p><p>— Уф... — Старк сочувствующие посмотрел на него. — Я слышал, какие звери эти военные собаки! Говорят, никто мимо них пройти не сможет... Ну, по крайней мере, живым и невредимым, — он прикусил губу, раздумывая, какой будет следующий вопрос. Их было море. Особенно про детство Стива, что это за военная база в Голливуде, как Стив очутился в другом конце страны... Но всё по порядку. Надо начать с чего-нибудь попроще... — У тебя есть девушка?</p><p>— Нет, — немного удивившись, ответил Стив. — Это мужская база. Мужики, правда, пару раз водили меня в местный бордель, но любви с первого взгляда не было, — он хмыкнул. Потом окинул Старка заинтересованным взглядом и полуутвердительно добавил: — А у тебя была. Ведь я прав?</p><p>— Серьёзные отношения — это не про меня! — Тони заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. — И да, ты почти прав, только я ей не нравлюсь, так как она считает меня маленьким несмышлёным ребёнком! Мне так Роуди сказал.</p><p>— Ясненько. А Роуди — это твой друг? — Стив несколько раз слышал из уст Тони об этом человеке. То, что тот с таким уважением отзывался об нём, заставило Роджерса подумать, что Роуди — это друг Старка. А почему нет? Наверняка же у него были друзья — Старк умел быть обаятельным и милым.</p><p>— Да. Мы знакомы ещё с самого детства, — "Только вот этот друг почему-то вообще не ищет меня и, кажись, совсем забыл..."</p><p>— У меня тоже есть друг. Его зовут Баки. Он научил меня многому из того, что я знаю, — сказал Стив.</p><p>Взгляд Тони снова погрустнел, и Роджерс виновато понурился — он не хотел, чтобы их разговор вновь заставил Старка замкнуться в себе и своих страхах.</p><p>— А ты когда-нибудь была горах? — брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову.</p><p>— В горах? — Тони приподнялся на локте, удивлённо глядя на Стива. Как последние предложения вообще взаимосвязаны?! — Ну… Бывал я когда-то на презентации в горном районе… Но если так… То нет, не бывал. А ты?</p><p>— А я... тоже нет. Но по картинкам они выглядели круто, — Стив замолчал и ожидающе посмотрел на Тони.</p><p>— Твой любимый фильм? — Старк подвергал бровями. — Я люблю почти все фильмы, снятые в Голливуде.</p><p>— Фильмы? — Стив ненадолго завис, лихорадочно вспоминая просмотренные в зале просмотров фильмы. — О, мой любимый «Уитнос Картер» — это про американского солдата, который сражается на западном фронте и там влюбляется в немецкую девушку, не зная, что она немка… Конечно, соплей много, но после боя — самое то! И ещё «Агент Штатов» неплохой, там про битву в Уиллмуре в 44-м. А ты что смотрел? И где это — Голливуд?</p><p>— Голливуд? — "Это место твоей базы…" — Город такой, где фильмы снимают. Когда у меня будут деньги, я обязательно свожу тебя на хорошую комедию. Или криминал, если он тебе больше нравится. Ну, я люблю кино, — "про тебя", — про… супергероя, который спасает Америку от террористов. Он ходит ещё в таком классном костюме. У него есть друг — Джеймс, вроде. Они отличная команда. Только фишка в том, что Ам… этот супергерой попадает в беду. Он случайно теряет своего друга и оказывается далеко от своего дома. Но герой не сдаётся! Он объединяет свои силы с обычным земным парнем, и они возвращаются домой. Такой вот фильм.</p><p>— Что-то это мне напоминает… — Стива посетило смутное дежавю. Но оно было едва заметным и вскоре растаяло. — Ладно, потом вспомню. А что такое комедия и криминал? Это названия фильмов, да? Никогда о таких не слышал?</p><p>"Дурачок…"</p><p>— Ты не знаешь? — удивился Тони. — Ну, комедия — это такое смешное кино. А криминал — это фильм о перестрелках и погонях. Типа военных фильмов. Вспомнить хотя бы «Крестного отца»! Слышал о нем когда-нибудь?</p><p>— Не-ет… — протянул Стив. — Я только военные фильмы смотрел. Ну, или мелодраму военную. Начальник не приносил других кассет.</p><p>"Где ты живёшь вообще?! Так, Старк, спокойно!"</p><p>— Кассет? Ну, наверное, для военных такие фильмы самое то! Я смотрел свои фильмы на дисках. Их недавно придумали, наверное, вам ещё не завезли. Знаешь, такие тоненькие кружочки. Они гораздо удобнее. Кстати, я много раз бывал на военной базе, в своей другой жизни, может быть, я мог видеть ваш отряд?</p><p>— Это вряд ли, — показал головой Роджерс. — У нас был этот… как его… экспериментальный отряд. Мы жили на удалённой базе и редко пересекались с людьми извне. Меня вообще никогда не пускали без сопровождения. Начальник говорил, что боится за меня.</p><p>— Ну да, я бы тоже не стал отпускать такого хорошего солдата далеко. Ты отлично сражаешься. Честно! Помню, как ты победил эту страшную псину! Ты был прямо как герой из Голливудского фильма про супергероя. Кстати, он тоже был военным, как и ты. Как будет возможность, покажу тебе этот фильм, — Тони чувствовал себя удовлетворённым. Он узнал гораздо больше, чем планировал. Это не могло не радовать. — Думаю, Донован бы гордился своим подчиненным, Стив.</p><p>Стив резко перестал улыбаться. В первую секунду он и сам не понял, что заставило его тело подобраться, напрячься, словно стрела. Потом до него дошло. Дошло — и на смену расслабленной радости пришли недоумение и подозрение.</p><p>— Постой-ка, — медленно произнёс он, пристально глядя Старку в глаза. — Я не говорил, что моего начальника зовут Донован.</p><p>В первую секунду Тони даже не понял, что что-то произошло. Стив резко перестал улыбаться, напрягся.</p><p>"Я сказал что-то лишнее? Что-то не то? Где я прокололся?!"</p><p>— Ну… Это… Я… Знаешь, сколько военных носят это имя! Так звали начальника моего супергероя… И…я… Я предположил, что твоего бы могли звать так же… Это популярная фамилия!.. Её многие носят…</p><p>Стив продолжал хмуро глядеть на Старка. Тот явно запаниковал, вот только почему? Если он действительно сравнил его начальника с кем-то из фильма, то чего испугался?</p><p>"Ладно, пора сбегать с поля боя!"</p><p>Зевнув, Тони потянулся.</p><p>— Засиделись мы что-то сегодня… Давай баиньки? — он откинулся на подушку, сжимаясь в комочек и явно намереваясь засыпать.</p><p>— Эй, стой! — Стив плюхнулся рядом с Тони и дотронулся до его плеча. Сердце его предательски колотилось. Почему Тони опять уходит в себя? Ну ладно, допустим, он реально устал. Но ведь можно закончить разговор по-человечески?! — Тони, иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь. Скажи, откуда тебе известно имя моего начальника? Неужели ты просто предположил? Или ты знал? Но откуда? Ты узнал это у ГИДРЫ? Мне кажется, что ты не похож на агента Черепа, я прав? Ты не гидровец? А если нет, то откуда, чёрт побери, ты всё знаешь?!</p><p>С каждым вопросом Стива Тони сжимался всё сильнее и сильнее, испуганно глядя на паникующего товарища. Он не знал, как это объяснить! Он сам ни черта не понимал!</p><p>— Я ничего не знаю! Стив, боже, я бы хотел тебе всё рассказать! — Старк резко сел, отползая в сторону. — Но я сам ничего не понимаю! Нет, я не агент Гидры. Я… Я… — Чёрт возьми, Тони ничего не мог объяснить. — Я просто Тони, который влип в такое дерьмо, что, вероятнее всего, не выберется из него уже никогда, — последние слова были прерваны частыми всхлипами. — Я ничего… Не знаю! Ничего, ничего… Пожалуйста… Стив… Доверься мне… И… Дай немного времени… Во всем разобраться… Я обещал, что отведу тебя к другу… Значит сделаю это…</p><p>Стив резко замолчал, глядя на всхлипывающего Старка. Потом виновато понурился, сгрёб Тони в объятия и прижал к своему горячему телу.</p><p>— Ну, ну, не плачь, — пробормотал он, чувствуя вину за то, что довёл Старка. Может, тот реально просто предположил, с кем не бывает. А он, пень солдатский, принялся вести себя как развязшая баба! — Извини, я… Я не должен был… кричать… Я плохо разбираюсь в людях. Честно — ты единственный человек, который терпит меня возле себя дольше пары часов. — Стив вздохнул. Кажется, Старк перестал хрипеть, но Роджерс не спешил отпускать его, поглаживая по спине — где-то в фильме он видел, как солдат успокаивал так своего гражданского друга. — Я зануда, Тони, суперзануда. И я плохой человек. Я могу сорваться на крик и нарушить конспирацию, выскочить раньше сигнала и сорвать операцию, напугать гражданского просто потому, что так велит приказ. Я не умею быть чутким.</p><p>Тони испуганно всхлипнул, когда Стив прижал его к себе. Он хотел было паниковать, но быстро успокоился. Услышав слова Стива, он вновь напрягся и сиплым, до сих пор прерывающимся резкими, судорожными вздохами голосом перебил его:</p><p>— Нет… Неправда! Это я… Я во всем виноват. Разнылся, как баба… Просто день сегодня тяжёлый… Ты и вправду не виноват! И ты самый чуткий и добрый человек, которого я встречал… Ты мой друг, Стив… И… И ничего ты не зануда! — он робко обнял его в ответ. — Ты единственный, кто может вытерпеть меня больше пяти минут. Прости, что ввёл тебя в заблуждение, и ты испугался, я не хотел.</p><p>— Я не испугался. Я капитан Америка, — произнёс Стив и, не удержавшись, расхохотался.</p><p>Тони рассмеялся в ответ.</p><p>— Ладно, я зайду попозже… Не буду вас отвлекать от признаний в любви… — ехидно заметил Луи и поспешил покинуть свою палатку.</p><p>«Упс!»</p><p>— Неловко вышло, — произнёс Стив, чьи щёки слились по цвету с томатным соком.</p><p>Тони с минуту тупо пялился на то место, где только что был Луи, потом как-то глупо хихикнул.</p><p>— Ну… Ничего необычного не произошло… Я всегда себя так веду… — он откинулся на плечо Стиву. — Ну, а теперь давай спать, мой бесстрашный герой, иначе кое-кого снова хватит солнечный удар в дороге… Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Тони подмигнул ему и переполз на подушку за Роджерсом.</p><p>— Ничего, за исключением того, что он теперь знает наши маленькие тайны, — Стив задумчиво хмыкнул и махнул рукой. Главное, чтобы не трепался, но об этом Роджерс был более-менее спокоен — Луи не будет этого делать. Он ведь не хочет проблем, в самом деле!</p><p>Стив удобно расположился на постели и зевнул. Да, это был долгий день.</p><p>— Ой, я тебя умоляю! — сквозь сон пробормотал Тони. — Я знаю такие его тайны, что он просто не рискнет это кому-нибудь рассказывать…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава ХV. Рыбьи традиции и тайные логова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Собаки… Собаки… Тысячи собак с разных сторон! Их острые зубы впиваются в тело. Больно. Безумно! Старк вырывается, старается отбиться, но всё впустую. Они всё сильнее окружают, сильнее терзают. Когда мужчина уже почти отчаялся выжить, когда он уже практически умолял отпустить его — всё прекратилось.</p><p>Необычная тишина резала по ушам. Слышно лишь громкое, учащенное дыхание Тони. Он стоял посреди какого-то заброшенного города…</p><p>"Нет, только не снова! Хватит! — панически подумал Старк. — Я больше не буду делать то, что делал всегда! Пора сломать систему!"</p><p>Он медленно шёл по пустым улицам, внимательно разглядывая незнакомые места. Почему этот город преследует его? Он здесь никогда даже не был…</p><p>— Тони? — Мужчина подскочил от знакомого голоса.</p><p>— Стив? Стив, где ты! — он обернулся на звук, но в ответ раздалась лишь тишина.</p><p>— Тони! — спустя пару минут вновь повторил тот же голос, в этот раз ближе. Старк ускорился и пустился на бег.</p><p>— Стив! Стив, не переставай кричать! Я не могу найти тебя!</p><p>Поворот — и он отказывается на кладбище. Серьёзно? Тони оборачивается, чтобы идти обратно, но…</p><p>"Где город?! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!"</p><p>Неожиданно кто-то схватил мужчину за руку и резким рывком потянул вниз. Старк упал на колени и потащился вслед за неизвестным.</p><p>— Отпустите! Мне больно! — он дёрнулся, но это ни к чему не привело. — Стив, на помощь! — Тони попытался ухватиться за последнюю ниточку спасения.</p><p>— Что, Тони? — вдруг донёсся голос Стива впереди. — Когда тебе понадобится моя помощь, ты всегда получаешь её. Но ты эгоист и думаешь только о себе. Ты не помог мне. И теперь я мёртв.</p><p>— Что?! О чем ты говоришь?! — Тони впал в ступор.</p><p>— Ты струсил. А меня убили. Теперь заберу тебя! — рука Роджерса сжалась сильнее, дёрнув Старка вперёд с такой силой, что он вообще упал.</p><p>— Нет, Стив! Я ничего не делал! Отпусти! Отпусти! Отпусти!!!</p><p> </p><p>Стив снова мучился бессонницей. Разговор с Тони разбередил воспоминания, и Роджерс, заложив руки за голову, предавался им. Он вспоминал Баки, начальника, фильмы, которые смотрел, и битвы, в которых участвовал.</p><p>Старк явно пытался разговорить его. Вот только что он хотел узнать? Или это он хотел, чтобы он, Стив, что-то вынес из их с ним разговора? Вот только что? Роджерс был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что не является умным и сообразительным человеком. Он был солдатом, прекрасным исполнителем, однако думать что-то своё ему ещё не приходилось. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но капитану не давали «капитанить».</p><p>Стив нахмурился, продолжая разглядывать потолок палатки. Интересно, почему всех так интересует его прошлое? Ну ладно Тони — тому хотя бы с ним путешествовать, вот мужчина и пытается узнать побольше о своём попутчике. Но ведь его пытался аккуратно допрашивать и Фил, и Фьюри, и даже Беннер (хотя последний, наверное, задавал вопросы чисто из вежливости). Что им с его прошлого?</p><p>Неизвестно, к чему бы пришёл в своих раздумьях Стив, если бы Старк не начал буянить во сне. Капитан приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая брыкающегося и всё громче восклицающего что-то Тони. Тому, очевидно, снился кошмар, и Стив решил разбудить его. Однако стоило ему только коснуться Старка, как тот завырывался и заорал — да так, что Роджерс чуть не отпрянул.</p><p>— Тони! Тони, очнись! — Он схватил друга за плечи и затряс.</p><p> </p><p>Холодные руки с силой сжали плечи Тони, принося сильную боль, так как после поединка с собаками тело мужчины покрывали многочисленные царапины. Старк резко дёрнулся, с силой пнув противника ногой по колену. Стив отпустил его всего на мгновение, зашипев от боли. Этого хватило, чтобы мужчина попытался отползти, но его вновь грубо схватили за ноги и вновь дёрнули на себя. Чувство паники завладело сознанием Тони, заставляя его вырваться любыми способами и методами. Пару раз он даже пытался укусить Стива. Правда, не был уверен, что получилось. Но Старку было не до этого. В какой-то момент он стал чувствовать, что воздуха начало становиться всё меньше меньше. Кажется, он начал задыхаться.</p><p> </p><p>— Тони! — Стив, сделав титаническое усилие, подмял под себя сопротивляющегося товарища и предпринял ещё одну попытку пробудить его. — Проснись, Старк, это не смешно!</p><p>Руку обожгло болью. Роджерс зашипел, отдёрнул её и подавил в себе желание как следует ударить Тони. Он ведь не виноват, что переживает худшие моменты своей жизни во снах. Крепко сжав челюсть, Роджерс слизнул каплю крови с руки и сжал Старку нос. В боях часто воины зарабатывали панические атаки, которые настигали их во время снов, и товарищи будили их подобным образом — задыхаясь, человек обязательно просыпался.</p><p> </p><p>Тони задёргал руками, стараясь за что-то зацепиться или же, наоборот, отцепиться. Резкая вспышка боли, темнота и мужчина резко открывает глаза. Взгляд мутный, но он всё же может разглядеть сидящего перед ним человека.</p><p>"Кажется, это Стив… Боже, это что, не сон?!"</p><p>В глазах темнеет, и Тони всё ещё не может вдохнуть, так как рука на его лице мешает дышать. Он хватается за державшую его руку, показывая, что ещё немного — и он задохнётся.</p><p> </p><p>Убедившись, что Тони очнулся, Роджерс тут же дал ему доступ к кислороду, а сам, морщась, слез с лежанки. Обозрев внутренности палатки, он обнаружил возле чистой посуды забытый кем-то полотенец и, намочив его, обмотал об руку.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты не бешеный, — пробормотал он себе под нос, садясь на краешек лежанки.</p><p>Тони глубоко дышал, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Сердце всё ещё бешено билось в груди, а во всём теле чувствовалась непривычная слабость. Тем более в руках. Старк перевёл взгляд на Стива, хотел было ему что-то сказать, да не было ни подходящих слов, ни сил. Наконец он заметил на его рубашке кровь.</p><p>— У тебя кровь… — рассеяно заметил Тони, про себя подумав: "Где он так поцарапался?"</p><p>— Да, — чуть помолчав, отстранёно ответил Роджерс. Внимательно посмотрел на Тони голубыми глазами и спросил обеспокоено: — Ты как? Больше кусаться не будешь? Или ждёшь ответного?</p><p>— Кусаться? С чего бы мне кусаться… — "Значит, всё же не приснилось..." Тони сел на кровати, задумчиво оглядывая Стива. Бедный… Вон, даже губа разбита… И колено, видать, болит… Старку стало даже как-то неловко за подобное поведение. Всех в лагере, наверное, на уши поставили… — Прости… Неловко вышло, — Тони отвёл глаза и… "О боги, видать, я заболел!" Он покраснел. — Я не хотел тебя калечить…</p><p>— Да ладно, это же панический сон! — Стив махнул рукой. — У наших хотя бы раз в неделю подобный срыв был, всем отрядом будили. Ты в этом не виноват.</p><p>Между ними повисла неловкая пауза. Не зная, чем себя занять, Тони принялся нервно перебирать в руках ткань футболки. Этот сон был менее страшным, чем снившиеся раньше, но, тем не менее, оставил после себя какой-то неприятный след.</p><p>"С чего он вообще мне приснился? — отстранёно подумал Старк. — Ладно бы сцена из нападения или смерти, но… Почему Стив? Он может сам за себя постоять. Его судьба не зависит от моей…"</p><p>Эх, Старку безумно хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, но, как назло, Луи носил "лекарство" при себе.</p><p>На улице было темно. Значит, сейчас ещё ночь. Нет, чтобы спать да спать!..</p><p>Стив со вздохом упал на лежанку и зарылся щекой в подушку. Рука перестала болеть, приласканная мокрым полотенцем, и лишь неприятно пульсировала при движении.</p><p>Роджерс лежал и одним глазом наблюдал за Тони. Кажется, тот пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы контролировать себя.</p><p>Тони прикрыл глаза, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Спать ему больше не хотелось. Нет, не в том смысле, что сонливость пропала, а в том, что всё равно приснится плохой сон, от которого он только устанет больше. Несмотря на все заверения, Старк не заметил, как задремал. На гране подсознания подполз поближе к Стиву и, свернувшись в клубочек у него под боком, провалился в сон без сновидений.</p><p> </p><p>Стив не заметил, как снова попал в объятья Морфея. Во сне ему пришёл Баки. Темноволосый солдат стоял, облокотившись об стол, и смотрел на Роджерса мрачно и решительно.</p><p>— Стив, пора расставить все точки над «i», — твёрдо произнёс он.</p><p>— Баки? Ты не в плену? — Стив так обрадовался этому, что не заметил, как друг тихо вздохнул.</p><p>— Стив, меня никогда не пленяли. Тебя используют, — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>— Что? О чём ты говоришь? — Роджерс был сбит с толку. Он подошёл ближе и попытался дотронуться до друга, но, как бывает это во снах, не смог этого сделать.</p><p>— Тебя используют, — упрямо продолжал Баки, тряхнув головой. Он отслонился от стола и принялся пятиться к двери. Стив заскулил, дёрнулся навстречу другу, но сон будто наполнил его ноги чем-то тяжёлым. — Береги себя, солдат.</p><p>— Нет, Баки! Баки, стой! Я не понял! — практически плача, воскликнул Роджерс.</p><p>Стоя у двери, Баки кинул на друга последний печально-жалостливый взгляд.</p><p>— Прости, — тихо произнёс он и ушёл, оставив Стива в комнате в полнейшем одиночестве.</p><p> </p><p>Стив резко открыл глаза. Он находился в палатке, где заночевал с Тони. Естественно, никакого Баки рядом не было.</p><p>Это был всего лишь сон. Ужасно реалистичный, но сон.</p><p>Стив шумно выдохнул и рывком сел на лежанке. Через тент просачивался свет — значит, солнце уже встало.</p><p>Тони спал на том же месте. Почувствовав, что источник тепла ушёл, он обнял себя руками за плечи и слегка нахмурился, но не проснулся.</p><p>— Кажется, проснулся… — донёсся до Стива чей-то тихий голосок. — Большой дядя, большой дядя! — возле капитана сидел тот самый маленький мальчик, взволнованно глядя на него. — Вам приснился кошмар?</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — тихо произнёс Стив. Он размотал полотенце и с облегчением увидел, что раны перестали болеть и кровоточить. Вот она, солдатская регенерация — всё заживает как на собаке. — Что ты здесь делаешь, парень? — полюбопытствовал он, переведя взгляд на мальчишку.</p><p>— У нас там беда случилась… Нужна помощь, а никто из взрослых не хочет помочь! — мальчонка сжал руки в кулачки и сделал ну очень жалостливый вид.</p><p>— Беда? — Стив отвлёкся от своих размышлений и напрягся. — Что за беда грозит маленьким гражданским? Я помогу.</p><p>— Пойдём! Я покажу! Ты такой добрый, большой дядя! — ребёнок в порыве радости обнял Стива и пулей выскочил из палатки. — За мной! — весело припрыгивая, побежал в лес. Где-то через 20 минут стал идти шагом, постоянно оглядываясь на Стива, будто бы он хотел что-то спросить, но стеснялся.</p><p>Роджерс шёл за ребёнком, стараясь не улыбаться слишком заметно. Эти гражданские были такими забавными. Они даже не пытались сделать более простой и не подозрительный вид, вместо этого демонстрируя такое поведение, которое любой солдат бы назвал настораживающим.</p><p>— Эй, малец, не бойся! — наконец не выдержал капитан, в сто двадцатый раз поймав взгляд мальчишки. — Выкладывай, что хотел. Я не кусаюсь.</p><p>— Ты любишь Тони? — чуть нахмурившись, в лоб спросил малыш.</p><p>Эту ночь все находившиеся в лагери люди провели в беспокойстве, так как эти новенькие устроили настоящий балаган. Сначала из палатки доносились страшные крики, потом плач, смех, затем снова вопли. Складывалось такое впечатление, что кого-то убивают. Луи пару раз порывался встать и разнять эту парочку, но ему не позволили. Сказали, пусть они сами разберутся. Дети, тоже не спавшие наравне со взрослыми, очень расстроились, так как они не хотели, чтобы друзья ссорились. И они решили помирить их любой ценой.</p><p>— Что? — Стив малость охренел. Глядя на ребёнка, задающего недетские вопросы, он мог лишь жалобно подумать: "Но я же не гей…"</p><p>Мотнув головой и отогнав лишние мысли, Роджерс осторожно поинтересовался:</p><p>— С чего ты взял это… парень?</p><p>— Ну… — мальчишка ещё больше нахмурился, чтобы сделать серьёзный вид. — Вы же друзья, да? Луи сказал, я слышал, как он разговаривал с мамой, — с какой-то гордостью добавил он. — Он сказал, что ты очень беспокоишься о Тони…</p><p>— А!.. Да, мы друзья… в каком-то смысле, — с облегчением выдавил из себя Стив. Он никогда не был так рад, что ошибался. Потому что если бы ребёнок реально задал недетский вопрос — это было бы крахом всего того, что Роджерс знал об этом мире. — Слушай, а почему тебя это так интересует? — полюбопытствовал он.</p><p>Мальчик остановился, поступив взгляд, и стал рассматривать свои голые ноги.</p><p>— Просто если вы друзья, то почему обижаете друг друга? Тони же хороший! Он никого не обижает! — он снова посмотрел на Стива.</p><p>— Мы не обижали друг друга, — Стив про себя хмыкнул — наверно, их словоизлияния вчера вечером именно так и выглядели для неподготовленного зрителя. — Просто… мы познакомились не в лучшей обстановке. А ещё… ещё у нас обоих есть свои тайны, и когда эти… тайны… ну… открываются, совсем не приятно.</p><p>Маленький ребёнок ничего не понял, так как в его возрасте самой страшной тайной являлось, сколько конфет ты прячешь под подушкой.</p><p>— Я знаю тайну Тони… — как ни в чем не бывало произнёс он. — Он сам говорил… И о своём большом друге тоже говорил. Ну… Его тайну, — мальчик поднял голову и буднично произнёс: — Мы на месте! Можешь достать мячик? — высоко на ветке застрял красно-синий мяч.</p><p>"Интересно, что это эти дети знают о Тони? Наверное, что-то незначительное."</p><p>Стив ухватился за ближайшую ветку и проворно забрался наверх. Во время военных операций он что только не делал — залезть на дерево в этом списке не было самым экстравагантным и сложным. Осторожно вытащив мяч из хитросплетений веток, он спрыгнул на землю и протянул мальчишке его игрушку со словами:</p><p>— Держи, парень. Будь осторожен в следующий раз.</p><p>— Спасибо! Вы такой классный! — мальчик аж взвизгнул от счастья. — Где вы этому научились? — он восхищенно посмотрел на Роджерса.</p><p>— В армии, малыш. Там раскрывают способности, о которых ты даже не знал, — улыбнулся Стив. Этот маленький вихрастый ребёнок заставил его суровую душу умилиться. А ведь и он когда-то был таким… И Старк… И даже этот Иван…</p><p>— Кстати, малыш, а ты, случаем, не знаешь ничего интересного об Иване? — спросил он осторожно.</p><p>— Иван? — переспросил мальчик. — Я знаю, что он тут недавно появился… Когда он пьёт своё "лекарство", то много что говорит. Он ругается на Тони странными словами… Мама говорит, чтобы я не повторял их. Мне он не нравится. Он злой. И Тони обижает. Джек даже говорил, как он его шан… шанжир… Короче, обижал! Говорил, чтобы Тони что-то дал ему… А ещё мама говорит, что Иван русский, поэтому такой странный… А зачем он тебе?</p><p>"Вот оно как…"</p><p>— Ясненько. Просто… хотел узнать, у них с Тони были какие-нибудь ссоры? Может, драки? За что Иван так не любит его? Ты, случаем, не знаешь, малыш? — В глазах Стива появились особые маниакальные искры. Он хотел верить, что его вопросы не выглядят, как допрос, но не был уверен в этом, поэтому старался говорить как можно более мягко.</p><p>Мальчик задумался, будто стараясь что-то припомнить.</p><p>— Когда Тони пришёл сюда, он был очень расстроен. Не хотел играть, просто сидел в углу и плакал. Нам его жалко было… Мы его утешали, даже конфеты давали, но мама говорила его не трогать. Тони говорил, что это не из-за нас, а из-за Ивана и ещё каких-то дядей… Иван что-то хотел у него узнать, какой-то чудо-код, но Тони сбежал. Мы его искали, но мама говорила, что он ушёл и вернётся не скоро. А ещё Джек же говорил, что Иван показал Тони какой-то листок, и он сильно испугался и расстроился. Мы хотели узнать, что это, но Тони считает, чтобы мы не лезли не в своё дело. Он упомянул, что это касается только его и большого парня.</p><p>"Листок? Хм", — Стив задумчиво прикусил губу. Помнится, Старк выглядел испуганным, когда он нашёл его по наводке Луи. Может… может на этом листке Иван написал что-то ужасное, из-за чего Тони и выглядел таким испуганным?</p><p>— Ладно, спасибо за информацию, парень, — Роджерс похлопал его по плечу, ободряюще, как это делал ему самому Баки, казалось, целую кучу лет назад.</p><p>— Это вам спасибо, большой друг! — мальчик порывисто обнял его за ногу и побежал вперёд. — Идём домой, а то мама ругаться будет!</p><p>Стоило им только подойти к лагерю, как навстречу вылетела куча детей.</p><p>— Беда! Беда, большой друг! — верещали они наперебой. — Тони похитили! Всё разгромлено! И там записка!</p><p>Сердце Стива ухнуло куда-то вниз и там же и осталось.</p><p>— Как похитили?! — Он на миг предался панике, но потом внутренний солдат дал ему пинка и направил энергию в нужное русло.</p><p>Роджерс кинулся к палатке, в которой они ночевали. Странно, но в палатке было мало погрома — или Тони не сопротивлялся при попытке захвата, или это марш-бросок — проще говоря, розыгрыш. Или диверсия, ловушка для клюнувшей на неё рыбки.</p><p>А вот и записка! Роджерс покрутил её и присмотрелся к содержимому. К сожалению, читать он не умел, мог лишь предполагать, что хотели неизвестные злоумышленники. У которых, кстати, очень странный корявый почерк. Стив не умел читать, но в почерке — парадокс! — разбирался неплохо. Он явно был написан не рукой взрослого.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Роджерс вышел из палатки и решительно направился к кучковавшимся неподалёку детям.</p><p>— Ну, и что вы хотите мне рассказать, дивергенты? — сурово глядя на них сверху вниз, спросил Роджерс.</p><p>— Он в лесу с медведями! К дереву привязан! Ему нужна твоя помощь! Во-о-о-он там, за тем дубом! — дети захихикали и разбежались в разные стороны.</p><p>При желании Стив мог бы догнать этих малолетних похитителей и хорошенько поучить их жизни, но, к их счастью, его учили не обижать сирых, убогих, старых и младых. Зло посмотрев в сторону предположительного капитулирования детей, Роджерс скомкал в руке листок и направился выручать «похищенного».</p><p> </p><p>Тони проснулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс меня за плечо. Открыв глаза, мужчина заметил перед собой маленькую девочку… Люси, вроде. У неё был очень обеспокоенный вид.</p><p>— Что случилось? — мягко спросил её Старк.</p><p>— Тони, там помощь нужна! — девочка сильно нервничала, поэтому Старк решил помочь.</p><p>— Стив, я… А где Стив? — удивился он, заметив, что друга нет.</p><p>— Ему нужна твоя помощь! Он там… Звал тебя… За тем дубом…</p><p>— Правда? Ну ладно, показывай, где там наш бесстрашный герой! — Тони послушно пошёл за девочкой.</p><p>Когда они дошли до места, оказалось, что Стива там уже не было.</p><p>— Ну, и где он? — Тони внимательно оглядел поляну. — Что-то мне кажется, что его вообще здесь не было. Люсь, что происходит? — он внимательно поглядел на потупившую взгляд девчонку.</p><p>— Тони, большой дядя обижал тебя, да? — как-то нерешительно начала она.</p><p>— Нет, с чего ты взяла? — Тони понял, что их ночные истерики всё же были действительно громкими.</p><p>— Просто… Моя мама говорила, что ты вконец… поэтому большой дядя хотел тебя убить… — девочка принялась шаркать ногой по полу.</p><p>— Нет! Ничего он не обижает. Мы с ним друзья и не хотим обижать друг друга. Это были простые мелочи. Прошу прощения за то, что разбудили, — Тони хотел было уйти, но девочка обняла его, не давая этого сделать.</p><p>— Но ты ведь любишь его, да?</p><p>"Я?! С какого перепуга?! Он классный, сильный, красивый, но… Мы… Я люблю девочек! А Стив, как не крути на них похож не был!"</p><p>— В каком смысле, дорогая? — сглотнул, уточнил Тони.</p><p>— Ну… Вы же друзья…</p><p>"Тьфу ты! А я уж было подумал…"</p><p>— Да, друзья… — с облегчением выдохнул Тони.</p><p>— Тогда подожди его, чтобы он спас тебя! — хихикнув, мелкая убежала.</p><p>Тони лишь ухмыльнулся. Ничто не мешает ему уйти… Какого черта?! Дёрнувшись ногой, мужчина заметил, что эта малая успела привязать меня за ногу к дереву, да так, что узел не развязывается. Выругавшись, Старк сел на траву и, сложив руки на груди, принялся ждать своего спасителя.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Старк обнаружился за дубом. Он был привязан за ногу к дереву и, похоже, даже не пытался освободиться. Мысленно закатив глаза, Роджерс присел рядом с ним на корточки и принялся распутывать узел. Это был обычный матросский — интересно, где дети узнали, как его делать?</p><p>— Что ж, мой бесстрашный принц, — похлопав ресницами, Тони широко улыбнулся Стиву. — Принцесса спасена от вечного заточения под этим трухлявым дубом! — он закатил глаза и угрюмо уставился на кусты. — Что бы я без тебя делал! Стопудово эти шпендрики сидят где-то в кустах и чего-то ждут. Надеюсь, не нашего пламенного поцелуя.</p><p>— Обнимитесь! — воскликнул кто-то из кустов. Вокруг раздалось хихиканье. — Иначе не отпустим! И скажите, что больше никогда не будете ссорится!</p><p>— Феноменальная наглость! — Тони аж взвизгнул от недовольства.</p><p>Стив только покачал головой. Тараканов в мозгах гражданских было так много, что всё мировоззрение солдата рушилось, как карточный домик. Он протянул Тони свою сильную руку и помог встать.</p><p>— Целовать не буду, — не удержавшись, предупредил он. — Идём, нам надо продумать наши дальнейшие действия.</p><p>За кустами послышались недовольные возгласы.</p><p>— Какие же вы упрямые! — обиженно воскликнула Скарлетт, и все дети разбежались в разные стороны, видать, в лагерь вернулись.</p><p>Тони лишь сейчас почувствовал, как горят щеки. В самом деле, что эти дети себе возомнили!</p><p>— Вернёмся в лагерь. Я вчера говорил с Иваном. Он сказал, что наша группировка уходит пораньше, чем остальные, в связи с… с определёнными обстоятельствами. Думаю, что сегодня-завтра последний день тут.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. Помолчал, глядя на сосредоточенно идущего вперёд Тони, и добавил с интересом: — Скажи, Тони, а куда так спешит Иван? И когда ты успел поговорить с ним, ты ведь сказал, что не встречался вчера ни с кем из той группировки?</p><p>— Ну. Мы и не встречались… Мельком так… Он сказал, что если мы не хотим отстать, то должны быть на стороже. Спешит он из-за какого-то важного дела. Мне не интересна его личная жизнь.</p><p>На встречу им уже бежала миссис Саймон.</p><p>— Вот вы где! Я вас везде ищу! — сердито, но одновременно и взволнованно сказала она, уперев руки в бока. — Если хотите, чтобы вам что-то осталось — не опаздывайте на завтрак!</p><p>— Мы и не хотели… — Тони ловко обошел женщину, но та схватила его за ворот рубашки, удерживая на месте.</p><p>— Стоять! Я ещё не договорила! — грозно нависнув над Старком, прошипела она. — Я не хотела вас запрягать, ребята, — уже более мягко произнесла она, будто виновато. — Но мне не справиться без вашей помощи.</p><p>— Что мы должны сделать? — вздохнув, сдался Тони.</p><p>— Наловить карасей для похлёбки.</p><p>— Что? Карасей? Ха, я думал, что ты что-нибудь этакое попросишь! А тут! — Тони засмеялся.</p><p>— Нет, Старк, лично тебя я хотела бы попросить о другом. Ты должен будешь следить за детьми. Я всё ещё не забуду, что в прошлый раз ты учудил на рыбалке!</p><p>— В этом Иван виноват! Он тогда скинул меня в воду! — возмутился Тони.</p><p>— Ага. Тебе во всем всегда Иван виноват! — закатила глаза женщина. — Если не хочешь помочь, так и скажи!</p><p>— Хочу же… Почему бы и нет, — Старк перевёл взгляд на Стива. — Что думаешь?</p><p>Стив виновато пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я не умею рыбачить, — честно ответил он. — Наши ходили пару раз на местную заводь, но начальство меня не пустило.</p><p>— Вот и отлично! Как раз научишься, сынок! — к ним подошёл сам Саймон, ободряюще положив руку Стиву на плечо. — Любой уважающий себя мужчина должен уметь это делать. Думаю, это покажется тебе веселым занятием. Идём со мной, сынок, я научу тебя.</p><p>— Я пойду с ними! — заявил Старк.</p><p>— Нет, Тони, дорогой. Ты пойдешь со мной… — миссис Саймон приобняла его за плечи.</p><p>— Но мистер Саймон сам сказал, что любой уважающий себя мужчина… — Тони ухватился за последнюю ниточку.</p><p>— Это не про тебя, детка, — мягко оборвала его коварная женщина.</p><p>— Почему это?! — возмущению Старка не было конца. — Что вы имеете ввиду?!</p><p>— Ты маленький, слабенький. А там все мужчины собрались… И Иван в том числе, — миссис Саймон выглядела дружелюбной, но Тони было обидно, что здесь ему выделяют такую маленькую, унизительную роль.</p><p>— Я как-никак мужчина! — он скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Слышишь, мужчина, шагом марш в лагерь! — сложив руки на груди строго заявила миссис Саймон.</p><p>— Да, мама! — язвительно заметил Тони и, схлопотав подзатыльник и в последний раз жалобно посмотрев на Стива, вздохнул и направился в лагерь, где его тут же завалили милые детки.</p><p>— Это для его же безопасности, — пояснил Саймон, заметив странный взгляд Стива, которым тот смотрел Тони вслед. — А прошлый раз его чуть не убили там. Идём, сынок, надо наловить много рыбы, чтобы всем в дорогу хватило.</p><p>Он отвел Стива к берегу реки, возле которого собралось всё мужское население.</p><p>— Вот наше место, — мистер Саймон встал между Луи и каким-то неизвестным парнем. — Вот твоя удочка… Сейчас объясню как ловить, — он взял свою удочку. — Тут ничего сложного. Сначала выбираешь наживку, — накрутил червяка на крючок. — Видишь, сынок? Потом закидываешь удочку в воду, — закинул далеко. — И ждешь. Когда поплавок начнёт дергаться — тянешь на себя. Вот и все умения! — добродушно засмеялся. — С тобой будет работать Луи. Мне нужно помочь парням с сетью, — Саймон одобряюще похлопал парня по плечу, хромая, поплелся в сторону другого берега реки.</p><p>— Добрый день, Луи, — вежливо поздоровался с подошедшим мужчиной Стив. Он чувствовал себя не вполне уверенно: вокруг было слишком много незнакомых людей. А капитан привык быть рядом с давно сплочённой и знакомой лично ему группой. Ну, или с каким-то определённым человеком — например, с Баки или Тони. В незнакомой компании он зажимался и не демонстрировал свои многочисленные таланты.</p><p>Однако в рыбалке, судя по словам Саймона, не было ничего сложного. Роджерсу не хотелось бы сесть в лужу на глазах стольких зрителей. Он начал готовиться к закидыванию удочки, украдкой посматривая вокруг и наблюдая за тем, как это делают другие.</p><p>— Доброе, Стив, доброе! — добродушно улыбнулся Луи. — Где Тони? Вы вчера так… Кричали, что все уже не думали увидеть эту маленькую занозу в заднице живым и здоровым. Конечно, не подумай, я не хочу лезть в чужие отношения! — поспешно добавил он, выставив перед собой руки.</p><p>— По мне ему так и надо, — хмуро заметил стоящий рядом мужчина. — Хоть кто-то его приструнил.</p><p>— Джек, не начинай! — зашикал на него Луи. — Давай не будем об этом! Просто молча половим рыбу, ок?</p><p>— Иди ты! — Джек выдернул свою удочку, положив в ведро рыбу.</p><p>— Сам иди, — буркнул в ответ Луи. — Не обращай на него внимания, Стив. Он всегда такой. Смотри, твой поплавок дергается! — он ткнул пальцем в сторону воды.</p><p>— Тони забрала мадам Саймон. Кажется, его назначили нянькой, — хмыкнул Стив. Он присмотрелся внимательно к заговорившему мужчине и усмехнулся. — А я тебя помню — ты познакомил нас со Старком. Не знал, что ты тоже… здесь, — не зная, как лучше охарактеризовать данное сборище бездомных, закончил Стив.</p><p>На удочку клюнула рыба, и Роджерс со всей дури дёрнул её на себя. Всех ближайших рыболовов окатило водой, а на ладони Роджерса запрыгала малюсенькая рыбка. Стив с таким любопытством глянул на неё, будто видел впервые.</p><p>— Молодые… — недовольно пробурчал кто-то из старых, вновь задремав.</p><p>Луи и Джек аж оба подскочили на месте, когда Стив обрызгал их обоих водой. Все изумлённо поглядели на нарушителя спокойствия.</p><p>— О, молодец, сынок! — ободряюще воскликнул Саймон, стоящий по пояс в воде вместе с какими-то мужчинами. — Это твоя первая рыбка! Только в следующий раз делай это… Полегче, ладно?</p><p>— Обязательно покажи её Тони, здесь так принято… — хихикнул Фредди недалеко от Стива. — Он будет просто счастлив!</p><p>— Продолжаем работать! — оповестил Саймон, и все вновь вернулись к работе.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя помню. Трудно забыть свой самый лучший день, — хмыкнул Джек. — Ты спас нас тогда.</p><p>— Ну, допустим, Старк и без меня вам бы ничего не сделал, — улыбнулся Стив. Это тогда он быстро пришёл «на выручку» Луи, поскольку не был уверен, блефует ли своим оружием Тони. Сейчас, поближе познакомившись со Старком, Роджерс понял, что тот просто угрожал — он бы не применил оружие, разве что Луи и его друзья напали бы.</p><p>Спрятав рыбку в карман, чтобы позже показать её Тони, капитан снова забросил удочку в реку. Ловля рыбы стала его увлекать.</p><p>— Ты спас нас от его нытья, — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Спорим, что я наловлю больше рыбы, чем вы, няньки?</p><p>— Мечтать не вредно, Джеки! — Луи вновь закинул удочку, с озорной искоркой глядя на противника. — Меня ты уж точно не сможешь обыграть! Конечно, правильней было сказать обловить!</p><p>— О, тут рыбогонка! — подхватил третий бомж, оказавшийся рядом.</p><p>— Я за здоровяка! — тут же выкрикнул четвёртый.</p><p>— Утри им нос, сынок! — крикнул Стиву Саймон.</p><p>«Рыбогонки?» — Стив удивлённо приподнял брови, но промолчал. На многое горазда человеческая выдумка. Вот у них, в отряде, вообще тараканьи бега проводили каждый чётный выходной. Почему бы и рыбогонке не быть?</p><p>Удочка снова задёргалась. Стив опять дёрнул, но на этот раз поспокойней, чтобы не было ещё одного душа. Пойманная вторая рыба оказалось намного крупнее своей коллеги. Сверкая брюхом, она пыталась убежать, но Роджерс поддел её ногой поближе к берегу. Убивать ни в чём не повинную рыбку было больно, но ему не хотелось, чтобы здешние подняли его на смех. Он должен вызывать уважение, чтобы, в случае чего, прийти Тони на помощь.</p><p>Покончив с рыбой, он снова закинул удочку.</p><p>Луи и Джек принялись быстро и усердно ловить рыбу. Все люди с любопытством смотрели на этот бой трёх участников, изредка выдергивая свои удочки. Где-то через пару часов Саймон громко объявил о завершение рыболовства. Стив практически не следил за его ходом — так его увлекла охота за подводными обитателями. За всё время он поймал четыре рыбки — две маленькие и две средние, — а также большого угрюмого краба. Краб больно щипался, и Роджерс снова выкинул его в воду, поскольку тот покусал расположившегося неподалёку старика.</p><p>— Всё, дорогие мои! Думаю, достаточно! Мы же не хотим переловить всю рыбу, верно? — Саймон подошёл к троице. — Посмотрим на ваш улов, мальчики! Сейчас решим, кто же победитель! — он посчитал, сколько рыб у Джека и Луи. — Ну-ка, Стивен, сколько у тебя?</p><p>— Четыре, сэр, — отрапортовал Стив.</p><p>— Отлично, сынок! Думаю, в следующий раз у тебя будут все шансы победить! — добродушно улыбнулся Саймон. — Что ж, джентльмены! Победителем сегодняшнего соревнования становится… Тимми! Этот молодчинка поймал двадцать две рыбы! Поздравим его аплодисментами! — все дружно захлопали в ладоши, выкрикивая имя горделиво выпятившего грудь мальчугана. — Остальные же — отличная работа, парни! Что бы я без вас делал! Теперь давайте возьмём свой улов и вернёмся в лагерь, порадуем своих любимых и дорогих дам хорошим уловом! Спасибо за внимание! — Саймон захромал к своему ведру с рыбой. Все принялись расходиться.</p><p>— Чёрт! Мне казалось, что я почти победил! — хмыкнул Джек, закидывая удочку на плечо.</p><p>— Если кажется, креститься надо! — Луи так же собрал свои вещи. — Тебе понравилась рыбалка, Стив?</p><p>— Это было абсолютно потрясающе! — радостно воскликнул Роджерс. Он поднял пойманных рыбок за хвостики и принялся выбирать, какую покажет Тони. В волнении он призабыл, какую именно поймал первой. А, вот же она — маленькая серая рыбка с усами, как у деда Сэма из стрелковой роты! Улыбнувшись, он отделил рыбку от товарок и направился следом за Луи и Джеком.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Что за наказание?! — удар. — Не, серьёзно! Я им кто, — удар, — спрашивается, девочка на побегушках?! — удар. — Почему все, — удар, — повторюсь, все, — удар, — до единого мужчины заняты работой, — удар, — а я должен отсиживаться здесь?!</p><p>Старк смял тесто в один большой шар и вытер лоб рукой. Вот уже двадцать минут он лепил эти чёртовы пирожки, вместе с милыми девчатами. В другой ситуации это его бы даже обрадовало, если бы не несколько «но». Во-первых, этим девчатам не больше одиннадцати лет, во-вторых, все мужчины заняты работой. В-третих и т.д — какого черта он, Старк, должен заниматься девчачьей работой?!</p><p>— Не переживай так, Тони! — успокаивала его Скарлетт. — Мама не хотела тебя обидеть.</p><p>— Я всё понимаю, но это же… — так и не найдя слов, Тони психанул и принялся делить тесто на несколько частей. — Обо мне и так все думают невесть что… Стив вообще, наверное, уже раз сто пожалел, что согласился идти со мной, — он принялся раскладывать ложкой варенье.</p><p>Скарлетт же стала раскладывать мясную начинку.</p><p>— А как вы вообще познакомились? — поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Да, Тони, расскажи! — подхватили другие.</p><p>Ну… Он приковал меня к себе цепью и… — Тони невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая былое. Он никогда не забудет, как Стив пытался быть с ним холодным и жестоким. Хотя тогда это выглядело вполне убедительно… — Потом мы поймали машину, прикиньте, он хотел поймать её голыми руками, и мы упали с моста… — все девчонки ахнули. — После этого, чудом уцелев, мы встретили его фаната!.. А потом снова упали с моста. На поезд. — все снова испуганно-восхищенно ахнули. — И тогда я сказал, что с меня довольно, и сбежал. Но он спас меня и… Потом ещё и еще… Так и подружились, — Тони сложил все пирожки на лист железа и поставил на огонь. Потом сел на бревно и стал ждать, а все девчата окружили его, расположившись рядом.</p><p>— Как романтично! — восхищенно пробормотал кто-то.</p><p>— Ага… — Старк против воли улыбнулся. — Что это? — он вдруг поднял с пола круглый кусок металла.</p><p>— А, это!.. — отмахнулась Скарлетт. — Мама сказала, что это можно выкинуть.</p><p>— Хорошая вещь… Знаете, кажется, у меня есть идея… Кто хочет обрадовать нашего большого друга? — Тони посмотрел на искрившихся счастьем девчат и понял, что они ему помогут.</p><p>Через полтора часа работа была закончена. Спрятав вещь под свой лежак, Тони вернулся в лагерь, где снял пирожки с огня. Вот. Завтрак приготовлен. В палатке прибрано. Теперь можно и Стива дожидаться. Вон, кстати, и мужики возвращаются. Каждый проходил, целовал или обнимал свою жену и дарил ей рыбку. Такой ритуал, когда близкому человеку дарят свою первую добычу. Типа муж кормилец и все такие дела.</p><p>"Эх, жаль меня на рыбалку не взяли!" — завистливо подумал Старк, как вдруг услышал знакомый голос.</p><p>— Тони! Тони! — Стив, радостный, как щенок, выскочил откуда-то из толпы мужчин. Размахивая добычей, он подбежал к Старку и протянул ему свою рыбку, светясь счастьем.</p><p>Немного напрягали сразу устремившиеся в их сторону взгляды, но Роджерс как-то не обращал внимания на посторонних ему людей.</p><p>— Я тебе рыбку принёс! — с гордостью произнёс он, наблюдая за сменой реакций Старка на его лице.</p><p>"Он. Принёс. Мне. Рыбку. Он? Принёс? Мне? Чёртову рыбу?!" — Тони почувствовал, как щеки его начинали полыхать.</p><p>— А здоровяк Старку рыбу принёс! — захихикал кто-то из толпы.</p><p>— Тили-тили тесто! Ай! — воскликнул кто-то ещё.</p><p>— Заткнись! — зашипел Луи.</p><p>Немного отойдя от шока, Тони попытался успокоиться и не наорать на Стива. Откуда ему знать, что рыбку дарят только своей законной паре…</p><p>— Спа… спасибо. Очень... очень мило! Красивая рыбка… Сам поймал? — Старк принял дар и, смущённо опустив глаза, залился ещё большим румянцем. — А я тут… это… пирожки приготовил… Для тебя… то есть для вас… Будешь? — протянул ему пирожок.</p><p>— Старк дарит ему пирожок! — снова проорал кто-то из толпы. — А я знал! Знал! Ай!</p><p>Тони было очень неловко. Стыдно. Обидно. Так, что хотелось расплакаться. Но он стоически сдерживался, стараясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье.</p><p>Стив нахмурился. Что-то здесь было нечисто. Тони не выглядел хоть капельку радостным. Он, напротив, помрачнел и, кажется, с трудом сдерживал слёзы.</p><p>А ещё все остальные. Они… они веселились. Смеялись. Указывали на них руками и кивками. Создавалось впечатление, что он, Роджерс, где-то крупно облажался. Вот только в чём? Почему Старк так отреагировал на обычное хвастовство? Может, это не пришлось ему по вкусу? Причём здесь тесто? Может, что-то не так с рыбой? Надо было выбрать покрупнее? Но ведь ему сказали, что по обычаю надо дарить самую первую. Он же не виноват, что она же оказалась самой маленькой!</p><p>— Тони, что происходит? — Стив неуверенно помотал головой и отступил на шаг, непонимающе глядя на товарища.</p><p>— Всё... всё хорошо, — Старк отвернулся, так, чтобы Стив не видел его лицо, и утёр выступившие слёзы. — Мне очень нравится твоя рыба. Она красивая. Ты хорошо постарался… Не обращай внимания, надо мной вечно все смеются, — он судорожно выдохнул, успокаивая себя. — Тебе понравилось на рыбалке? Это чудное занятие, верно?</p><p>Миссис Саймон отправила всех к костру, чтобы накормить вкусным завтраком.</p><p>— Эй, Звёздочка, готовить ты хоть умеешь? — воскликнул кто-то из толпы.</p><p>Тони угрюмо глянул на них и принялся рассматривать рыбку.</p><p>— Красивая… — он провёл по её чешуе пальцем. — Твоя первая, да? Мне очень приятно! — Старк улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это какая-то неприличная традиция, да? — очень тихо спросил Роджерс. Он чувствовал себя совершенно несчастным, абсолютно запутавшись в обычаях гражданских. Да, на войне они были более чем примитивны — лишь существа, которых надо спасать, которые практически не взаимодействовали, не язвили и не придумывали обычаи, над которыми потом забавлялись.</p><p>— Не. Всё нормально. Садись! — Тони похлопал рукой возле себя. — Мне очень приятно. Не думал, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь… Очень неожиданно! — несмотря на позитивные слова, он был всё ещё красным. — Ты очень старался… Просто… Рыболовство и охота — это удел мужчина… И… Когда они добывают еду, то обязательно приносят её своей второй половинке, которая должна обязательно накормить мужа вкусным завтраком и принять его дар…</p><p>— Так и скажи, что любишь его, — хихикнув, заметил кто-то, проходя мимо. Все снова уставилась на них, весело сияя глазами.</p><p>"Что ж. Сами напросились!" — Старк решил, что больше унизиться просто невозможно.</p><p>— И что? Так что, я люблю тебя, здоровяк, и принимаю твой дар! — он решительно чмокнул Роджерса в щёчку и, забрав с собой его рыбку, поспешил свалить, а то вдруг Стив рассердится или… Фиг его знает!</p><p>Все тут же уставилась в свои тарелки и принялись есть. Положив рыбку на палатку, Тони вернулся к ошеломлённому Стиву, положил ему и себе еды и как ни в чем не бывало принялся есть, стараясь не глядеть по сторонам. Одно утешало — сейчас все были такими же красными, как он.</p><p>Стив выпал в какую-то прострацию. Его что, только что поцеловал мужчина? Твою мать! А он-то, придурок, не заметил, как ехидно на него смотрели на берегу эти «традициолюбы» хреновы. Роджерсу вдруг захотелось взять оружие и всех перее… ну… ладно, не совсем хотелось, но чувствовал он большую злость. И как только Старк так долго их всех терпел? Неудивительно, что он такой зажатый…</p><p>— Ещё хоть один неудачник съязвит на эту тему — сломаю ему шею, — сухо и очень холодно известил всех окружающих Роджерс. Говорил он громко, так, чтобы услышали все. Подхватив на одну руку тарелку, а на другую — охреневшего Тони, Стив грузно потопал в укромное старковское местечко — местные вдруг резко ему опротивели.</p><p>На берегу, в окружении деревьев, ему чуть полегчало. Осторожно опустив Старка с его едой, Стив сел на берегу и принялся мрачно разглядывать колышущуюся воду.</p><p>"Ни фига он рассердился... — подумал Тони, с опаской поглядывая на товарища. — Чёрт, зачем я сделал это… Стив, наверное, теперь злится на меня… Надо было просто взять рыбу и поблагодарить. Разнылся, понимаешь!.. Тьфу! Аж от самого себя тошно!.."</p><p>Тони хотел было дотронуться до плеча Роджерса, как-то объясниться или успокоить, но, как назло, на ум ничего не приходило. Стива было страшно трогать, но, тем не менее, на него было жалко смотреть. Не в том смысле, что он выглядел жалко, просто Старк чувствовал почти осязаемую грусть. Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, он еле слышно пробормотал.</p><p>— Тебе нужно поесть… эм-м… Завтра идти далеко… Вот… — неловко ссутулившись, Тони уставился в свою тарелку. — Не злись… Они просто шутят…</p><p>— У нас такие шутки решались легко — ударом в челюсть, — Стив обернулся и взглянул на Старка. В его глазах больше не было ярости, и хотя внутри капитан продолжал чувствовать грусть от человеческой грубости, на Тони же он обиду не держал.</p><p>Ведь над ним самим тоже подшучивали!</p><p>— Ну… — Старк отвел глаза, не выдержав взгляда Стива. — Если я дам кому-нибудь в челюсть, то меня сровняют с землёй раньше, чем я успею сказать слово «А-а-а!». Тебе просто не повезло с попутчиком… Вот если бы ты отправился с тем же самым Луи, то, я не сомневаюсь, уже давно был дома. Ты ведь с самого начала понимал, что от меня будут одни проблемы, — пробормотал он, машинально водя пальцем по песку, чтобы отвлечься, рисуя на нем капитана Америку. Конечно, рисовал Тони неважно, но сейчас даже не обращал на это внимания.</p><p>— Зато с тобой веселее, — пожал плечами Стив. — А насчёт ударов… На что тебе я? — он хмыкнул и полностью повернулся к Старку. Взгляд его тут же упал на рисунок. — Красиво. Это я?</p><p>Старк снова покраснел.</p><p>— Спасибо. Но я не очень хорошо рисую… Больше чертежи и схемы. Ну, я же не буду каждый раз просить тебя набить кому-нибудь морду за то, что тот просто косо посмотрел на меня или подшутил… Это же глупо. Да и неудобно как-то… У тебя и своих проблем хватает... — он так же неосознанно пририсовал Америке щит.</p><p>— Впервые слышу, чтобы уважение к своей личности называли глупостью! — фыркнул Стив. — Будешь молчать — будут продолжать чморить. Поверь, я прошёл через это. Уважение надо вырывать когтями из глоток окружающих — только тогда в тебе будут видеть равного, — он склонил голову набок, разглядывая рисунок. Взгляд выцепил в общем кадре щит, и Стив заинтересованно пододвинулся ближе. Откуда Тони о нём знает? Ведь он ни разу не видел его с ним? Стив много раз уже жалел, что оставил в тот день щит на базе.</p><p>— У меня был пистолет. Да один очень деловой парень забрал его меня, — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Вот если я когда-нибудь стану таким, как прежде, больше никто не осмелится даже посмотреть в мою сторону, — он прикрыл глаза и вытянул ноги, наслаждаясь приятным ветерком.</p><p>— А каким ты был прежде? — внезапно на Стива снизошло любопытство. Он устроился поудобнее и посмотрел на друга. Он мало знал о прошлом Старка, но догадывался, что тот был совсем не так прост. — Ты был какой-то важной шишкой?</p><p>— Я был миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом, — гордо ответил Тони. — Меня знали все. Я был настолько крут, что все приходили сначала советоваться со мной, — внезапно на сердце так потеплело, стоило только вспомнить о родном доме. О большой мягкой кровати, о любимом кофе по утрам, машинам в гараже, Пеппер… Как бы сейчас Старк хотел бы оказаться там...</p><p>— Вот как? Это, наверное, классно, когда ты знаменит и уважаем, — улыбнулся Стив.</p><p>— Ага… Везде тебя ждут, все тебя любят... — "Только помимо этого всем нужны твои деньги, а не ты, и каждый так и норовит избавиться."</p><p>— Ты невыносим! — раздался недалеко голос Луи, и оба товарища вздрогнули от неожиданности. Стив напрягся, готовясь, если что, вступать в неравную схватку.</p><p>— Ты сам понимаешь, что здесь не всё так просто! — раздался в ответ голос Джека, и Стив напрягся ещё сильней. Он помнил, что на рыбалке тот нелестно отзывался о Старке.</p><p>— Конечно, понимаю!</p><p>— Но мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.</p><p>— Можем! Если бы ты поддержал меня! — в голосе Луи послышалась обида. Роджерс и Старк переглянулись и затаились, однако их, похоже, заметили.</p><p>— Он сказал, что не передумает, — раздражённо отозвался Джек. — Прекрати орать, мы тут не одни.</p><p>— И что тут такого! Я просто попросил взять эту рыбу в поход тоже.</p><p>— Блин, столько крика из-за рыбы! — миссис Саймон увела драчунов. — Не даёте мальчикам посидеть вдвоём!</p><p>Тони хихикнул. На него вдруг снизошло желание показать товарищу нечто грандиозное. А ещё там их не подслушают и не влезут в разговор своими "умными" советами, как им жить.</p><p>— Помнишь, я говорил о чудо-месте? Хочешь посмотреть?</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Стив, чутко прислушиваясь. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь снова вмешался в их разговор. Тем более Джек — тот недолюбливал Тони, а Роджерсу не хотелось, чтобы вокруг снова повисла напряжённая атмосфера.</p><p>— Идем! — Тони встал и бодрой походкой направился в сторону леса.</p><p>Идти пришлось далеко. Мили три, как бы не больше, но оно того однозначно стоило. Дойдя до поляны, Старк остановился и, закрыв глаза, сделал пару шагов вперёд, надеясь, что тут никто не лазял. Ага… никто! Нога коснулась холодного железа. Значит, где-то тут должен быть обрывчик. Тони не успел даже среагировать, как нога соскользнула, и он с тихим вскриком проехался на спине вниз. Устойчиво встав на ноги Тони отряхнулся и поднял голову.</p><p>— Спускайся сюда! Тут не высоко! — крикнул он.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда Тони куда-то провалился, но тут же успокоился, так как тот поспешил успокоить его, подав голос.</p><p>Придерживаясь за край, Роджерс соскользнул вниз и, встав на ноги, отряхнулся от земли и пыли. Где-то рядом сопел Тони. Стив попытался осмотреться, но даже закалённое солдатское зрение не могло прорвать чёрный покров ночи.</p><p>— Где мы, Тони? — Стив быстро понял безрезультатность своих попыток и обратился непосредственно к Старку.</p><p>— Идем! — тот на ощупь поймал его за руку и пошел вперёд.</p><p>"Раз, два, три, четыре… Надеюсь, тут нет змей… Пять, шесть, семь… Или скелетов, которые схватят меня за ногу… Чёрт! Немного стремно!.. Восемь, девять, десять…"</p><p>— Стив, как думаешь, в этом тёмном гроте нет скелетов? Ну таких, как во многих ужасах или… Блин, может ещё чего похуже… Например, василиска. Меня здесь полгода уже не было. Много чего могло произойти, — Тони резко остановился. Он не любил темноту. Особенно в последнее время.</p><p>Стив озадачился. Чем Тони могли досадить скелеты? Они ведь уже мёртвые и не могут никому навредить. Кто такой василиск, Роджерс не знал, но был уверен почему-то, что это ещё одна мифическая хрень, которой не существует в природе.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы тут обвала не было. От всего остального реально отбиться, — наконец честно ответил он.</p><p>— Здесь не будет обвала, — уверенно произнёс Старк. — А вот что насчёт скелетов, то про это я не уверен... — по ощущениям, они вышли в просторную пещеру. — Смотри, что будет… Эй, вы, свет на базу! — Тони громко хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>Из-за эха это вышло особенно громко. Одна минута прошла, другая…</p><p>"Чёрт! Где все?" — Тони беспокойно заозирался по сторонам. Ладно, можно попробовать ещё.</p><p>Он сделал шаг назад. Неожиданно его ноги коснулось что-то холодное и влажное… Оно медленно ползло... Взвизгнув, Тони запрыгнул Стиву на руки. В этот же момент зал озарился светом тысячи маленьких зелёных огоньков. Они беспокойно сныряли туда-сюда, отражаясь от прозрачных стен пещеры. В этом было что-то завораживающее. Опустив голову вниз, Старк обнаружил в том месте, где стоял, колышущийся в луже водоросль. Чёрт!</p><p>Стив оглушённо мотнул головой.</p><p>— Ты кричишь громче, чем батальон врага, — пробормотал он и… застыл с открытым ртом, когда маленькие светящиеся огни полетели во все стороны. Роджерс не знал, как называется это явление, но выглядело всё слишком завораживающе, чтобы что-то думать.</p><p>— Вау, — только и смог выдохнуть он.</p><p>— Сейчас будет ещё лучше! — Тони слез с чужих рук и подошёл к одному камню. Оперевшись спиной об него, а ногами в стену, мужчина сдвинул камень с места. От этих движений получился очень красивый голубоватый узор.Пыхтя, Тони сдвинул ещё один, красный, другой фиолетовый и зелёный. Потом вернулся к Стиву, наслаждаясь зрелищем.</p><p>Немного успокоившись, светлячки приземлись на находившийся тут же мох, но на этот раз не переставая мерцать. Создалось впечатление, что пещера переливается всеми цветами радуги. Заметив поражённое лицо Стива, Старк ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись, вытащил небольшой сундучок, который находился между камней.</p><p>— Ага, вот и мои сокровища, ботцман! — хрипло заговорил он, подражая голосу Капитана Крюка. — Они всё ещё на месте! — Тони открыл сундучок. Тут были разнообразные детали, винтики, болтики, плакатик с Капитаном Америка, даже один журнал с комиксами, двадцать поржавевших пенсов, билет в Бразилию на матч, подаренный когда-то Луи, и всякая, в общем-то, ерунда. Тони положил туда подаренную детьми коробочку. Довольно щурясь, снова спрятал свои сокровища и вернулся к Стиву.</p><p>Стив с восторгом разглядывал светящиеся огоньки. Подойдя ближе к одному из них, капитан понял, что эти огоньки на самом деле — маленькие круглые насекомые. Нигде и никогда он не видел подобных и думал, что попал в какую-то прекрасную сказку.</p><p>Тем временем его звёздно-полосатый костюм, похоже, привлёк насекомых. Пара десятков огоньков приземлилась на его плечи, пачкая костюм светящейся пыльцой. Хм, похоже, это был флюоресцен — Стив вспомнил, что так называлось светящееся вещество. Правда, он даже и не догадывался, что его используют и живые существа… как их…</p><p>— Тони! А кто это? — почему-то шёпотом поинтересовался у Старка Стив, стараясь не двигаться резко, чтобы не согнать насекомых.</p><p>— Ого… Тебе идёт! — оценил Старк, заметив, как светлячки атаковали Стива. — Кто это? — он широко улыбнулся. Ну глупыш, даже не знает элементарного! — Это светлячки! Насекомые такие, у которых задница светится!</p><p>— Задница? — Стив перевёл на так называемых светлячков задумчивый взгляд. — А чего она у них светится? Флюоресцена переели?</p><p>Тони открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить элементарную вещь, но вдруг понял, что сам понятия не имеет, почему.</p><p>— Ну… Да, наверное! — он почесал затылок. — Я читал, что у них на задней части… типа флюоресцента много. Вот… короче, да. Ты прав! А хочешь ещё кое на что посмотреть?</p><p>— Давай, — снова согласился Стив. Поражённый, он даже не заметил, что Тони, похоже, сам не знал, что ему ответить.</p><p>Старк уверенно пошёл по своеобразному коридору вперёд. Подойдя к каменной стене, увешанной каким-то разросшимся плетучим деревом, осторожно отвел зелёные ветви в сторону. В глаза ударил яркий свет. Он был немного приглушен из-за плотной кроны деревьев. Так получилось, что длинные ветви ивы, словно огромный занавес, создавали своеобразную тайную комнату. Тони спустился чуточку вниз, где нога утопала в большом разнообразии разномасных цветов. Тут и речка своя была, часть воды попадала под ветки ив. Стоило Старку ступить на траву, как из неё повылетала целая стая бабочек. Покружив над поляной, они осели где-то на безопасном расстоянии. Да уж, здесь везло на красивых насекомых... Самое то для новичка, никогда не видевшего подобного.</p><p>— Мне надо будет устроить тут курорт! Это же рай на земле! — Тони бухнулся на землю и, заложив руки за голову, блаженно прикрыл глаза. Эта трава была необычайно мягкой, а на душе было очень легко и царила гармония.</p><p>— Красиво! — восхищённо прошептал Стив.</p><p>Светлячки, не выдержав солнечного света, оторвались от костюма и улетели назад, в пещеру, но капитан даже не обратил на это внимание. Завороженный, он разглядывал открывшуюся взору местность, чуть прищурив глаза от обилия солнечного света.</p><p>— Ляг, полежи. Так ещё круче! — Тони заметил, что Стив никак не реагирует на него, и решил повторить давнишний маневр.</p><p>Он встал на ноги. Резко выдохнув, словно готовясь к марш-броску, прыгнул на товарища, стараясь вложить в этот прыжок побольше силы. Стив, не ожидавший этого, пошатнулся, и Тони тут же завалил его на землю. Слезши с офигевшего товарища, он лег возле него.</p><p>— У этих насекомых ужасная память. Сейчас будет вообще бомба! — И действительно, бабочки, позабывшие о существовании людей, вскоре вновь вернулись на места. Они плотным покрывалом опустились на землю, на них в том числе. — Главное не шевелится. Бр-р-р, не очень люблю насекомых… А ты?</p><p>— Я, окромя тараканов, муравьёв и комаров, ещё никого не видел, — признался Стив, когда, наконец, отошёл от шока, вызванного неожиданно сильным прыжком Старка, повалившим его на траву.</p><p>А бабочки… бабочки были великолепны. Так же, как и светлячки, они вызывали восторг у инфантильного капитана. Ему снова стало казаться, что он попал в сказку.</p><p>— Ну, этих да, никто не любит… Кстати, говоря о муравьях… — Тони поморщился, чувствуя неприятную щекотку по всему телу. — Чёрт… Что за?! — он почесался. — Стив… — он тотчас побледнел от неожиданного осознания. — Стив, кажется, я лежу на муравейнике!.. А-а-а-а-а-а-а!!! — в следующую секунду Тони вскочил и прыгнул в воду, так как это было ужасно. Благо, здесь была большая глубина, и мужчина сразу погрузился с головой. Вынырнув, он принялся смахивать в воду оставшихся на нём мерзких насекомых.</p><p>Стив приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на развороченный Тони муравейник. К нему снова снизошла ностальгия.</p><p>— Когда-то наши выиграли бой и в ближайшем сохранившемся перелеске нашли огромный муравейник. Он был ростом с крупного добермана, — мечтательно произнёс он, наблюдая за беготнёй муравьёв по земле. — Они рвали веточки и совали их в муравьиные норы, а после облизывали их. Муравьиная кислота, говорят, очень вкусная. Лично мне не понравилось, — заключил он и рывком сел.</p><p>Потревоженные бабочки тут же взвились в воздух.</p><p>"Боже… Кто как не страдает…"</p><p>— Я никогда не пробовал её, но что-то не особо хочется, — Тони всё ещё стоял в воде. — Ну вот, муравьи весь кайф испортили! — наконец он вылез на берег и отряхнулся. Капли тут же усеяли ближайшую траву. — Я тут хавчик прятал… Будешь? А то он быстро испортится, — достал из кармана два пирожка. Они чуть подмокли, но ещё годились на еду. — Собственного приготовления… — Старк сел подальше от муравейника и съёжился.</p><p>— А ты прекрасный кулинар, Тони, — улыбнулся Стив, откусив от пирожка. Мясо, м-м-м… Роджерс так и не успел пообедать, поэтому, голодный, в два счёта расправился с угощением. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Спасибо за комплимент… — польщенно отозвался Тони. — Съешь и мой, мне что-то перехотелось от этих разговорчиков про насекомых.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава ХVI. Начало плана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернулись они в лагерь спустя несколько часов. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к коже, поэтому Тони старался идти быстрее. Что ж, Стиву понравилось его чудо-место, по крайней мере, он лично это уже раз сто сказал. Тони был польщен. Но в данном случае ему хотелось только поскорее вернуться в лагерь, чтобы переодеться.</p><p>— Стив, сходи, пожалуйста, возьми мне чего-нибудь съедобного, а я пока пойду переоденусь! — Старк похлопал друга по плечу и поспешил в палатку. Быстро натянув там новую одежду, он поспешил к Стиву.</p><p>— Стив, можно тебя на секундочку! — тем временем к Стиву подошли Джек, Луи, Джордж и ещё несколько мужчин. Все, кроме Луи, стояли с виновато опущенными головами.</p><p>— Ну, что вы хотели сказать? — напомнил остальным Луи, когда Роджерс мрачно глянул на них.</p><p>— Нам очень стыдно… — неохотно начал Джек, — что мы обидели тебя и твоего парня. — Луи пихнул его локтем в бок. — То есть друга… Нам не стоило так подшучивать над вами. Извини нас, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Извини! — подхватили другие. — Мы больше не будем вас обижать…</p><p>Тем временем Тони с опаской подошёл к этой компашке.</p><p>— Эм-м… Что такое? — неуверенно поинтересовался он у собравшихся.</p><p>— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Стив и повернулся к поникшим бродягам. — Всё хорошо, парни. Надеюсь, это было в последний раз. Доброго вечера вам, — капитан взял Тони за руку и поскорее вернулся в палатку, прихватив по дороге тарелку с какой-то трудноопределимой кашей, на вид — пшеничной.</p><p>Старк взволнованно обернулся на парней. От них нечего ждать хорошего, но мужчина решил оставить все свои опасения при себе. Взяв у Стива одну из тарелок, он быстренько перекусил, наконец-то полностью наполняя свой желудок.</p><p>— Не пицца с аппетитными ломтиками ветчины, но с голодухи сойдет, — Тони бухнулся на лежак. И в ту же секунду жутко пожалел об этом, только сейчас вспомнив, что под ним лежит. Ну, шишак на башке он уже точно заработал от такого удара об железо. Запустив руку под подушку, Тони задумался. Отдать Стиву сейчас или подождать утра? Он придирчиво оглядел товарища с ног до головы внимательным взглядом. Можно и сейчас, в принципе… удобней спать будет!</p><p>— Слушай, Стив… — Тони неловко потеребил простынь, не зная, как начать разговор. — У тебя достаточно красивый костюм…</p><p>— М? — Стив оторвался зашивания дырки на названном объекте гардероба. По счастью, он всегда носил во внутреннем кармане моток ниток и иголку, иначе ходить ему с дырой на плече — у Халка были на удивление сильные руки и острые ногти.</p><p>Тони выглядел неуверенным, что взволновало Роджерса. Решив, что дырка подождёт, он отложил нить и вопросительно уставился на друга.</p><p>— Но мне кажется ему кое-чего не хватает… — Тони достал самодельный щит из-под одеяла и выставил его вперёд себя. — Сюрприз! — Стив молчал, и Старк не видел его лица из-за щита, поэтому вдруг захотелось оправдаться. — Короче-это-тебе-ты-всегда-меня-спасаешь-из-за-меня-ты-попадаешь-в-неприятности-если-не-нравится-цвет-господи-я-сменю-только-не-ругайся-я-так-старался-если-прям-вообще-не-нравится-можем-выкинуть-я-не-против!</p><p>— Прости, что? — тупо переспросил Стив, не поняв, что именно на одном духу выпалил друг. Он встал, полностью забыв о зашивании, подошёл к закрытому щитом Тони и провёл пальцем по блестящей поверхности. Нет, это не был щит, забытый в штабе, но, чёрт, он был так похож! — Откуда ты знаешь о нём? — хрипло от захвативших эмоций, сдавивших горло спазмом, спросил он.</p><p>Тони не знал, почему, но ему было стрёмно. Всё время, когда Стив вспоминал о своём штабе, происходило что-то неприятное. Всё вечно заканчивалось ссорой. Этот вечер Тони бы хотелось провести в спокойствии!</p><p>Голос у Стива был хриплый, что заставило Старка невольно поёжится. Чёрт! Кажется, это была плохая идея…</p><p>— Я… Я думал, что такой тебе понравится… Ты же капитан Америка… Но если он тебе не нравится или, я не знаю, портит тебе какие-нибудь воспоминания, то мы можем выкинуть его! — нервно произнёс он. — И мы сделаем вид, что его не было… А? Я не хочу снова… Повторение вчерашнего…</p><p>— Что? Нет-нет, я… мне… этот щит… Ну, не этот, похожий… В общем, я любил его. Моё любимое оружие, которое я, идиот, забыл в штабе, — Стив покачал головой и погладил щит. — А цвета… цвета прекрасны. Спасибо, Тони, — он растроганно улыбнулся.</p><p>"Слава богу… Пронесло!" — с облегчением подумал Тони.</p><p>— Тогда он по праву принадлежит тебе! — мужчина передал товарищу оружие. Чем бы дитя не тешилось… Достав "лекарство", Тони сделал несколько больших глотков, наблюдая за Стивом, который чуть ли не целовал этот щит.</p><p>Стив надел щит на руку и сделал несколько пробных движений. Да, он был идеален. Идеален, даже лучше того, что остался в штабе. Лёгкий, практически невесомый…</p><p>Стив с признательностью посмотрел на Тони. Боже, если вспомнить, через что они прошли, то Роджерс не понимал, почему Старк всё ещё рядом. Почему не сбежал, не заманил в ловушку, в конце концов! Видно, он очень терпеливый.</p><p>— Эй, молодежь! У костра важное собрание! Все туда! — заглянув в палатку, оповестил Луи.</p><p>Переглянувшись, Тони со Стивом поспешили туда. У костра собрался, наверное, весь лагерь. Еле протиснувшись вперёд, товарищи нашли свободное местечко. В центре импровизированного круга стоял Саймон, а рядом с ним Иван.</p><p>— Дорогие друзья! — выступал предводитель. — Мы были рады видеть вас в своём доме, надеемся, что и в будущем мы увидимся снова! Итак, Иван хотел сделать объявление!</p><p>Иван сделал шаг вперёд.</p><p>— Что ж, завтра утром, примерно в пять до полудня, мы отправляемся в путь. Просьба не опаздывать и ничего не забывать, — он хмуро посмотрел на Тони, словно бы обращался к нему лично. — У меня всё, — Иван скрылся в толпе.</p><p>— А сейчас давайте же устроим прощальный вечер с нашими друзьями! — весело добавил Саймон, и оставшиеся радостно зааплодировали.</p><p>Оставшаяся часть вечера прошла отлично… Ну как отлично, так себе. Было много чего интересного, начиная с рассказов пожилых дедов и заканчивая анекдотами разной степени солёности. Было много вкусностей. В конце посиделок даже рассказали какое-то местное пророчество про пещеру с светящимся мхом. Стив почувствовал смутное дежавю — очевидно, они имели в виду ту пещеру, которую показывал ему Тони.</p><p>В палатку они вернулись, когда было уже темно. И Тони сразу же завалился на лежак.</p><p>— Ну и вечерок! — пропыхтел он.</p><p>— Весело было. Тут всегда такой бедлам по вечерам? — зевнув, спросил у Тони Стив.</p><p>— И не только вечером… — Старк потянулся, разминая уставшие мышцы. — Это они специально сделали, чтобы мы спали крепче… — он прикрыл глаза. — Приятных снов, Стиви! Пусть тебе приснятся те бабочки и светлячки… — пробубнил себе под нос, уже почти засыпая.</p><p>— Спасибо. И тебе хороших снов, Тони, — сонно пробормотал Роджерс, утыкаясь щекой в приятно холодящие подушки.</p><p> </p><p>Ночью Старк снова проснулся от мерзкого ощущения холодных пальцев на запястье. Благо, в этот раз без криков. Так как он и не засыпал сильно.</p><p>Всё ещё нервно и испуганно подрагивая от только что пережитого страха, Тони сел. Вокруг стояла пугающая тишина. Но в данном случае она казалась мужчине чересчур угнетающей. Ему казалось, что ещё секунда — и что-то должно непременно произойти. Что-то ужасное.</p><p>Но вот прошла минута, вторая, а так ничего и не происходило. Только Стив и Луи тихонько посапывали рядом. Посидев так ещё полчаса, Старк принялся тихонько ходить по палатке, потом вышел на улицу, вдыхая чистый ночной воздух. Походил на улице. Сейчас где-то около трёх… Не больше. Пока никого не было, Тони принял освежающий и взбодряющий душ в реке и вернулся в палатку. Там тоже делать было нечего. Осторожно присев на лежак рядом со Стивом и прислонившись к нему спиной, Тони принялся ждать утра. Когда первые лучи солнца стали попадать в палатку, осторожно его разбудил.</p><p>— Стив, пора! Просыпайся! — Тони легонько потряс его за плечо.</p><p> </p><p>Казалось, что только голова коснулась подушки — и вот уже Старк трясёт его за плечо, вынуждая открыть глаза. М да, словно в родную армию вернулся! Привычными отработанными до совершенства движениями приведя тело в тонус, капитан встал, потянулся и выжидательно посмотрел на Тони.</p><p>— Выходим? — осведомился он, пристёгивая щит к спине.</p><p>— Куда выходим? Сначала пожрать в дорожку! — Старк протянул Стиву и зевающему на лежаке Луи завтрак и пересел на свой лежак, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>Когда вся еда была съедена, мужчины вышли к остальным. Там уже собрались все желающие.</p><p>— Удачи, дорогие! — миссис Саймон сначала обняла Стива и Луи, а потом и Тони, больно сдавливая в железной хватке. — Береги себя, малыш! — прошептала она ему на ухо и добавила уже во весь голос: — Детки передают вам удачи!</p><p>— Удачи, сынок! — мистер Саймон, в свою очередь, пожал руку Стиву. — Ты клевый парень! Возвращайтесь как-нибудь, мы будем рады встретить вас снова.</p><p>Попрощавшись, ребята присоединились к отряду. Иван пересчитал всех присутствующих, и бомжи тронулись в путь.</p><p>— Хорошо отдохнули… — заметил Луи, бодро шагая вперёд. — Верно же, ребята?</p><p>— Угу... — Старк подумал, что ему повезло, что его со Стивом и Луи поставили. А так он вообще не хотел никуда идти…</p><p>К счастью, у Ивана хватило благоразумия поставить Тони и Стива в связку с Луи. Разумный шаг. Убедившись, что неприятные ему и Старку личности будут находиться как можно дальше от них, Роджерс чуть успокоился и даже на Ивана глянул более доброжелательно, чем обычно.</p><p>"Наконец-то в путь!" — подумал он с предвкушением. Конечно, он будет скучать по мистеру Саймону, по неугомонным детям с шилом в заднице и гейсколюбительскими наклонностями, по весёлой компании бездомных… Но кровь солдата звала его в путь, а боязнь за жизнь Баки лишь подстёгивала её.</p><p>Из-за плохо проведённой ночи Тони был более раздражителен, но старался никак не выказывать это. К счастью, Луи и Стив не так уж и много разговаривали. Это, наверное, был единственный раз, когда эти двое заговаривали первыми, а не оборот. Старк лишь улыбался одними уголками губ и продолжал молча идти вперёд. Как бы ему сейчас хотелось бы оказаться на мягкой кровати, с мягкими подушками и тёплым одеяльцем… Тони помотал головой, почувствовав, как расплывается земля.</p><p>"Так, не засыпать!" — грозно приказал он самому себе.</p><p>К счастью, скоро наступил и долгожданный привал. Тони завалился на ближайший ящик и перевёл дух.</p><p>Стив совсем не устал, несмотря на то, что уже с неделю не получал достойной изматывающей тренировки. Когда Иван объявил привал, Роджерс последовал за усталым Тони и, остановившись в шаге он него, молча наблюдал, как тот со страдальческим стоном опускается на ящики. Что ж, похоже, не для всех переход показался лёгким.</p><p>— Тони, — воспользовавшись передышкой и тем, что остальные бездомные были далеко, капитан решил снова попытаться узнать больше, чем ему рассказывают. Он приблизился к Старку и сел рядом на жалобно скрипнувший ящик. — Тони, если честно, я не совсем понимаю… Точнее, я не понимаю вообще, куда мы направляемся? Я заметил, что ещё в лагере Иван отбирал самых выносливых и сильных. Он что, собирается устроить набег? Или у гражданских тоже есть войны? — Всего скорей, так оно и было, но Стив уже понял, что полагаться на логику в мире гражданских точно не стоило, поэтому принялся терпеливо дожидаться ответа друга.</p><p>Мимо прошёл прохожий и, посмотрев на них, охнул и сказал:</p><p>— Эх, молодежь-молодежь, расселись тут, делом займитесь, сидят тут!..</p><p>Прохожий оказался старым ворчливым дедом и ушёл.</p><p>Старк раздражённо проводил взглядом какого-то ворчавшего старика. Вздохнув, он принялся вникать в вопрос Стива.</p><p>— Эта дальняя дорога, Стив. Не многие бы осилили её… К тому же этот отряд состоит только из тех, кому надо идти на север… Нам тоже туда надо. Мы дойдем большую часть дороги с ними, потом отделился и своим ходом доберемся до Лос-Анджелеса… Там и Голливуд, — Тони раздражённо потёр переносицу. — Тебе не стоит переживать по этому поводу. Я знаю, что делаю.</p><p>— Ну… ну ладно, — поняв, что от раздражённого Старка ничего не добиться, пробормотал Стив. Мимо прошёл какой-то ворчащий дед, и Роджерс на мгновение отвлёкся на него, недоумевая, откуда он взялся. А, в принципе, не всё ли равно?</p><p>— Эй, молодежь! — им махал рукой какой-то мужик, играющий со своим приятелем в игру. — Не хотите присоединиться?</p><p>Тони закатил глаза и отвернулся от добродушных бомжей.</p><p>Стив успокаивающе коснулся плеча Тони. Он не знал, что сделать, чтобы Старк прекратил быть таким дёрганным, но надеялся, что вдохновение снизойдёт как-то само.</p><p>Тони устало выдохнул и завалился Стиву на плечо, уткнувшись в него лбом. В эту минуту ему ничего совершенно не хотелось. Ни говорить, ни молчать, ни думать, ни без действовать. Противоречия сводили с ума, заставляя раздражаться. А приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы случайно не наорать на кого-то.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне тоже кажется, что вокруг не всё чисто… Будто за нами постоянно какая-та слежка… Наверное, я становлюсь шизофреником. Таким странным человеком, которому всюду мерещится опасность… — Старк вздохнул. — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь?</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Роджерс. Сказать по правде, он и сам в последний день чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то внимательно наблюдал за ним откуда-то сверху. Пару раз ощущение чужого присутствия было настолько сильным, что капитан поднимал взгляд и прошерстривал им окружающие деревья. Однако никого не обнаруживал. Походу, у них коллективная шизофрения…</p><p>В голове Тони было непривычно пусто, даже говорить казалось было не о чем.</p><p>— Я так подумал… Вот доведу тебя до Голливуда, ты вновь вернешься к своему другу, будешь жить прежней жизнью… Наверное, забудешь обо мне… Как думаешь, мы хоть когда-нибудь ещё встретимся?</p><p>Стив открыл глаза и недоуменно уставился на Тони. Неужели тот всё ещё думает о таких вещах?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что после всего произошедшего начальник будет считать, что мне грозит опасность за стенами казармы. Так что мы будем встречаться — так часто, как пожелаешь. Поверь, забыть нашу встречу мы никогда уже не сможем. Да и, честно, я не хочу забывать.</p><p>После этого на сердце Старка как-то даже потеплело. Улыбнувшись, он перевёл взгляд на играющих в карты бомжей.</p><p>— Спасибо, друг! — потянувшись, смущённо произнёс он и тут же перевёл тему: — Когда-то играл в карты?</p><p>— Не за что, — Стив тоже улыбнулся и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать Старку потянуться всласть. — Нет, только в шашки. У меня денег не водилось, а наши играли только на них. Ну, или на раздевание, но я не эквилибрист.</p><p>— Хочешь научу? — Старк хитро прищурился. — И сыграем на желание!</p><p>— А давай! — легко согласился Роджерс.</p><p>Тони спрыгнул с коробки и, подойдя к бездомным, громко заявил:</p><p>— Место ещё свободно? А то мы с друганом хотим присоединится!</p><p>— Садись, коль не боишься! — махнул рукой один из мужчин.</p><p>Взяв карты, Тони принялся объяснять Стиву правила игры. Кажется, спустя пару минут до того всё же дошло, и они начали партию. Естественно, побеждал Тони. Решив не загружать Роджерса серьезными заданиями, он решил просить его о чём-то не сложном. Но в самый последний раз фортуна повернулась к Тони одним местом. Короче, Стив выиграл.</p><p>— Ну, давай своё желание, здоровяк! — Старк вздохнул и выжидающе уставился на него.</p><p>— Ну, — не особо творчески одарённый Роджерс, фигея от неожиданного выигрыша (бывает же!), не нашёл задания посложнее, осторожно выдавил: — Спой что-нибудь, пожалуйста… если хочешь.</p><p>"И это твоё желание?! Серьёзно, ты мог попросить меня о чём угодно… Ладно, придётся исполнять…"</p><p>— Я не очень хорошо пою… — Тони смущённо посмотрел на выжидающе глядевших на меня людей. Резко выдохнул, перестраиваясь на новую волну, и спел небольшой отрывок из песни «I'm only humen». Короче, до второго припева. — Хватит, — он резко оборвался. — Как-то так.</p><p>— Красиво, — оценил Роджерс, всю песню просидев с открытым ртом. Интересно, а до того, как стать бездомным, Тони мог быть… певцом? А что, голос красивый... — Продолжим?</p><p>— Давай!</p><p>Ребята поиграли еще от силы полтора часа, дальше пришли к выводу, что надо отдохнуть. Они пришли к нашему укромному уголку, которым им выделили для ночлега. Спать хотелось безумно, но Тони не хотел больше видеть кошмары. Очень устал от них. Он прилег на подстилку, закинув ногу на ногу. Пожелав Стиву спокойной ночи, притворился спящим. Позже Стив уснул, а Старк всю ночь смотрел на красивое ночное небо, вспоминая дом.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Следующий день показался Тони сущим адом, так как они совершали переход просто нереальных масштабов. К чему вдруг такая спешка, Старк понятия не имел, но вдаваться в подробности не хотел. Сил не было. Когда они добрались до места ночлега, была уже ночь. Кажется, Тони узнавал место, в котором они оказались, но решил не придавать этому значения.</p><p>Стив молча следовал за Тони. Тот уставал всё сильнее с каждым новым часом пути — капитан видел это, буквально чувствовал, как силы друга испаряются под натиском шагов, но ничего поделать не мог. Судя по всему, Старк раньше ходил на такие далёкие расстояния только в пору сильных лишений. Однако, несмотря на усталость, Тони держал себя молодцом, и Стив уважал его всё сильнее с каждым разом.</p><p>Когда Иван объявил очередной привал, Роджерс подошёл к тяжело дышащему Старку. Было довольно жарко, и костюм капитана полностью вымок, неприятно прилипая к телу. Стив снял куртку, оставшись с военной майке с эмблемой орла, и обеспокоено поинтересовался:</p><p>— Ты как, Тони?</p><p>"Фигово. Ещё секунда — и я сдохну!"</p><p>— Да пойдет… И не такое проходили… — Тони вытянул затекшие ноги, снимая ботинки. Ух… Скорее бы всё закончилось, сил вообще нет. Пить хотелось, есть хотелось, спать хотелось, да господи, просто нормально пожить хотелось! — А ты как, капитан? Наверное, вы и не такое делали в армии, да?</p><p>— Вообще-то, нет, так далеко мы не ходили, — слукавил Стив, чтобы Тони не думал, что он, капитан, готов ко всему. — Но это путешествие открыло во мне способности, о которых я и не подозревал.</p><p>— И какие же? — Тони с наслаждением опрокинулся на спину.</p><p>— Например, как есть каждый день и не только хлеб с кашей. Ну, или как разговаривать с людьми не только о новом задании, — Стив хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я думал, ты сейчас посоветуешь там что-нибудь, а тут… Это хорошие способности. Они в жизни пригодятся! — Старк зевнул. — А спать с открытыми глазами умеешь?</p><p>— Нет, — честно ответил Стив, невольно улыбнувшись от забавной реакции Тони на его «сверхспособности». — Но я могу не спать до пяти суток включительно. Особенно, если мне известно, что за мной охотятся.</p><p>С ближайшего дерева упала сломанная ветка, зашелестели листья — и всё затихло. «Птица», — подумал Стив, прошерстрив крону взглядом и никого не увидев. Впрочем, уже было довольно темно.</p><p>— Круто! Мне бы так научиться! — Тони не обратил внимания на треск. — Но лучше, конечно, отоспаться! Надеюсь, эта ночь пройдёт спокойно…</p><p>— Я тоже надеюсь, — кивнул Стив. Как бы он не бахвалился, так долго не спать было физически и духовно тяжело.</p><p> </p><p>Тони лежал с закрытыми глазами, когда чья-та ладонь резко зажала ему рот, и кто-то оттащил его подальше от Стива. Старк хотел было вырваться, но раздраженный голос Ивана заставил его сдаться.</p><p>— Ну вот мы и на месте. За всё в жизни надо платить, Старк, — заметил Иван, отпустив Тони. — Ты же помнишь о своём малюсеньком задании? Помнишь? — Тони неохотно кивнул. — Так вот, настал час платить.</p><p>— А если у меня не получится? — Старк постарался как можно незаметнее сглотнуть вязкую от страха слюну. — Тогда что?</p><p>— Тебе лучше не знать об этом.</p><p> </p><p>Тони медленно пробирался по длинной и узкой вентиляции, благо, за последние полгода он успел сбросить пару килограмм, иначе бы вообще не пролез.</p><p>"Правильно ли я поступаю? — с тоской думал он, преодолевая очередной проём. — Обманываю Стива… Предаю… Что будет, если я не вернусь? Он обидится на меня, ведь будет думать, что я бросил его… Но выхода назад больше не было. Я сам пошёл на это дело."</p><p>Остановился Старк как раз напротив кабинета Хаммера. Осторожно сняв решеточку, чтобы не потревожить охрану, он пролез внутрь. Тут никого не было, а камеры наблюдения Тони отключил ещё в самом начале операции. Понятно, почему Иван так спешил. Сегодня здесь была только пара охранников, не больше. Тони придирчиво оглядел помещение. На рабочем столе такой беспорядок! Хаммеру никогда не быть хорошим боссом...</p><p>— Стой! Руки вверх! — сердце Тони невольно екнуло, и он медленно обернулся.</p><p>Большой белый попугай сидел в клетке в углу комнаты. Ага! Вот и пропажа! У Тони аж от сердца отлегло. На ватных ногах он подошёл к птице и снял его клетку с крючка.</p><p>— Левый ящик. Тони дурак! — заклекотал попугай, косясь на мужчину злобным тёмным глазом.</p><p>— Сам ты дурак! — обиженно заметил Тони. Время ещё было, поэтому он решил проверить ящик. Там оказались документы, ненужные листки и… Записная книжка? Хаммер договаривался о чем-то со Стейном?! Пожав плечами, Тони взял её тоже, заложив за пазуху. Хотел было вернуться обратным путём, как услышал хлопок двери.</p><p>— Тони Старк. Железный человек. Хм, — раздался за его спиной насмешливый голос Хаммера. — Ты что здесь забыл? — он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Тони, подавив в себе желание дать ему по морде, медленно улыбнулся. Кажется, он серьёзно влип...</p><p> </p><p>— Стив! Стив! —Луи бешено тряс Стива за плечо. — Старк в беде! Его забрал Иван!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Днём ранее...</p><p>На другой части штата бесшумная тень скользила по крышам ночного Нью-Йорка, стараясь не попадать в пучки света из расположенных у антенн прожекторов. Эту тень звали Клинт Бартон — но в сумеречной части сильных мира сего его знали под именем Соколиный глаз, Хоукай. Мужчина был не вором, не грабителем, а тем из преступного синдиката, кого боятся и ненавидят больше всего — наёмником. Мастерски владея луком, он был превосходным снайпером, из-за меткости и получившим такую оригинальную кличку.</p><p>Сейчас Клинт не охотился. Достаточно давно войдя в привилегированную касту наёмников, он отошёл от дел, беря только высокооплачиваемые и сложные заказы, в полной мере демонстрирующие его выдающиеся способности. После того как мужчина вошёл в состав действующего Щ.И.Т.а, работать на мафию стало делом рисковым. Приходилось много хитрить и увиливать, чтобы о его делишках не доложили наверх — а это бы грозило, по меньшей мере, пожизненным заключением в уютных казематах для особо опасных преступников. А Хоукай любил свободу больше, чем удачные рейды.</p><p>Но мы отвлеклись. В тот день, о котором идёт речь, Клинт не охотился. Точнее, охотился, но не по договору с Щ.И.Т или мафией. Он выслеживал другого наёмника, Голиафа, чтобы поквитаться с ним по каким-то своим личным счётам, из-за которых Бартону пришлось полгода лежать в больнице Щ.И.Т.-а с переломанными ногами и потерей слуха.</p><p>Он успел отследить Голиафа до самого цирка, где, по слухам, тот вербовал новичков. Однако всё пошло прахом — не вовремя зазвонивший телефон сорвал всю операцию, и Голиаф с подручными успел смыться прежде, чем стрела Хоукая пронзила хоть кого-нибудь.</p><p>Оглашая крышу отборными русскими и не только матами, Клинт нащупал телефон в кармане и достал. Звонок от босса сумеречной работы. «*бона зараза, маразматик хренов, пёсий сын!» — кипя от бешенства, Клинт направился окольными путями к штабу мафии.</p><p>— Дело есть, — встретил его с порога помощник босса.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Стэн?! Вы сорвали мне слежку! Я, чёрт вас дери, этого таракана неделю вылавливал, а вы просто взяли и всё испортили! Я, блять, впервые промахнулся! — Вся ярость Клинта обрушилась на ни в чём не повинного помощника.</p><p>Впрочем, тут такое бурное проявление чувств ни для кого не было в новинку. Поправив волосы, Стэн сухо ответствовал, что личные слежки подчинённых его мало интересуют.</p><p>— Ладно, что у вас там за дело? — наконец выпустил пар Хоукай. Отодвинув Стэна плечом, он прошёл к столу и принялся читать.</p><p>— К нам обратились из Лос-Анджелеса…</p><p>— Лос-Анджелеса? А ничего, что это добрый хренолион миль отсюда?</p><p>— Ничего, долетишь, пташка.</p><p>— Захлопнись, остряк. Так что там, в Лос-Анджелесе?</p><p>— Пришёл заказ на некоего Стива Роджерса. Заказчик предлагает невероятную сумму тому, кто найдёт парня и приведёт его живым, ну, а если не получится, мёртвым.</p><p>Клинт оценивающе прищурился, разглядывая изображённого на карточке мужчину. Голубоглаз, светловолос, наивный взгляд… М-м, это будет несложно.</p><p>— Беру.</p><p>— Что, вот прямо так и берёшь? — не удержался от подколки Стэн. — Не будешь ворчать, кричать, какой ты тут недооценённый и великий, что никто тебе в подмётки не годится? Ты, случаем, не заболел, а?</p><p>— Нет, но если хочешь, могу бесплатно укоротить язык. — Клинт захлопнул папку и засунул её под мышку. — Сколько заказчик отвёл на исполнение?</p><p>— Не больше трёх недель.</p><p>Бартон кивнул и покинул гостеприимный (нет) штаб преступной мафии. Что ж, это должен быть интересный опыт — насколько Хоукай понял из обтекаемых фраз, описанных в договоре, объект не знал, что пол своей жизни находился практически в рабстве. И походу, не должен об этом узнать.</p><p>Телефон зазвонил снова, и Клинт от неожиданности чуть не навернулся с плохо освещённой крыши. Злобно матерясь под нос, он остановился под прожектором и снова достал телефон.</p><p>— Бартон, Фьюри вызывает, — гласила надпись на светящимся экране.</p><p>«Какого хуя?» — Хоукай нахмурился и направился в другой штаб. На другой конец города. На они охренели! Чего все сразу…</p><p>— Есть задание, — как всегда добродушно (нет) встретил его Фьюри.</p><p>— Да ладно! — закатил глаза мужчина. Приблизившись к стулу, он плюхнулся на него и положил ногу за ногу.</p><p>— Ты должен отыскать этого человека, — проигнорировав выпад в свою сторону, сказал Фьюри, пододвигая к подопечному папку.</p><p>«Когда я говорил, что судьба плоха на выдумки… Извини, судьба, я был пьян!»</p><p>— Надо же! Впервые за мою карьеру задания обеих гильдий оказались идентичны, — хмыкнул Хоукай, разглядывая знакомое светловолосое и голубоглазое наивное лицо. — И что мне с ним делать?</p><p>— Найти, отследить, повязать и доложить нам. И что за вторая гильдия? Ты же не связался с мафией… снова? — В глазе Фьюри поселилось подозрение.</p><p>Клинт поспешно заверил его, что полностью исправился и не ступил на кривую дорожку, да и вообще он белый и пушистый. Кажется, Фьюри не поверил, ну и хрен с ним. Главное теперь — найти этого пацана, судя по глазам, и решить, что важнее — доверие Щ.И.Т.а или деньги мафии.</p><p>Одно знал Клинт точно, покидая приятный (о не-е-ет!) кабинет Фьюри. Не спать ему теперь ещё какое-то время. Задание ведь наверняка с подвохом, иначе зачем этот парень нужен и преступникам, и органам?</p><p>— Чё те надо? — буркнул Хоукай, остановившись, когда чья-то рука неожиданно схватила его за плечо.</p><p>Большая сила воли не дала ему тотчас уе… треснуть незнакомца по лицу. К счастью. Ибо обернувшись, Хоукай увидел запыхавшегося Коулсона.</p><p>— ... — отдышавшись, очень тихо произнёс что-то мужчина.</p><p>Клинт нахмурился, потряс головой и, затащив Коулсона в пустующий кабинет, буквально прорычал:</p><p>— Какого хрена ты там мямлишь, агент?! Вам что, надо всякий раз повторять, что я, чёрт вас дери, не слышу?! Чего ты хотел от меня?</p><p>Фил стыдливо отвёл взгляд, и Бартон подавил в себе снова разжёгшееся раздражение. Ну, в самом деле, Коулсон не виноват, что из-за кое-каких причин он, Хоукай, плохо слышит. Надо быть чуточку терпеливей, как любила говорить его напарница по Щ.И.Т.у, Наташа.</p><p>— Я знаю, где твой клиент, — повысив голос, повторил Фил.</p><p>— Как?..</p><p>— Свои источники. Фьюри говорил, что наймёт тебя заниматься делом Капитана Америки.</p><p>— Вот этот наивный увалень — капитан Америка? Фил, у тебя мозг детектед?</p><p>— Ёклмн, Клинт, не придирайся!</p><p>— Ладно, замяли. Откуда?</p><p>— Догадайся.</p><p>— … О! — Клинт всё понял и ухмыльнулся. — Жучки?</p><p>— Они самые, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Коулсон.</p><p>— И где этот… капитан наивность?</p><p>— Идём, я расскажу в вертолёте.</p><p>Спустя два часа мужчины летели над Верил-стрит, держа путь в сторону Эмпайл-сити. Судя по маршруту, отмеченному в борт-проводнике, Роджерс направлялся в Лос-Анджелес. А судя по словам Фила, он был не один.</p><p>«Заебись ночка!» — подумал про себя Хоукай и принялся чистить стрелы — интуиция подсказывала, что они ох как пригодятся…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава ХVII. Пташка наносит ответный удар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив не спал. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и думал обо всём на свете и понемногу: о Баки, о Красном Черепе, о плене друга, о другом друге, Тони, о их походе и упорных агентах Щ.И.Т., о своих обещаниях, надеждах, страхах, о собаках и Иване, о Луи и рыбалке, странных традициях и прочих сумбурных вещах. Природа дышала теплом, где-то в кронах деревьев шуршала птица, вскоре тоже затихнув. Стрекотали в траве сверчки, мелькали среди кустов редкие светляки-огоньки. Вокруг жила и дышала безмятежная природа, которой было всё равно на волнения ступающих по ней людей.</p><p>Вскоре Роджерс задремал. Полноценно он спал так давно, что успел уже забыть, когда это было. Звуки спящей природы усыпляли, и в какой-то момент Стив им поддался. Однако не успел он окончательно пасть под неподъёмной дланью Гипноза, как чьи-то грубые, шершавые руки принялись трясти его за плечо, а над ухом раздался встревоженный голос Луи:</p><p>— Стив! Стив! Старк в беде! Его забрал Иван!</p><p>Роджерс тут же воспрянул ото сна. Прищурившись от ударившего в глаза лунного света, он тут же повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел туда, где вечером расположился Тони. Естественно, его там не оказалось.</p><p>Стив почувствовал, как ярость приливает к сердцу, заставляя его биться как сумасшедшее. А ведь он знал, он так и думал, что Иван причастен к резко изменившемуся поведению Старка! Резво вскочив на ноги, капитан бросился в сторону лагеря, не слыша что-то кричащего ему вслед Луи. Ярость слепила, Стив впервые чувствовал страх и ответственность не за военного, который был натренирован, а за простого человека — храброго, но, чёрт, такого слабого!..</p><p>Иван говорил с каким-то рандомным мужчиной из своего отряда. Стив остановился в нескольких метрах от них, пытаясь успокоиться и на ясную голову поговорить с горе-предводителем. Однако всё испортил сам Иван. Стив не вслушивался в их разговор, но услышал пару слов, которые заставили его мозги отключиться полностью — «Старк», «Хаммер», «в сторону реки», «здание» и «послал». Грузно направившись к предводителю, Роджерс занёс кулак и единым движением сломал Ивану нос, после чего, резко отвернувшись от матерящегося русского и охреневшего его напарника, бросился в чащу, к реке и зданию, куда эти придурки отправили Тони абсолютно одного. По пути он остановился лишь раз — стараясь выпустить пар, он так долбанул по ближайшему дереву, что с него полетели ветки, птицы и иже с ними. После чего бросился дальше и уже не останавливался.</p><p> </p><p>Соколиный глаз зевнул и чуть не упал с дерева, в последний миг успев ухватиться за ветку и забраться на неё заново. Цель была прямо под ним — Роджерс сидел рядом с темноволосым дрыщом (по словам Коулсона — товарищем по побегу) и разговаривал с ним о чём-то — с высоты было плохо слышно даже хорошему слухачу. А Бартон со своим слухом вообще ничего не слышал, кроме особо громкого шелеста листьев.</p><p>Вскоре и Роджерс, и дрыщ-Старк (Клинт разнообразил вечер чтением досье на этих двоих, любезно одолженным Филом) легли спать. Хоукай с удовольствием последовал бы их примеру, но засыпать на ветке было себе дороже. К счастью, Клинта звали Соколиным глазом не только, собственно, из-за прекрасного зрения. Он столько раз сидел в засадах на деревьях, что уже знал, как правильно на них ночевать (не то что в первый раз, аж вспоминать страшно, так сильно задница у него не болела уже… никогда, в общем). По быстрому свив гнездо из ближайших веток и уплотнив его листьями, Бартон с кряхтением свернулся в калачик и вскоре задремал под мерные покачивания веток.</p><p>Пробуждение было экстремальным во всех смыслах. Какой-то сильный удар прошёлся по дереву и гнезду Соколиного глаза, причём для гнезда он был фатален. Естественно, на прочность же Хоукай не претендовал, это было сооружение лишь на одну ночь! Клинт резко распахнул глаза, уже будучи на полпути к земле. К сожалению, летать, как настоящий сокол, он не умел. Всё, что он мог сделать — это сгруппироваться и закрыть голову, прежде чем сильный удар об сырую землю буквально выбил из него весь дух. Морщась, Клинт несколько секунд пролежал без движения, молясь про себя матерными молитвами, чтобы кости были целы (а то опять стационар Щ.И.Т.а — а туда ни один нормальный человек не захочет возвращаться!). К счастью, в этот раз обошлось — он лишь сильно ударился об землю, наверно, синяков будет, хоть жопой ешь. Поднявшись на ноги и отряхнув землю с колен, он вышел на более-менее обозреваемое место (пришлось опять лезть на дерево, но ему не привыкать) и осмотрелся.</p><p>Спину Роджерса, сверкающую в отдалении, Клинт узнал безошибочно. Значит, американский кэп намылился куда-то! Дело начало быть более интересным. Проверив, на месте ли стрелы, Хоукай направился за ним, стараясь держаться в отдалении — из-за плохого слуха он не мог проверить, тихо ли идёт, а у Роджерса мог бы более чуткий слух.</p><p>Наконец цель вышла к реке и остановилась, похоже, разглядывая окрестности. Бартон увидел здание и удивлённо поднял брови — эвона куда их занесло! Тем временем Роджерс бросился к зданию, и Хоукаю ничего не оставалось, кроме как направиться за ним.</p><p>Деревья закрыли лунный свет. К счастью, зрение Клинта не подводило. Он успел увидеть яму и даже перебрался через неё без потерь, но этих мгновений Роджерсу хватило, чтобы скрыться. Глухо проматерившись под нос, Хоукай снова залез на дерево и осмотрелся.</p><p>Тщетно. Клинт задрожал от ярости. Ещё никто не уходил от его слежки! Хоукай спрыгнул на землю и направился вперёд, надеясь напасть на след цели. Однако к своему удивлению, вскоре он нашёл другую цель.</p><p>Дружок Роджерса, Старк, вылез откуда-то из стены здания и, воровато оглядевшись, остановился в тени одного из деревьев. Это движение было знакомо Хоукаю. Ясно — от кого-то убегал. Что ж, а от Соколиного глаза не убежит!</p><p>Одним движением выпустив стрелу, Клинт пригвоздил свитшот Старка к стволу и вышел из тени. Роджерс теперь не убежит — он так или иначе будет искать друга, который станет приманкой в опытных руках Бартона!.. Остановившись в паре шагов от пришпиленного к дереву человека, Хоукай убрал оружие и принялся ждать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Джасин! Хах, как говорится: место встречи изменить нельзя! — Тони выдавил из себя нервную улыбочку. Вспомнился момент прошлой их встречи, когда они виделись на ежегодном съезде директоров. Тогда, скажем так, мужчины очень крупно поссорились… Да и вообще, они никогда особо и не ладили… Конкуренция, сами понимаете!..</p><p>"Иван, конечно, «спец» в добыче информации! Разве можно так крупно облажаться?!" — тоскливо подумал Тони.</p><p>— Что верно, то верно, господин Сумасшедший Гений, — Хаммер медленно прошел в сторону стола. — Не понимаешь о чем я, Старк?</p><p>"Ненавижу его, вмазать, что-нибудь сломать… А-а-а! Держись, Тони, спокойно. Он сейчас лидер ситуации!"</p><p>— Так я объясню, — с великим наслаждением протянул Хаммер. — Ты попал на первую полосу — это была сенсация века! — он протянул Тони газету шестимесячной давности, на которой крупными буквами был написан заголовок: «Тони Старк — главный директор Старк Индострис — неожиданно сходит с ума. Как говорит его заместитель и опекун Обадайя Стейн, сейчас Тони находится на лечении в психиатрической клинике. Сможем ли мы увидеть его снова?».</p><p>— Но… это какая-то ошибка… Я же не… Все думают, что я… Обадайя Стейн, ты зашел слишком далеко!</p><p>— Удивлен? — продолжал Хаммер как ни в чем ни бывало. — Я не очень! Я давно знал, что ты повернутый на голову!</p><p>Тони сжал кулаки. Как же ему хотелось стереть эту гадкую ухмылочку с физиономии соперника! И это желание усиливалось с каждым мгновением, аж костяшки зачесались.</p><p>— Так чего ты хочешь от такого больного человека? Я могу идти? — Тони сделал незаметный шаг назад, неожиданно ударившись об что-то твердое. Что это? До стены ещё было далековато…</p><p>Приподняв голову вверх, Тони заметил стоящего позади мужчину. Эм-м… достаточно сильного мужчину, чтобы даже Стива победить… Стив. Тони вздохнул. Жаль, он был таким дураком и не рассказал Роджерсу раньше. Сейчас бы не пришлось быть в таком нелепом положении…</p><p>— Нет, Тони, я не могу отпустить тебя… Сам понимаешь, гражданский долг… Психи не должны гулять по опасным оружейным фабрикам. Тут можно пораниться… — таким уж приторно сочувствующим тоном произнес Хаммер, что Тони аж невольно скривился. — Роб, пожалуйста, придержи нашего друга, чтобы он никуда не убежал… Не хотелось бы снова его потерять!</p><p>Не успел Тони толком сообразить, что произошло, как этот громила позади него резко перехватил его руки за запястья и поднял их вверх, даже чуть-чуть приподнимая Старка над полом. Тот тут же предпринял попытку вырваться из сильно захвата, но его старания не увенчались успехом. Отчаянно отбиваясь, Тони судорожно выдумывал в уме план побега, но, как назло, ничего не приходило на ум.</p><p>От мыслей Старка отвлек смех Хаммера, и то, как знакомо щёлкнул предохранитель пистолета.</p><p>"Черт! Он что, настолько дебил, чтобы прикончить меня в собственном кабине, да ещё и собственными руками?!"</p><p>— Не бойся, Тони, я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — неожиданно спокойно произнёс Хаммер, в его голосе слышится только насмешка.</p><p>— Тогда зачем тебе пистолет? — собственный голос слегка дрожал, но в остальном Тони отлично сдерживал эмоции.</p><p>— Я же не хочу, чтобы ты сбежал… — Хаммер подошёл ближе, и Старк невольно сжался. Как же ему хотелось сейчас проснуться и понять, что всё это лишь кошмарный сон!</p><p>— Я и так не сбегу! Мне больно. Отпусти! — Тони вновь задёргался, но мужчина лишь перехватил его сильнее, до синяков сжимая кожу.</p><p>— О, извини, я как-то не подумал. Роб, поставь нашего гостя на пол. Аккуратно! — Вопреки словам, мужчина сильно швырнул пленника об стену.</p><p>На секунду Тони выпал из реальности. Щелчок! И сердце бешено забилось в груди. Нет! Только не снова! Цепь на запястье захолодила кожу. Старк с горечью осознал, что он попался настолько серьезно, что самостоятельно уже не сможет выбраться. Его резко дернули за цепочку, вынуждая подняться.</p><p>— Извини его, он сегодня нервный, — улыбнулся Хаммер. — Так на чём мы остановились? Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, Тони. Ты мне друг. Никто не хочет тебе вреда. Мы все твои друзья!</p><p>"То-то оно видно!"</p><p>— Я лишь хочу договориться.</p><p>— Я не буду договариваться с такой мелочной крысой! — не успел Тони и фразу закончить, как Роб вновь ударил его. На этот раз сильнее, так, что мужчина даже не удержался на ногах и упал.</p><p>— Что ж, Тони, я думал, ты будешь послушным мальчиком! — Хаммер направил на него пистолет.</p><p>В следующую секунду большая белая птица налетела на него.</p><p>— На абордаж! — закричала она, вцепившись ему в волосы.</p><p>Роб кинулся помогать своему боссу. Тони, собрав последние силы, кинулся прочь. Благо, дверь была открыта. Над головой просвистела пуля.</p><p>"Блин… Как в дешевой криминальной картине!.. Только вот стреляют в меня! Ай!" — Плечо обожгло болью, и Старк, не удержавшись, подскользнулся на скользком полу.</p><p>Дальше он совершил падение со ступенек. Всё, он точно сдох… Хотя нет! Услышав выстрелы, Тони нашёл в себе силы бежать дальше. Забежав за угол, Старк понял, что загнал себя в тупик. Впереди только окна, а падать с пятиэтажного здания не хотелось.</p><p>Неожиданно макушку обожгло болью, а плечо обхватили чьи-то когтистые лапки. На пол упал пистолет. Честно, Тони никогда не умел стрелять из пистолета. Но всё когда-то бывает впервые. Отстреливаясь от врагов, ему удалось выбраться на балкон. Выхода не было… Пришлось прыгать.</p><p>Ногу обожгло болью, и Тони упал. Кажись, ещё живой… Черт, он находился на втором этаже, чудом зацепившись за край карниза. Превозмогая боль в ноге и плече, Старк осторожно спустился вниз, в темноту переулка. Подождав, пока все прихвостни и сам Хаммер уедут, он осторожно выбрался из своего укрытия.</p><p>"Слава богу, я жив! Теперь же надо…"</p><p>Секунда — и Тони что-то резко припечатывает к стволу дерева. Оглушенный и потерянный, он нелепо закрутил головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь разглядеть противника. В дрожащих пальцах Тони сжал пистолет.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно?! Не подходи иначе я убью тебя!!! — Тони держал пистолет на прицеле, понимая, что он разряжен. Ещё и эта чертова птица куда-то запропастилась!</p><p>"Черт, патроны закончились! Что ж мне везет-то так!"</p><p>— Оставь меня, пожалуйста!.. Я никому не делал плохого!..</p><p>Бартон раздражённо глянул в сторону что-то бормочущего Тони. Из-за отвратительного слуха он услышал только угрозу собственной смерти от рук этого задохлика, остальное же потонуло в неприятном монотонном гуле. Из-за него же Хоукай не мог сконцентрироваться на ожидании — а это бесило его. Ох уж эта импульсивность…</p><p>— Захлопнись, недоумок, — зашипел Клинт, когда терпение начало постепенно таять. Резко подойдя к обезвреженной приманке, он кончиком лука приподнял её подбородок и, зло прищурившись, глянул в испуганные карие глаза. — Или говори громче, едрить тебя в корень!</p><p>"Чёрт, что ж мне на психов так везет-то, а?!"</p><p>— Отпусти, пожалуйста! Я ничего не делал! Ты, наверное, ищешь другого! Зачем же тратить своё драгоценное время на меня! Я и так еле стою! Отпусти! Отпусти, пожалуйста! Я тебя умоляю! Ты такой сильный и меткий, а я… Никто! Просто ничтожество, поэтому отпусти меня!</p><p>Клинт со страдальческим видом закатил глаза. Всякий раз одно и то же — испуганные, ластящиеся глазки, елейный голосок, льстивые речи… Лет десять назад он, Бартон, может, и купился бы на подобные вещи, однако те времена прошли. Тот Хоукай давно мёртв, а в этом мире нельзя усыплять бдительность… Этот задохлик не такой уж и простой — иначе не вышел бы из Хаммеровского здания, уж об этом Клинт знал точно.</p><p>— Слушай сюда, Старк, — решив не ходить вокруг да около, коротко прорычал Хоукай. Склонившись над затихшей приманкой, он понизил голос до хриплого шёпота и продолжил, пристально глядя на чужое лицо: — Я тебя не трону. Честно говоря, нахрен ты мне не сдался. Мне нужен твой мускулистый дружок. Будешь паинькой — отпущу. Нет — ну, я и людей убивал.</p><p> </p><p>Стив метался вокруг здания, пытаясь найти лазейку, чтобы просочиться внутрь. Ярость не спадала — она, напротив, росла в геометрической прогрессии. В какой-то момент Роджерс треснул об стену кулаком, выливая часть отчаяния.</p><p>Неожиданно сзади он услышал хлопанье крыльев. Резко обернувшись, Стив увидел большую белую птицу неизвестного вида.</p><p>— Старк! Старк! — кричала она, и дыхание Роджерса участилось.</p><p>— Птичка, — как никогда мягко произнёс он дрожащим голосом. — Где Старк, птичка?</p><p>— Там, там! — Птица полетела в пролесок. Роджерс, не долго думая, бросился за ней.</p><p>Подоспел он очень вовремя: Тони был в заднице. Кулаки капитана сжались, когда он увидел, как какой-то светловолосый самоубийца склонился над приколотым стрелой к дереву Тони. Кажется, запахло жареным… Стараясь не шуметь, Роджерс направился к ним.</p><p> </p><p>"Не паникуй! Не паникуй! Не пани…"</p><p>— А-а-а!!! Отпусти меня!!! Оставьте все меня в покое!!! Заколебали!!! Я вас всех ненавижу!!! Кто-нибудь на по… — Тони резко замолчал. Сердце радостно затрепетало внутри. — Вот ты думаешь, что ты такой крутой! Поймал меня — и всё, король положения? А вот ни фига подобного! Без своего оружия ты полный ноль! Ты даже боишься сразиться со мной в открытую, так как не уверен, что победишь!!!</p><p>Резкий переход от ультра-воплей, которые Клинт, к своему вящему сожалению, таки услышал, до ультра-понтов немного настораживал. Хоукай, конечно, не был уверен, но это выглядело… ну, допустим, совсем ненормально.</p><p>«Не поддавайся на провокации, олух! — рявкнула интуиция, дав мозгам нехилый такой пинок. Бартон помотал головой, избавляясь от неприятного ощущения, и хмуро свёл брови. — Этот Старк не выглядит, как идиот. Значит, он не идиот. — Да, логика потрясающая (нет), но Клинт привык доверять интуиции, поэтому внимательно слушал её. — Тогда почему он так резко перевёл стрелки? Неожиданно смелость проснулась? Решил, что в этом мире его больше ничего не держит? — Клинт не был самолюбивым (почти нет), но прекрасно понимал, что сильнее этого чувака по всем параметрам. — А если это ловушка? Тогда что-то должно быть…»</p><p>Глаза Хоукая расширились, когда до него дошёл смысл до жопы радостного вида карих глаз Старка. Он резко развернулся и присел. Вовремя. Роджерс, хотевший схватить его за волосы, разочарованно рыкнул и бросился на врага всем телом.</p><p>А вот в этой схватке Бартон был реалистом — Роджерс явно сильнее. Уворачиваясь от атак, он стал сокращать расстояние между собой и луком, который отлетел от сильного удара по спине. На луке была едва заметная игла с комплексом успокоительного-усыпительного-хрен-его-знает-какого-там-ещё. Такая и подобного здоровяка уложит.</p><p>Чёрт, этот Роджерс отличный воин. Передвигался он быстро и, сука, тихо, отчего Клинт иногда в последний миг уворачивался. Ещё доставлял Старк, который орал всякую непотребщину и здорово осложнял лучнику жизнь.</p><p>Нога запнулась об корень. Клинт зашипел и тут же понял, что значит выражение «полная жопа». Сильный удар по уху на миг не только окончательно оглушил Хоукая, но уронил на землю. Подняться с неё не дали — пока лучник приходил в себя, постоянно тряся оглушённой головой, Роджерс заломил его руки за спину и связал собственным ремнём. После чего подтащил к ближайшему дереву и крепко привязал.</p><p>Потом вздохнул и направился к привязанному Старку.</p><p>— Я вовремя, — мрачно буркнул он, одним движением обломив стрелу и отпуская Тони на волю.</p><p>— Боже, Стив! Как я рад тебя видеть! — на глазах Старка навернулись слезы. Перед тем, как самому осознать свою ошибку, он кинулся на шею Роджерса, крепко обнимая того.</p><p>"Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду испытывать такую неописуемую радость, обнимая мужика. Я думал, что больше не увижу его… А он ещё пришёл меня спасти… И спас, от этого придурка с луком! Интересно, как быстро Стив узнал, что я пропал и… Как нашёл?"</p><p>— А я — тебя, — Стив на удивление мрачно произнёс эту немудрёную добрую фразу. Он всё ещё злился на Тони за то, что тот ушёл, ничего ему не сказав, подвергая свою жизнь опасности. Конечно, от объятий Старка его злость чуток уменьшилась в объёме, но не исчезла полностью. Взяв Тони за плечи и нехотя отодвинув от себя, Стив начал его отсчитывать: — Почему ты ушёл без меня? Ты мог разбудить меня и отправиться вдвоём! Ты чем думал, подвергая свою жизнь опасности?</p><p>"Блин, чувствую себя нашкодившим ребёнком!" — Тони так и подмывало сказать: «Прости, папочка!», но он благоразумно воздержался. Опустив голову и понурив взгляд, он сделал вид, что очень заинтересован своими ботинками, один из которых был испачкан кровью. Да, падение сначала с лестницы, а потом ещё и с крыши под непрекращаемым потоком пуль не обойдётся без ранений.</p><p>Кажется Тони слишком ушёл в себя, так как Стив встряхнул его за плечи. Вздрогнул, Старк поднял на него взгляд, все ещё ощущая вину за то, что не рассказал правду.</p><p>— Прости, Стив… Но я не мог тебе сказать… — он сглотнул неприятный ком. — Иван говорил, что убьет тебя, если я не соглашусь, — "Да и меня тоже!"</p><p>Пережитый стресс дал о себе знать, ударил по нервам, заставив Тони сжаться.</p><p>— А что я мог ещё сделать?! Оставь меня в покое! Я не разбудил тебя, потому… Потому... Ты же сам знаешь, почему! Вряд ли наш дорогой русский позволил бы это сделать!.. Да и… и ничего и не случилось! Я прекрасно справился с этим! — Тони тихо зашипел, когда Стив опустил руку чуть ниже, ближе к локтю. — Да если бы не этот субъект, ничего бы не случилось! — сбросил с плеч руки Стива и отвернулся, часто и судорожно дыша, прожигая ненавистным взглядом человека у дерева.</p><p>"Я не слабак. И сам могу себе помочь!"</p><p>Стив подавил жгучее желание зарычать откровенно по-звериному. Прикрыв глаза и мысленно сосчитав до десяти, он снова открыл глаза и прожёг взглядом тёмный затылок Тони.</p><p>— За Ивана мог бы и не переживать, — буркнул он, полувиновато, ибо Старк и так пережил многое, полувозмущённо, ибо Старк же иногда доводил его фактически до нервного срыва. — Ничего он мне не сделал и не сделает. Я встретился с ним, прежде чем спешить тебе на подмогу — и, как видишь, жив и вполне здоров. А вот Иван — не очень… Пойми: я переживал. Боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится.</p><p>"Не реви, не реви! Ты мужик, или кто?!" — Тони резко выдохнул.</p><p>— Извини… Я… я и вправду не знаю, что на меня нашло… Это было спонтанное решение, я должен был сначала всё обдумать, обговорить с тобой. Это было действительно глупое решение… — Тони обхватил голову руками, так как сознание на секунду помутилось, видать, адреналин отходит. Ноги слегка задрожали, но мужчина заставил себя стоять ровно.</p><p>Взгляд зацепился за цепочку. Тони яростно задёргал её, будто думал, что стальные кольца так легко сломаются. Спустя пару минут бросив эту бесполезную затею, Старк вновь повернулся к Стиву. На душе было скверно. Во рту чувствовался противный железный привкус крови, а раны неприятно жгли. Сильнее была боль в душе. Тони чувствовал неприятное ощущение обиды на Хаммера и этого неизвестного чувака и горькое чувство, будто он предал Стива. Может так оно и есть? Ведь Тони и вправду предал его, обманывал, водил за нос все время. Так не поступают друзья...</p><p>Чувствуя неприятный ком и поступающие слёзы, Тони, сжимая от бессилия кулаки, произнёс тихо и сипло, чуть ли не шепотом:</p><p>— И что теперь? Я сознаю свою ошибку. И не отрицаю её. За это время, что мы пережили вместе, ты стал мне даже кем-то больше, чем друг, — осознание того, что доверие утеряно и вряд ли будет когда-то таким, как прежде, било Тони по самолюбию и напряженным, как струна, нервам, заставляя судорожно вздыхать. — Ты переживал за меня. Я понимаю это. Но я тоже хотел сделать, как лучше. Я ни в чем не обвиняю тебя. Я теперь больше не буду делать ничего, не посоветовавшись с тобой. Если хочешь… — Старк вздохнул и бросил многозначительный взгляд на цепочку. — Можешь снова привязать меня к себе, так как вряд ли кто-то ещё решит отомстить мне, пока ты будешь рядом.</p><p>Повисла нехорошая пауза. Попугай пролетал мимо Стива, бросив на землю ключ от цепочки.</p><p>— Это лишнее, — вздохнув, произнёс Роджерс. Заковывать Старка он, конечно, не собирался, умом понимая, что тот вполне законно отправился беспутствовать в одиночку.</p><p>Несмотря на это знание, радости оно не добавляло, но капитан не имел права ни законодательно, ни морально сковывать движение друга только из-за своих тараканов в своей же голове.</p><p>Нагнувшись, он подобрал ключ и освободил руки Тони.</p><p>— Так лучше? — спросил он, стараясь замазать обеспокоенность.</p><p>Тони кивнул, шмыгнув носом. Попугай, всё это время летавший поблизости, приземлился Стиву на плечо и несильно прикусил за ухо, выражая симпатию.</p><p>— Тони — дурак! — громко отозвался он.</p><p>Старк возмущённо засопел, подавляя желание пустить птицу на жаркое.</p><p>— Хорошая птичка, — улыбнулся Стив и ободряюще похлопал Тони по плечу. — Кстати, именно она вывела меня к тебе.</p><p>— Если бы не эта чёртова птица, я бы вообще бы там не оказался! — попугай нахохлился и недовольно щёлкнул клювом.</p><p>— Тони — дур-р-рак! Стейн избавился! Сбежал! Быстр-р-ро найди и убей! Др-р-ругого тоже! Крар-р-р! Поймать, вора! Кр-р-р! Хаммер пар-ртнер-р! Дур-р-рак!</p><p>"Убийство… хм."</p><p>— Слушай, Стив… — Тони вновь виновато понурился и достал из-за пазухи помятый лист. — Я должен был сказать тебе раньше… Вот это объявление… Кто-то заказал твою голову!.. А этот чувак… — он недовольно покосился на лучника, который внимательно наблюдал за ними. — Когда он пригвоздил меня к дереву, то говорил, что ему я сто лет не нужен. Он охотится за тобой!.. Как думаешь, он был один?! — поинтересовался он с неким страхом, так как встречаться ещё с кем-то у Тони однозначно не хватило бы сил.</p><p>Стив взял лист и, сложив его, засунул во внутренний карман. Он не очень хорошо читал, поэтому верил Тони на слово — о таком, естественно, не шутят. А что до того, был ли враг в одиночестве или предпочитал сбор…</p><p>— А это мы сейчас и выясним, — решительно произнёс Роджерс, направляясь к скованному ремнём Хоукаю.</p><p>Тот уже вполне пришёл в себя и уже даже потихоньку подпиливал ремень зажатым в ладони портативным наконечником (хвала Щ.И.Т.у, что своевременно обеспечивают своих сотрудников!). Параллельно с этим Клинт вслушивался в «супружеские» перепалки цели и его друга. Пару раз его язвительный язык так и подмывало вставить собственную копейку в обсуждение, но Бартон боялся, что о нём вспомнят раньше, чем он успеет освободиться, поэтому проявлял чудеса выдержки и молчания.</p><p>Но на его всё же обратили несвоевременное внимание. Ремень был перерезан наполовину, когда подошедший Роджерс опустился перед Хоукаем на корточки и почти ласково задрал голову поверженного противника за вихор на затылке.</p><p>— Ну что, будем говорить? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Клинт и тут же поспешно добавил, видя, как свелись светлые брови: — Я не расслышал, повтори громче.</p><p>— Ты тупой? — с раздражением поинтересовался Роджерс. Вскочив, он резким движением рванул Клинта на себя. Подрезанный ремень не выдержал и треснул.</p><p>Наконечник больно полоснул по пальцам, и Бартон, зашипев от вспышки боли, выпустил его. Роджерс проследил за ним взглядом… ну очень недружелюбным.</p><p>— Ты агент ГИДРЫ? — довольно громко спросил он.</p><p>— Чё?</p><p>В следующий момент в лицо прилетел удар. Хоукай зажмурился, молясь про себя, чтобы соперник не повредил ему зрение.</p><p>— Отвечай! — грозно рявкнул Роджерс и встряхнул Клинта, как нашкодившего щенка. — Зачем ты охотишься за мной и моими друзьями?</p><p>— Отстань! Я не… не охо…</p><p>— Я убью тебя, если не признаешься!</p><p>— А-а-а, мне угрожают! Помогите!</p><p>— Захлопнись!!!</p><p>— Ты уже разберись, говорить мне или…</p><p>Роджерс зарычал и ударил его об дерево. Клинт на мгновение снова потерял связь с реальностью. Стив тем временем обернулся и посмотрел на Тони.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, убить его или ещё побить? — едва сдерживая себя, поинтересовался он.</p><p>Тони поморщился. Он не любил на такое смотреть. Воспоминания, как когда-то с ним делали то же самое, так и маячили перед глазами. Поэтому Старку как можно скорее захотелось прекратить это насилие.</p><p>— Стив, Стив, успокойся! Может, просто привяжем его к дереву и уйдем? — мужчина даже сам только понял, насколько эти слова противоречат предыдущим.</p><p>— Уйдём? Он, может, работает не один, а мы просто уйдём?! И… позволь, разве не ты предложил узнать о враге? — У Стива случился детектед мозга.</p><p>Хоукай встрепенулся, услышав в громкой речи Роджерса стоп-слово.</p><p>— Не, не уходите! — воскликнул он и заглох, когда понял, что ляпнул. Нет, конечно, когда цель уходит — это не гуд, но если она, и так разъярённая, останется.</p><p>— Не лезь в разговоры, гидровец! — зло произнёс Роджерс, снова встряхивая Клинта, да так, что у того клацнули зубы.</p><p>В ответ Бартон, размахнувшись и призвав на помощь всю свою силу (и великий матерный русский язык), ударил Стива в челюсть свободной рукой. Роджерс завис буквально на мгновение — но этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы Хоукай подпрыгнул и с проворностью птицы забрался на дерево.</p><p>— А ну слезай оттуда! — Стив разозлился не на шутку.</p><p>— Ага, спешу и падаю! Иди нахрен, златовласка! — сплюнув кровь, воскликнул Хоукай, очень надеясь, что цель не умеет лазать по деревьям.</p><p>Стив, тяжело дыша от гнева, осмотрелся вокруг. Увидел на земле колчан и лук, поднял и протянул Старку:</p><p>— Подержи, друг, щас я сниму этого гидровца с дерева.</p><p>— Стив! Стив, прекрати! — Тони схватился за рубашку Стива и принялся тянуть его на себя. Конечно, ничего хорошего из этой затеи не вышло, но попробовать всё же стоило. — Стив хороший! Фу! — вопил попугай, летая кругами над ними.</p><p>— Оставь его! Он того не стоит! Давай уйдем! — вопил в свою очередь Старк.</p><p>— Ну уж нет! — Роджерс продолжал упрямо лезть на несчастный клён, который едва ли не гнулся под столькими лазателями.</p><p>— Ты что, сдурел?! Не лезь, фу! Мы щас рухнем, дебил! — заволновался Хоукай, увидев, как по стволу пошла кривая трещина. Покрепче ухватившись за ветку и не зная, как поступить дальше (в любом случае будущее его незавидно — или быть раздавленным деревом, либо быть раздавленным Роджерсом), он посмотрел на Старка и просяще заговорил: — Слушай, дрыщ… то есть Старк. Извини меня, я… я не хотел… То есть… ну… в общем, извини! Убери от меня этого психопата, он сейчас клён доломает, меня же Фьюри убьёт за порчу имущества!</p><p>"Что мне ещё сделать?! — суматошно думал Тони, полностью повиснув на Стиве. Видимо, веса Старка недостаточно, чтобы свалить Роджерса с дерева. — Постой!.. Фьюри?! Мне не послышалось?!"</p><p>— Ты сказал Фьюри?! Стив! Успокойся! Он свой! — проорал Тони чуть ли не в ухо капитану.</p><p>— Что?! — взревел Стив, рухнув с клёна.</p><p>Клён вздохнул свободней. Рано радовался — оплакивая неудачу, Стив так халкоподобно ударил его по стволу, что бедное деревце не выдержало и рассыпалось. Вместе с Бартоном, естественно.</p><p>Клинт вскочил. Он перестал понимать ситуацию, но услышал последние слова Тони и быстро проорал:</p><p>— Да! Я свой! Не надо бить! — Увернулся от удара и, пользуясь тем, что на Роджерсе повис Старк, сердито рявнул: — Фи-и-и-ил, су-у-ука! Вылезай!</p><p>Стив резко замер. Потом нахмурился и глупо переспросил:</p><p>— Фил? Фил Коулсон?</p><p>— Слава тебе господи! — Тони облегчённо выдохнул, всё ещё продолжая висеть на сильном плече. — Да, Стив, успокойся! Всё хорошо! Тут Фил… Тот типичный фанатик… То есть фанат! Не надо волноваться!.. — он похлопал друга по плечу, но слезать не спешил — а то вдруг Роджерс снова разъярится?</p><p>— Ну вот, чуток дотерпеть не мог? Такой кадр запорол, — притворно вздохнул Коулсон, выбираясь из куста и по пути пряча телефон в карман.</p><p>Издав крик яростного мастодонта, Клинт бросился на него, собираясь в доступной форме изъяснить, как он «звездецки рад» этой новости, но Стив умудрился успеть схватить его за рубашку на спине и откинуть на остатки клёна.</p><p>— Коулсон, что сие значит? — хмуро поинтересовался он, как бы невзначай закрывая от обоих — Клинта и Фила — Тони. Мало ли, всё это до жопы странно.</p><p>Попугай, облетев круг, клюнул Сокола в макушку и вновь вернулся на другое плечо Стива.</p><p>— О, Фил! Только не говори, что ты сидел в кустах всё это время! — ухмыльнулся Старк. — Говорил, что наш друг, а сам играешь на два лагеря?! — он незаметно поглаживал Стива по плечу, успокаивая.</p><p>— Да ладно, ничего же не произошло, — небрежно махнул рукой Фил, не обращая внимания на возмущённый вопль Клинта, а ля «Ничего?! Да ты б*я, *хренел!..» — К тому же, я связался с полицией и дал на Хаммера компромат. Кстати, именно по этой причине вас, оруны, ещё не нашли его гастробайтеры — им сейчас, — Фил хихикнул, — не до этого.</p><p>Стив остыл так же быстро, как и завёлся. Потеряно посмотрел вокруг и перевёл непонимающий взгляд на Тони.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — жалобно произнёс он.</p><p>— Я объясню: я, ослушавшись тебя, отправился на задание, которое придумал с самого начала похода, потом ты отправился за мной, меня поймал этот… молодой человек, который связался с Филом Коулсоном, нашим другом в прошлом, и хотел найти тебя. Ты нашёл нас, дал ему… Короче побил, потом мы поговорили, ты снова его побил и пришёл Коулсон, который, как оказалось, с ним в одной команде и они типа нам помогли… Как-то так… — Все смотрели на Старка с таким непониманием, будто он объяснял им закон расщепления атомов. — Что? Так всё и было…</p><p>— Так, да. Но не совсем. — Фил, словно вспомнив о чём-то, подошёл к Клинту и помог ему встать. — Скажи им.</p><p>— Чё?</p><p>— Через плечо! — Фил ударил его по названному месту, отчего Клинт поморщился. — Говори, ну.</p><p>— Ладно, только прекрати трогать, агент фигов! — Бартон отошёл подальше от явно неадекватной цели и объяснил: — Нам заказали капитана очевидность. И под «нами» я подразумеваю не Щ.И.Т.</p><p>Стив недоуменно нахмурился. Происходящее стало попахивать абсурдом.</p><p>"А я ничего не понял! И не хочу понимать! Бла-бла-бла! Черт! Когда все это уже закончится?!" — с тоской подумал Тони.</p><p>Клинт понял, что его никто не понял, и закатил глаза.</p><p>— Убить тебя хотят, — громко произнёс он.</p><p>Старк нахмурился, стараясь вникнуть в суть вопроса. На ум, как назло, ничего не приходило. Кто хочет убить Стива? Почему-то у Тони было смутное подозрение, что Хаммер как-то связан с этой преступной мафией...</p><p>— Кто хочет убить меня? ГИДРА? — нахмурился Стив.</p><p>Коулсон огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>— Не здесь, — негромко шепнул он, кивая в сторону реки. — Припарковал вертолёт, там объяснимся.</p><p>— Откуда нам знать, что вы на нашей стороне? — вдруг поинтересовался Роджерс, продолжая прикрывать Тони. — Всё это… странно. Не находите? Что, если вы тоже… враги?</p><p>— Мы не враги.</p><p>— Чем докажете?</p><p>— Придётся поверить нам на слово, — пожал плечами Фил.</p><p>Тони, нахмурившись, выглядывал из-за широкого плеча.</p><p>— Да! Откуда нам знать! Хоть вы и спасли нас тогда из заточения, не надо быть семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что это сделано не по доброте душевной! Вы преследовали какую-то цель, специально пытались разговорить, чтобы узнать что-то личное о нас. Какова ваша цель? А что насчёт доверия... Как можно доверять людям, которые постоянно держат всё в секрете и водят тебя за нос? — "Блин, ну если так смотреть, то я сам не лучше них…"</p><p>— Кра-а! Обманщик! Тайна! — подхватил попугай.</p><p>«Спасли из заточения? Втф?» — Клинт недоуменно посмотрел на Коулсона.</p><p>— Вы знакомы? — подозрительно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Не сейчас, агент Бартон! — шикнул на него Коулсон.</p><p>— То есть как это — не сейчас! Вы нанимаете меня, но при этом прекрасно знаете, кто эти ваши ребята и где находятся?! Какого…</p><p>— Не выражайся, Клинт, — поморщился Фил.</p><p>Но Хоукая уже было не остановить.</p><p>— Нет, это не дело. — Он надул губы и отошёл к Стиву, глядя Коулсону в глаза взглядом обманутой хищной птицы. — Я согласен… с ними, — он кивнул на Тони и Стива, после чего продолжил: — Это не дело, Фил, скрывать важную информацию от союзников. Что от них хочет ЩИТ?</p><p>— Да, что? — громоподобно рыкнул Стив.</p><p>Пахло жареным… Тони так же недоверчиво-раздражённо смотрел на Коулсона. А он-то думал, что тот — нормальный мужик! А тут такое дело…</p><p>— Пр-р-р-редатель! Пер-ребежчик! — попугай вновь тюкнул бедного Соколиного глаза в макушку.</p><p>— Эй, птица! Отъебись от меня! — Хоукай замахал руками, отгоняя несносного попугая. Какой отвратительный день…</p><p>Коулсон приподнял ладони.</p><p>— Я понимаю ваше недоверие, господа, — негромко произнёс он. — И всецело поддерживаю ваши возмущения. Я всё объясню. И, поверьте, сделаю это против ЩИТА — Фьюри хотел сохранить всё в тайне…</p><p>— Как вы нашли нас? — перебил его мрачный, как грозовая туча, Роджерс. Он сложил руки на груди и сурово взирал на щитовца с высоты своего роста.</p><p>— Жучок.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Следящее устройство, — закатив глаза, перевёл Хоукай. — Ты вообще с какой планеты, чувак?</p><p>— Спасибо и заткнись. Вы следили за нами?</p><p>— Я следил за вами, — пояснил Фил. — Прицепил жучок к вашей обуви, пока вы спали. И к вашему нижнему белью, пока купались.</p><p>— Фу!</p><p>— Заткнись, Клинт! Так что, — Коулсон ухмыльнулся. — Я знал о ваших перемещениях. ЩИТ и Фьюри этой информацией не располагают, так что в ваших интересах не задерживаться в зоне национального скандала.</p><p>— А кто, по-вашему, нас задерживает?! Если бы не ваш психованный товарищ, мы бы уже были на другом конце города! — возмущённо воскликнул Тони, поощрив птичку завалявшимся сухариком. Всё правильно, пусть неугодных личностей держит подальше от него!</p><p>— Эй, я не психованный!</p><p>— Заткнись! — проявив необычайное единодушие, рявкнули Фил и Стив.</p><p>Бартон надулся и демонстративно отвернулся, бурча себе под нос нечто вроде: «Сами же наняли, поставили перед фактом, а теперь я у них виноват. Ненавижу этих суперагентов, вечно всё дерьмо на тебя сливают…»</p><p>— Надо уходить, пока Фьюри не пробил вас по запускным базам. Если он это сделает, то найдёт вас моментально, — продолжал Коулсон.</p><p>— Поправочка. Я уже нашёл вас, — раздался вдруг звучный гулкий голос.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава ХVIII. Снова в заточении</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони вздрогнул, услышав до боли знакомый голос. Только не это… Он мысленно застонал, оборачиваясь на голос. Да, это был Фьюри собственной персоной!</p><p>«Надеюсь, рыжую он не захватил с собой! Чёрт! Где мы так крупно облажались?! Теперь, если они снова нас поймают, даже в туалет под дулом пистолета ходить придется!..»</p><p>— Спалились! Дрём когти, пацаны! — заверещал попугай, перелетая на дерево.</p><p>— Кажется, моё появление было чересчур эффектным, — хмыкнув, язвительно произнёс Фьюри. После чего посмотрел на Коулсона. — И что же мы так шифруемся, Фил? Напомни, сколько мы знакомы? Лет двадцать?</p><p>— Я не хочу больше их использовать, — сквозь зубы глухо произнёс Фил, отведя от начальника взгляд.</p><p>— Вот как? Кто-то ещё хочет упрекнуть меня в непрофессионализме? — Фьюри развёл руками.</p><p>— Да! Очень! — Клинт решительно шагнул к начальнику ЩИТА и ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Господин начальник… можно по существу?</p><p>— Валяй, — не заметив подвоха, разрешил Фьюри.</p><p>— Спасибо. Так вот, господин начальник — вы не ахуели?! Какого чёрта лысого даёте мне задание, за которое потом же и поливаете ушатом с говном? Я лучник, а не громоотвод!!!</p><p>— Да! И зачем вы на нас охотитесь? — Стив сжал кулаки. — Кто вы, друг или враг? Оставьте нас с Тони в покое!</p><p>Фила интересовало другое.</p><p>— Как вы нашли нас?</p><p>— Жучок. Я повесил его на твой пиджак, когда здоровался утром, — теперь Фьюри отвёл взгляд, не выдержав прожигающего от Фила. — Твои вылазки… стали слишком настораживающими. Не веди со мной игр, Фил.</p><p>— Какого чёрта!!! Кто-нибудь объяснит нам хоть что-нибудь?! Что вам, мать вашу, надо?! Что, разве нельзя сказать по-человечески?! — Тони слез со Стива, раздражённо сложив руки на груди. — Понавесили своих жучков! А это, как-никак, нарушение прав человека! Хоть один из вас тут есть, кто без жучков?!</p><p>— Конечно есть. Я, — самодовольно произнёс Фьюри, заработав четыре злых взгляда.</p><p>— Ну, я не была бы так уверена, сэр, — послышался ещё один голос. Наташа спрыгнула с дерева за Стивом и, пока капитан размышлял, к кому безопаснее повернуться тылом — к Наташе или к щитовцам, — подошла к группе.</p><p>— Не рада видеть тебя снова, наглец, — прожгла взглядом Тони Романова.</p><p>Старк вжался в Стива. Опять эта коварная женщина! Блин, наверное, после встречи с этой яркой представительницы женского пола мужчина больше никогда не захочет жениться! Да и вообще вступать с женщинами в какой-либо контакт!</p><p>— Стив! Может, сбежим? — паническим шепотом произнёс в ухо капитана Тони. — Я не хочу снова к ним! Ещё одной встречи я не переживу! Только не к ней! Только не к Халку! — добавил он ещё тише.</p><p>— Сбежать не получится, — правильно растолковав паническое выражение лица, ухмыльнулась Наташа. Быстро оглядела компанию и показательно щёлкнула электрошокером.</p><p>— Показуха, — шёпотом возмутился Клинт.</p><p>— Сделай одолжение, Бартон: не вякай, когда взрослые разговаривают, — покровительственно-насмешливо отозвалась Вдова.</p><p>Хоукай скривился, привычно завёл руку, чтобы показать этой женщине, где стрелы зимуют, но тут же вспомнил, что его лук находится как бы не у него.</p><p>— Отдай оружие, — потребовал он, хмуро глядя на Старка.</p><p>«Я спокоен! Я не паникую! Хах… Со мной всё хорошо! Всё будет хорошо!» — Тони чувствовал неприятную дрожь во всём теле. Этот псих с луком снова подошёл к нему. Что он от него хочет? Что они все от него хотят?! Старк попятился… Наверное то, что происходило дальше, можно назвать только так: у Тони был о-о-о-очень тяжёлый день!..</p><p>Смутно осознавая, что творит, Тон забрался на самую высокую ветку, заткнул уши руками и принялся напевать известный мотив: «Я вас не слышу! Вас не бывает! Это всё в моей голове!»</p><p>Птица, согнанная с укромного уголка, вновь вернулась на плечо Стива.</p><p>— Я никуда не спущусь!!! Я никуда не пойду!!! Только-не-обратно-только-не-туда! Я проделал такой путь не для того, чтобы вернуться!!! — заорал Старк, зажмурившись.</p><p>— Так, — протянул Фьюри, неотрывно глядя на него. — Тащите сюда смирительный костюм, у нас спятившие.</p><p>— Не смейте его трогать! — Стив перегородил дорогу Вдове. Вид у него был… скажем так, не очень приветливый.</p><p>— Эй! Этот лук мне от отца достался! Отдай, живо! — заорал Клинт, бросаясь к дереву.</p><p>Роджерс среагировал моментально.</p><p>— Птичка, фас! — рявкнул он, указывая на Хоукая.</p><p>Попугай понял всё правильно, среагировал почти мгновенно. Резко спикировав вниз, он вцепился в Бартона, начиная царапать его когтями и клевать.</p><p>«Стив спасёт меня! Стив спасёт меня! Стив спасёт меня! — Плечо вновь отдало ноющей болью, и Тони лишь сейчас обратил на это внимания. — Кровь?! Рана?!» — непонятно, почему, но ему вдруг стало так весело! А внизу там вообще разворачивалась комедия в чистом виде.</p><p>— Ай! Эй! Ты охренел??? Отцепись, сука! — Бартон принялся бегать по поляне, пытаясь отогнать терзающую его птицу.</p><p>Наташа отступила и вопросительно посмотрела на Фьюри, словно ожидая его указаний.</p><p>— Роджерс, мы не хотим вам зла, — начал тот, но Стив его грубо перебил:</p><p>— Вы напали на нас, послали своего агента, чтобы тот напал на Тони. Это, по-вашему, выглядит дружественно?!</p><p>— Это… это просто случайность. Мы не хотели вас трогать. Нам нужно, чтобы вы прошли с нами.</p><p>— С хрена ли? Мы в свободной стране! Вы не имеете права ограничивать нам свободу!</p><p>— Роджерс, мы знаем, что ваши родители…</p><p>— Заткнитесь!!! — неожиданно зло зарычал Стив. Он сделал шаг к Фьюри и зашипел, как рассерженная кошка: — Прекратите лезть в мою жизнь! Предупреждаю вас — отцепитесь, или я сделаю то, что следует делать с врагами!</p><p>— И что же? — скептически поднял бровь Ник.</p><p>— Я убью вас!</p><p>— Нет, не сможешь.</p><p>— А хотите проверить? — дрожа от ярости, воскликнул Роджерс.</p><p>Обстановка стала стремительно накаляться.</p><p>— Стив… — Тони почувствовал сильную дрожь в деле, а ещё резко накатившуюся слабость и дурноту. Перед глазами скакали точки. — Помоги… Кажется… Кажется, мне плохо… — он потерянно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь сфокусироваться на происходящем и не упасть.</p><p>Стив тут же забыл про внимательно и настороженно наблюдающими за ним щитовцами и бросился к дереву. Как он услышал тихий голос друга сквозь шум в ушах, свист ветра и прочие неудобства — тайна века.</p><p>— Тони, держись, я сейчас! — он принялся осторожно забираться на дерево. К счастью, то было потолще клёна (земля ему пухом!).</p><p>Клинт оторвался от попугая и бросился в том же направлении, вопя:</p><p>— Только не лук! Только не лук! Пожалуйста, только не лук!</p><p>Наташа с минуту понаблюдала за кавардаком, что-то решила про себя и направилась за тремя смирительными рубашками.</p><p>Старк резко похолодевшими пальцами вцепился в дерево, всё отчётливее ощущая металлический привкус во рту, а позже и то, как маленькая струйки крови медленно скатывается по подбородку. Он даже подумать не мог, что закончит так… В обнимку с деревом...</p><p>Попугай бросился наперерез, вновь нападая на Бартона:</p><p>— Заказ на убийство! Кра-а-ар!!! Убью!</p><p>— Я сам сейчас тебя убью!!! Зажарю и съем! — окончательно рассвирепев (главным образом из-за того, что от ударов клювом на голове и плечах живого места не осталось), Клинт прекратил убегать, а принялся, напротив, ловить назойливую птицу, чтобы исполнить свою угрозу. — Я как раз с утра не ел!</p><p>— Агент, отставить!.. — начал было Фьюри, но потом махнул рукой: происходящий театр абсурда стал действовать на нервы.</p><p>Вернулась Наташа, волоча три рубахи.</p><p>— Ну? Кто первый? — осведомилась она.</p><p>Стив не обращал на них внимание. Он долез до Старка и прижал его к себе.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Тони, я рядом, — шепнул он.</p><p>Старк прижался к Стиву, чувствуя, как замедляется пульс, а сознание постепенно теряет связь с внешним миром.</p><p>— Прости… Стив… — говорить выходит с трудом. — Я не смог тебя довести до друга… — по щеке мужчины медленно потекла слеза. — Мне страшно… Стив, я не хочу умирать! — он всхлипнул. — Я хочу остаться с тобой… Со своим другом… — Тони без сил уронил голову на сильное плечо.</p><p>— Ты не умрёшь, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Всё хорошо.</p><p>— Да, сморчок, всё хорошо. Видала раны и похуже, — проинформировала общественность Вдова, так же забравшись на дерево.</p><p>Роджерс подозрительно глянул на неё, прожёг взглядом, на что Наташа лишь махнула рукой:</p><p>— Не пугай меня, я и так пуганая. Двадцать лет в России жила — мне уже ничего не страшно. Лучше дай осмотреть эту умирающую лебедь, а то и правда загнётся.</p><p>Кажется, эти слова привели Стива в чувство. Под предводительством Чёрной Вдовы он стащил Тони на землю и положил на чёрную куртку Фьюри, которую тот любезно снял и постелил на сухом участке поляны. Наташа подсела к Тони поближе и принялась по-военному точно и быстро осматривать раны.</p><p>— Выглядит жутко, но на деле ничего опасного, — наконец заключила она. — Отлежишься денёк — и снова в бой.</p><p>Старк чуть сжался от манипуляций Наташи — личное пространство и всё такое, — но сопротивляться благоразумно не стал. Приступ истерии немного отступил — хоть это радовало. По крайней мере, лазить по деревьям больше не хотелось.</p><p>«Что нам делать-то? Теперь точно не сбежим! — тоскливо подумал Тони. — Вот я… дурак! Если бы не заключил эту бесполезную сделку, то мы бы уже давно были в Голливуде!.. И что тогда? — тут же невесело добавил он. — Стив бы вернулся к своему другу, а я бы снова остался один...» — Тони вздохнул и напряженно проследил за каждым действием противников. Или кто они им там?</p><p>Птица спикировала на землю, принеся Стиву клочок волос.</p><p>— Заказ на убийство! Дер-рётся! Др-р-рачун! — попугай недовольно распушился.</p><p>— Чья это птица? Счёт выставлю! — бушевал Хоукай, потирая голову. Увидел лук, который Тони бросил под деревом, и тут же вцепился в него всеми конечностями. — Мой родной! Единственный, кто меня понимает!..</p><p>— Соколиный глаз, прекрати ныть! — возмутилась Вдова, помогая Стиву укладывать молчащего Старка на носилки. — Как маленький, ей-богу! А ещё наёмник!</p><p>— Я не наёмник, а стрелок по найму. Это две разные вещи!</p><p>— Насрать. Лучше пригони вертолёт.</p><p>— Каким это образом?! Сквозь деревья? Это не русский джип, Наташа, а американский вертолёт, который сделан в Китае!</p><p>Наташа подняла голову и задумчиво посмотрела на него. В следующий момент след Хоукая простыл и предался забвению.</p><p>— Вы точно поможете нам? — всё ещё с опаской спросил у Коулсона Роджерс.</p><p>— Вредить не станем, убивать и калечить — тоже, если ты об этом, — кивнул Фил.</p><p>«Чувство дежавю… Не, серьёзно! Где-то я уже это видел… — подумал Тони. — Рана, Стив, Наташа, куда-то несут...»</p><p>Клинта не было, поэтому всё происходило в тихой, напряженной тишине. Было немного страшно, как-никак, эти люди не входили в число тех, кому Тони мог бы доверять, но Стив был рядом, поэтому он успокоился, незаметно ловя его за руку в поисках поддержки.</p><p>Попугай поднял с земли одну одиноко валяющуюся стрелу и бросил её в Хоукая.</p><p>— Маш-ша-р-р-растер-ряша! Кра-а! Оружие лучше пр-р-рятать надо! — птица вновь вернулась к Стиву. — Стив хор-р-роший! Стар-р-рк, оплата? — он протянул лапку Тони.</p><p>— Да что ты доебалась до меня, птица сраная?! — завизжал Клинт, когда его не хило так шибануло током. Откуда? Ну, стрела ведь токовая…</p><p>Вслух понося этот жестокий мир, он забрался в кабину вертолёта и пригнал его на поляну. К счастью, для посадки пришлось пожертвовать лишь одним дубом.</p><p>Загрузив носилку с Тони в салон, Наташа прыгнула в соседнее с пилотом сидение и пристегнулась.</p><p>— Ты? — поинтересовалась она у Хоукая, и тот кивнул.</p><p>Стив сел рядом с носилкой. На плечо он усадил птичку и протянул ей корку от сандвича, которую ему любезно одолжил Коулсон.</p><p>— Хавчик! — Птица принялась усердно поглощать корочку, издавая довольные звуки.</p><p>Тони молча лежал на своём месте, задумчиво уставившись на это чудо в перьях, и размышлял, как докатился до такой жизни. Был «золотым мальчиком», с которого пылинки сдували, а сейчас кто? Об него ноги вытирают, каждый может обидеть... Обидно. И самое страшное: он не мог сделать ничего.</p><p>— Тони, ты что, плачешь? — Стив заметил странное выражение лица друга и тут же склонился над ним, обеспокоенно сияя глазами.</p><p>Коулсон тоже тревожно нахмурился и что-то тихо сказал Фьюри, после чего тот кивнул и продолжил клацать в телефоне.</p><p>Тони чуть качнул головой, мол, всё в порядке. Бывало и хуже. В сто раз. Теперь им всего лишь придётся заново преодолевать расстояние в... в много миль! Если вообще получится сбежать, естественно. Старк перевёл взгляд на Стива.</p><p>«Бедный… Сможет ли он вообще вернуться домой? Да и дом ли это вообще для него? Чёрт, с каких это пор я стал таким сентиментальным?! Почему так пекусь о его дальнейшей судьбе?»</p><p>«Наверное, — подсказал Джарвис, — потому, что вы типо уже как друзья. Что бы ты делал, если бы он не заявился тогда к тебе? Выпрашивал еду у бомжей?»</p><p>«Ну да, а лучше сейчас лежать на носилках в вертолете с простреленной ногой и плечом? Единственный, кто не раздражает — это Стив. Это его очередной плюс.»</p><p>— Куда мы летим? — чуть успокоившись, спросил Стив.</p><p>Коулсон переглянулся с Фьюри, после чего ненавязчиво так отодвинулся от взмыленного капитана Америки.</p><p>— В дом к вашему другу, — ровно произнёс Ник, на всякий случай держась неподалёку от успокоительного шприца, которым когда-то в машине Наташа успокаивала обоих найдёнышей.</p><p>— К какому другу? — не понял Стив. Хотя — нет, он начал догадываться, но всё ещё надеялся, что ошибается.</p><p>Фьюри разрушил его надежды.</p><p>— К Брюсу Беннеру, — произнёс он, и Стив подавился воздухом.</p><p>— Халк не хотел бы, чтобы мы возвращались, — заметил он, нахмурившись и втайне надеясь, что так оно и есть.</p><p>— Мы смогли его уговорить.</p><p>— Это фиаско, братан, — послышался из кабины пилота притворно сочувствующий (а на деле — ехидный) голос Бартона.</p><p>«Нам каюк! — обречённо подумал Тони. — Нет, действительно, каюк! Ещё этот издевается! Не хочу я к Халку! Не хочу снова летать через забор! Не хочу жрать только один сыр и молоко, у меня от него несварение! Не хочу ночевать с Наташей! Не хочу переговариваться со Стивом в туалете!!! Не хочу рубить дрова!!! Я гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, а не дровосек!» — он резко сел.</p><p>— Остановите: я выйду, — твёрдо заявил он.</p><p>— Выйти уже нельзя, мы на высоте. Но если хочешь — можешь полететь, железный человек, — уже откровенно издевался Клинт.</p><p>Наташа треснула его по рёбрам, и Хоукай закашлялся. Потом напоролся на её добрейший русский взгляд и поспешно заинтересовался вождением вертолёта.</p><p>— Никуда никто не выйдет, — твёрдо произнёс Фьюри, выдержав испепеляющий взгляд двух пар глаз. Он покопался в кармане и вытащил из него помятый листок. — Вы правы, в прошлый раз мы сильно на вас насели и спровоцировали ваш побег. Халк объяснил нам это в доступных выражениях. В этот раз подобного истязания не будет, даю слово ЩИТ. — Он протянул листок Стиву.</p><p>Это был тот самый смайлик, который Роджерс оставил под крышкой в туалете, чтобы немного побесить Вдову, когда та (а он был в этом уверен) найдёт его.</p><p>— Что-то в это мало верится! — Тони болезненно поморщился и постарался уменьшить давление на рану. Чуть сместившись, несильно оперся о Стива больным плечом, чтобы сидеть и видеть всех. — Вы не понимаете: нам не туда надо! Мы очень благодарны вам за спасение из тюрьмы, но не нуждаемся в дальнейшей помощи! — он решил стоять на своём до последнего.</p><p>— Если вы намекаете на долг, то нет, мы настаиваем на своём не из-за него, — робко вставил свои пять копеек Коулсон. — Мы…</p><p>— У нас есть свои цели, но они направлены на защиту, а не вред, — перебил его Фьюри. — К сожалению, вашим эпичным побегом из тюрьмы успели заинтересоваться органы. Пока мы помогаем вам, они вас не тронут. И это не обсуждается.</p><p>— Прелестно! — пробурчал Тони, обняв себя руками, так как в самолёте было очень холодно.</p><p>«А Стив такой горячий… Чёрт! Соберись!.. У него такие горячие руки… Короче, ну нафиг всё!.. Все равно их не переспорить. Я все равно сбегу. Со Стивом. Только попозже…» — Решив так, Старк, мелко дрожа от холода, прижался к другу чуть плотнее. Он прикрыл глаза, но всё равно продолжал следить за всеми сквозь ресницы.</p><p>Попугай же внимательно наблюдал за Колсоном, чуть склонив голову.</p><p> </p><p>Взгляд, которым Беннер наградил вернувшихся щитовцев с их добычей, был бесценен. Если бы взглядом можно было потрошить и сжирать, то путников уже не было бы в живых. Однако вместе с раздражительным Халком в теле ещё жил воспитанный и спокойный Брюс, поэтому всё, что тот сделал — это исторг полный мучения вздох и пошёл за медикаментами.</p><p>Наташа на пару со Стивом занесла носилки со Старком в его старую комнату и сгрузила Старка на кровать. В этот же момент в комнату вошёл Беннер.</p><p>— Знать не хочу, где вы так обдолбались, — пробормотал он, раскладывая на прикроватном столике бинты, марлю, лекарства и всё, что до этого пылилось в аптечке — сам Брюс никогда не болел.</p><p>Тони напряженно наблюдал за происходящим. Несмотря на знакомую обстановку и окружающих людей, Старк испытывал некий страх и дискомфорт. А при виде Халка постарался сделать вид, что его здесь вообще нет. Летать через забор больше не хотелось… Очень сильно не хотелось! Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Тони перевёл взгляд на вещи, что принёс Брюс.</p><p>«А для чего они? Для кого они? Ненавижу всё то, что связано с врачами! До дрожи их боюсь! Меня даже в детстве насильно на осмотры водили!»</p><p>— Эй, не дрожи! Я получала курсы оказания медпомощи, мы на них вместе с Глухарём ходили. Я умею лечить, — фыркнула Наташа, по-своему растолковав его нервозность.</p><p>Отрезав бинт, она принялась профессионально оказывать помощь пострадавшему. Всё это время Стив сидел рядом, рассеяно поглаживал попугая и наблюдал за лечением. Беннер же, только завидя кровь, поскорее смылся куда подальше.</p><p>«Ты мужик, Тони! Это всего лишь ма-а-аленькая царапинка! Ничего серьёзного!..» — Тони крепко сжал зубы и стиснул руки в кулаки.</p><p>Помнится, за всю свою жизнь Старк даже ни одного синячка или царапины не получил! Так что для него это — уже подвиг! Вздохнув, Старк перевёл взгляд на Стива. Надо с кем-то поговорить. Отвлечься.</p><p>— А это совсем не больно! Р-разве что совсем чуть-чуть! — голос у Тони был хриплый и слегка дрожал от напряжения.</p><p>Попугай вертел головой из стороны в сторону, словно кошка подставлясь под поглаживания и изредка довольно покусывая палец Стива.</p><p>— А мне кажется, что ты просто храбришься, герой, — скептически изогнула бровь Наташа.</p><p>Стив ободряюще улыбнулся Тони.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он, надеясь, что прогноз и правда сбудется.</p><p>— Всё, готово, — Вдова отодвинулась и осмотрела плоды своих трудов. — Старайся не делать резких движений, а то изолентой обвяжу. Я ещё не забыла ту фееричную ночь, — понизив голос, произнесла она.</p><p>Стив недоуменно приподнял бровь.</p><p>«О чём это она?» — подумал он.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Старк снова сглотнул, кивая. Как такая хрупкая леди может заставлять беспрекословно подчиняться ей, при этом даже ничего не делая? Честно, он бы не хотел снова провести эту ночь в компании Наташи!</p><p>«Надеюсь, Фьюри сдержит слово, и на этот раз мы будем спать в разных комнатах!»</p><p>— Не за что, — Вдова встала и направилась к двери, игнорируя два ошеломлённых её уходом взглядов. У двери она затормозила, обернулась и поинтересовалась: — Есть хотите? — И не дожидаясь ответа, произнесла: — Конечно, хотите. Ждите, сейчас вам принесут. Спать будете вместе, в этой комнате — я была на задании и мне нужен отдых. А с тобой, Старк, его не получится. Попытаетесь сбежать, — она улыбнулась, — сейчас тепло, я сплю на улице. Гамак под вашим окном. И спросонья я жутко боевая, могу случайно покалечить. Всего доброго! — она взмахнула полами своей куртки и ушла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Тони проводил Наташу поражённым взглядом. Она что, только что сказала, что он будет спать со Стивом?!</p><p>— Ура!!! Урааа!!! — Тони хотел было сесть, но резкое движение отозвалось болью, и он решил, что ещё не готов к таким подвигам. Тихо застонав, Старк медленно опустился на подушки и улыбнулся. — Кайф! Это теперь моя кровать! — он прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Ты хотел сказать, НАША кровать. Она-то одна, — хмыкнул Стив, обозревая комнату.</p><p>Кровать и правда была одна, но двухспальная. В принципе, не так уж и страшно. Вот только в прошлый раз во всех комнатах стояли односпалки. Хм…</p><p>— Хавчик приехал, — в комнату вошёл перебинтованный Клинт. С грохотом поставив на стол закрытый полотенцем поднос, он настороженно зыркнул на попугая и резко вышел.</p><p>Стив подошёл к столику и поднял полотенце.</p><p>— Да, в этот раз меню обновили, — фыркнул он, обозревая ужин (или ранний завтрак?). На подносе стояли тарелки с пюре, хлебом и мелко нарезанной ломтиками пиццей, а также два стакана с какой-то шипящей оранжевой жидкостью.</p><p>— Да, малыш! Только твоя и моя! — Тони осторожно сел на кровати, настороженно разглядывая свою порцию. — Отрава? Зелье разговорчивости? Не может быть без подвоха! — он ещё раз придирчиво оглядел еду. — Ну вот не верю, что всё так колоссально изменилось... Пицца! Родная моя! — Тони с улыбкой влюбленного взял кусочек этой еды богов. — А, ну это всё! Хоть, может, я сделаю себе хуже, но я просто должен это сделать! — и он принялся есть, так как вдруг резко осознал, что если тут же ничего не съест, то упадёт в голодный обморок.</p><p>Попугай спикировал на кровать, что-то незаметно положил под подушку и вернулся на стол.</p><p>— Стив хор-р-роший! Добр-рый! Красивый! — заворковал он, перебирая лапками.</p><p>— Зрит в корень, подлиза! — Тони протянул попугаю кусочек хлеба.</p><p>— Спасибо, др-рыщ!</p><p>— Что?! — Старк аж жевать перестал. — Как ты меня назвал?</p><p>— Хор-р-роший Тони! Возьми сухар-рик! — птица протянула в лапке маленькую крошечку.</p><p>Старк закатил глаза и принялся дальше есть, напоминая себе придумать план мести для этого чувака со стрелами.</p><p>Стив тоже стал поглощать пищу, так как был довольно голоден. Она, к слову, была намного вкуснее той, что давали тут в предыдущий раз. Как понял Роджерс из мелькнувшего по пути в комнату разговора Брюса с Фьюри, эту еду заказывали специально для них, а в тот раз Беннер не ожидал гостей и не успел подготовиться.</p><p>Когда они поели, пришёл Коулсон. Он пожелал им отдохнуть, забрал тарелки и ушёл.</p><p>Стив подошёл к кровати и сел на неё, сыто прикрыв глаза.</p><p>Тони, икнув, направился к нему. Желудок, отвыкший от большого обилия еды, казался непривычно наполненным, но это ощущение было весьма приятным. Со стоном наслаждения Старк растянулся на кровати. Глаза смыкались, а во всем теле чувствовалась некая расслабленность. Довольно щурясь, мужчина устроился поудобнее.</p><p>«Кровать… Теплая, мягкая кровать! Как же я скучал по тебе!..»</p><p>— Знаешь, друг, даже в чём-то плохом есть свои плюсы! — Тони прикрыл глаза. Попугай удобно устроился на горбинке кровати. Кажется, он тоже заснул.</p><p>— Ну да. Тут нас, по крайней мере, накормили. И твои раны в покое быстрее заживут, — тихо заметил Стив.</p><p>— За мои раны не волнуйся! Я в полном порядке! — Старк промолчал немного. — Мы бы и без них справились бы! Нам оставалось там совсем немного. Уже бы к послезавтрашнему обеду были бы на месте. А так, допустим, сбежим, ещё столько же идти! — он лёг на спину. Не хотелось сейчас думать о таких важных вещах, поэтому Старк решил отложить великие планы до завтра. — Ладно, давай завтра всё обсудим. Иди сюда! Нам нужно хорошо отдохнуть… — он зевнул и отвернулся к стенке. — Нужно сил набраться и так далее…</p><p>«Всё лучше отсюда сбежать, чем с тем странным Иваном колесить!» — разумеется, Стив не сказал это вслух. Он только тихо вздохнул и лёг на живот, спрятав руки под подушку. Хм, а эта кровать была намного мягче предыдущей, интересно, где её откопали? Стив очень надеялся, что Брюсу не пришлось жертвовать собственной кроватью, чтобы призреть их.</p><p>— Если я случайно задену тебя или начну кусаться во сне, прошу: только не по лицу! А так…— пробормотал Тони сквозь сон, постепенно засыпая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава XIX. Разбор полётов в змеином серпентарии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Тони эта ночь прошла, как обычно. Короткий, беспокойный сон, полный кошмаров и боли. И резкое пробуждение. Благо, самостоятельно, без всякой помощи извне. Проснувшись, Тони ещё пару минут приводил дыхание в порядок. Потом, успокоившись, осторожно прилёг за широкую спину Стива и взглядом начал изучать человека напротив.</p><p>Что ж с ним не так? Кто он такой на самом деле? Что это за военная база? Тони невольно вспомнил момент, когда Роджерс только нашёл его, и он, Старк, вот так же лежал на траве, разглядывая похитителя. Сначала Стив казался ему больным на голову человеком, а вот сейчас Тони понял, что тот вполне нормальный. Только такой одинокий и обманутый всеми… Если бы он был таким хорошим солдатом, то его, наверное, уже стали бы искать. А то совсем ничего…</p><p>В комнате было светло. Надо было вставать и закрывать шторы. Но так не хотелось никуда идти! Тони вздохнул, перевернулся на живот и тут же негромко «айкнул», когда в его ключицу что-то больно уперлось. Прислонившись спиной к стенке, мужчина достал из-за пазухи какую-то книжечку. Это оказался дневник Хаммера, из-за которого всё это и закружилось, завертелось… Так как делать было всё равно нечего, Тони принялся читать.</p><p>«Да уж, у Хаммера не только с изобретениями проблема. Ну и почерк!»</p><p> </p><p>От ночи оставалось всего ничего, но Стив всё же умудрился заснуть. Во сне ему снились какие-то фантасмагорические видения, переплетения реальности и того, чего в самом деле быть не могло. Во сне Роджерс встретил того, кого ни разу ещё не видел — Старка собственной персоной. Тот сидел на какой-то поляне и улыбался, поглощая какие-то воздушные бело-розовые фигни. На его плече сидела та белая птица с жёлтым хохолком на затылке и пыталась отобрать у него угощение. Тони смеялся и выглядел странно счастливым — таким, каким капитан его никогда не видел.</p><p>Тут же, на поляне, сидел Баки, по-турецки поджав под себя ноги. Стив поймал его ожидающий весёлый взгляд, но не двинулся с места. Ему стало грустно, ведь он даже не знал, жив ли ещё Барнс, не убил ли его Череп, пока Роджерс неторопливо двигался к цели.</p><p>На этой ноте сон закончился. Но Стив не спешил открывать глаза. Сквозь полудрёму он чувствовал, как кто-то наблюдает за ним, и это напрягало. Однако, чуть прислушавшись, Стив понял, что это Тони. Вскоре тот чем-то занялся, прекратив наблюдать за ним, и капитан осторожно приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая друга.</p><p>Интересно, кем он был до всего этого?</p><p> </p><p>«Бла-бла-бла-бла! — Тони раздражённо захлопнул дневник, брезгливо морща нос. — Розовые сопли двенадцатилетней малолетки, а не дневник! Фу! Аж тошно читать!»</p><p>Поморщившись, Старк убрал это… это… это убожество снова за пазуху.</p><p>«Интересно, а как выглядел мой первый дневник?» — мужчина слегка прищурился, вспоминая. М-м-м… ну точно не так! Тони улыбнулся и пообещал себе, что, если вернётся домой, обязательно пересмотрит все свои старые записи. Тут он поймал на себе чей-то взгляд, невольно вздрогнул и посмотрел на проснувшегося Стива. Тот внимательно наблюдал за ним.</p><p>— О, доброе утро! Как спалось? — Старк приветливо улыбнулся.</p><p>Попугай нахохлился, просыпаясь ото сна, и перелетел на стол в поисках еды.</p><p>— Нормально, — Роджерс не спешил вставать, блуждая взглядом по смуглому лицу Тони. — А ты как? Кошмары не мучали?</p><p>— То что нас не убивает — делает сильнее! — абстрактно ответил Старк, вновь заваливаясь на подушку, лицом ко Стиву.</p><p>Попугай сел на изголовье кровати, держа в клюве красивые золотые часы.</p><p>— А это у тебя откуда? — Роджерс заметил таки птицу и перевёл на неё изумлённый взгляд. Что-то он не помнил, чтобы та имела часы, а значит… — Ты что, украл их?</p><p>— Это подар-р-рок! — птица аккуратно положила часы Стиву на грудь и выжидающе уставилась на него, ожидая похвалы.</p><p>— Афигеть! — восхищенно-пораженно выдохнул Тони. — Где же был этот ангельский птенчик, когда мы с тобой были на улице? С ним бы я за пару часов снова миллиардером стал! — он взял часы, внимательно их рассматривая. — Чёрт!.. Часы на двести тысяч долларов! Кто же покупает такие дорогие вещи?</p><p>— Тот, кто будет искать их по всему дому. — Стив решительно протянул руку. — Дай сюда!</p><p>— Нет! — Старк резво отскочил в другой угол кровати, прижимая вещь к себе. — Ты не понимаешь, Стив! Эти малюсенькие часики решат все наши проблемы! И сам подумай, если кто-то покупает такие дорогие безделушки, то он несметно богат. А мы… А нам… Нам нужны эти деньги!</p><p>— В ломбар-р-рд сдадим! — подхватил попугай, одобрительно щёлкая клювом.</p><p>— Только представь! На них мы можем купить себе машину и без проблем добраться до нашей цели! — продолжал искушать Роджерса Старк.</p><p>— Так нельзя, это практически грабеж, — непреклонно заявил Стив. — Красть нехорошо, Тони, и ты был бы другого мнения, если бы это произошло с тобой. А кто-то, возможно, всю жизнь копил на эти часы и сейчас горюет по ним. Отдай, надо вернуть их владельцу. Что, если они принадлежат Беннеру? Ты ведь помнишь, Халк нас терпеть не может. Представь, что будет, если он узнает, кто украл его часы?</p><p>Тони нервно смотрел то на часы, то на руку Стива, то на часы, то на Стива. Это был нелёгкий выбор!</p><p>— А может… Может, он ничего не узнает? — с надеждой предположил он.</p><p>Попугай перелез на кровать и достал из-под подушки колечко.</p><p>— Халк! — гордо сказал он.</p><p>— Вот видишь! Эти часы не Халка, — Тони торжествующе посмотрел на Стива.</p><p>— А кольцо — Халка. К тому же часы могут принадлежать Коулсону — помнишь, тот грозил отметелить нас электрошокером? Или Наташе? Думаю, ты сам понимаешь, что нас ждёт в этом случае.</p><p>— Стив! — почти моляще протянул Тони. — Хоть раз поступи плохо! К тому же, как мы сейчас им будем это возвращать? Подойдём и скажем: «Эй, привет, Брюс! Это, короче, твоё кольцо! Мы стымзили его у тебя! Ты же не злишься? Нет? Круто!». Он же превратится в Халка и тотчас нас покалечит!</p><p>Попугай тем временем вытащил из-под подушки стрелу, помаду, коробочек с пулями... Даже Тони стало не по себе.</p><p>— Вот и что нам делать с этим всем?! Может, Коулсон и не заметит пропажи... — он вздохнул.</p><p>Не успел Стив как-то среагировать на этот многофункциональный грабёж, как дверь распахнулась с сильным стуком, и в комнату заглянула Вдова.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мальчики. Вы мою помаду не видели? — поинтересовалась она, оглядывая обоих мужчин цепким взглядом.</p><p>Тони одним лёгким, изящным движением накинул себе на бедра одеяло, тем самым закрывая потеряшки. Попугай недовольно защелкал клювом и перелетел на плечо Стива.</p><p>— Нет, не видели! — Старк нахмурился. — Надо стучаться… — он аккуратно и незаметно подтолкнул вещи снова под подушку.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что так оно и есть, — с минуту молча сверля мужчин взглядом, протянула Вдова. — Ладно, пойду дальше искать. Если увидите где-нибудь помаду, скажете мне. — Она вышла.</p><p>— Зачем ты соврал? — возмущённо вскинулся Стив, как только шаги Наташи затихли вдали.</p><p>— А что я должен был сделать?! «Ой, Наташ! А она у нас! И ещё куча ворованных вещей!» — Старк аж взвизгнул от недовольства. Неужели Стив не понимает? — Что бы она сказала?! И главное, что бы сделала?.. — он вскочил и, вновь достав потеряшки, принялся ходить взад-вперед по комнате. — Что теперь делать? — Тони остановился посреди комнаты и, вздохнув, посмотрел на Стива. — Может, покинуть ей в комнату? — предложил он.</p><p>— Птица хор-р-рошая! — попугай недовольно нахмурился.</p><p>— Так она не в комнате же спит, — Роджерс встал и выглянул в окно. За ним занимался чудесный денёк, но мысли капитана в данный момент были не об этом. — Может, попробовать скинуть помаду вниз, на гамак? Она решит, — «Может», — что не заметила её спросонья.</p><p>Тони подошёл к Стиву и тоже выглянул из окна.</p><p>— А давай! Хуже уже не будет! — он сел на подоконник и, прицелившись, бросил вещь вниз.</p><p>Помада полетела вниз со скоростью, непотребной для её веса. Срикошетила об сильно натянутый гамак и бодрой уточкой улетела в кусты у самой стены.</p><p>— Ауч!!! — Из кустов выглянула косматая голова Бартона. — Какого хрена?!</p><p>— Чего орёшь? — Романова выглянула из туалета.</p><p>— На меня что-то упало!</p><p>— И ты завизжал, как девчонка? Глухарь, стареешь. Раньше что только на нас не падало…</p><p>— Да, но не помады!</p><p>— Помады? — Вдова в ту же секунду материализовалась рядом и схватила Хоукая за руку, разглядывая зажатую в ней помаду. Потом, прищурившись, окинула оценивающим взглядом окна.</p><p>Тони резко отпрянул в комнату.</p><p>— Чёрт! Этот псих нас спалил! Валим от окна! — он стал подталкивать Роджерса к кровати. — Если что… эм-м… мы мило беседовали! — Старк схватил Стива за рукав и потянул на себя, вынуждая его сесть рядом.</p><p>Не прошло и минуты, как в комнату постучали. Стив переглянулся с Тони.</p><p>— Она? — шёпотом спросил он.</p><p>Стук повторился.</p><p>— Подыграй мне! — шепотом попросил Тони. Обнял Стива за плечи — типа, они тут вели дружескую беседу — и начал: — ...А я тебе говорил, что это очень забавная шутка!.. Оу, секундочку! Войдите! — он поспешно натянул на лицо улыбочку.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — в комнату заглянул Коулсон. Оценивающе оглядев замерших мужчин, хмыкнул и продолжил: — Ваша пицца дожидается вас в духовке. Спускайтесь, мне надо кое-о-чём с вами побеседовать. — Он вышел, аккуратно закрыв дверь.</p><p>— Часы. Точно часы! — Тони сложил все потеряшки в дневник Хаммера и спрятал его за пазуху. — Если что, я ничего не знаю! И ты, птичка!</p><p>— Могила! — согласился попугай.</p><p>— А я про что! — Тони погладил это чудо по голове. — Умный. Мы с тобой подружимся!</p><p>Стив очень, ОЧЕНЬ недовольно посмотрел на Старка, но промолчал. Почему-то он был уверен, что это дело разрешится и без его участия, а потому решил не тратить нервы и силы, да и ссориться с Тони не хотелось.</p><p>Мужчины спустились вниз. Коулсон сидел за столом, пил кофе и смотрел что-то на своём портативном нетбуке. Беннер сидел возле микроволновки и, похоже, дремал. По крайней мере, глаза у него были закрыты.</p><p>— А, вот и вы. Садитесь, — Фил указал на два незанятых стула возле окна. На столе возле них стояли две тарелки с пиццей и два стакана с какой-то зелёной жидкостью.</p><p>— М-м-м! Вкусняшка! — Тони сел за стол. — Пицца! Пицца!!! Моя любимая!</p><p>Коулсон посмотрел, как они начали есть, после чего снова уткнулся в нетбук. Брюс приоткрыл глаза и зыркнул туда же.</p><p>— Ну, как? — сиплым ото сна голосом поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Секундочку. — Фил приподнял руку, что-то щёлкая на дисплее.</p><p>В комнату ввалился взмыленный Бартон, вытирая со лба пот. Подошёл к крану, повернул поворотник и принялся жадно лакать воду прямо из-под крана.</p><p>— Соколиный глаз, будь добр, выйди на минуточку, — попросил Коулсон, не глядя на него.</p><p>— А почему? — поинтересовался тот, оторвавшись от воды.</p><p>— Во-первых, пить после тренировки — не лучшая идея, загнёшься. Во-вторых… мне нужно.</p><p>Бартон закатил глаза, стащил со стола грушу и умчался быстрее, чем Беннер проворчал ему вслед: «Дурашка, это не тебе…»</p><p>Старк поёжился. Ситуация немного его напрягала. Мужчина лишь надеялся, что на часах не было какого-то следящего устройства.</p><p>— Эм-м, послушай, Фил… — неуверенно начал он. — Хотел давно сказать, что мне ужасно неловко за вчерашнее… — «А за сегодняшнее ещё сильнее». — Нам не стоило так… это… Вести себя. Извини.</p><p>Попугай снова внимательно разглядывал Коулсона.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, на вашем месте я бы орал не меньше, — спокойно и даже в какой-то мере безмятежно заметил Коулсон, наконец посмотрев на собеседников.</p><p>Стив заметил, что Беннер тоже не спал, а внимательно следил за происходящим.</p><p>— Кстати, Старк, а ты, случаем, не видел мои часы? — продолжил Коулсон. — А то я с утра найти их не могу. А Брюс кольцо своей погибшей жены найти не может.</p><p>— Что, прости? — притворившись, что не расслышал, выдавил Тони.</p><p>Коулсон вздохнул и с видом глубоко терпеливого человека пояснил:</p><p>— Чтобы найти пропажу, я стал штурмовать сеть. Ты ведь в курсе, что все щитовские вещи оснащены по полной программе, в том числе — и жучками. — Стив насторожился, услышав знакомое и, увы, неприятное название. — Я проводил опыты, посылая всех присутствующих в совершенно разные места, чтобы понять, с кем путешествуют мои часы. Когда вы шли на кухню, значок двинулся с вами, и я почти удостоверился, но за вами примкнул и Клинт, поэтому пришлось перепроверять, — Коулсон сделал паузу, после чего положил подбородок на скрещённые ладони и вкрадчиво поинтересовался: — Так у кого из вас пропажа? Сами скажете, или мне обыскать?</p><p>Старк сглотнул. Жучки… Как же он сам не догадался! Когда мужчина занимался оружием, то сам пристраивал к каждой модели это хитроумное изобретение. Разговор был очень неприятным. Кажется, Тони даже покраснел — по крайней мере, уши неприятно горели. Он перевёл взгляд на Стива, словно прося поддержки.</p><p>— Простите, агент, — тихо произнёс Стив, ему самому было стыдно. — Это птица… Похоже, она слишком долго жила с грабителями и переняла… м… не самые приятные привычки. Тони, — он обернулся и посмотрел на Старка, — верни часы.</p><p>— И всё остальное тоже, — недовольно пробурчал Беннер.</p><p>Тони вздохнул, но сопротивляться не стал. Он вытащил из-за пазухи блокнот Хаммера, достал из него всё ворованное и положил на стол.</p><p>— Слабак! — недовольно каркнул попугай, нахохлившись.</p><p>Испепеляюще глянув на попугая-клептомана, Фил протянул руку и взял часы. Они были холодными, но мужчина всё равно ощутил нечто вроде тепла. Последняя её вещь… Теперь она снова с ним.</p><p>— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — кивнул он насупленному Старку.</p><p>Беннер подозрительно шмыгнул носом, зажал кольцо в кулаке и очень быстро скрылся.</p><p>В комнату вошёл Клинт, ещё более взмыленный, чем раньше. И с фингалом на щеке.</p><p>— Фил, какого фига! — набросился он на коллегу с самого порога. — Почему ворота меня не пропускают? Я хотел сходить в магазин за пиккулями, а они дали мне пинка!</p><p>— Откуда я знаю? Фьюри прилетит — у него и спрашивай, — пробурчал Коулсон. Уходя из комнаты, он добавил: — Меня выпускают. Очевидно, выводы не такие уж и сложные. — И ушёл.</p><p>— О-о-о! — Хоукай зло посмотрел ему вслед, плюхнулся на свободное сидение и взял с вазочки последнюю грушу. — Чёрт, как я ненавижу всё это! Тоже, что ли, Халка вывести? — принялся поглощать фрукт.</p><p>Тони снова вздохнул. Неловко как-то с часами получилось… Пытаясь отвлечься, мужчина стал незаметно разглядывать пришедшего, мысленно давая ему свою оценку и характеристику.</p><p>Стив недовольно глядел на Бартона. Ему хотелось бы остаться наедине с Тони, чтобы решить, как они будут выбираться заново.</p><p>Тем временем Клинт доел грушу и принялся рассматривать окрестности в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Съедобное не находилось, и это, похоже, выводило его из себя. Задумчиво и немного с опаской глянув в сторону враждебно наблюдающего за ним попугая, Бартон встал, заглянул в холодильник, убедился в отсутствии еды, поочерёдно пооткрывал шкафчики, ничего не нашёл, вздохнул и пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «Нихрена дома нету, птичку голодом морить решили, уроды».</p><p>Старк поморщился. Характеристика выходила так себе… Тони бы хотелось остаться со Стивом наедине, но, может, удастся узнать что-нибудь полезное от этого чувака?</p><p>— У меня осталось немного пиццы, будешь? — мужчина кивнул на тарелку.</p><p>— О, круто! Спасибо, — Бартон пододвинул к себе тарелку и принялся поглощать еду с таким видом, будто голодом его морили не пару минут, а пару лет. — Ты эта… извини, что я тогда в тебя стрелял. Был на взводе, ещё собака ваша покусала… Извини, короче.</p><p>— Да ничего! — Старк махнул рукой и улыбнулся. — С кем не бывает! Я и сам был тогда хорош... Кстати, хорошо стреляешь из лука. Честно, это был самый меткий выстрел, какой я когда-либо видел!</p><p>— Спасибо! — Клинт купился на лесть так легко, что становилось даже смешно. Стив покачал головой, но понял, что у друга был какой-то план, поэтому решил не портить его своими вставками. — Недаром меня зовут Соколиный глаз — я вижу даже самую маленькую и быструю цель.</p><p>— Соколиный глаз? — с наигранным восхищением протянул Тони. — Круть! Я думаю, если бы ты был персонажем комикса, то был самым крутым персонажем. У тебя было бы много фанаток... — он перевёл взгляд на крышечку от молока, лежавшую около тарелки. — Слушай… А в неё попадешь, с дальнего расстояния? — выжидающе посмотрел на лучника.</p><p>— Да без проблем! Устанавливай, — легко согласился Клинт, единым слитным движением вынимая лук из-за спины и сжатием руки возвращая ему боевое обличие.</p><p>Стив уже откровенно улыбался. Он не знал, чего добивался Тони, но всё равно происходящее было чем-то зрелищным.</p><p>Тони вышел на улицу и установил крышечку около сарая, вложив её между досками.</p><p>— Всё! — крикнул он в окно и отошёл чуть в сторону.</p><p>Клинт сжал лук и вытащил из колчана самую обыкновенную стрелу. Он моментально преобразился: улыбка исчезла, глаза посерьёзнели и похолоднели, взгляд стал цепким и строгим, как у хищной птицы, а движения заметно смягчились. Лук словно выбросил из недр Бартона его второе эго — серьёзное, вдумчивое и очень опасное.</p><p>Натяжение тетивы, секундный навод на цель, спуск — и опустивший тетиву Клинт снова был весёлым и суматошным, лишь взгляд ещё не смягчился, выдавая задатки киллера с головой:</p><p>— Принимай работу, Старк, — хмыкнул он, зная точно, что крышечка пробита точно в цель. Что ж, не зря говорят, что если ты инвалид в чём-то одном, то значит, гений в другом. — Обычно я стреляю дальше, но это так, разминка.</p><p>— Ва-а-ау! — Тони достал простреленную крышечку. — Чёрт! Это нереально классно! — вернулся в дом и подскочил к лучнику. — Супер! А это сложно? Как научился? А можно на лук посмотреть?</p><p>Клинт снисходительно позволил ему полюбоваться на оружие, но зорко следил, чтобы тот его не трогал. Мало ли, он даже Наташе не даёт трогать свой лук, а они с ней знакомы ну очень долго.</p><p>— А, это… в цирке научился. Я был самым классным стрелком, настолько классным, что Фьюри сам нашёл меня и предложил сотрудничать, — хвастливо заявил Бартон, чувствуя себя практически счастливым.</p><p>Давно им никто так не интересовался. Честно говоря, никогда. Да и солгал он Старку — с Фьюри они познакомились отнюдь не так. Но не говорить же ему, что на самом деле он, Бартон, — киллер, убивающий ради денег и удовольствия, и Фьюри спас его от электрического стула давным-давно, и что с ним он не сотрудничает, а подчиняется, буквально скрывая от начальника свою вторую работу. Не надо никому об этом знать.</p><p>Стив впечатлился стрельбой. М да, если этот парень будет в них стрелять, живыми уйти будет ох как сложно…</p><p>Наташа подошла к окну и, уперев руки в бока, стала смотреть на троицу, которая не обращала на неё внимание.</p><p>— Ух ты! Ты позволишь мне взять те обидные слова, что я сказал тебе? — с улыбкой фаната, встретившего своего кумира у себя в комнате, Тони смотрел на Соколиного глаза. Мысленно же Старк вопил. Короче, им со Стивом придёт эпичный кирдык, если они захотят сбежать. Хотя этот парень реально классный. — Тебе бы в фильме сниматься, на пару с… тем известным супергероем, — мужчина кинул многозначительный кивок в сторону Роджерса.</p><p>— Это точно! Хотя кап… тот супергерой и соло классный, — согласился Хоукай, мельком глянув на Стива. Интересно, а ведь этот парень реально похож на чувака из известного сериала. Косплеер, что ли?</p><p>— Эй, я не мешаю фанатскому сборищу? — громко поинтересовалась Наташа, чтобы до всех дошло. Дождалась, пока три пары настороженных глаз устремились на неё, и добавила: — Это что тут за стрельба? Глухарь, ты опять полигон с сараем Брюса попутал?</p><p>— Отстань, женщина, у меня был сольный номер, — махнул рукой Клинт.</p><p>Стив охнул и осторожно посмотрел на Вдову. Та, однако, не выглядела злой.</p><p>— Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе не терпится дать интервью, но мне нужен зоркий глаз — там змеёнок в поленницу залез, надо вычислить и зачистить.</p><p>— О, я мигом! — Бартон посмотрел на Тони и Стива. — Вы прикольные челы, ребята, но родина ждёт. Удачного дня! — Он выскочил прямо в окно, игнорируя сердитое сопение Наташи, и направился изгонять змея.</p><p>Старк с такой же улыбочкой посмотрел на Стива и выдохнул:</p><p>— В комнату?</p><p>Когда они добрались до нужного места, Тони закрыл плотно окно, проверил, что никого нет за дверью, и, развернувшись к Стиву, произнёс:</p><p>— Нам конец. Серьёзно! Этот парень прострелил крышечку от молока на расстоянии десяти метров! Даже не приложив усилий!!!</p><p>— Я заметил, — кивнул Стив. Да, в этот раз всё было намного серьёзней. — Будем надеяться, что лучник любит поспать так же, как и есть. Или придётся красть его лук.</p><p>— Не дай бог! — испуганно вздрогнул Тони. — Как я заметил, лук — его любимое оружие!.. А я ещё жить хочу! — он прикусил губу и стал ходить взад-вперёд, раздумывая над планом побега. — Что ж делать-то…</p><p>— Для начала — дождёмся твоего выздоровления. А пока будем слушать и мотать на ус, — медленно произнёс Роджерс. — Узнаем побольше об этом ЩИТе, почему он нас ищет. Внимательно обследуем вещи и избавимся от всех жучков. Постараемся заёбывать лучника своим вниманием, чтобы он или сбежал отсюда, или настолько устал, что не был бы в состоянии даже лук поднять. Следить за Наташей, с ней такой трюк не пройдёт, но может, убедившись, что мы паиньки, она ослабит хватку. В общем, работаем по-полной.</p><p>Старк застонал и упал лицом в подушку.</p><p>— Хоть где-то мы будем работать не по-полной и отдыхать? Это же невыполнимая миссия, Стив!</p><p>— Почему же, вполне выполнимая. Но нужно быть осторожными, эти агенты уже настороже, ведь в прошлый раз мы сбежали прямо у них из-под носа.</p><p>В дверь постучали и сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, открыли. На пороге стояла растрёпанная Наташа.</p><p>— Мальчики, есть свободная минута? — поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Даже если нет, ты всё равно скажешь, — Тони даже не удосужился встать. Стив был прав, ему и вправду был нужен небольшой отдых: ранки чесались и немного болели от резких движений, но в целом всё было в порядке.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — не стала спорить Вдова и продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало: — Помните, мы пошли уничтожать змеёнка? Так вот — он был не один…</p><p>Старк издал полный мучений вздох и посмотрел на Наташу, уже понимая, в какое русло пойдёт разговор.</p><p>— Ну и..?</p><p>— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы вы отправились вниз и их убили, — раздражённо продолжила Романова, поняв причину мученических вздохов. — Я к чему: несколько змеюк залезло в вентиляцию и уползло в неизвестном направлении. Глухарь забрался туда же, но он может что-то проследить. В общем… если у вас в комнату откуда-то сверху упадёт змея, то убейте её и сообщите, их четырнадцать уползло, не больше, — сказав это, женщина развернулась и тут же покинула комнату, посчитав свою миссию оконченной.</p><p>Стив испуганно посмотрел наверх и забрался на кровать с ногами. Змей он боялся, так как не знал, что это вообще такое.</p><p>— Прелестно! — Тони перевёл взгляд с потолка на Стива. — Ты что? — Нет, он серьёзно видел Кэпа напуганным! С чего бы это?</p><p>— Тони… возможно, это звучит странно, но… кто такие змеи?</p><p>Старк скрыл удивленный возглас за кашлем.</p><p>— Ну… Это такие пресмыкающиеся… Длинные, как верёвка. Если укусит — умрёшь. Вот смотри! — он быстро нарисовал на дневнике Хаммера змейку. — А так, ничего страшного! Тот, кто служит в армии, вряд ли их боится! — мужчина успокаивающе похлопал Роджерса по плечу.</p><p>— Я просто их никогда не видел. У нас только тараканы водились, — признался Стив. Внимательно рассмотрел рисунок и улыбнулся. — Ты красиво рисуешь. Теперь буду хотя бы знать, как выглядит наш враг.</p><p>— Да, поэтому гляди под ноги. Они жутко не любят, когда на них наступают! — голосом нудного профессора заметил Тони.</p><p> </p><p>В целом, день прошёл спокойно. Никакие змеи не штурмовали их комнату, а в полдень и вечером мужчин плотно накормили пиццей, куриными жареными крылышками и апельсиновым соком. Наташа, Бартон и Беннер словно испарились, от них не было ни слуху, ни духу. Коулсон тоже залёг на дно, лишь пару раз принеся и унеся тарелки. Фьюри вообще отсутствовал в доме.</p><p>Наконец пришла ночь, и все легли спать. Стив не был исключением. Во сне ему снилась какая-то серая муть, одиночные залпы орудий и военные мушровки — и капитан впервые чётко осознал, что не скучает по тем денькам, наполненным битвами, тренировками и лежаниями в грязных укрытиях.</p><p>Тони же долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Что-то не давало ему покоя, заставляя постоянно открывать глаза и оглядывать помещение. Да и это одеяло... Чёрт! Понадеевшись, что Стив не против, Тони перетянул большую часть одеяла на себя и, улегшись поудобнее, прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Эм-м-м... Что это? Не, серьёзно?! Что это такое холодное и скользкое движется по его ноге?! В горле Старка тотчас застрял неприятный ком, а по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Чуть дыша, он осторожно перевернулся на бок, лицом к Стиву и потряс его за плечо.</p><p>— С-Стив! Проснись! — странный субъект поднялся чуть выше, заставляя паниковать.</p><p>— М…м-м-м?.. — не открывая глаз, сонно промычал Роджерс. После сытного ужина нежиться в тёплой постели было нехилым таким удовольствием — капитан стал понимать, почему гражданские такие неженки.</p><p>— Стив!!! Кажется… — змея, а Старк уже и не сомневался в её присутствии, поднялась ещё выше и теперь находилась где-то в области живота. — Кажется, у нас в кровати змея!!!</p><p>— М-м-м? Откуда ей взяться? Сверху ничего не падало, я бы почувствовал, — сонно пробормотал Стив. — Может, это нервы?</p><p>— Нервы? Нервы?! ОНА, БЛЯДЬ, НА МОЕМ ЖИВОТЕ!!! А-а-а!!! — каких титанических усилий Старку потребовалось для того, чтобы не сдвинуться, не передать словами. — Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь!!! Мне страшно!!!</p><p>«А вдруг там и правда какая-нибудь гадина?» — осознание этого заставило Стива всё же открыть сини очи и приподнять одеяло.</p><p>«Ёбаный пиздец!»</p><p>— Так, не двигайся, — шёпотом приказал Роджерс, убедившись, что это реально была змея.</p><p>«И откуда она тут взялась? Ладно, потом разберёмся»</p><p>Взяв носок, Стив свернул его и молниеносным движением спихнул змею на пол. Та придушенно зашипела и принялась извиваться.</p><p>— Бля, чем её прибить?! — Стив принялся оглядываться в поисках спасительного предмета.</p><p>— Нужно что-нибудь острое! Тяпка! Нож?! Чёрт! — Старк подтянул дрожащие ноги к груди.— Может, кого на помощь позвать?!</p><p>— Подар-рок! — попугай радостно летал по комнате. — Не укр-рал!</p><p>— Ах ты, клептоман недоделанный! — Старк бросил в птицу подушку.</p><p>— Дрыщ, не злись! — попугай спикировал на пол и, подхватив змею, бросил её на него. — Подар-р-рок!</p><p>Честно, Тони никогда не понимал выражение «кричит, как девчонка». А вот сейчас понял. В долю секунду отбросил эту гадину ползучую на пол и, преодолев расстояние от кровати до Стива, чудесным образом оказался у него на руках.</p><p>— УБЕРИ! УБЕРИ ЕЁ!!!</p><p>— Уберу, подожди! — крикнул Стив. Сгрузил паникующего Тони на подушки, схватил тапок, одел его и прыгнул на змею. Та извивалась под его ногой, задевала икру холодным хвостом...</p><p>Наконец она перестала шевелиться и шипеть. Стив осторожно приподнял ногу.</p><p>— Тони… кажется, я её раздавил, — сипло прошептал он.</p><p>— Ч-что сделал? — сиплым шепотом прохрипел Старк.</p><p>— Раздавил… Хочешь, покажу? — Стив не знал, как именно доказать Тони, что враг уничтожен, поэтому он поднял пресмыкающееся и протянул её к кровати…</p><p>— НЕ ПОКАЗЫВАЙ ЭТО МНЕ!!! — Старк с трудом подавил рвотный позыв. Глубоко вдохнув и резко выдохнув, он поспешил успокоить Стива: — Я верю тебе… Верю! Чёрт!.. Какое противное зрелище… «Никаких стрессов, всё будет по-другому!» — передразнил он Фьюри. — Ой…— положил руку на живот. — Я… Я сейчас приду! — зажав себе рот рукой, поспешил до туалета.</p><p>Через пару минут Тони вернулся в комнату.</p><p>— Надеюсь, больше никаких змей тут нет, — он оглядел помещение цепким взглядом.</p><p>Внезапно в вентиляции что-то заскрипело, загрохотало так, словно там сражалась орда бешеных крабов. Стив вздрогнул, уронил раздавленную змею на пол и поднял голову. В следующий миг крышка вентиляции оторвалась к хренам собачьим, и ему на голову (в буквальном смысле) грохнулся Бартон, вопя:</p><p>— Ах ты, падла ползучая! Ещё кусаешься?! Да я тебя… А-а-а!!! — не поняв сначала, на кого упал, заорал он, почувствовав под собой что-то большое и живое. Плюс к тому, он ничего не видел — какая-то до жопы странная шляпа закрыла ему глаза.</p><p>Тони малость прифигел от подобной наглости.</p><p>— Какого… ЧТО ЗА ФИГНЯ ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ?!! — он освободил лучнику глаза, сердито смотря на него. — МАЛО ТОГО, ЧТО В ЭТОМ ДОМЕ СПАТЬ НЕ ДАЮТ, ТАК ЕЩЕ И ЗАХОДЯТ БЕЗ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ!</p><p>— А-а-а… А-а, это вы, — сразу же прекратил орать Клинт. Осмотрелся, увидел под собой бедного Стива и тут же вскочил, чуть не растянувшись на полу. Повернувшись к Тони, он пробормотал: — Спасибо! — и принялся оглядываться. — Вы… это… где эта… эта тварь?</p><p>— Какая тварь? — пробурчал Роджерс, принимая стоящее положение и внимательно оглядев Старка на предмет ранений. Вроде обошлось.</p><p>— Змея гребучая! Укусила меня, когда я её в вентиляции схватил. Упала вместе со мной. А, вот она! — Он юркнул под кровать и вытащил за хвост хищницу. Та уже отчалила к Аиду. Ну, хоть раздавлена не была…</p><p>Тлни снова глубоко выдохнул и вдохнул, успокаивая свой организм и отгоняя от глаз ужасную картину раздвоенного существа.</p><p>— Укусила?! Ты в порядке? — он взволнованно посмотрел на лучника, надеясь, змея была не ядовитой. Хоть этот парень ему не симпотизировал, но желать ему смерти… Это было слишком. — Покажи! Может, скорую вызвать?! Или ещё что-нибудь! Это серьёзно!</p><p>— Да ладно, не стоит беспокоиться. Я ж не дурак! — Бартон продемонстрировал надетые на руки перчатки. Они были до локтя и созданы, судя по всему, из какого-то металла. — Надеюсь, эта змея, чтоб её, обломала себе все зубы!</p><p>— Да… И кстати... — голос и эмоции Старка моментально поменялись. Взгляд стал раздражительным, а тон вышел даже каким-то угрожающим. — Какого черта ОНИ ВООБЩЕ ДЕЛАЮТ В ДОМЕ? ЭТО НЕ ОБЫЧНЫЕ ЗМЕИ!</p><p>— Да, я тоже хотел бы это знать! — не менее сердито заявил Клинт. Подойдя к окну, он распахнул его и, раздражённо замахнувшись, вышвырнул дохлую змею на улицу. Судя по откровенно неприличным эпитетам — Соколиный глаз снова оправдал свою репутацию самого меткого человека. — Я, блядь, не подписывался рисковать своей шкурой и лазать за всякой сранью по вентиляции! Где этот сраный Фьюри, когда он так нужен?! У меня, блядь, к нему дохуища вопросов!!!</p><p>— Не у тебя одного! — Тони вздохнул и сел на кровать. — Такому человеку трудно доверять.</p><p>«Ну и ночка… Сначала бессонница, потом это. Фьюри придётся многое объяснить!»</p><p>Дверь резко распахнулась. На пороге стояла разъярённая Романова.</p><p>— Какой хуй тут змеями кидается?! — От неё ощутимо шёл пар. Стив невольно вжал голову в плечи.</p><p>— Ну я. И чо? — борзо ответил не менее злой Клинт.</p><p>— Глухарь, ты бессмертный, что ли? — Наташа подлетела к нему и случайно чуть не выкинула из окна. А может, и не случайно, кто её знает…</p><p>— Бля, где ты была?! Мы тут, между прочим, все убиты-искусаны? Где вас с Коулсоном леший носит?!</p><p>— А тебя колышет?!</p><p>— Да, бля, представь — колышет!!! Где этот Хьюри недоделаный, у нас со Старком к нему неприятный разговор! — Клинт посмотрел на Тони, прося поддержки.</p><p>— Да! — распаленный Старк смело подошёл к ним. — Что тут происходит?! Где этот ваш начальник! Почему нам нифига не объясняют! Для чего мы вам нужны?! Откуда взялись эти долбанные змеи?! — с каждым словом он повышал голос всё сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>— На последний вопрос я, пожалуй, могу дать ответ. Только он нецензурный, — хмуро произнесла вроде бы остывшая Наташа. Толкнув Клинта в грудь, отчего тот снова чуть не упал, она кивнула на окно. — Этот грёбанный гондурас Халк держал в сарае кадку с ебучими змеями. Случилась оказия и ёбаные змеи заспиздовались по всему двору, а этот пидорас Халк, блядь, «забыл» нам об этом рассказать. Вот гондон!!! Это, если что, я только что узнала от него же.</p><p>— Замечательно! Надеюсь, Халыч ничего не забыл ещё где-нибудь! Например аллигатора в подвале! — Тони картинно закатил глаза. — Так где же Фьюри?! У нас к нему масса вопросов! — сдавать позиции он был не намерен.</p><p>— Фьюри нет, — поджав губы, процедила Наташа.</p><p>— Где его черти носят?! Почему мы тут жопы просиживаем, а этот индюк где-то шляется?! — продолжал возмущаться Клинт.</p><p>Не успел он получить леща от Романовой за то, что плохо отзывается о начальстве, как ворота со скрипом принялись отъезжать. Фьюри, на свою голову, вернулся ОЧЕНЬ невовремя…</p><p>«А вот и он. Сейчас выскажу ему всё!» — Старк незаметно сжал руки в кулаки. Он решил, что будет поддерживать Соколиного глаза. Лучник хоть и кажется странным, но всё же более очевидный персонаж, чем остальные.</p><p>Клинт зловеще улыбнулся. Наташа сразу почувствовала, что сейчас настанет эпичный Армагеддон. А увидев полыхающие искры в глазах Бартона и Старка — уверилась в этом окончательно.</p><p>— Старк, я буду первым, — решительно заметил лучник, выскальзывая из комнаты.</p><p>— Глухарь, не смей! — рявкнула Наташа, подрываясь за ним.</p><p>Стив недоуменно захлопал глазами. Потом подумал — и выкинул раздавленную змею в окно.</p><p>— После тебя, брат! — Тони рванул вслед за Соколиным глазом. О-о-о, сейчас они выскажут Фьюри всё-всё-всё!..</p><p>Стив, не долго думая, рванул за Тони. Он не понимал, что именно ребята хотели сделать, но догадывался, что дальнейшие события будут носить исключительно негативный характер. Впрочем, Роджерс и сам был бы не прочь высказать своё мнение об их «нормальном» проживании в доме, только не Фьюри, а Беннеру. Нафиг разводить змей? Нельзя, что ли, разводить… ну… кого там нормальные люди разводят? Разумеется, Брюс со своим вторым альтер-эго не мог называться нормальным, но всё же?..</p><p>Фьюри вошёл в комнату, неся какой-то чемодан. Был он мрачнее тучи. Однако когда со второго этажа с жутким грохотом сорвались почти все действующие лица, на его физиономии выступило неподдельное удивление.</p><p>— Что тут… — начал было он, когда Бартон вылетел вперёд, оттолкнув пытавшуюся задержать его Чёрную Вдову, и остановился перед начальством, зло раздувая ноздри. Стив подумал, что он был похож на мелкую собачонку, хохорившуюся перед огромным доберманом.</p><p>В ответ на незавершённую реплику Фьюри Клинт выдал серию настолько непечатных слов и выражений, что озвучивать их даже тут было бы преступлением века. Кажется, начальника ЩИТа это не особо смутило — он всё ещё находился в недоумении.</p><p>— Да что тут произошло? — рявкнул он, оборачиваясь к Вдове. — Нат?</p><p>— Змеи, сэр, — отчеканила Наташа.</p><p>— Кто?!</p><p>— Ебучие змеи, чёрт вас всех за ногу, блядь, пиздец!!! — заорал раскрасневшийся Бартон, ткнув свою металлическую руку Нику под нос. — Меня, ссуко, укусили! Старка, еб твою дивизию, чуть не укусили!!! Весь ебучий дом засрат вашими ебучими змеями!!! Что за нахрен?!</p><p>Тони тяжело дышал от негодования. Когда между Соколиным глазом и Фьюри повисла неприятная тишина, решил помочь товарищу.</p><p>— Да, что здесь происходит?! У МЕНЯ К ВАМ УЙМА ВОПРОСОВ! ЗМЕИ — ЭТО ЛИШЬ НАЧАЛО!</p><p>— За что за, блять, змеи?! — не выдержав, рявкнул Фьюри. — Что тут произошло за этот день, пока меня не было?!</p><p>Клинт дышал так свирепо, что Наташа взволнованно подумала, что его удар хватить может.</p><p>— А где были ВЫ, сэр? — с нажимом произнёс он, при этом умудрившись сказать последнее слово с таким ехидством, что Вдове захотелось его избить.</p><p>— Это вас не касается, агент, — нахмурился Фьюри.</p><p>Уж лучше бы он промолчал. Ядерная война началась.</p><p>— Ах не касается!!! Какого тогда хуя я не могу выйти из дома?! Меня, блядь, даже на крыше какая-то хрень нашла и сбросила! Я что, заложник? Почему этих двоих тут держат? Что вы хотите от всех нас? Твою мать, у нас есть права, а вы держите нас в плену!!!</p><p>— Вы говорили, что вы нам друзья! ГОВОРИЛИ, ЧТО ВСЕ ОБЪЯСНИТЕ! НО ВМЕСТО ЭТОГО, ВЫ ПРЕДПОЧИТАЕТЕ ЗАПЕРЕТЬ НАС В ЭТОМ В ЭТОМ ЧЕРТОВОМ ДОМЕ И БРОСИТЬ ТУТ НА ПРОИЗВОЛ СУДЬБЫ!!! ЧТО ВЫ ОТ НАС ХОТИТЕ?! ЗАЧЕМ ПРИВЕЗЛИ СЮДА?! МНЕ НУЖНЫ ОТВЕТЫ! НАМ НУЖНЫ ОТВЕТЫ! — Тони кивнул, присоединяясь к возмущениям.</p><p>Фьюри кинул на Вдову беспомощный взгляд.</p><p>— Я хочу объяснить… но я не могу, — тихо произнёс он, исподлобья посматривая на Стива. — Не могу потому, что… не все поймут. Не всё поймут. И я вам друг. Просто… просто есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить сходу.</p><p>Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Почему Фьюри посматривает на него, как на какого-то мутанта?</p><p>— Лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь, — заметил он наконец.</p><p>— Вот-вот! Капитан очевидность плохого не посоветует! — с запалом воскликнул Клинт. Искоса глянул на чемодан и с вызовом заявил: — Вот только вам всё равно! Вы делаете хоть что-нибудь? Я видел папку с делом Роджерса — она в архиве лежала! Вы закрыли его дело! Но продолжаете держать этих двоих на коротком поводке и нанимаете лохов, которые должны их задерживать при побеге!</p><p>— Поверьте, будет в сто раз лучше, если мы будем знать правду. Так как если мы узнаем все потом и не от вас, мы вряд ли сможем дальше сотрудничать, — голос Тони резко стал тихим, что, вопреки его желаниям, выглядело как-то угрожающе.</p><p>Фьюри довольно долгое время молча смотрел на них. Потом вздохнул и присел на диван.</p><p>— Что ж, ваша правда, — негромко произнёс он. — Но учтите: разговор будет не из приятных.</p><p>Стив сел на соседний диван и похлопал рядом с собой, предлагая Тони сесть. Наташа уселась рядом с Фьюри, поедая недовольным взглядом Клинта. Последний не сел, а продолжил подпирать плечом косяк двери, мрачно рассматривая нанимателя и его верную соратницу. Тони же принял приглашение Стива, раздражённо плюхнувшись на диван.</p><p>— Для начала ты, птиценазванный скорострел, — Фьюри сурово глянул на Клинта. Настолько сурово, что Бартон поёжился. Что-то в этом взгляде ему откровенно не нравилось.</p><p>— Чё? — пытаясь скрыть нервозность, буркнул он, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>Пылающий взгляд глаза Ника пригвоздил его к стене.</p><p>— Скажи мне на милость, Клинт, — очень мягко произнёс начальник ЩИТа, продолжая буравить взглядом заметно сдавшего позиции лучника, — на каких основаниях ты был вытащен из камеры смертников и принят на работу в ЩИТ?</p><p>Наташа откровенно злорадствовала. У Бартона был озадаченный вид. А ещё холодок пробежал по коже. Отчего-то ему стало очень неуютно.</p><p>— Я… — он сглотнул, сразу теряя свои позиции и становясь робким ягнецом. — Я должен работать на власть. А что вас не устраивает? — снова вспылив, рявкнул он. — Я и работаю! Продыху не знаю! В любое время дня и ночи, вне зависимости от погодных условий и места пребывания! А что, ЩИТу что-то не нравится?</p><p>Вместо ответа Фьюри просверлил Бартона очень холодным взглядом. Рывком пододвинув к себе чемодан, он раскрыл его, достал из его недр какой-то фиолетовый плащ и пустой колчан и буквально швырнул в Бартона.</p><p>Клинта прошиб холодный пот. Этот плащ он купил неделю назад и имел неосторожность сделать покупку с помощью карточки. Уже вечером Фьюри вызвал его на ковёр и поинтересовался, зачем ему боевой костюм марки с. Тогда Клинт нёс какой-то бред, запудрил Фьюри мозги и благополучно свалил на «тренировку». Конечно же, начальника он не убедил, но оттянул время. Не мог же он сказать, что этот костюм был нужен ему для работы в мафии, так как старому давно уже пришёл конец!.. А колчан… Да, чёртов Голиаф сожрал практически весь его запас стрел. К сожалению, они были все прописаны в книге сбыта в ЩИТе, и Фьюри, похоже, сообразил, что ни на каких тренировках столько оружия потерять было нельзя.</p><p>— Думаю, никаких объяснений тут не нужно, — сухо сказал Фьюри, пока Клинт прятал от всех глаза. Он был уже пунцовым от стыда — его отсчитывали при посторонних, но хуже всего было то, что моральная пощёчина была заслуженной.</p><p>— Это… это мой промах, сэр, — наконец хрипло произнёс он, уставившись в пол. — Я брошу, клянусь.</p><p>— Судя по бумагам в логове сумрачной гильдии, ты даже не бросал наёмничество, хотя клялся и божился, что та ситуация в цирке — последнее преступное дело, агент Бартон. Я больше не верю твоему слову. Со вчерашнего вечера все силы ЩИТа были демобилизированы и отправлены на утилизацию мафии. Я закрыл тебя здесь, Клинт, чтобы и ты не попал под раздачу — ведь, как оказалось, и ты мог быть в тот день в логове. И поверь, если бы начальство ФБР увидело или, что ещё хуже, поймало тебя там, даже я не смог бы вытащить тебя из их рук. И я не собираюсь давать им повод уличить меня в сентиментальной привязанности к раскаявшимся преступникам. Ты будешь здесь, Клинт, пока я лично не разрешу тебе выйти. Вольная жизнь закончена. ЩИТ поручился за тебя — и вовсе не для того, чтобы ты снова попал под раздачу.</p><p>Стив ошеломлённо покачал головой. Да-а, этот Фьюри был даже хлеще их начальника! Тот хотя бы не при всех отсчитывал провинившегося. Видимо, у Фьюри слишком пригорело.</p><p>— Агент Романова, — снова заговорил Фьюри, на этот раз голос его был более мягким и усталым. — Отведи Бартона в его комнату. Думаю, ему есть о чём подумать.</p><p>— Да, сэр. — Наташа легко соскочила с дивана и направилась к лестнице. Пристыженный и необычайно молчаливый Хоукай направился за ней.</p><p>— Теперь вы, — оставшись без лишних ушей, объявил Фьюри, буравя взглядом Стива и Тони.</p><p>Старку стало что-то «немного» не по себе. Проводив лучника взглядом, он снова перевёл его на Фьюри. Как-то даже стало стыдно за своё поведение… Но совсем немного.</p><p>— Вы умный человек, Старк, — издалека начал Фьюри. Голос его был вполовину не такой холодный, как при разговоре с Клинтом, но Стив всё равно чувствовал напряжение. Необычайно тихий Тони сидел рядом, и Роджерсу хотелось взять его в охапку и сбежать на другой конец света. — Нам известно, как и почему вы оказались на улице. Наш агент был одним из последних людей, говоривших с вашим спасителем, мистером Инсеном. ЩИТ давно искал вас, но вы были слишком осторожны и меняли своё укрытия так непредсказуемо, что мы сбивались со следа. Когда Фил позвонил и сказал, что находится в тюрьме вместе с капитаном, я даже и не предполагал, что вы будете с ними. К счастью, тюремные сторожа не успели оповестить ФБР, и нам удалось забрать вас тихо и мирно, не тревожа законную власть. Однако вам удалось сбежать из охраняемого дома, из-за… м… некомпетентности одного из сторожей.</p><p>При упоминании Инсена сердце Тони пропустило удар. Столько времени прошло, а до сих пор ещё больно. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза и сделав тяжёлый, судорожный вдох, Старк вновь открыл глаза и стал внимательно слушать мужчину напротив, даже не зная, как на всё это реагировать.</p><p>— Нам известно, что в ваших бедах виноват один из ваших сотрудников. Кто именно — сказать затрудняюсь, но если бы не необходимость заново выискивать вас среди бомжей, мы бы уже владели этой информацией. А что до мистера Роджерса… — Фьюри перевёл взгляд на Стива. — Мистер Старк, как вы думаете, как давно фашисты, собственно, изжили себя? У нас есть информация, что отряд капитана специализируется именно на них. Это походит на какой-то сериал, если вы понимаете, о чём я.</p><p>«В смысле?» — не понял Стив. Судя по Старку, тот понял всё лучше его. Сам же Стив не понял, при чём тут сериалы. Фашисты вовсе не те толстосумы-придурки, какими их показывали в одном из фильмов начальника. К чему это Фьюри гонит?</p><p>Сам не зная, почему, Тони вдруг резко встал и ушёл к себе в комнату. Пройдя на ее середину, мужчина так и застыл в одном положении. В голове он всё перекручивал полученную информацию, анализировал ее, делал свои выводы. Результат не радовал.</p><p>«Надеюсь, что моя догадка — это просто больная выдумка. Иначе все намного хуже, чем я предполагал...»</p><p>Подойдя к окну, Тони присел на подоконник, хмуро глядя на вошедшего Стива.</p><p>«Он ещё в худшем дерьме, чем я… Куда же я его веду?..»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава XX. Коулсон действует</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Тони резко сорвался с места, Роджерс тут же подскочил и направился за ним. Что-то беспокоило его — и сильно: Фьюри явно дал Тони какую-то загадку, отгадку на которую Старк, очевидно, найти смог. Вот только в чём она состояла, Роджерс так и не понял.</p><p>Тони снова вернулся в их комнату. Он сидел на подоконнике. Когда Стив вошёл, мужчина глянул на него с хмуростью и какой-то печалью. Интересно, до какого вывода он дошёл?</p><p>— Тони, — неуверенно произнёс Роджерс, когда тишина стала давить на уши. — Тони, что… что он имел ввиду?</p><p>— Откуда я знаю! Этот человек явно не в своём уме! — резко рявкнул Старк. Раздражение резануло по нервам, но он постарался как можно быстрее успокоиться. — Прости… Наверное, он просто завидует, что ты отличный солдат. В нашем мире так принято, — более мягко заметил он, даже попытался неловко улыбнуться. — Не знаю, как тебе, но мне этот человек не очень нравится…</p><p>— Мне тоже, — помолчав, признался Стив. Тони как-то слишком эмоционально отреагировал на простой вопрос… Не к добру это. — И что будем делать? — задал он вполне себе логичный вопрос.</p><p>— Я не знаю! Господи… — Старк запустил пальцы в волосы. Как бы ему хотелось проснулся, и чтобы всё это было лишь кошмарным сном!.. Тогда бы Старк встал бы с кровати, выпил горячего кофе и на весь день заперся в мастерской, что-то изобретая или, наоборот, разбирая.... Иногда к нему бы заходила Пеппер или активировался Джарвис с просьбой отложить эту работу для другой, более важной. Он бы, как всегда, отмахнулся от всего этого, складывая работу на хрупкие женские плечики своего секретаря. Позже они бы все ужинали вместе, и Тони, как бы невзначай, дарил ей какую-то безделушку за хорошую работу...</p><p>Именно сейчас Тони осознал, как сильно хотел домой. Как сильно хотел увидеть родных людей, любимый интерьер и вернуть всё то, что раньше делало его жизнь красочной и уютной. Хотел быть, как говорится, «в своей тарелке».</p><p>Да, Старку нравился Стив. Очень нравился! Он хороший малый, таких ещё поискать надо… Но Тони боялся навредить ему, сделать только хуже. За то время, что они путешествовали вместе, мужчина понял, что Стив — это достаточно наивное дитя, которому просто когда-то внушили какую-то фигню и он теперь в это свято верит. Бедняга...</p><p>В комнате развивалась тишина. Тони вернулся в реальность и наконец понял, что пауза изрядно затянулась. Пора было что-то сказать, но, как назло, на ум ничего не шло.</p><p>— Всё завтра. Сегодня отоспимся и наберёмся сил. Будем наблюдать, что будет дальше, — выдавил Тони. Сняв ботинки около кровати, он забрался на свою половину кровати и, подтянув колени к груди, уставился в стену немигающим взглядом. Эта ночь будет длинной...</p><p>Стив вздохнул. Иногда Старк был совсем несносным. Вот, например, сейчас — ведь капитан знал точно, что тот не хотел спать, но, видно, продолжать разговор не хотел сильнее, поэтому решил закончить его таким неумелым действием. Что ж, не в привычках Роджерса было настаивать. Придёт время — сам расскажет.</p><p>Стив улёгся на своё место и, вздохнув, попытался уснуть, пока время позволяло. Наконец ему это удалось.</p><p> </p><p>Тони сам не помнил, когда отрубился. У человеческого организма есть предел часов бодрствования. Однако очередной кошмар сном назвать было сложно. От такого только больше устаёшь.</p><p>Проснулся мужчина от неприятного ощущения падения. Это, знаете, когда ещё кажется, что земли нет под ногами и ты так нелепо дрыгаешь ими. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а дыхание было непривычно хриплым, будто те километры дороги, что он пробежал во сне, были реальными. Глубоко выдохнув и настаивая себя нужную волну, Тони вдруг осознал, что кровать под ним уж больно мягкая. Посмотрев под себя, он неожиданно осознал, что лежал на Стиве.</p><p>— Прости, друг! — сконфуженно произнёс Старк, осторожно слезая с него.</p><p>«Чёрт, надеюсь, ему не было бо…»</p><p>— Фил?! Что ты тут делаешь?! — Тони, покраснев не хуже помидора, возмущённо уставился на Коулсона. — Что, Фьюри теперь вообще нам не доверяет?!</p><p>Коулсон вздрогнул. Последние два часа он сидел тихо, как мышь, боясь разбудить уснувших в такой… м… примечательной позе товарищей. Боже, как пела дифирамбы его слэшерская душа!.. Конечно, он понимал, что это просто случайность, но помечтать, что ли, нельзя!</p><p>— Я… — он запнулся, но тут же под испепеляющим взором Старка обрёл способность к разговору. — Я принёс вам завтрак. — Он и правда принёс еду, его за этим, в принципе, и отправляли.</p><p>— Еду?! В пять часов?! — Тони хотел было сердиться, да не мог. Вчера всю свою злость выплеснул. Голоса всё равно не было, а шёпотом кричать неэффектно. — Спасибо. — он забрал у Фила завтрак. — Эй, великан, просыпайся! Завтрак принесли! — осторожно потыкал ногой в ребро Стива.</p><p>Пока Тони будил Стива, Коулсон успел смыться, запомнив в мельчайших подробностях все милые утренние сцены и собираясь перенести их в свой ворд.</p><p>Стив зевнул и приоткрыл один глаз.</p><p>— Что, уже утро? — сонно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Угу, — промычал Тони с набитым ртом. — Уже пять часов. Видимо, Фьюри решил отомстить нам ранним пробуждением. Завтрак в постель, сэр! — он поставил Стиву на колени поднос с кашей, довольно улыбаясь.</p><p>Роджерс выглядел невероятно милым и таким забавным с этой заспанной, ещё не до конца проснувшейся мордашкой, что Старк против воли засмеялся. Стив снова недоумевал по поводу, вероятней всего, его веселья, но это только усиливало его. Но хорошее настроение закончилось так же быстро, как и появилось. Резко замолчав, Старк стал поедать свой завтрак, снова уходя в мысли с головой. Последующую часть дня он не произнёс ни слова, так же совершая активную мозговую деятельность.</p><p>Поев, Стив хотел снова продолжить разговор, прерванный вчера буквально на полуслове, но Тони, словно почувствовав этот поворот, снова замкнулся и превратился в инертную амебу. Поняв, что от него ничего не добьёшься, Роджерс решил отоспаться перед побегом — а бежать он решил как можно раньше. В этом доме стали зарождаться интриги, и простой капитан не был к ним готов.</p><p> </p><p>К вечеру им снова принесли еду. И снова это сделал Коулсон, только в этот раз не задерживаясь. А потом Стив вспомнил ещё кое-что, далеко немаловажное.</p><p>— Тони, а где птица? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— А? — тот будто только что очнулся. — Кто? Птица? Какая птица? А, та птица! Я думал, она с тобой! — Тони потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. — Ауч… Чёрт! Слушай, что можно сделать, если сильно затекла спина?</p><p>— Не знаю. Можно попробовать массаж, — неуверенно предложил Стив.</p><p>— Массаж? — Старк поморщился, чувствуя ноющую боль в мышцах. — К сожалению, у меня нет телефона, поэтому я не могу пользоваться данными услугами…</p><p>— В принципе, если тебя не смущает мой пол, то я умею его делать, — с каменным лицом, пряча улыбку, сообщил Роджерс.</p><p>Тони внимательно посмотрел на Стива. В его понятии массаж — это весьма приятное действо. Его обычно делали Старку три симпатичные массажиски. Это было просто божественно… Мышцы снова отдали ноющей болью, и Тони вдруг осознал, что без помощи не обойдётся.</p><p>— Ну… Давай… — неуверенно пробормотал он.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ложись, — Стив указал на кровать.</p><p>Когда Тони улёгся, как ему было удобно, Роджерс начал сие дело. Он не знал, как делают массаж массажистки — если быть честным, он даже не знал, кто это такие. Но выбора не было — не Наташу же просить, право боже!</p><p>— Ай! Ауч! Больно! Капитан, полегче! А-а-а! — пропищал Старк. Да, массажистки были определённо приятнее, но зато после массажа Стива мышцы вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще заболят... — Нежнее! У меня мышцы болят, а не кости надо вправлять!</p><p>Стив слышал болезненные вздохи Тони и старался делать всё как можно более мягче, но чем тогда массаж отличается от обычного поглаживания?</p><p>Через пару минут, которые показались Старку часами, его мучения закончились. Зато, надо отдать Роджерсу должное, спина перестала болеть вообще. Она просто приятно покалывала, а так, в целом, всё было норм.</p><p>— Спасибо, приятель… Это было классно! Надо будет повторить! — Тони благодарно улыбнулся другу.</p><p>— Массаж! — попугай осторожно приземлился на спинку кровати, оглядывая людей своими глазками-бусинками. — Жр-рать хочу! Батя дома!</p><p>«О, вот и птица вернулась», — довольно подумал Стив. Массаж был окончен, и капитан принялся поглаживать Тони по спине, разгоняя неприятные мурашки.</p><p>Клинт соляным столбиком застыл у двери, открыв рот. А он то думал, что Роджерс и Старк просто друзья…</p><p>— О-о-о, да… Так-то лу… — Тони открыл глаза и замер, заметив Бартона. — О, привет… Что-то случилось? — он ободряюще улыбнулся почему-то расстерянному лучнику.</p><p>— Да… нет… да… н… я… я пойду… — побледневший Бартон исчез быстрее, чем кто-либо успел моргнуть.</p><p>Стив, продолжая поглаживать спину друга, обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.</p><p>— Да нет. Вроде ничего... — не менее недоуменно ответил Тони. — Странные все какие-то… Тебе так не кажется? — он замурчал, как кот. Да, эти поглаживания были определённо лучше, чем тот массаж.</p><p>— У нас таких целый батальон было. У каждого свои заскоки, — философски ответил Роджерс, продолжая своё увлекательное занятие.</p><p>Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Коулсон с горящими глазами. Потом смутился и, отступив к выходу, поинтересовался:</p><p>— Можно войти… ребята?</p><p>«Что за нафиг?»</p><p>— Фил, милый, что происходит? — наигранно ласково поинтересовался Старк.</p><p>Коулсон растерялся — милым его называла только Наташа и только в минуты всепоглощающей ярости.</p><p>— Я… — он сглотнул и нашёлся. — Я хочу поговорить с вами… в приватной обстановке. Но мне нужно ваше согласие.</p><p>— Жизнь научила меня сначала узнавать все подробности, а потом говорить «да». Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — Тони вмиг стал серьёзнее и сел.</p><p>— Если я скажу об этом, стоя на пороге, жучки Наташи расскажут всё Наташе, и разговора не получится, — негромко и осторожно произнёс Фил, пожирая их глазами.</p><p>— Так зайди в комнату! Разве это когда-то вас смущало? — Тони ухмыльнулся, опираясь спиной о плечо Стива. После расслабляющего массажа ему не хотелось напрягать спину.</p><p>Коулсон прерывисто вздохнул и зашёл, затворив дверь. Потом обошёл комнату, сдёрнул со стола скатерть, выкинул её в окно, закрыл окно, задвинул шторы, заглянул под кровать, что-то вытащил и положил себе в нагрудный карман. После чего сел за стул и положил ногу на ногу, с интересом глядя на Стива и Тони.</p><p>— Я знаю, что каждый из вас в течение этих дней думает о побеге, — начал он.</p><p>Старк напрягся. Ага, на что Коулсон надеется? Что ему прям сходу выложат все карты?</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, причин для этого достаточно… — Тони развел руками.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — кивнул Коулсон. — И я предлагаю вам сделку. Мы отвезём вас в Голливуд, а вы в минуту лишения поможете кому-нибудь из ЩИТа.</p><p>Старк хихикнул.</p><p>— Ага! Мы сейчас согласимся, а потом окажется, что это просто подстава. Проходили уже.</p><p>— Это не подстава, клянусь, — серьёзно ответил Коулсон. — Просто я не хочу сидеть тут и караулить вас днём и ночью, прекрасно понимая, что вы так или иначе сбежите. Мне легче довезти вас до Голливуда и заняться своими делами, чем сидеть здесь.</p><p>Тони ещё сильнее нахмурился, переводя взгляд на Стива, ожидая от него поддержки и решения этого вопроса.</p><p>— Думаю, мы… можем поверить на слово, — наконец неуверенно произнёс Роджерс. Это там он мог отдавать чёткие указания, в мире, где всё просто и понятно. Но Коулсон, вроде, говорил правду, так что они могли бы довериться, тем более, что ещё сами не придумали план побега. — Хуже уже в любом случае не будет.</p><p>— Ладно. Хорошо. Мы согласны! — помолчав, пробормотал Старк. Раз Стив так считает, значит, так и надо! — И как мы это сделаем?</p><p>Коулсон улыбнулся, предугадав такой ответ.</p><p>— Сегодня ночью Фьюри снова отправится на зачистку Нью-Йорка и будет отсутствовать весь завтрашний день. Я уговорю Наташу заменить её для слежки за вами и предложу выпить чаю. Разумеется, Наташа слишком усталая, чтобы внезапный сон после его приёма вызвал у неё подозрения. Беннер, как всегда, запрётся в своей комнате и предастся медитированию. Клинт заперт в своей комнате. Я выведу вас чёрным ходом и увезу на вертолёте — он, кстати, мой. Как план? — Фил посмотрел на товарищей по замыслу.</p><p>— Хор-роший план! — заметил попугай, нахохлившись.</p><p>— Эм-м… Отличный план, приятель! — Тони похлопал Фила по плечу. — Будем надеяться, что всё пройдёт безупречно!</p><p>— Я тоже надеюсь. Ладно, не будем вызывать подозрение до его свершения, — Коулсон направился к двери. — Отсыпайтесь, отдыхайте. Я зайду за вами, когда всё будет готово. Удачи! — Он ушёл, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>— Как думаешь, нам сегодня повезёт или это какая-то афера? — поинтересовался у Роджерс Тони, на всякий случай шёпотом. Ну вот не доверял он людям! Жизнь научила. Стив был единственным после Инсена, кому мужчина раскрылся. И пока об этом не жалел. План Коулсона выглядел вполне неплохо, но… Всё не может быть настолько просто…</p><p>— Единственное, в чём я не уверен — это в том, что Наташе хватит одной чашки, чтобы вырубиться, — честно ответил Стив. Помолчав, добавил: — План, если честно, довольно хлипкий. Фьюри может вернуться раньше, Брюс может именно в этот раз заняться чем-нибудь на улице, лучник может оказаться не запертым… Но пока что это единственный план, который есть у нас. Придётся довериться.</p><p>— Хорошо, как скажешь! — Тони развел руками, мол, ничего не поделаешь. — Будем ждать! — он прилёг на кровать, уставившись взглядом в потолок.</p><p>«Как заключенные в тюрьме, ей-богу! Сидим и ждём часа побега из этих четырёх стен!..»</p><p> </p><p>Время до ночи тянулось бесконечно долго. В половине десятого Стив услышал за окном продолжительный звук. Подойдя к нему, капитан увидел, как джип Фьюри выезжает за ворота. Ещё миг — и свет от фар растаял во тьме, как и звук отъезжающей машины.</p><p>— Итак, одноглазый уехал, — произнёс он, возвращаясь к кровати.</p><p>— Значит, скоро всё должно начаться! — Тони встал, начиная мерить комнату шагами. Напряжение, поселившееся в его теле после ухода Фила, усилилось в разы сильнее, неприятно скручивая внутренности. Старк ненавидел чувство ожидания!</p><p>Попугай, почувствовав его состояние, тоже не сидел на месте, постоянно перелетая с места на место.</p><p>Примерно через полчаса в комнату тихонько постучали, после чего вошёл растрёпанный Коулсон.</p><p>— Горизонт чист, — прошептал он. — идёмте.</p><p>А ещё больше Старк ненавидел, когда всё случалось. Вот обязательно он что-то либо испортит, либо что-то пойдёт не так! Благо, им удалось дойти до вертолёта без особых проблем, да и взлететь, в принципе, тоже. И вот тогда он собрался вдохнуть спокойно: все получилось!.</p><p>— Ну, теперь мы на время в безопасности, — произнёс Коулсон. Он поставил автопилота и направился к сумке, лежащей под одним из сидений. — Есть хотите? Я скупил весь ассортимент пицц, что были в ресторане.</p><p>По правде говоря, есть Тони не особо хотелось, но он понимал, что это пока что. Ведь как только стресс спадет, организм тут же начнёт умирать от голода.</p><p>— Немного. Спасибо. Я люблю пиццу! — пробормотал мужчина.</p><p>— Пицца! — подхватил попугай, расположившийся на плече Стива.</p><p>— Пицца! — неожиданно воскликнули откуда-то из тюка одежды, сваленного на полу в углу — видно, маскировочные костюмы.</p><p>Фил подпрыгнул и молниеносно выхватил из-за пояса пистолет. Стив так же быстро закрыл собой Тони и занёс кулак над…</p><p>— Эй, вы чего? — Клинт недоуменно захлопал глазами. Пытаясь уединиться от Вдовы, которая пыталась пожалеть его, Бартон залез в вертолёт и, не заметив этого, задремал на походных маскировках. Услышав голос Фила, он проснулся и направился за жратвой, раз уж тот предлагал её всем, кому не лень. Однако тут его, судя по всему, не ждали. Совсем не ждали.</p><p>— Клинт… какого хрена? — наконец выдавил Фил.</p><p>«Вот говорил же я, обязательно что-то случится!..»</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — удивлённо протянул Тони.</p><p>— Я? Я спал, — честно ответил Клинт. Потянулся и заглянул за спину Фила, присвистнув от количества пицц в сумке. — Нихера се вы подготовились! Что, тоже от Наташки прячетесь?</p><p>— Фил… Жучки… На нем! — шёпотом напомнил Тони Коулсону об этих хитроумных изобретениях.</p><p>Попугай напряженно следил за Клинтом, будто хотел напасть.</p><p>— Вот чёрт! — выругался Коулсон. Старк был прав.</p><p>— Эй, эй, Фил, ты чего? — не понял Клинт, когда Коулсон резко схватил его за воротник и принялся ощупывать. — Ты это… не трогай меня! Наташку иди тронь, я убеждённый гомофоб!</p><p>— Заткнись, Бартон, ты мне не интересен… в этом свете, — бросил Фил. Обыскав лучника, он сорвал с него всех жучков, отключил их и выпустил Клинта на свободу.</p><p>— Что за нах?.. — Бартон помотал головой и вытащил из сумки пиццу. — Вы чего? Начальничек новую хуету вместо этой херни выдумал? И вообще, — он пристально глянул на Стива и Тони, — разве они не должны быть с Наташкой?</p><p>— А ты разве не должен быть в своей комнате?</p><p>Попугай резко рванул вперёд и, выхватив пиццу из чужих рук, вновь вернулся на плечо Стива.</p><p>Клинт очень многозначительно посмотрел на наглую птицу и взял из сумки ещё одну пиццу — благо, их количеством можно было накормить небольшую африканскую деревню.</p><p>— Я никому ничего не должен, — философски заметил он, жуя кусок. — И вообще, я серьёзный взрослый человек, который имеет право на дислокацию!</p><p>«Очень серьёзный, да...» — Тони решил всё же промолчать, а то мало ли… Не стоит связываться по пустякам. Он присел на одно из сидений возле Стива. Заложив руки за голову и ногу за ногу, прикрыл глаза. До Голливуда ещё долго…</p><p>— А, кстати, что вы здесь делаете? — Клинт с любопытством выглянул в окно. — Если я ещё не совсем рехнулся, сейчас мы в воздухе. Куда летим? И самое главное — «насяльник» знает? — он испытывающе глянул на собравшихся.</p><p>— Мы туда, куда надо. Мы со Стивом взрослые люди и имеем право на дислокацию. Свободная страна и все такое… — ехидно ответил Старк, не открывая глаз.</p><p>— И было бы просто чудесно, если бы всё так и оставалось, — сухо ответил Коулсон, серьёзно глядя на Хоукая.</p><p>Тому, походу, было абсолютно насрать на заморочки коллег. Махнув рукой и фыркнув: «Да делайте, что хотите, мне наплевать», он уселся на свободное сидение возле сидения пилота и принялся с жадностью поглощать пиццу.</p><p>Стив глядел в окно вертолёта с некоторой опаской. Он не был пилотом и никогда не летал, хоть и видел вертолёты почти каждый день. Ощущение полёта было… необычным.</p><p>Тони задремал, откинув голову на плечо Стива. Он чувствовал в самолёте себя, как дома. Мужчина много раз летал, имел даже свой собственный ветролёт, что уж там говорить…</p><p>— Тони, — неожиданно очнулся от своих раздумий Роджерс. Ему в голову вдруг пришла странная, но довольно логичная мысля…</p><p>— М-м-м? — невнятно промычал Старк, не открывая глаз. — Что такое, Стив?</p><p>— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — тихо начал Стив. Коулсон стоял возле пилотного сидения, рассматривая что-то на пусковой панели, и их никто не слышал. — Мы ведь летим в Голливуд, да?</p><p>— Да, детка, Голливуд! — Старк уселся поудобнее. — Чудесное местечко! А что? — он приоткрыл один глаз, внимательно глядя на друга.</p><p>— Мы летим в мою часть? — продолжал уточнять постепенно волнующийся капитан. — В наш штаб?</p><p>— Да. В твой штаб, который находится в Голливуде, — Тони не знал, почему, но его тело начало непроизвольно напрягаться. Надо бы следить за словами и не сказать чего лишнего...</p><p>— Я тут подумал, — снова повторил Стив. — Мои однополчане… они ведь военные… У нас там вообще война в разгаре… Если мы… ну… будем там летать, нас обязательно увидят и… того… собьют. Я никогда раньше не летал, но видел, как сбивают с неба фашистские вертолёты. И я не думаю, что это безопасно. Скорее, смертельно опасно.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Стив! Мы не будем летать прямо над базой! Остановимся в квартале от неё, там пешочком, и ты будешь дома, — на последних словах голос дрогнул.</p><p>Когда Тони только увидел этого парня, он жутко его ненавидел и боялся. Больше от того, что совершенно не понимал его, считал сумасшедшим. А вот после, получше узнав его, планка «недруга» незаметно переместилась на «друг». Лучший друг. Серьёзно, никто не мог вытерпеть Старка дольше Стива! Даже Роуди сбегал в подобные моменты. Осознание того, что через пару часов их путешествие закончится, Старка отнюдь не радовало, скорее наоборот. И он вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочет отпускать Стива! Но делать уже что-то было поздно. И Тони с тяжестью в сердце приготовился отпустить его. Конечно, вокруг много интриг и тайн, но разве он способен сам разгадать их?</p><p>— Ясно, — вздохнул Роджерс.</p><p>Ещё бы пару недель назад он радовался, что возвращается домой, на родную базу, чтобы оттуда начать поиски Баки. Тогда его ничто не держало в этом странном и немного сумасшедшем мире гражданских (которые, как оказалось, отнюдь не всегда так безопасны, как им говорили). Однако сейчас… сейчас стоп-кадр был. И им являлся Тони Старк.</p><p>Признаться, в первую свою с ним встречу Стив был в ярости. Только обострённое чувство долга не дало ему тогда придушить мерзкого гидровца. И сейчас Роджерс благодарил эту свою черту.</p><p>Тони подарил ему целый новый мир, о котором до этого Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он узнал так много, что не заметил, как привязался к этому мужчине во вражеском свитшоте. И теперь он поймал себя на сюрреалистичной мысли, что… не хочет возвращаться. Хочет быть с Тони где-нибудь подальше от войн, интриг и боли, есть пиццу, разговаривать и просто жить.</p><p>— Угу, — пробормотал Тони. Говорить было не о чём, всё и так ясно. Вздохнув, мужчина пересел поближе к окну и прислонился плечом к стеклу, разглядывая открывшийся вид.</p><p>Коулсон включил радио, с одними ему видимыми причинами. В салоне заиграла спокойная, расслабляющая музыка — как для релаксации, только мягче.</p><p>— Оу, у нас дискач? — хмыкнув, поинтересовался Клинт.</p><p>— Нет, спачь, — лаконично, но не менее насмешливо отозвался Фил, отрегулировав громкость. Потом уселся на сидение пилота и снова посмотрел на лучника. — Спите, впереди у нас тяжёлый день.</p><p>«Можно подумать, что они когда-то были спокойными!» — Тони хмыкнул, полностью погружаясь в музыку и вид за окном. И не заметил, как задремал.</p><p>Снилось ему почти всё, что и всегда, только, наверное, из-за музыки он не так сильно реагировал на происходящее, равнодушно переживая все свои самые худшие кошмары. Позже сон сменился с ужасов на какой-то детектив, где он, Тони, пытался разгадать тайну жизни Стива. Какой бред только людям не снится!</p><p>Стив сидел с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как рядом сопит спящий Тони. Что-то его нервировало. Ему казалось, что в какой-то момент приключение что-то стало слишком странным, чтобы быть реальностью.</p><p>Внезапно самолёт тряхнуло. Задремавший Клинт подскочил и завопил:</p><p>— Нас сбили! Сбили!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава XXI. Часы перед прощанием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза. Черт, приснится же такое! Внезапно он понял, что произошедшее — ни фига ни сон. И рядом возле него действительно что-то произошло.</p><p> — Что случилось? — не до конца отойдя ото сна, спросил Тони, осоловело оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Заткнись! — рявкнул на Бартона Коулсон, и, когда лучник реально последовал дружескому совету, вытаращив на Фила испуганные глаза, ответил: — Никто нас не подбил, всё хорошо.</p><p>Тут же вертолёт снова тряхнуло. Радио заглохло, и по салону пронёсся ледяной голос Фьюри:</p><p>— Ну что, господа хорошие, садимся?</p><p>— Чёрт! — выругался Тоги. Только этого им не хватало! Хороший план! Доигрались, блин!</p><p>— Так, без паники, — произнёс Коулсон. Перед лицом врага он сохранял удивительное спокойствие. — Жучков на вас нет, я всё подчистил. Мы с Клинтом задержим Ника. Мы, ребята, в двух километрах от Лос-Анджелеса, видите огни? Придётся вам самим идти.</p><p>— Хорошо! Спасибо и на этом! — сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Да, Старк за свою жизнь ничего подобного не делал! Сбегать от секретной службы ему ещё никогда не приходилось…</p><p>— Вот ваши парашюты. Когда-нибудь прыгали? — зашептал Фил, всовывая в руки Тони и Стива два тюка.</p><p>— Нет, — пробормотал Стив.</p><p>Пока Коулсон рассказывал парням, как прыгать с парашютом, Клинт отменил автопилот и кое-как выровнял дрожащий вертолёт. После чего взял динамик.</p><p>— Сэр, есть какие-то пожелания? — осторожно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Бартон? — Голос Фьюри был ледянее льда. — Я мог бы догадаться. Снижайтесь, или мне придётся идти на крайние меры.</p><p>— Снижаемся. Садимся у реки, — вздохнув, пояснил лучник.</p><p>Фьюри сухо буркнул что-то и отключился.</p><p>— Пусть прыгают, — обернувшись, сказал Клинт. — Нас у реки ЩИТ ждёт. А тут, у города, деревья — будет не видно, что кто-то покинул вертолёт.</p><p>— Хорошо. Удачи вам, — произнёс Фил, взволнованно глядя на мужчин.</p><p>«Фух. Так. Или я сделаю это сейчас... Или никогда. Потому что запаникую и всё такое… А пока адреналин прет — надо прыгать. Что ж, один раз в мире живём, терять мне, в принципе, уже нечего...» — Тони приготовился прыгать. По крайней мере, морально.</p><p>— Прыгайте! — крикнул Фил.</p><p>Стив глубоко вдохнул и, зажмурившись, шагнул в сумеречную темноту. Ветер сразу дохнул в лицо, а потом — отсутствие земли под ногами, плотный ком воздуха вокруг и странное чувство эйфории. Стив осторожно приоткрыл глаза, глянул в низ — и сердце ушло в пятки. Деревья были вокруг, а он сам быстро приближался к земле. Вспомнив слова Фила, Роджерс дёрнул за кольцо, и за его спиной разверзлось полотно. Словно крючком дёрнуло под дых, и капитан принялся медленно опускаться, приходя в себя.</p><p>Никогда до этого он такого не делал, но, чёрт побери, это было прекрасно!</p><p>Тони не помнил сам прыжок. Очнулся, уже стоя на земле. Какие-то минуты две-три он нелепо оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь сфокусироваться на мысли, что всё уже прошло и он на земле. Придя в себя, Старк стал искать Стива.</p><p>— Стив? Стив! А, вот ты где! — Тони подскочил к опустившемуся недалеко Роджерсу. — Ну, как тебе поездочка? — он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Ничего так, познавательно. В первый раз полетал — а уже столько впечатлений, — несмотря на беззаботный тон, в глазах Стива было беспокойство. Он огляделся и заметил: — Нам надо бы уйти куда-нибудь в город, а то Фьюри начнёт искать.</p><p>— Да, давай! — Тони дёрнулся, чтобы идти, но парашют запутался в деревьях. — Эм-м… Не поможешь? — он беспомощно задёргался.</p><p>Стив залез на дерево и принялся распутывать узлы. Крона шаталась от его действий, и капитан очень надеялся, что никому из людей Фьюри не понадобится разглядывать противоположный берег, иначе их засекут сразу же.</p><p>К счастью, узел поддался быстро. Стив стащил парашют с Тони, завязал его в маленькую стопку и нацепил на спину, как рюкзак. Авось пригодится, что добру зря пропадать?</p><p>— Ну что, идём? — поинтересовался он у Тони.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Старк улыбнулся. — Не люблю полёты! Мне вечно не везёт!</p><p> </p><p>До города друзья добрались достаточно быстро, хотя Тони и пытался оттянуть этот момент. К счастью, у него в запасе был целый день. Целый день побыть со Стивом. Целый день на то, чтобы попытаться его отговорить. Старк решил, что даже если у него ничего не выйдет, то они хотя бы проведут этот последний день… Идеально? Да, в Лос-Анжелесе есть, на что посмотреть. К тому же у них есть попугай-клептоман и сам Тони, а вместе они могут немного подзаработать. Было ещё раннее утро, все пойдут по магазинам, можно разыграть спектакль! Подумав об этом, Тони завёл Стива за угол дома.</p><p>— Слушай, у меня, кажется, созрел план, как можно немного подзаработать на хавчик! — он хитро прищурился.</p><p>— Ох, что-то мне не нравится твой прищур. Опять красть будете? — с неодобрением покосился на него Стив.</p><p>— Не! — Старк похлопал друга по плечу. — Я сама невинность! Вот те крест! — он хихикнул. — Как насчёт немного подыграть мне? Клянусь, никто воровать не будет!</p><p>— Ну… — протянул Стив. Старк явно что-то замыслил, а капитан ещё не научился читать людей по их хитрющим глазам. В принципе, он в любой момент может отказаться участвовать, так что… — Ну ладно. А что мне делать то?</p><p>— Вот что… — Тони прошептал Стиву на ухо.</p><p> </p><p>— Тебе не заполучить этот артефакт! Он мой! — Старк вылетел из переулка на уже оживленную площадь. Достав из-за пазухи нож (да, а вы что думали, у него оружия нет, что ли? Он же не совсем рискованный парень!), мужчина выставил его перед собой.</p><p>Все люди удивленно-испуганно уставились на него, не зная, как правильно реагировать.</p><p>Стив вышел из переулка и растеряно посмотрел на друга. Люди, выглядевшие не менее растерянными, тут же зашушукались, а из толпы зазвучали редкие выкрики: «Давай, Кэп!» «Покажи ему!»</p><p>— Ты что, нарываешься? — резко спросил Тони Стив, не понимая, что именно ему делать. Кажется, тот пытался… играть на публику?</p><p>Старк засмеялся, как злодей из фильма.</p><p>— А ты думал, что всё так просто? Всё это время я дурачил тебя, Стив Роджерс. Мне ничего не стоило втереться тебе в доверие и обмануть, чтобы узнать всю тайную информацию и украсть артефакт! — он показал Стиву небольшой золотой гвоздик, который нашёл только что где-то на земле. — Эта маленькая штучка может стать страшнейшим оружием в чужих руках! И сейчас я могу продемонстрировать её на тебе! Ха-ха!</p><p>— Покажи ему, Кэп! — взвизгнул кто-то из толпы, с надеждой глядя на Стива.</p><p>«Давай же, великан! Подыграй мне!» — Тони очень красноречиво подёргал бровями.</p><p>Да, Старк определённо играл. По крайней мере, Стиву хотелось в это верить. Что ж, надо подыграть, а то, наверно, сейчас его неподвижность странно выглядит.</p><p>— Не обманывай себя, Старк, — хрипло произнёс Роджерс, выпуская наружу внутреннего капитана. В толпе кто-то всхлипнул от избытка чувств, и Роджерс чуть смутился — ему не приходилось вести переговоры на глазах стольких зрителей. — Я всегда подозревал, что ты — шпион ГИДРЫ! Да что говорить — на тебе их униформа. И Череп не получит этот… — Стив запнулся, но тут же выровнялся. -… гвоздь! Сдавайся!</p><p>— Деньга! Поддер-ржать капитана! — попугай с шляпкой в лапке принялся летать около людей, собирая деньги. — А то др-рыщ может победить!</p><p>— Ха-ха! Думаешь, я просто так подойду и сдамся тебе?! Наивный капитан! Для начала поймай это! — Тони неожиданно бросил в Роджерса яблоко. У него просто ничего не было… Мужчина лишь надеялся, что друг не растеряется и поймает!</p><p>Вся толпа ахнула.</p><p>— Это обманный манёвр! Яблоко-бомба! Как тогда, на перевале! — изумлённо воскликнул кто-то.</p><p>Решив, что сейчас не лучшее время докапываться, откуда этот пророк божий знает о перевале, Стив поймал яблоко и одним суперсильным ударом вбил его в землю — мало ли, вдруг на нём жучки какие-нибудь? Тем более, это должно быть достоверно.</p><p>— Не лучший способ вывести суперсолдата простой бомбой, — Роджерс покачал головой, начав медленно подходить к Старку.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я остановился только на этом? Пока мы здесь трепаемся, мои помощники уже заложили огромную бомбу под этим городом! Мне осталось только нажать на кнопочку — и он взлетит на воздух! Асталависта, детка! — Старк увернулся от Роджерса и бросился наутёк.</p><p>— Догони его, Кэп! Пожалуйста! — заверещала толпа.</p><p>Не дожидаясь чьих-либо указаний, Стив бросился за Старком. В теле вновь поселилась лёгкость, несмотря на большой перерыв в тренировках — мышцы вспомнили военную муштровку.</p><p>Без проблем догнав Тони, Стив сделал профессиональную подсечку и завалил вскрикнувшего Старка на землю. Сам же он бухнулся рядом на колени. Осторожно, стараясь не покалечить, забрал у Тони гвоздик и недоуменно посмотрел на Старка — дескать, что делать дальше? Где-то вдалеке подвывала приближающаяся толпа.</p><p>— Разбей его! Сломай! Типа победил. И уноси меня отсюда поскорее, типа на базу! А то эта толпа фанатиков ещё четвертует! Ай! Ну ты и… — Тони резко замолчал, так как толпа прибежала. — Это ещё не конец! Я отомщу тебе! — он принялся делать вид, что вырывается.</p><p>— Да! Кэп поймал его! Убить его надо! — наперебой кричала толпа.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, солдат, — Стив с облегчением переломил гвоздик. Вот интересно, а где Тони вообще его достал?</p><p>Возбуждённая толпа сдвигалась кольцом, похоже, всерьёз вознамерившись попинать ногами — а то и не только — «побеждённого» «гидровца». Поняв это, Роджерс выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост и гаркнул:</p><p>— Разойтись, гражданские! Его будет судить трибунал!</p><p>В толпе кто-то разочарованно вздохнул, а кто-то прошептал: «Вот всегда так. Ещё ни разу никого не убил без трибунала». Стараясь не обращать на это никакого внимания, Стив поднял Тони и повёл его куда-то, пытаясь сделать максимально суровый вид.</p><p>— Как благородно, кэп! — не удержавшись от подначки, с язвительной усмешкой заметил Старк. Когда толпа разошлась по своим делам, он тут же скинул с себя образ агента зла и засмеялся, только уже по-доброму. — Это было безупречно, Стив!</p><p>— Деньги! Пр-р-ринёс! — попугай притащил шляпку, полную монет.</p><p>— О-о-о-о-ого! Вот это я называю улов! — у Тони аж глаза засияли от восторга. — Мои хорошие, мои любимые!..</p><p>Стив склонил голову, разглядывая «улов». В его голове эти два события никак не могли увязаться.</p><p>— Подожди! — наконец не выдержал он. — А откуда столько денег?</p><p>— А? Какие деньги? — непонимающе глянул на него Старк. — А! Эти деньги! — он перевёл взгляд на «улов» и хихикнул. — Это вознаграждение за нашу актерскую игру! Всё честно! — Старк похлопал друга по плечу. — А сейчас я предлагаю тебе не напрягаться, а лучше пойти со мной и похавать мороженку! — он мотнул головой в сторону тележки с мороженым.</p><p>— А что такое мороженое? — решив не доставать Старка расспросами, с чего это вдруг им заплатили за их «сценку», переключился на другое Стив.</p><p>Проследив взглядом туда, куда указывал Тони, капитан увидел тележку с какой-то разноцветной едой.</p><p>— О-о-о! Это такой сладкий лёд, от которого, если переешь, застывают мозги! Короче, вкусняшка! — Тони перебежал дорогу и подошёл к тележке, заказав у старушки два шоколадных стаканчика. Отдав одно Стиву, мужчина принялся с небывалым удовольствием поглощать лакомство. — М-м-м… Внеземное наслаждение!</p><p>— Застывают мозги? А это вообще безопасно? — Стив подозрительно посмотрел на свою порцию, даже понюхал. Пахла она шоколадом, однако странная реплика Тони вызывала у Стива чувство неуверенности. — Ну, я имею в виду… мозги нам ещё нужны будут…</p><p>— Ешь! Я пошутил! — От мороженого и удачного получения денег у Тони поднялось настроение, которое заставляло его довольно щуриться и улыбаться.</p><p>«Стив, эх, Стив! Бедолага, неужели он даже мороженного не ел?» — сострадательно подумал он и ободряюще произнёс:</p><p>— Попробуй, это вкусно! Просто лижи его — и всё! Тогда точно ничего не застынет!</p><p>Попугай сел на плечо Стива, выпрашивая награду.</p><p>— Хор-рошо прор-работал! — заверещал он.</p><p>— Ах, совсем забыл! Это тебе, птичка! — Тони протянул попугаю краешек от вафельного стаканчика. Птица поблагодарил его и принялась есть. — Ну же, смелее, Стив! — Тони озорно подмигнул другу. — Тебе понравится!</p><p>Очень осторожно Стив поднёс стаканчик ко рту и, решившись, куснул его…</p><p>Стоит ли говорить, что было дальше? Холод полоснул по нервам, нёбо тут же заледенело. Роджерс испугался и сделал то, чего не сделал бы ни один нормальный человек в этом случае. Он… проглотил весь большущий кусок.</p><p>Лёд прошёл по горлу и укатил куда-то вниз. Теперь Стив понял, что имел в виду Тони. Мда, а ощущения и правда очень… яркие…</p><p>«Он что, откусил его?! Серьёзно?!»</p><p>— Стой! — Старк положил руку на ладонь Стива, в которой тот держал мороженое, и чуть отвел его от его лица. — Не так! Нужно лизать, аккуратно! Вот так! — мужчина показательно лизнул своё мороженое. — Понятно? Так будет очень вкусно! М-м-м! — аж прикрыл глаза от наслаждения. Вот уж он никогда не думал, что будет учить кого-то есть мороженое!</p><p>— Я-ясно… с-спасибо, — морщась от холода, простучал зубами Стив. Что ж, и в этом есть свои плюсы — теперь он точно стал капитаном Сосулькой, как любили шутить однополчане.</p><p>Со второй попыткой было легче. Стив осторожно лизал мороженое подмороженым языком, начиная, как говорится, входить во вкус.</p><p>— А это… реально… вкусно!.. — наконец выдохнул он.</p><p>— А то! Я же тебе говорил! — Тони уже доел свою порцию. Он обожал это лакомство.</p><p>После того, как с мороженым было покончено, друзья отправились через небольшой парк в путь. В парке как раз назревала ярмарка. Что ж, им сегодня и вправду везёт! Конечно, Тони понимал, что им нужно спешить и всё такое… Но так не хотелось! Поэтому, не задумаясь, он потащил Стива вглубь толпы. Пришлось держать его за руку, чтобы не потеряться. Вокруг было столько всего, что аж глаза разбегались! Тони решил, что надо остановиться и оглядеться. Это он и сделал возле одного из ларьков.</p><p>— О, молодой человек, хочешь что-нибудь выиграть для своей второй половинки? — за прилавком стоял мужчина. — Тогда попади в цель и выиграй приз!</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — Тони сделал вид, что ему не интересно. И в самом деле, что этот торговец может ему предложить?</p><p>— А у нас разыгрываются еще и игрушки с капитаном… — вспомнил про свой козырь продавец, и Старк тотчас подскочил.</p><p>— Что?! Я участвую… Эм-м… — он смутился под удивлёнными взглядами. — Не прекращать же собирать коллекцию, в самом деле!</p><p>— Хорошо! — довольный мужчина пододвинул к нему кольца. — Попади в мишень!</p><p>Прищурившись, Тони бросил. Чёрт! Не попал! Мимо! И ещё и ещё!..</p><p>У него почти получилось!..</p><p> </p><p>Через полчаса.</p><p> </p><p>— Почти… Чёрт! Ладно, ну это всё! — психанув, Старк бросил это бесполезное занятие. — Всё равно не получится…</p><p>Стив наблюдал, как Старк пытается попасть по кольцам. Надо же, и у гражданских есть состязания на меткость! Он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Может, мне стоит попробовать? — наконец поинтересовался он у раскрасневшегося и недовольного Тони.</p><p>— Это просто нереально! Наверное, туда вообще невозможно попасть! — Старк недовольно насупился, хмуро глядя на цель. — Я не уверен, что хоть кто-то это сделает!</p><p>— Но попытаться можно, — философски заметил Роджерс. Он не особо то и хотел участвовать в этом конкурсе, но Тони выглядел таким грустным, что Стиву хотелось его приободрить.</p><p>Старк отошёл в сторону и развел руками, мол, пробуй, сколько захочется.</p><p>Вздохнув, Стив повернулся к кольцам и взял одно из них. С первого раза, конечно, не получилось. Второе кольцо слегка задело мишень, заставив её пошатнуться, но не наделось. Роджерс кинул третье, перебирая в памяти все лайфхаки, которые ему рассказывали ребята по комнате.</p><p>После шестнадцатой неудачной попытки Роджерс вспомнил, что кто-то из пришлых солдат — они приезжали по обмену в их часть где-то на месяц, после чего снова уехали к себе — рассказывал, как надо бросать в цель. Ведь последние специально делают таким образом, чтобы попасть было практически нереально. Стив прицелился, целясь выше мишеней, после чего запустил кольцо.</p><p>Первую мишень оно лишь покачнуло, на что и был расчёт. А вот вторая мишень устояла, и кольцо со звоном оделось на неё, вырывая для Роджерса победу.</p><p>Тони прикимарил на лавочке, пока ждал Стива. Мимо него прошли какие-то две девушки и, кажется, их голос показался мужчине очень знакомым. Повернув голову на голос, Старк заметил двух журналистов «Нью-Йорк таймс» в рублике «Знаменитые люди». О-о-о, этих дамочек он помнил! Интересно, а они его? Хотя после их последнего разговора они вряд ли его когда забудут! Тони прислушался к их разговору. Что ж, сначала дамочки обсуждали какие-то свои девчачьи секретики, после мужчина узнал, что Пеппер прибудет в Лос-Анжелес сегодня вечером, типа, на слёт директоров и всё такое…</p><p>«Думаю, я не смогу пропустить эту встречу...»</p><p>— Тони, смотри, что я выиграл! — Роджерс уже тащил к Старку коробку с коллекционной игрушкой внутри. Что ж, надо надеяться, что это та самая, которой не хватало для коллекции Тони.</p><p>Старк отвлёкся от подслушивания разговоров и вытаращился на него.</p><p>— Что? Как ты это сделал?! — он взял коробку, рассматривая игрушку через упаковку. — Это именно то, что мне нужно! — Тони восхищённо заблестел глазами. — Спасибо!</p><p>— Да не за что! — махнул рукой Стив. — Идём дальше?</p><p>— Давай! — Тони поспешил уйти от пристально разглядывающих толпу журналистов, а то мало ли…</p><p>Через часа два скитания по парку они вышли на трассу. Решили идти переулками, чтобы избежать лишних взглядов. Это было и к лучшему. Меньше восторженных взглядов будет на Стива. Только вот, к несчастью, на одной стене Старк обнаружил рисунок с Кэпом в полный рост, типа постер к фильму. Классный рисунок, да вот кабы Стив не заметил... Тони поспешил вывести его из переулка, и дальнейшую часть пути друзья продолжили уже по более красивым местам.</p><p>По пути Старк тянул время, как мог, рассказывая Стиву о всяких интересных вещах. С каждым шагом они приближались к цели, с каждым шагом сердце Тони убыстрялось в груди. Он даже не заметил, как наступил вечер. К этому времени мужчина чувствовал себя ещё более взвинченным и каким-то отчаянным. Ничего не могло предотвратить их разлуку.</p><p>Тони решил остановиться перед кинотеатром под открытым небом, где как раз начиналась какая-то мелодрама. Друзья сели на траву и смотрели с пригорка. Кино было про двух друзей, про то, как они хотели добраться до Голливуда. Какая ирония судьбы!..</p><p>День был тяжёлый и насыщенный, но не скучный. Роджерс покорно следовал за Тони, не отходя от него ни на шаг — в этом большом и многолюдном городе потеряться было раз плюнуть. Вокруг летела, гремела и шумела жизнь во всех её проявлениях. Люди, собаки на поводках, разноцветные витрины разных магазинов, машины всех цветов радуги, летящий в небе самолёт…</p><p>Всё это было частью одного целого. И только он, Стив Роджерс, был тут чужаком, тем, чья одежда пропахла военной гарью, а в глазах сверкали взрываемые заряды.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру Тони привёл его смотреть кино. Телевизор был таким большим, каким Стив его никогда не видел. Он сидел рядом с Тони на пригорке, разглядывая кино, и чувствовал, как рядом буквально осязаемо растёт тоска. Наконец, не выдержав, он обернулся и посмотрел на Тони.</p><p>— Почему ты такой грустный? — спросил он.</p><p>— М? — Старк перевёл на него взгляд, отрываясь от экрана. — Я? С чего ты взял? Это один из самых лучших дней в моей жизни! — он вновь уставился на экран, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл фильма.</p><p>— У меня повышенная чувствительность, — объяснил Стив, не обращая внимания на попытки Старка отмазаться от разговора, — и я чувствую, что сейчас ты грустишь. И грустил весь день. Что случилось?</p><p>Тони прикусил губу, не зная, как на это ответить. Лучший способ, конечно, — вообще не отвечать. Просто промолчать, как он всегда поступает. Или попытаться улизнуть от разговора. Только как? Старк не мог это сделать. Не сейчас. Он глубоко вздохнул, с тоской глядя на Стива.</p><p>— Пивасика хочешь? У нас осталось ещё много денег, а магазинчик там за углом…</p><p>Стив пожал плечами.</p><p>— Давай, если хочешь.</p><p>«В любом случае от разговора это не спасёт».</p><p>— Сейчас сбегаю! Никуда не уходи! — Старк убежал за угол.</p><p>Тут недалеко находилось место, где будет Пеппер. Завернув в парк, мужчина хорошо спрятался за деревом, так, чтобы его вообще не видно было. Незнакомцы, незнакомцы… Хотя многих из них он уже видел и… Его сердце окончательно остановилось, когда Тони увидел её.</p><p>«Пеппер, моя дорогая Пеппер!.. Как я скучаю по тебе. По твоему тёплому, заботливому взгляду, по твоим рукам, твоему голосу...» — Тони хотелось подойти и обнять, но он сдержал в себе этот порыв. Пеппер лучше без него… Ведь никто больше не приносит ей боль и разочарование.</p><p>Когда Пеппер и гости зашли внутрь, Тони поспешил покинуть своё укрытие и, купив три бутылки пива, вернулся к Стиву.</p><p>— Очередь была! — мужчина сел на своё место и откупорил первую бытылку.</p><p>— Очередь так очередь, — вздохнул Стив. В личную жизнь Тони он лезть не решился, но прекрасно понимал, что тот увидел кого-то, кого знал раньше. Это выражение лица было ему знакомо.</p><p>Старк чуть поморщился, так как холодный напиток неприятно резанул по горлу. После второго глотка стало легче, а после пяти — так вообще хорошо. Жаль, что закусить было нечем… А бог с ним! И так сойдёт!</p><p>— Хах! Это кино стало поинтересней! — хмыкнул мужчина. Веселье накатывало волной, поэтому безумно хотелось с кем-то поговорить.</p><p>— Ага, — пробормотал Стив, испытывающе глядя на Старка. Похоже, тот опьянел… Однако! Пользуясь своей «сверхспособностью», Роджерс отпил прямо из бутылки и, сделав на лице доброжелательное выражение, поинтересовался: — Тони, ты чего грустный то был?</p><p>— Я? — уточнил Старк с улыбкой. — Да так, по мелочи! Просто это наш последний день!.. Ик! И мы больше никогда… Ик!.. Не увидимся!.. А я не хочу оставаться один! А я не хочу!!! НЕ ХОЧУ СНОВА БЫТЬ…Ик!..ОДИНОКИМ! Мне было так хорошо с тобой… — люди стали потихоньку на них оглядываться, но Тони не замечал этого. В порыве чувств он соскочил на ноги и, опустошив бутылку одним большим глотком, неожиданно для самого себя разбил её о землю. — Чёрт! — он потёр переносицу. — Всё слишком запутано!</p><p>— Запутано? — осторожно уточнил Стив. Он не понаслышке знал, на что способны пьяные люди, и хотя Старк и выглядел не особо угрожающим, расслабляться не стоило.</p><p>Тони сдавленно всхлипнул, отчаянно глядя на Стива. Где-то на грани подсознания он понимал, что надо остановиться, заткнуться и прекратить этот разговор. Но не мог. Сам осознанно загнал себя в ловушку, для того, чтобы не было пути отступления. Надо было сделать это давно.</p><p>— Каково это, Стив, когда все вокруг врут тебе? — Тони грустно ухмыльнулся. — Вроде ты знаешь человека, доверяешь ему, а он — Буф! — и оказывается тебе совершенно чужим. Ужасное чувство, правда? Я сам испытал это на себе! Уже не больно. Совсем!!! — мужчина откупорил вторую бутылку и сделал два больших глотка. — Ты же знал!.. Ты догадывался!..</p><p>— Я сочувствую, — тихо произнёс Стив. Конечно, он не испытывал такого чувства, ведь его ещё никто не предавал, но он догадывался, как это больно — получить удар в спину от того, кого считал близким человеком.</p><p>— СОЧУВСТВУЕШЬ?! МНЕ?! — Тони так резко и неожиданно повысил голос, что Роджерс дёрнулся. — КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ТАКИМ ДОБРЫМ! Я СЕЙЧАС ГОВОРЮ НЕ ПРО СЕБЯ, СТИВ! МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ НА СЕБЯ! Я ПОТЕРЯЛ ВСЁ, ЧТО ДАВАЛО МНЕ ВЕРУ В ЖИЗНЬ! У МЕНЯ ОСТАЛСЯ ТОЛЬКО ТЫ! И Я ХОЧУ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ! ПОСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО! ТЕБЯ ВСЕ ОБМАНЫВАЮТ! Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КТО СЫГРАЛ НАД ТОБОЙ ЭТУ ЗЛУЮ ШУТКУ, НО ЭТО ФАКТ! НЕТ НИКАКИХ АГЕНТОВ ГИДРЫ, НЕТ НИКАКИХ БАКИ! ОН ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ АКТЕР! А ВСЁ ПРОИЗОШЕДШЕЕ С ТОБОЙ — ИГРА! — голос Старка дрожал, он изрядно охрип, но стойко стоял на своём.</p><p>Хм, похоже, он таки переборщил с давлением — у Старка снесло крышу. Поняв это, Стив прекратил улыбаться и приподнял ладони в примиряющем жесте:</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, Тони! Я тебе верю, — естественно, в слова Старка он не поверил. Ну сами посудите, если тот бы говорил правду, то выходило бы, что его, Стива, всю жизнь держали в плену! Но ведь это невозможно. Тони, похоже, что-то попутал, бывает.</p><p>Старк резко замер, тяжело дыша. Стив не поверил, он и сам бы в это не поверил…</p><p>— Это правда… Я не обманываю тебя! Я сам в таком же положении. Стив, поверь мне… Это же и хотел сказать Фьюри… — Тони схватился дрожащими пальцами за плечи Стива и умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза. — Я не враг тебе. Ты… ты мой друг! Я не хочу терять тебя, слышишь?! — Выпивка сыграла своё дело. На глаза медленно навернулись слёзы. — Прошу, не оставляй меня! Останься со мной…</p><p>— Тони, — Стив с мучительной грустью глянул на друга. Ему не хотелось покидать того, не хотелось оставлять одного, но он не мог бросить Баки. Капитан прекрасно знал, на что способен беспощадный Череп, и не хотел, чтобы сержанта постигла та же участь. — Тони, я не хочу бросать тебя… но у меня нет выбора! Капитан обязан быть со своими людьми. Я не могу бросить Баки, когда тот во мне нуждается.</p><p>Старк прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как солёная капля медленно скатывается по щеке. На что он надеялся? На то, что проходит с Роджерсом пару неделек и всё — лучшие друзья? Конечно, тот выберет своего лучшего друга! О чем ты, Старк, только думал?! Глупый, наивный идиот!</p><p>Тони отстранился от Стива, буквально отшатнулся. Было очень. ОЧЕНЬ больно на душе, будто его вновь предал близкий. Выдохнув и вздохнув, мужчина нашёл в себе силы сказать:</p><p>— Ладно. Я обещал, что отведу тебя к другу, значит, отведу. Завтра вы снова будете вместе, — и отвернулся от Роджерса, допивая оставшееся содержимое бутылки и вновь возвращаясь к просмотру. Больше говорить им было не о чём.</p><p>Стив грустно смотрел на спину друга. Он чувствовал, что Тони обиделся и, увы, понимал, почему. Ему тоже не хотелось прощаться — тем более, зная начальника, это могло быть навсегда, — но он не мог просто забыть о тех, кто сражался там, с Черепом. Конечно, разумней было бы начать новую жизнь, но Стив был человеком слова и не мог предать тех, с кем поклялся идти против фашистского режима Черепа.</p><p>— Тони, — спустя какое-то время тихо позвал он Старка.</p><p>«Оставь меня! Мне и так фигово...»</p><p>— Стив, я не обиделся. Я всё понимаю. Сам бы так поступил, — голос предательски дрожал, и Тони понимал, что если Стив его не оставит, то он вновь перейдёт на крик.</p><p>Интересно устроена жизнь. Сначала Старк хотел избавиться от странного захватчика, а сейчас ревёт, как брошенная парнем малолетка, и не хочет расставаться. Может он и вправду сошёл с ума?</p><p>— Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, — вздохнув, честно ответил Роджерс. — И я… я хотел спросить… а, неважно, — Стив подумал, что будет чрезмерной наглостью просить у Тони разрешения вернуться к нему, когда Баки снова вернётся домой, поэтому он замолчал. Потом, подумав, добавил: — Ни с кем ещё мне не было так хорошо.</p><p>Удар. Под дых. Одна лишь фраза. Старк даже не думал, что эта сказанная Стивом фраза принесёт столько раздирающей душу боли.</p><p>«Он не виноват, что я такой нытик. Он не виноват, что ему хочется домой. Мне тоже бы хотелось. И хочется. И если бы я выбирал между лучшим другом и едва знакомым сомнительным парнем, то я естественно выбрал первое.»</p><p>Дышать стало почему-то тяжело. Взгляд Стива буквально прожигал спину. Тони хотелось просто стать и уйти. Убежать. Провалиться сквозь землю. Лишь бы всё это происходило с кем-то другим. Не с ним. Всхлипнув, Старк, не сдержавшись, буквально влетел в Стива, обнимая.</p><p>«Пусть это будет вместо прощальных слов. Не люблю я долгие прощания.»</p><p>Стив обнял его, вкладывая в это объятия все свои эмоции. Он не думал, что один простой, рядовой приказ защитить склад мог открыть ему нечто большое и неизведанное. Та полная безрассудства идея преследовать членов ГИДРЫ стала дверью в новый удивительный мир, к сожалению, недолго им изучаемый. И обнимая Тони, Роджерс жалел, что не умел брать назад свои обещания.</p><p> </p><p>Через пару минут, а может, и часов, — Тони уже не понимал, где и кто он, — Старк наконец-то нашёл в себе силы отстраниться. Взяв Роджерса за руку, он повёл его вперёд, к Голливуду. Вот и это место, что было написано на жетоне. Дальше им нельзя. Последний раз крепко сжав чужую ладонь, Тони разжал её, отпуская друга. Прощай, Стивен! Это были незабываемые деньки...</p><p>— Вот и база. Ты обещал, что отпустишь меня, когда мы доберемся, — Тони грустно усмехнулся. — Я выполнил своё обещание, капитан. Теперь твоя очередь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Глава ХXII. Маски сорваны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептал Стив, чьё горло неожиданно сдавило новое, неизведанное чувство.</p><p>Отстранившись от Тони, он в последний раз похлопал его по плечу, словно приободряя, и, отвернувшись, направился в входу в штаб. Ему до жути хотелось обернуться, но капитан не мог себе этого позволить, поскольку знал — если остановится, то не найдёт в себе силы идти дальше.</p><p>Таков мир, Стивен — иногда приходится жертвовать всем на пути к всеобщему благу.</p><p>— Кто тут? — Когда дверь закрылась, навсегда отрезая Роджерса от мира гражданских, мира, который от него почему-то скрывали, окликнул его кто-то.</p><p>Стив окинул взглядом солдата. Новенький, ибо он его не помнил, вихрастый, явно молодой парень в маскировочном костюме. Карие глаза смотрели неуверенно, но решительно. Далеко пойдёт… наверное… Стиву не хотелось думать ни о ком и ни о чём.</p><p>— Капитан Роджерс на месте! — остановившись, Стив машинально отдал честь и хмуро поглядел на таращившегося на него новобранца.</p><p>— Рядовой Уилсон, капитан! — быстро сориентировался тот.</p><p>— Хорошо, Уилсон. Отведи меня к главному, есть новости.</p><p>Рядовой тут же спрыгнул с забора, на котором сидел, и повёл Стива по знакомым до дрожи местам. Давно его не было здесь, а память до сих пор сохранила образы длинных коридоров, тёмных закоулков и шипящих мигающих ламп.</p><p>— Командир Донован! К вам капитан Роджерс!</p><p>Высокий смуглокожий мужчина резко поднял голову от бланков, которые заполнял, и изумлённо уставился на вошедших. В следующий миг он взмахом руки отослал Уилсона и выпрямился в кресле, продолжая пожирать Стива глазами.</p><p>— Я думал… что… тебя убили гидровцы, — наконец произнёс он голосом, полным изумления.</p><p>— Я живучий, сэр, — Стив горько улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>«Вот и все. Он ушёл. Ты остался один. Чёрт! Ну сегодня и денёк! Видать что-то в глаз попало… Вон, аж слезятся...»</p><p>Тони зло вытер навернувшиеся слёзы. Чего реветь-то?! Ничего уже не вернуть! Мужчина развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Он не знал, куда ему идти, что делать, но безумно хотел занять себя чем-нибудь, иначе тут и до депрессии недалеко.</p><p>Неожиданно кто-то схватил его сзади, зажал рот рукой в чёрной кожаной перчатке и потащил куда-то… куда-то.</p><p>«Опять?! Да ёбаный в рот, заколебали!!! Когда уже все оставят меня в покое?!» — Тони немного расслабился, делая обманный маневр, а потом резко лягнул противника ногой, чтобы неповадно было невинного человека трогать.</p><p>— Бля, — односложно отозвались сзади.</p><p>«Чтоб я ещё хоть раз поддался на уговоры Фила и напал на человека с близкого расстояния!..» — раздражённо думал Клинт, волоча сопротивляющегося Старка в кусты. После отменной головомойки, устроенной Фьюри на берегу, голова болела… ну, больше, чем обычно. И без того раздражительный, Бартон перешёл в режим «Хоукай крушить, давить и УБИВА-А-АТЬ!», и только присутствие рядом Коулсона с шокером не давало ему сорваться с катушек.</p><p>Приволоча Тони в кусты, Клинт бросил его на землю и принял боевую позу, оставив Старка на попечение Фила. Сам же он стал высматривать тех, кто охотился за предметом их пристального внимания.</p><p>— Блядь, что вы и кто… Клинт?! Фил?! Ребята, что вы тут делаете?! — Тони облегчённо выдохнул, немного расслабившись.</p><p>— Тсс, — прохрипел Бартон, напрягшись.</p><p>— Мы защищаем тебя, — шёпотом произнёс Фил. Помолчав с секунду, добавил: — Наташе позвонила некая Пеппер Поттс. Она видела тебя на фото. А ещё она подтвердила худшие наши опасения.</p><p>— Пеппер?! Наташа?! Какие опасения?! — кажется, Старк вообще ничего уже не понимал.</p><p>Фил вздохнул и начал обстоятельно объяснять… ну, насколько знал сам:</p><p>— Некая Пеппер Поттс, если верить информации из архива ЩИТА, уже долгое время является сотрудницей Старк Индастрис. Та ярмарка, на которой вы знатно оттянулись, была устроена этой корпорацией в филантропических целях. На одной из фото, которые сотрудники сохраняли на главный рабочий компьютер, женщина увидела тебя. Это повергло её в смятение, и Поттс направилась к главному компьютеру, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Но на полпути она встретила другого сотрудника, и цели его показались ей… не особо благонамеренными. Поттс позвонила своей подруге, которой, по стечению обстоятельств — хоть убей, не знаю, каких! — является Наташа Романова. Ну, а от взбешённой Наташи об этом узнал весь ЩИТ, и Фьюри пришлось отложить нашу казнь, чтобы бросить сюда своих людей.</p><p>— А мы сбежали и тоже проникли сюда, — закончил Клинт.</p><p>— Обадайя Стейн… — протянул Тони задумчиво. — Это другой сотрудник. Он заказал моё убийство, да так профессионально, что этого не доказать.</p><p>— Ты знал? — изумился Фил.</p><p>Клинт хмыкнул и довольно сообщил:</p><p>— Гони бабло, фанатик! Я же сказал, что он гений.</p><p>— Конечно, я знал! Догадывался ещё давно. С тех пор, как погибли мои родители, он присматривался ко мне. Один раз я застал его с Хаммером, они обсуждали какой-то военный план. Стейн тогда сильно испугался, заметив меня. С тех пор он и стал подстраивать мне какие-то подлянки и… — Тони резко замолчал. Военный план… Хаммер… Стейн… Попугай говорил что-то о втором… Чёрт! Что-то здесь явно нечисто… Может ли быть так, что… Не, не может!</p><p>— Что, Старк? Что-то ещё узнал? — заволновался Фил.</p><p>Клинт шикнул на них и буквально слился с деревом, о которое прижался с самого начала. В проулке показались тени. Двое мужчин в тёмной одежде тихо двигались вперёд, переругиваясь меж собой.</p><p>— Я говорил тебе, что стоило отказаться, — пробурчал один из них, остановившись прямо возле места, где прятались герои. — Дело тухлое, как твои носки.</p><p>— А у нас был выбор? — флегматично поинтересовался другой. — После зачистки половина этих дилетантов оказалась за решёткой — копы, говорят, свирепствовали необычайно. Сейчас на базе работы невпроворот — вот и посылают всех, кто на ногах.</p><p>— Бля! Я жрать хочу. И спать. Мы за этой сучкой гонялись по штатам не затем, чтобы нам кукиш показали и какого-то бомжа искать направили!</p><p>— А у нас есть выбор? Ты помнишь, Джонни, как попал в должки к этому хренобесу? Вот-вот, так что не мычи. Найдём мы этого бомжонка, никуда он от нас не денется.</p><p>— Ага, не хотелось бы попасть задницей в пекло. Долбанный Стейн…</p><p>Одно слово и все стало на свои места.</p><p>«Стейн. Во всем виноват чёртов Стейн! Он обманом держал Стива в плену. В этом и был его план. Тогда с Хаммером они его и обсуждали, поэтому он испугался, когда подумал, что я всё знаю! Чёрт, каким я был слепым! Попугай даже давал мне подсказку! Нужно найти Стива! Стейн никогда не оставит его в живых после произошедшего! Он в смертельной опасности!»</p><p>— Ребята, мы должны найти Стива! — И откуда в Старке такая решимость?</p><p>— Стива? — непонимающе нахмурился Хоукай. — Капитана очевидность, я полагаю?</p><p>— Да, это всенепременно, — кивнул Фил. — Но сначала мы должны вывести тебя в безопасное место. О Роджерсе не беспокойся — ЩИТ всё рассчитал.</p><p>— Вы просто не знаете, на что способен этот человек! Я знаю его слабые места и могу вам помочь! — «Как они не понимают! Я должен быть там, со Стивом, и помочь ему!»</p><p>— Я прекрасно понимаю всё это, Тони, — вздохнул Фил, — но пойми и ты: Стейна интересует не только Стив. Проще говоря, ТЫ — его главная цель. И мы не можем позволить, чтобы он убил тебя.</p><p>— Я никогда себе не прощу, если он убьет Стива. А я… Пора бы нам уже встретиться лицом к лицу. Пора прекращать бегать и тайно вставлять палки в колёса. Я знаю все его ходы наперед. Я не боюсь его! — «Кажется, у меня есть план, только мне нужно как-то избавиться от лишних попутчиков. Это мой бой, и я смогу вывести предателя на чистую воду!»</p><p>— Может, и пора, но давай ты будешь экспериментировать с храбростью в менее опасных ситуациях, — предложил Тони Фил.</p><p>— А давайте без давайте? — заметил раздражённый Клинт. Повернувшись к Коулсону, он процедил сквозь зубы: — Старк уже взрослый бык, пусть сам решает, что ему делать. Достали уже своим спором! Всё, гудбай бэби, я попёрся…</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— Куда надо. Мне нужно один должок вернуть. А ты, Фил, лучше за своим практикантом следи, чем за мной. — Бартон поправил колчан, крепче сжал лук и растаял в сумерках.</p><p>«А Клинт прав! Я взрослый человек и сам должен решать, что мне опасно, а что нет! Это моя жизнь, и никто не может ставить мне условия!»</p><p>Пока Фил отвлёкся, Тони осторожно выбрался из кустов и, незаметно пробежав расстояние до базы, проскочил в дверь вместе с какими-то людьми. Потом отсоединился от них и притаился в тёмном углу, обдумывая дальнейший путь.</p><p>Нужно как-то попасть в кабинет заведущего, потом с помощью камер наблюдения определить место нахождения Стива и попытаться увести его. Стейн где-то рядом. Нужно быть очень осторожным.</p><p>Путь до кабинета был сродне обыкновенной фильмовской ситуации, когда главный герой, переодевшись в техслужащего, незаметно для всех оказывается у цели. Типа занят работой, а одновременно проглядывает записи с камер, изучая лагерь врага.</p><p> </p><p>— Держи, Роджерс. — Командир Донован поставил перед капитаном кружку чая.</p><p>Стив сидел в кабинете командира. Он рассказал Доновану, как сторожил с Баки склад, рассказал о взрыве, о том, как он, движимый местью, направился за гидровцами в стан врага и как ему пришлось сойти с машины, когда его убежище рассекретили. Единственное, что Стив не рассказал командиру — это встреча со Старком и их дальнейшие приключения. Вместо этого он отделался несколькими общими фразами, как добрался до базы. Почему-то ему не хотелось рассказывать о Тони, это было что-то личное.</p><p>— Что ж, вы справились превосходно, капитан Роджерс, — наконец произнёс Донован, выслушав историю. — Мы обязательно спасём сержанта Барнса из лап врага.</p><p>— Угу, — односложно ответил Стив, проводив взглядом ушедшего начальника.</p><p> </p><p>«Нет, тут нет… Ага! Вот он!» — Тони чуть улыбнулся, заметив знакомую мордашку. Он осторожно добрался до комнаты, где был Стив. Тот сидел спиной к двери, поэтому не сразу заметил его присутствие.</p><p>— Никуда не денешься — влюбишься и женишься, Стив! — негромко, но так, чтобы слышал друг, с улыбкой произнёс Старк за его спиной. — От меня так просто не отделаться, ты в курсе?</p><p>— Тони?! — Стив резко крутанулся на стуле, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Сначала он решил, кто окончательно обезумел от горя и усталости, начав галлюционировать. Однако Старк действительно стоял возле него, улыбаясь и выглядя так, будто они и не прощались.</p><p>— Тони, но как… Что… Как я рад! — Роджерс, не найдя слов, просто обнял друга, радуясь, что снова увидел его. — Как ты попал сюда?</p><p>— Я просто прошёл и всё. Меня никто и не останавливал… — Ну, в принципе, так оно и было… Но шутки шутками, а время не ждёт! — Стив, прошу тебя, ты должен сейчас внимательно послушать меня, слышишь? Нам нужно уходить. Срочно. Тебя хотят убить! — Тони внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.</p><p>— Тони, я и так знаю, что меня хотят убить, — вздохнув, произнёс Стив. — ГИДРА долгое время охотится за мной. Но здесь, в штабе, я в безопасности. Поверь.</p><p>— Стив! Нет никакого штаба! Мы сейчас находимся в киностудии! Помнишь, я говорил, что мне нравится супергерой?! Так его зовут Капитан Америка! Вся страна смотрит про тебя сериал! Я не знаю, как Стейн и твой командир это провернули, но это факт! Вот! — Тони достал из-за пазухи листовку с постером фильма. — А сейчас они хотят убить тебя, так как боятся, что кто-то может что-то заподозрить!</p><p>Стив молча глядел на картину в руках Тони, не в силах поверить в слова друга. Все улики буквально кричали об этом, но мужчина не хотел верить в то, что вся его жизнь была ложью.</p><p>— Но… но этого не может быть… — Роджерс перевёл на Тони полные растерянности голубые глаза. — Как же… я ведь жил тут с самого детства… Это всё не может быть неправдой…</p><p>— Стив! — Старк взял его за руки, чтобы немного успокоить и приободрить. — Я знаю, как это тяжело. Как тяжело узнать правду. Но ты не один. Я с тобой. Я хочу помочь. Твои родители, настоящие родители, ещё живы. Я пробил по базе данных. У тебя есть семья, у тебя есть я. У тебя даже есть лучший друг, Баки. На самом деле он актёр, но он тоже хочет помочь тебе. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось! Но… Ты должен был узнать правду. Пойдём со мной, давай уйдем отсюда. Я клянусь, что Стейн за все заплатит. За все, что сделал с тобой</p><p>— В самом деле, Тони? — раздался у входа вкрадчивый хрипловатый голос.</p><p>Стив, не успев ответить, обернулся. Возле двери стоял бородатый мужчина средних лет и молча глядел на них.</p><p>Тони вздрогнул, услышав до боли знакомый голос. Кажется, сердце провалилось в пятки или вообще отвалилось. Но вместе со страхом мужчина почувствовал ещё и необычную для себя ярость. Стейн. Ты заплатишь за всё! Неожиданно даже для самого себя, Тони выскочил вперёд Стива, закрывая его собой.</p><p>— Оставь его! Он ничего тебе не делал!</p><p>Обадайя моргнул, после чего выражение его лица стало более чем ехидным.</p><p>— Он? А зачем он мне? — Стейн расплылся в улыбке. — Твоим дружком пусть Донован занимается, мне нет до него дела. Я пришёл за тобой.</p><p>— Тони, — прошептал Стив. Он недоуменно слушал их разговор. — Тони, что происходит?</p><p> </p><p>— Стив, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о добром дядюшке Стейне? Так это он есть! — Старк чуть вжался в Стива. — Придётся встать в очередь, Стейн. Чисто сегодня я не планирую быть чей-то жертвой. Извини. Птица, ФАС! *</p><p>Со стороны окна вылетел попугай, тут же с яростным криком набросившись на Стейна. Тот отвлёкся, и этого момента хватило, чтобы Тони со Стивом успели выскочить из кабинета.</p><p>— Сюда! — они завернули в правый коридор, но там их встретили подчинённые Стейну охранники, поэтому пришлось вернуться. А там был Стейн. И Тони выбрал один-единственный вариант. Они со Стивом выбежали в громадное помещение, видимо, на саму съемочную площадку. Здесь стояло много коробок и декораций. Друзья спрятались за одну из них.</p><p>Стив ничего не понимал. Откуда в штабе посторонние? Почему их хотят убить? Что это за место, где они спрятались? Неужели… неужели всё, что рассказывал Тони… правда?</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, Тони, что всё кончено, — в залу неторопливо вошёл Стейн. Он не видел, где спрятались беглецы, но был достаточно знаком со Старком, чтобы понимать — если продолжать изводить его словами, тот непременно выдаст себя. — Ты в ловушке, мальчик мой. Сегодня ты покинешь этот мир, что должен был сделать очень давно. И никто не вспомнит о тебе, Тони — все твои друзья давно забыли о тебе, а новый друг скоро присоединится к тебе.</p><p>— Стив... — откуда в его голосе такая решимость? — Прошу тебя, будь здесь. У меня… У меня все под контролем. Я вернусь и обязательно расскажу тебе всё. Прошу тебя, доверься мне снова, — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, Тони осторожно перебрался на другую часть зала, отводя след подальше от Стива.</p><p>Стив не знал, стоит ли оставлять Тони с этим сумасшедшим, однако у друга могла родиться идея, а он мог ей помешать. Поэтому Роджерс замер на месте, напряжённо наблюдая за разворачивающемся действом.</p><p>— Кстати, даже малышка Поттс забыла о тебе, — продолжал говорить Обадайя. — Я видел её сегодня, когда собирался сюда. Я более чем уверен, что она видела твоё фото — как неразумно было появляться на ярмарке, мальчик мой! Но Поттс никак не отреагировала на это фото, сказала, что едет домой. Так что нет у тебя никого, кого бы ты мог назвать верным тебе человеком.</p><p>— Ошибаешься, Стейн, — Старк медленно вышел к противнику с улыбкой на губах. — Я-то не один. Да даже если и так, то мне ни капельки и не страшно. А вот ты — действительно один. Хаммер выдал тебя, Иван подтвердил. Копы уже едут сюда. И когда они будут на месте, тебе не отделаться от тюрьмы.</p><p>— Может, да. А может, нет, — Стейн благодушно улыбался. Смотря на него, даже не верилось, что этот человек пришёл сюда, чтобы убивать. — Как бы то ни было, ты не застанешь этого момента. А когда копы прибудут, можно свалить твою смерть на этого твоего крупного товарища — Роджерса, кажется? Донован подтвердит, что Роджерс сошёл с ума от перенапряжения и прикончил первого, кто оказался в этой комнате. А я — а я просто не успел.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся. Глаза его полыхнули чёрной ненавистью.</p><p>— Просто потрясающий план. А я-то думал, что такой пустоголовый недоумок, как ты, не сможет додуматься до такого…</p><p>Стейн расхохотался, и его смех оглушительно отозвался эхом от голых стен залы.</p><p>— Ты как ребёнок, Тони, — произнёс он. — Думаешь, я обижусь и брошусь на тебя? Чего я в своей жизни только не слышал в свой адрес — пустоголовый недоумок не самое страшное.</p><p>Тем временем в зале явились новые действующие лица. Донован проник туда, как тень, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. За ним шёл один из наёмников, которого Старк видел на улице, и рядовой Уилсон, который явно не понимал, что за гребаный пиздец вокруг творился.</p><p>— Стейн, где Роджерс? — Донован шипел, как испуганная гадюка. — Ты что, упустил его?</p><p>— Мне не нужен твой мальчишка, Дик, — поморщился Обадайя. — У меня свой есть, не мешай.</p><p>Тони обернулся на вошедших.</p><p>— О, у нас тут ещё гости, — с такой же усмешкой произнёс он. — Я думал, что мы будем только вдвоём. А Стива можете не искать. Не найдёте. Он уже далеко отсюда. — «Стив, будь умным, послушным мальчиком и не додумайся выйти из укрытия!» Ноги Старка слегка дрожали, видать, от нервного перенапряжения, но он стоически держался. — С ним же и информация на вас… Компромат. — мужчина достал листочки из-за пазухи, где были и фото, и необходимые записи. — Это всего лишь меньшая часть… Что ж, господа. Вам действительно есть над чем подумать, а мне пора идти. Не хочу больше вас задерживать, — он сделал несколько уверенных шагов в сторону.</p><p>— Куда собрался? — Наёмник вытащил из куртки пистолет и навёл его на Тони. — А ну стоять, гнида!</p><p>— Не стреляй, — тут же предупредил Донован. — Это стрела для капитана — я более чем уверен, что он где-то поблизости. Герой хренов!</p><p>— Вообще-то это мой человек, Дик, — хмуро заметил Обадайя. — Я заказал его у гильдии, чтобы он убил Старка.</p><p>— Я тоже обращался в гильдию!</p><p>— Значит, твой человек потерялся.</p><p>Уилсон во все глаза смотрел на Тони.</p><p>— О-о, какие тут интриги… — Тони хихикнул. — Знаете, а хороший план был — заказать убийство от имени другого человека... — он посмотрел на Донована. — Только вот… Вашего человека мы уже встречали. Скажем так, Стивви недолго с ним заморачивался... — Старк не сдержал смешок, вспомнив эту ситуацию. — И да… Судя по вашему выбору, вы действительно тот ещё неудачник! Надо же было так крупно облажаться… Причём дважды, — он сокрушённо покачал головой. — Ну, что ж ты медлишь, Стейн? Передумал меня убивать? Или боишься?</p><p>— Слушай ты, щенок… — начал, брызжа слюной, Донован. Во взгляде его стояла ярость. — Не смей оскорблять меня! Ты уже труп! И Стив тоже труп! Так и знал, что эту тварь надо было утопить ещё ребёнком! Но я милосерден, решил дать ему возможность жить… а эта тварь сбежала и теперь наверняка набралась блох от своих бродячих друзей! Пристрели его, Оби!</p><p>— Да без проблем, — заметил Стейн и кивнул наёмнику.</p><p>Раздался выстрел. Уилсон и Роджерс закричали в унисон.</p><p>Тони судорожно выдохнул, пошатнувшись. Секунда, и он упал на колени, держась за сердце.</p><p>— Нет… Ты… — мужчина испуганно посмотрел на людей перед собой. — Стейн… Ты же… — Неожиданно Старк засмеялся, чем привёл всех присутствующих в ступор. — Ты ж такой предсказуемый, прости Господи! — он вытер поступившие от смеха слёзы. — Ты что, серьёзно полагал, что я выйду к тебе так, без всего?! Ха-ха! Видели бы вы свои мины! — Тони достал из-за уха маленькую камеру. — Ну? Вы больше ничего не хотите сказать? Тут прямой эфир… То да сё… Не всегда в телик так легко попасть! Причём на первую полосу!</p><p>Все выпали в осадок, а больше всех — Стив. Когда Тони начал падать, единственная причина, из-за которой Роджерс не побежал ему на выручку — это то, как быстро всё происходило. А потом… потом он был слишком в шоке, чтобы делать какие-то движения.</p><p>Первым пришёл в себя наёмник. Взревев, он отбросил пистолет и бросился на Тони, решив придушить его. Однако на него неожиданно напал Уилсон.</p><p>Донован попятился и бросился бежать, однако не успел он подбежать к двери, как из-за неё вылетели агенты в костюмах ЩИТа и моментально прижали его к стенке.</p><p>Стейн единственный не бросался бежать или калечить. Он молча смотрел на Тони каким-то странным взглядом.</p><p>— Лис, — наконец выдохнул он. — А я тебя недооценил!.. Впрочем, хоть в чём-то ты должен быть лучше отца, — он зловеще улыбнулся, пока агенты спешили к нему. — Я знаю, кто убил твоих родителей Тони. Берегись: не я один желаю тебе смерти.</p><p>— Ага, поговори мне ещё! — Женщина-агент защёлкнула на Обадайе наручники и повела его к выходу.</p><p>«Ох, знаете, то неловкое чувство, когда сильно так на адреналине, а потом он постепенно отступает? Так вот, я сейчас в таком же…» — Тони на ватных ногах вернулся к Стиву.</p><p>— В-всё кончено… Всё кончено, Стив! Они пойманы! Мы победили! — он без сил завалился другу на руки, чувствуя неприятную дрожь во всех конечностях. Чёрт! В меня только что стреляли! — Всё будет хорошо… И вот только после этого пусть кто-то посмеет назвать меня «трусом»!</p><p>— Тони, — Стив быстро подошёл к другу, чуть покачиваясь, и заключил его в успокаивающие объятия. — Тони, ты идиот! Зачем ты так рисковал?! Я чуть не умер от страха!</p><p>— Я гений. Ты забыл? Риск у нас в крови! — Тони истерично засмеялся. — К тебе лишь единственный вопрос: хочешь ли ты ещё дружить с таким психом?</p><p>— Полагаю, что после всего, что произошло… — начал Стив.</p><p>— … он обязан на тебе жениться, — ехидно заметил знакомый женский голос.</p><p>Тони находился в какой-то прострации, поэтому не сразу осознал, что тут ещё кто-то есть. Он заторможно посмотрел сначала на Стива, после чего только обернулся на голос и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Наташа!.. Прийдёшь на свадьбу? — Старк игриво подмигнул.</p><p>— Какую свадьбу? — непонимающе округлил глаза Стив. — Кто-то женится?</p><p>Наташа расхохоталась.</p><p>— Да не, тут скорее усыновление будет, — она подошла к мужчинам и ободряюще похлопала их по плечам. — Ну вы и натворили дел! В ЩИТе вы будете новыми легендами — особенно ты, гений, — в её голосе не было насмешки, одна лишь весёлая усталость. Посмотрев по сторонам, она снова обратилась к Тони: — Вы это, не видели Фила? Хочу сказать ему пару ласковых.</p><p>— Не-е-е! Никакого не видели! — краем глаза Тони заметил, как Фил спрятался за одну из декораций. Но не выдавать же товарища, в самом-то деле!</p><p>— Да? Ну ладно, пусть живёт, — Наташа закатила глаза и направилась к двери. — Ему в любом случае возвращаться в штаб, иначе Ник башню отпилит.</p><p>Когда Вдова ушла, Коулсон вылез из своего укрытия и подошёл к Стиву и Тони.</p><p>— Спасибо, что не выдали, — с облегчением и признательностью заметил он. — Я с Наташей помирюсь… как-нибудь.</p><p>— Я думаю, что она тебя простит, — Тони ободряюще улыбнулся. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось говорить. Хотелось, безумно хотелось жрать, спать и жрать. И пожалуй, ещё раз спать. И Тони думал, что Стив был бы точно такого же мнения…</p><p>«Надеюсь, что нас за отпустят, и мы сможем пойти и похавать немного...»</p><p>— Думаю, было бы нежелательно, чтобы вы были тут, когда прибудет полиция. Начнутся вопросы, вас, как гражданских, могут отвезти на участок, — заметил Фил. — Хотите, я вас к себе домой отвезу? Отоспитесь, поедите — и будете завтра свои проблемы решать.</p><p>— Давай! Я умираю с голоду, — признался Старк.</p><p>— Вот и отлично! Сэм! — Рядовой Уилсон, до этого потеряно околачивавшийся возле стены, подошёл к своему начальнику. Сначала Коулсон хотел было оставить его с сообщением к Фьюри, но потом решил, что молодому агенту и так перепало много стресса, да и вообще он несовершеннолетний. — Идёмте, вертолёт у меня отобрали, а вот машина осталась.</p><p>Фил вывел их через запасной ход, стараясь, чтобы меньше людей видело их. Привёл к джипу, сиротливо стоящему возле какого-то дерева, и открыл заднюю дверь.</p><p>— Садитесь, устраивайтесь удобнее.</p><p>«Машинка! Не пешком!» — Тони радостно заскочил на одно из задних сидений, словно восторженный ребёнок радуясь всему.</p><p>— Слушайте, после этого путешествия я будто заново родился! — весело заметил он.</p><p>Стив заскочил следом за Тони и сел рядом. Он выглядел очень растерянным, впрочем, можно понять, почему. Сэм же занял место возле водителя, которым в этот раз был Фил.</p><p>Дорога была не длинной и не короткой — где-то час с хвостиком. Стив прижался к Тони и сидел так, заторможено разглядывая проплывающий мимо окна пейзаж. Сэм копался в телефоне, разглядывая тайком фото каких-то автомобилей и полуобнажённых дам. Коулсон молча вёл машину.</p><p>Наконец фары осветили маленькую дорожку, идущую в сторону от магистрали. Коулсон повернул на неё. Несколько минут они ехали практически в полной темноте, вокруг дороги росли огромные деревья — судя по всему, лес. Наконец, джип свернул с дорожки и поехал по какому-то лужку. Показался дом. Он не был большим, скорее, маленьким, но уютным — сложенный из брёвен, с металлониевой крышей тёмного цвета. Коулсон остановил машину возле укрытого крышей гаража и заглушил двигатель.</p><p>— Вторая дверь на втором этаже. Искупаетесь — можете взять чистую одежду из комода. Она не моя, — тут же добавил он, увидев непонимание на лице Стива, — это в ЩИТе давали, одноразовые наборы одежды. Так вот, искупаетесь — и спускайтесь на веранду, я вам что-нибудь приготовлю.</p><p>— Есть, сэр! — отчеканил Тони. — Идём, Стив! Нам нужно принять душ! — он принялся подталкивать друга до комнаты. — Чур, я первый! — Не дожидаясь ответа, проскочил в ванную, захватив при этом чистую одежду.</p><p>О-о, какое это было блаженство: быть чистым! Какое это блаженство: быть в чистой одежде. Кайф! Старк вышел из душа буквально через полчаса.</p><p>«Прости, Стив, мне нужно было снять стресс!»</p><p>— Твоя очередь, великан! — Тони сел на кровать и принялся обтирать мокрые волосы полотенцем.</p><p>Стив встал под струи. Вода была довольно тёплой, что несказанно удивило капитана — ни у Беннера, ни в штабе не было подобной роскоши. По привычке чётко и быстро приняв душ, он, неуверенно осмотрев одежду, надел её и вышел в комнату.</p><p>— Я готов, — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>— Так быстро? — Тони отложил полотенец в сторону и удивлённо уставился на Стива. — Ладно! Тогда пойдем! Жрать хочется, прям жуть как, — они вместе спустились вниз.</p><p>Сэм помогал Филу разогревать пиццу (ничего другого в доме не нашлось).</p><p>— Эти двое… их разве не будут искать? — наконец нарушил он тишину.</p><p>Коулсон вздохнул и подошёл к подчинённому.</p><p>— Конечно, будут, — произнёс он. — Я даже могу сказать точно, что их ищут прямо сейчас. Но про этот дом знают лишь я, Фьюри, ты и теперь эти двое. Им нужно отдохнуть, ведь впереди куча неприятных дел.</p><p>Сэм хотел спросить ещё что-то, но тут в комнату вошли Стив и Тони, и он промолчал. Фил поставил на стол пиццу, зелёный лук, чай в маленьком синем чайнике, соль и хлеб в соломенном блюдце.</p><p>— Ну что, все за стол! — бодро сообщил он.</p><p>— Старк жрать все подряд! — пошутил Тони и принялся есть так, будто никогда в жизни ничего не ел.</p><p>Все принялись есть. С улицы тянуло приятной прохладой, где-то в ветвях стрекотали сверчки. Около подвесной лампы кружились мотыльки.</p><p>Когда все наелись и сыто откинулись на спинки стульев, Фил убрал посуду в посудомойку и заметил:</p><p>— Ну вот поели — теперь можно и поспать. Стив, Тони, вам не впервой делить комнату — устраивайтесь на втором этаже, там двуспальная кровать. Сэм, отправишься в свою бывшую комнату. Всем спокойной ночи.</p><p>— ладно! — Тони широко зевнул. — Спасибо, Фил! Стив, идём! Я сплю у стенки!</p><p>Когда они пришли в комнату, Старк залез на свою половину кровати и без сил завалился на неё. Неужели всё закончилось? Неужели их больше не хотят убить? Заметив растерянность скромно привалившегося рядом Стива, Тони решил приободрить его. Сил, чтобы говорить не было, поэтому, выражая свою поддержку, мужчина прижался к другу со спины, закинув на него руку и ногу.</p><p>— Спи до утра, пусть тебе не приснится мошкара! — пробормотал он слова из одного мультика, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Постэпиложье. О встрече спустя время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Кто я?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>На этот вопрос легко ответить. Я — человек. Меня зовут Тони, Тони Старк. Я — директор «Старк Индостриз». Гений, миллионер, плейбой, филантроп… Что ещё обо мне сказать? Да в общем-то, это и всё. Хотя… что я рассказываю? Вы и так всё знаете!.. Не знаете? А, я забыл! Вы представляете меня тем зачуханным и потрепанным жизнью бомжом? Угадал? Что ж, это моё тёмное прошлое, из которого я бы хотел помнить только о Стиве, моём верном сильном друге. Что ж, его отвезли домой, к родне, по его, кстати хотению. Я хотел поехать с ним, но меня забрала Пеппер. О-о-о, такого выноса мозга я не получал еще никогда!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пеппер будто бы поставила цель окончательно добить и так бедного меня! Тогда мне даже пришлось включить своё супер оружие: слезливые, испуганные глазки кота из «Шрека». К счастью, девушка передумала меня убивать и отвезла домой. К сожалению, в дороге я немного прикимарил и проснулся от очередного ужасного сна. После этого пошло по накатанной: больницы, врачи, психологи, психиатры, бесконечные анализы и кабинеты… Наконец меня отпустили домой. Я был измучен и истощён ещё похлеще, чем после путешествий со Стивом. Когда мы вернулись домой, я без сил завалился на диван, сиротливо примостившись в уголке. Этот дом, за время моего отсутствия, стал будто чужим.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И он был просто нереально огромным! Множество комнат, обставленных дорогой мебелью, пугали, я даже ненароком боялся заблудиться, поэтому всё время жался к идущей рядом Пеппер, всем своим видом прося поддержки. Кажется, я был просто физически и морально не готов вернуться к прошлой своей жизни. Меня пугало буквально всё: и появившаяся так некстати пресса, и навалившиеся вдруг резко обязанности и возможности. Как я раньше-то с этим справлялся?! Голова идёт кругом! И так и тянет уйти, убежать подальше, лишь бы вокруг было тихо и спокойно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но... Я хочу, как раньше... </em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>Пеппер копошилась на кухне. В принципе, это не было оговорено в её контракте, но после своего возвращения домой Тони выглядел таким зашуганным и непривычно тихим, что женщина взяла над ним негласное шефство. Она готовила для мужчины, прибиралась там, где это не видели Старк и его роботы, брала на себя 90% работы по офису и 70% прессы и выступлений, чтобы на Тони не свалилось всё и сразу. У того, кстати, обнаружились кошмары. В ход пошли различные специалисты — к счастью, денег хватило на всё с избытком.</p><p>Сейчас Пеппер готовила Тони кофе — в прошлом он признавал только этот напиток. Ну, и ещё текилу, но текилу не признавала Поттс, да и вообще, спиртное бы сейчас было лишним. Дождавшись, пока живая кофеварка доварила кофе и сообщила об этом, женщина отлила напиток в кружку, поблагодарила робота и направилась в лабораторию, прихватив с собой сандвичи (тоже, кстати, приготовленные ею).</p><p>— Мистер Старк, ваш завтрак, — сообщила она, беспрепятственно проникнув в лабораторию.</p><p>Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он только успокоился в этой безмолвной тишине… Хотя мужчина был рад, что Пеппер здесь. С кем-то всё же спокойнее, чем одному в этом большом, нереально огромном помещении.</p><p>— Тони, Пеппер. Просто Тони, — Старк посмотрел на принесённый ею завтрак. Раньше он показался бы мужчине лёгким и каким-то слишком скудным, но сейчас, когда Тони познал цену каждой крошки, он казался просто шикарным! — Спасибо! — Старк нервно улыбнулся девушке.</p><p>Это, кстати, было ещё одной проблемой. Он перестал заигрывать с девушками! Не то чтобы это его сильно тревожило, но… Сейчас абсолютно не хотелось этим заниматься. Видать, сказался стресс и усталость. Тони любил Пеппер, но она тогда чётко дала понять, что с таким не стала бы встречаться, даже если бы Старк был последним человеком на земле… Ладно, не будем ворошить прошлое. Тони был очень благодарен Пеппер за то, что она рядом — это было действительно важно для него. Только сейчас мужчина осознал, что всё это время держал её за руку, пристально вглядываясь в родные черты.</p><p>— Как скажешь, Тони, — вздохнула Пеппер. Тони производил впечатление дёрганного и несчастного человека, но женщина знала, что это лишь временный его образ. Старку надо успокоиться — и тогда прощай тишина в доме! Уж Пеппер-то помнила, каким шебутным и шумным был Тони, и сколько раз им приходилось восстанавливать дом…</p><p>— Угу… — Старк резко отпустил чужую ладонь и свои глаза, принимаясь за завтрак. Он решил, что не стоит тревожить Пеппер своими чувствами. По крайней мере, пока.</p><p>Как оказалось, позавтракал Тони не зря. Весь день прошёл ещё хуже, чем вчера. Документы, печати, бланки… Они были невыносимы! К концу дня уже странные мысли стали посещать голову мужчины. Например, такие, как сбежать из дома в лагерь… Или к Стиву...</p><p>Интересно, как он? Тони звонил Филу, тот говорил, что Роджерс в порядке. Это хорошо. А вот у Старка всё совсем наоборот. Раньше он думал, что вернётся домой — и всё будет зашибись! А оно всё по-другому как-то выходит.</p><p>«Так. Всё! Стоп! Ещё чуть-чуть — и я буду биться головой об стол! Надеюсь, Пеппер не будет обижаться, что я вновь оставил работу неоконченной?»</p><p> </p><p>Наверное, это звучало как-то тупо, но Старк умудрился потеряться в собственном доме. Чёрт, ГЕНИЙ Тони Старк не может ориентироваться в СОБСТВЕННОМ доме! Такое ощущение, что он пропустил сто лет, а не каких-то полгода! Что ж, делать нечего! На полпути мужчина наткнулся на спальню, но она была таких размеров, что он решил вновь ночевать на диване. На нем удобней… Да и Старку нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему. Он зевнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть.</p><p>— Сэр, вам упорно звонит ваш псих, — раздался в темноте удивительно невозмутимый голос Джарвиса.</p><p>«Весело», наверно, быть электронным дворецким — все тайны, планы, встречи и интриги в доме перед ним лежат, как в раскрытой книге. И сбежать нельзя ведь! Задолбавшись включать автоответчик настырному звонителю, Джарвис решил посоветоваться с хозяином.</p><p>— Джарвис, я умер от тяжести работы! Меня нет! — Тони поморщился. Не хотел он ничего делать! — Сбрось его.</p><p>— С радостью бы, сэр, но этот… абонент слишком настойчив. Взять трубку или выслать к нему робота-душителя? — голос Джарвиса по-прежнему был спокоен.</p><p>Старк болезненно застонал. И не отстанет ведь! Сейчас, если он не возьмёт трубку, то подумает ещё, что Тони суицидом занимается! Вызовет скорую, полицию и так далее... Неужели они не понимают, что он полностью здоров?!</p><p>— Ладно, давай первое! — нехот я процедил Старк.</p><p>Джарвис послушно включил звонок.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я не очень назойлив? — тут же заорал в трубку доморащённый психолог.</p><p>— Да вообще прелесть, — едва слышно пробормотал дворецкий.</p><p>— Вы?! Нет, всё в норме! Сразу вам отвечаю: я в полном порядке, кошмары не мучают, не задолбала меня эта жизнь! Если это всё, что вы хотели узнать, то больше ответить мне нечего!</p><p>— Что? А, нет-нет-нет! — голос у психолога был визгливый, нервный и противный. Даже на слух Джарвиса, которому, в принципе, было всё равно. Дворецкий давно знал Пеппер и любил её не меньше, чем хозяина, однако в одном он был уверен не в пользу Пеппер — та совершенно не умела находить адекватных медспециалистов.</p><p>— Я звонил, так как понял, чего не хватает вам для полной гармонии! — продолжал орать в трубку псих.</p><p>— Бухла, — негромко произнёс Джарвис.</p><p>— Да? И чего же? — Тони сделал наигранно заинтересованный тон. — Ещё этак с сотню антидепрессантов?</p><p>— Что? А, нет-нет-нет! Вам нужно завести кота! Ну, или ещё какое-нибудь домашнее животное, спокойное, мягкое, будет как антидепрессант!</p><p>Тони не выдержал и засмеялся. Это же он не серьёзно? Он, эксцентричный миллиардер — и домашний питомец? Этот человек вообще нормальный?!</p><p>— До свидания! Я ненавижу животных! — Тони перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза. Ещё чего не хватало. Единственное существо, которое он бы хотел видеть сейчас рядом — это Стив. Он всегда жалел Старка, обнимал, успокаивал. Его действительно не хватало. Кажется, Тони скучал по нему. Сильно скучал.</p><p>— А придётся! В конце концов, я ваш психолог! И пока я не скажу, что вы здоровы, ваш счёт будет заморожен, а избирательный и созидательный голос — недействителен! Вы понимаете, как дорого нам ваше здоровье?! Вы заведуете военной промышленностью! Вы — бог военного оружия! И если ваши мозги будут смежены к диапозальным плоскостям, плохо будет всем!</p><p>— Вот это загнул, — пробормотал Джарвис.</p><p>— И ещё, я отправил это послание вашей помощнице! Уж она то постарается, чтобы вы пришли в себя! Доброго утра!</p><p>— Сейчас ночь, — заметил Джарвис и принял отбой. Раздражающий голос психа исчез.</p><p>Старк смежил веки. Голова болела безумно. Вероятнее всего, из-за противного голоса этого ненормального!</p><p>— Чёрт! — раздраженно шикнул мужчина и резко сел. — Пеппер уж точно в покое не оставит! Мне не нужно животное! Зачем они вообще нужны? Только могут, что жрать и… Гадить!</p><p>В дверь тактично постучали.</p><p>— Мисс Поттс на горизонте, сэр. Открывать? — в голосе Джарвиса явно чувствовалось сочувствие.</p><p>— Если скажу «нет», она же всё равно просочится, — Тони вновь лёг на кровать и, сложив руки на груди, закрыл глаза. Сейчас начнутся пламенные речи о том, как сильно он нуждается в помощи врача, как тот прав и что ему и вправду нужно это мохнатое недоразумение... — Пусть войдёт…</p><p>— Я принесла тебе твой успокаивающий чай, — произнесла Пеппер, бесшумно проникнув в комнату. В руках она несла поднос с маленьким заварочным чайником и синюю кружечку в белый кружочек. — Знаю, что ты хотел спать, но про лечение забывать не стоит. Кстати, тебе псих звонил? Он сказал, что сделает это прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Да! Мы очень мило побеседовали, — Тони натянул на лицо улыбку. — Я не буду делать это. Ни за что. Даже при страхе смерти! — он перевёл раздражённый взгляд на чай. Что-то там, в области сердца, потеплело, но мужчина упорно отгонял это чувство. — Это ужасный чай. Терпеть его не могу! Нет ничего другого?!</p><p>Пеппер закатила глаза. Что ж, хоть что-то не меняется. Как был ребёнком, избалованным и вредным, так и остался.</p><p>— Выпьешь чай — дам пиццу или шаурму, на выбор, — заметила она.</p><p>— Это жестоко! — обиженно воскликнул Тони. — Пеппер, я полностью здоров! Мне не нужно пить эту гадость! Тем более, по совету какого-то недоученного придурка! — «А пиццу-то хочется…»</p><p>— Ну, взгляни на это с другой стороны: потерпишь ещё пару дней — и я смогу договориться, чтобы тебя долечили досрочно, — Пеппер поставила поднос на кровать и сложила руки на груди. — Ты даже не представляешь, что псих хочет попробовать на тебе за этот месяц…</p><p>— Вот где ты таких находишь?! — Старк жалосливо заглянул в чужие глаза. Не найдя там понимания, тяжело вздохнул, будто готовясь к смертной казни, и сделал глоток противного напитка. Так, дыши! Ты сможешь! Он опустошил кружку двумя большими глотками. Поморщившись, вернул её Пеппер. Вот за что ему всё это?! — Фу-у! Ну? И где моя пицца? — «Надо этот привкус чем-то заесть, иначе меня сейчас стошнит!»</p><p>— Вот видишь, ничего страшного не произошло, мир не рухнул, — вздохнула Пеппер. Она подошла к подносу и достала с нижней полки картонную плоскую коробку, в которой обнаружилась горячая пахучая пицца.</p><p>— М-м-м! Спасибо, Пеп! — это уже другое дело. Этой пиццы Тони очень не хватало во время своего отсутствия! Он даже не заметил, как быстро съел лакомство, ведь оно было таким вкусным!..</p><p>Поев, Тони решил всерьёз подумать над советом психа. Собака — однозначно нет, кошка?.. Это больше по части девушек. Хомяк? Серьёзно?! Крысы, мыши и другие грызуны? Он был ещё не до такой степени отчаянный!.. А других животных мужчина не знал.</p><p>Пеппер терпеливо дождалась, пока Тони поест, потом собрала грязную посуду на поднос и поставила его на прикроватный столик. Старк так искренне и напряженно думал над словами психолога, что женщина буквально видела, как копошатся мысли в его голове.</p><p>— Я знаю, для тебя это непривычно, — наконец осторожно произнесла она. — Я вижу, что ты полностью здоров — ну, психически. К сожалению, не все сильные мира сего такие же наблюдательные.</p><p>— Да они вообще идиоты, — пробормотал Джарвис.</p><p>— Поэтому надо просто подыграть им, а когда всё свершится, плюнуть с вершины собственной адекватности, — продолжала Пеппер.</p><p>Тони перевёл взгляд на Пеппер. А она права!</p><p>— Ладно… — он вздохнул. — Давай заведем питомца… Только вот кого?</p><p>— Ну, собаку я точно не рекомендую, — подумав, признала Пеппер. — Зная тебя, можно быть уверенным, что очередная идея загонит тебя куда-нибудь в Альпы, а бедный пёс помрёт от голода и недостатка внимания. Тебе нужен тот, кто независим, самодостаточен и может обходиться малым вниманием.</p><p>Старк задумался, вспоминая похожих по описанию животных.</p><p>— Эм-м… Муху? — он засмеялся, представив эту картину.</p><p>— Нет, никаких мух в доме! — грозно произнесла женщина, но не удержалась и засмеялась вслед за начальником. — Кого-нибудь более презентабельного.</p><p>— Окей, босс! — Тони шутливо склонил голову и задумчиво нахмурился. Не, он так не играл! Не разбирался он в домашних питомцах! Тони невольно улыбнулся, увидев смеющуюся Пеппер. Это можно увидеть так редко. — М-м-м… Стива?</p><p>Пеппер резко перестала смеяться.</p><p>— Какого ещё Стива? — спросила она, внутренне подобравшись.</p><p>У «Старк Индастриз» и без того были большие проблемы. Спонсоры Донована пытались свалить на Тони якобы похищение звезды сериала и внушение ему ложной информации. Повезло ещё, что разоблачение Обадайи и Донована прошло по всем каналам, иначе было бы сложно доказать невиновность Старка. Пеппер сама занялась этим делом, вместе с Роуди наняв лучших адвокатов и выиграв дело. Тони не знал об этом, и Пеппер пока не собиралась говорить ему.</p><p>Старк почувствовал эту внутреннюю перемену в настроении Пеппер. Он где-то снова облажался? Помнил, как в разговоре со Стивом это ни к чему хорошему не привело. Пеппер была напряжёна… Это не к добру. Тони поспешно выставил руки в примиряющем жесте.</p><p>— Ну… Тот… С которым я… Ну, ты же знаешь… — он криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Тони, — Пеппер тихо вздохнула. Подойдя к дивану, она присела на край и нежно посмотрела на мужчину. — Тони, я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь. У меня тоже есть подруга, с которой мы познакомились в стрессовой ситуации. Но представь, каково сейчас Стиву? Он был в плену с пяти лет, а теперь должен привыкнуть к своим родителям, новой спокойной жизни… Сомневаюсь, что тормошить его сейчас — хорошая идея.</p><p>— Я… Я понимаю… — Старк грустно вздохнул и сел. — Просто… Просто я скучаю по нему. За это небольшое время мы столько пережили вместе. Рядом с ним я чувствую себя защищенным, — он уткнулся лбом в плечо Пеппер. Стив всегда утешал его, когда Старку было вот так же плохо. Это придавало мужчине сил. Наверное, он так же скучал и по самой Пеппер, когда её не было рядом.</p><p>— Ох, Тони, Тони… — Пеппер прижала голову Тони к груди и принялась гладить его по волосам. Как же она скучала по таким минутам…</p><p>Тони притих в чужих объятиях, наслаждаясь нежными и успокаивающими прикосновениями. Осторожно и даже как-то нерешительно обнял Пеппер за талию, утыкаясь носом в её ключицу и вдыхая запах духов. Поглаживания содействовали на него умиротворяюще, и вскоре Старк не заметил, как уснул.</p><p>«Вот так и надо. Поспи, Тони, станет легче», — Пеппер улыбнулась краем рта. Уложив Тони, посапывающего во сне, она укрыла его одеялом, осторожно поцеловала его в висок и вышла.</p><p>Подумав, она позвонила в опеку. Тони очень переживал за Стива, и Пеппер решила узнать, что с тем всё в порядке. В опеке успокоили её и сказали, что Роджерс возвращён к родителям и проходит курс реабилитации. Даже фото скинули — высокий широкоплечий мужчина стоял спиной к камере, обнимая какую-то худую старушку и лысеющего старика.</p><p>Успокоившись, Поттс положила телефон и занялась привычной работой.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет. Нет. Не хочу. Фе! Это что вообще такое?! Нет! Нет! — Тони сложил руки на груди. Неужели они не понимают?</p><p>— Тони, прекрати вести себя, как ребёнок! Вот, посмотри на этого! Здоровый, все прививки сделаны, родители — чемпионы Америки! Или вот, посмотри, какая шерсть — всё по стандарту.</p><p>Старк тяжко вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на окно. Бла-бла-бла-бла… Эх, и вот это уже продолжается пятый час подряд! «Посмотри, какая шерстка! Посмотри, какие документы! Посмотри! Посмотри!..» Тьфу! Мужик хочет жрать! Больше ни на что он не хочет смотреть!</p><p>Пеппер заметила незаинтересованность Тони и возвела глаза к потолку. Такое впечатление, будто это нужно ей! И так уже пятый час лазают по всем зоомагазинам города, благо, не страны — на этот случай у Старка даже самолёт есть.</p><p>— Тебе тут никто не нравится? — наконец, сделав глубокий вдох, поинтересовалась она.</p><p>Тони покачал головой. Неожиданно что-то привлекло его внимание в одном из тёмных проулков. Что-то белое, большое… Кажется, это был кот. Один кот и огроменная коричневая собака. Как этот небольшой, по сравнению с собакой, котик храбро налетал на огромного зверя! Это напомнило Тони о Стиве. Он тоже защищал его от собаки. Она тогда ещё сильно укусила Роджерса, и Луи перебинтовывал ему руку. Была глупая идея украсть те булочки... Наверное, у Стива шрам остался…</p><p>Вот кот прогнал собаку. Хм, кажется, он ранен в переднюю лапку! Бедняга. Надо ему помочь, подумал Тони. Он вышел из зоомагазина и, перебежав дорогу, скрылся в проулке, куда захромал кот.</p><p>Обнаружился зверь на одном из мусорных баков. Подойдя к нему, Старк осторожно протянул ладонь, намереваясь погладить. Что удивительно, так это то, что кот не собирался кусать его или царапать. Он лишь навострил уши и внимательно следил за человеческими действиями.</p><p>— Тише, малыш! Хороший мальчик! — тихо прошептал Тони, опуская ладонь на мягкую макушку зверька. Скользнул пальцем ниже, пощекотал его за ухом. Кот довольно проурчал и ткнулся лбом в поставленную ладонь. А что, мужчине он нравился…</p><p>Тони осторожно взял его на руки и прижал к себе. Такой тёплый… И большой… И ласковый… И смелый… Прям, как Стив…</p><p>— Тони! Тони, куда ты… Боже правый, кто это? — Пеппер отшатнулась, увидев животное, которое самозабвенно гладил Старк.</p><p>Это был большой, да, грязный до серости, а когда-то белоснежно-белый кот с широкими проплешинами на задних лапах (Пеппер лишь понадеялась, что это не лишай, Тони и так много лекарств пил!). Хвост был тонкий, как у крысы — вероятно, испачкан в чём-то и подсох коркой. Глаза красивые и голубые, но грязные по углам. Было видно, что кот давно не находил времени, чтобы заняться собственным туалетом.</p><p>— Тони, идём, — внутренне передёрнувшись, негромко произнесла Пеппер.</p><p>— Хороший, красивый… — Старк потёрся щекой об это необычайное создание.</p><p>«Я буду звать его Стив! Стивви! Стивен! Точно! Пусть хоть что-то останется мне в память о нашей встрече!»</p><p>— Пеппер… Я его хочу! — Тони с любовью посмотрел на кота. Эти глаза… Как у Стива!.. Боже… Как они похожи! Мужчина аж всхлипнул от умиления. Кот громко заурчал, видимо, ему тоже всё нравилось.</p><p>— Кого? Его? — Пеппер с брезгливостью посмотрела на грязного, потрёпанного, больного кота и отступила на шаг. — О нет, нет, нет! Ты хоть представляешь, где он лазал до этого? И чем может быть болен? Пойдём лучше ещё посмотрим в зоомагазинах.</p><p>— Но я хочу его, Пеппер! — Старк нахмурился, прижимая кота к себе ещё ближе. Он прям чувствовал, что это его животное. И он не хотео с ним расставаться. — Мне он нравится! Я не хочу никого другого! Мне нужен ТОЛЬКО он!</p><p>«Ну да, ну да! Я прямо так предчувствую, что на первом же купании ты смоешься, любитель», — у Пеппер был опыт в этой сфере, а мыть ЭТОГО кота она не хотела — боялась чего-нибудь подцепить.</p><p>— Нет, Тони, мы не возьмём домой бездомного кота. Он может перенести заразу, от которой кто-нибудь заболеет! Он может болеть бешенством, или чумой, или лишаём, или ещё чем-нибудь опасным для людей. К тому же он дикий, ему будет некомфортно в доме.</p><p>— Ну и что! Мне уже всё равно! — Старк попятился, отступая от Пеппер вместе с котом. Тот перестал урчать и обеспокоенно поглядел на держащего его человека. — Даже если я заболею, так тому и быть. Я тоже жил на улице! И знаю, как это тяжело! Мы не можем его бросить! Он тоже не заслуживает этого!</p><p>Пеппер подняла ладони, успокаивая начальника.</p><p>— Тони, — она вздохнула, — ты уверен, что хочешь забрать его домой? Уверен, что будешь САМ водить его на прививки, купать, вычёсывать, лечить от лишая, кормить, играть, покупать ему разные вещи? Потому что я, извини, — она снова покосилась на кота, — его трогать не рискну.</p><p>— Хорошо! Я согласен! — мужчина обнял кота чуть крепче. — Я буду всё делать сам!</p><p>«Ну-ну»</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнула Пеппер. В конце концов, если кот окажется невыносимым, всегда можно унести его куда-нибудь, пока Старк будет отсутствовать, а потом сказать, что так оно и было. — Идём в магазин, купим шампунь.</p><p>— Давай! — радостно воскликнул Старк. — Вот видишь, Стивен, скоро ты попадешь домой! — тихо прошептал он коту на ухо. После чего бодрым шагом направился вслед за Пеппер. Последующая часть дня прошла для Тони в счастливых хлопотах. Сначала они с Пеппер походили по магазинам, выбирая для кота все возможные нужные штуковины: игрушки, шампуни, корм и так далее, потом, чтобы обрадовать и приободрить Пеппер, Старк отпустил её немного походить по магазинам и купить себе обновок. Они ходили вместе, и Тони даже на долю секунды вообразил себя её мужем. Потом они отправились домой. Там Тони с Пеппер искупали кота, она вызвала ветеринаров, которые сказали, что у кота нет никаких болезней, что удивительно для уличного. После этого Пеппер немного успокоилась, что несказанно обрадовало Старка.</p><p>Сейчас мужчина насыпал корма в миску своего питомца и, присев на диван, принялся наблюдать за ним. Какой он всё же лапочка!</p><p>Хоть это было незаметно, но Джарвис был любопытнее любого живого человека. Когда он почувствовал, что хозяин вернулся, то тут же направил основные свои рецепторы в гостиную, где Тони сидел на диване с новым питомцем. Пеппер же, не успев войти, была атакована роботом-автоответчиком и убежала на террасу говорить с клиентами компании.</p><p>— Доброго дня, сэр, — наконец решился подать голос дворецкий. Внимательно осмотрев кота с помощью своих приборов, он тут же оповестил: — Смесок тайского и гималайского кота, крупный самец, 57/101. В ухе — возрастной чип, сделана шестимесячная обязательная прививка. Жил на улице, не болеет, рекомендована ванна и лосьон «Расти-шерсть». Заказать?</p><p>— Давай! — с какой-то глупой, детской улыбкой ответил Тони, продолжая наблюдать за котом, который вылизывал уже пустую миску. — Как тебе, Джарвис? Правда он милый?</p><p>Кот подошёл к, теперь уже, хозяину, запрыгнул на диван рядом и принялся тереться головой об человеческую ногу.</p><p>— Иди сюда, малыш! — Тони затащил кота на колени и принялся его гладить.</p><p>— Да, сэр, он выглядит дружелюбным, — Джарвис тактично не стал говорить, что пока кот был… ну… не особо красивым. Оформив заказ на ближайшем пятизвёздочном магазине, он принялся разглядывать нового жителя. Ну, как разглядывать, ощупывать невидимыми инфозвуковыми репульсорами — глаз то у него не было. — У этого кота уже есть имя?</p><p>— Да! — Тони ласково провёл по мягкой макушке, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением. — Стивви... — Кот открыл голубые глаза и мяукнул, внимательно глядя на хозяина. — Видишь! Ему нравится! — радостно заметил Старк. — Мой Стивви! Стивен… — Кот довольно заурчал и удобно прилег на колени, делая массаж лапками.</p><p>— Красивое имя, сэр. Венценосный, если переводить с греческого. — Джарвис замолчал ненадолго, потом продолжил: — Сэр, вы скучаете по мистеру Стивену Роджерсу. Хотите, я узнаю, как он живёт?</p><p>— Да! Можно бы… — тут же отозвался Старк. Он очень, очень, очень, очень и ещё много раз очень скучал по другу! Много раз порывался позвонить ему, поговорить, но Пеппер постоянно мешала этому. Она говорила, что не нужно думать о Роджерсе, что всё это в прошлом, позади… Но Тони не хотел забывать Стива! Он его друг! И Тони хотел достовериться, что с ним всё в порядке! — Джарвис, почему ты такой умный? Ты лучший дворецкий в мире, ты в курсе?</p><p>— Стараюсь, сэр, — польщённо произнёс Джарвис и замолчал, настраивая модули слежки. Тем технологиям, которые использовали роботы Старка, позавидовал бы любой ЩИТ! Быстро найдя объект слежки, Джарвис запустил воспроизведение.</p><p>Стив лежал на узкой раскладушке в какой-то комнате без окон. На нём была длинная синяя рубашка и синие же штаны. Роджерс спал, подложив под голову руки и укрывшись сверху тонким флисовым одеялом.</p><p>«Что за?! Это… Это что?! Это… Вот это самое… Где?! Что это за дыра мира?!»</p><p>— Д… Джарвис, ГДЕ он?! — Стивен заурчал громче, видимо, стараясь отвлечь, но Тони даже не обращал на него внимания.</p><p>На экране появилась надпись «Подключение к геолокальной сети», потом пропала.</p><p>— Нью-Йорк, стрит Авень-Ноути, 166/7, — тут же произнёс Джарвис.</p><p>Тем временем на видео Стив проснулся, очевидно, разбуженный каким-то звуком (их, к сожалению, видео не могло передавать). В комнату зашла женщина в чепце и белом халате с голубой змеёй на спине. Она явно что-то сказала, после чего Стив покорно встал с кровати и направился следом. Комната опустела.</p><p>— Я еду к нему. — Старк резко встал с дивана и направился к двери. Его остановил кот, преградив дорогу. Стивен выглядел взволнованным. — Я скоро буду, подожди меня тут, малыш Стиви. Хорошо? — Тони погладил кота. — Джарвис, пригляди за ним!</p><p>— Как прикажете, сэр.</p><p> </p><p>Немного Тони пришёл в себя лишь тогда, когда оказался в кабинете директора специфического заведения, в котором видел Стива.</p><p>— Стив Роджерс! Мне нужен Стив Роджерс! — с ходу заявил мужчина, кладя необходимые бумаги на стол начальника.</p><p>— Извините, мистер… э-э… — Мужчина смерил посетителя оценивающим взглядом. — Старк, я полагаю? Мистера Роджерса, кем бы он ни был, у нас нет. Если хотите, можете посмотреть анкеты.</p><p>— КАК НЕТ?! — взвизгнул Тони, но быстро взял себя в руки. Вздохнув и выдохнув, мысленно досчитав до ста, он чуть успокоился и уже более спокойно произнёс: — Как нет? У меня есть все необходимые данные, чтобы утверждать об обратном, — голос всё равно подрагивал от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Тони же точно видел... Джарвис не ошибается…</p><p>Взгляд мужчины стал ещё более внимательным.</p><p>— Стэнли, принеси-ка мне персональные карточки пациентов, — спустя время медленно произнёс он, не сводя с Тони оценивающего взгляда.</p><p>Молодой парнишка быстро смотался куда-то и притащил требуемое. Начальник протянул карточки Старку.</p><p>— Это отступление от правил, мистер Старк, но можете убедиться сами — у нас нет пациента с фамилией Роджерс.</p><p>— Вы лжёте. Стив был здесь, — упорно стоял на своём Тони. Это уже попахивало чем-то преступным… — Сколько вам заплатили за молчание?</p><p>Начальник посмотрел заинтересованно, потом оглянулся на Стенли, молчаливо стоящего у стены. Парень кивнул и вылетел.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, как давно это у вас началось? — голосом опытного психолога начал начальник.</p><p>«Я ща… Халком стану!»</p><p>— Вероятно, с рождения. А вот что у вас сейчас начнётся, это уже другая история, — понизив голос до шёпота, Тони пристально посмотрел в глаза начальника. — Вот доказательства, что Стив был тут, — он показал снимок, сделанный Джарвисом по дороге сюда. — Что вы на это скажете?</p><p>Начальник внимательно осмотрел снимок, после чего его лицо поскучнело.</p><p>— Очевидно, тут какая-то ошибка, мистер, — произнёс он. — Данного пациента зовут Элайджа Сметвик. Он был каскадёром на закрытой недавно киностудии. Страдает кинофобией. Нам привезли его из органов опеки — этот парень жил в студии и теперь стал бездомным. На данный момент мистер Сметвик проходит стандартные процедуры.</p><p>— Че, серьёзно?! Я эту рожу из миллиона других узнаю! — не выдержав, зарычал Старк. Ещё бы. Они за этот месяц совместного путешествия что только не делали... Теперь Тони его уже точно никогда не забудет... Да, блин, они даже спали вместе! — Я не мог его не узнать! Это Стив Рождерс!</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — Голос начальника стал уж слишком приторным. Он перегнулся через стол и буквально промурлыкал: — Как вы думаете, чьему мнению я поверю больше — вашему или специалистам? Если нам доставили этого парня и назвали Сметвиком, то так оно и есть. К тому же, нам доставили его документы. — Начальник достал из шкафа справа бумаги в файле и положил перед Старком. Там были паспорт на имя Элайджа Сметвика (фото Стива, год рождения, место рождения — совпадали), документ о принятии на работу каскадёром и прочие вещи.</p><p>— Это какая-то ошибка… — Тони подозрительно посмотрел на документы. — Стив… Это ведь Стив… — «С этим каши не сваришь… Всё равно не переубедить!»</p><p>У начальника зазвонил телефон. Кинув на нового «подопечного» быстрый взгляд, он взял трубку.</p><p>— Доктор Аппалуза, чем могу помочь? — Громкий женский голос на том конце провода прорычал что-то злое, и начальник снова кинул взгляд на Тони. — Извините, мадам… простите, мисс. Я правильно понял: он на лечении у психотерапевта Джонсона? — Голос что-то подтвердил, после чего Аппалуза произнёс, пристально глядя на Старка: — Да, он здесь. Интересуется неким мистером Роджерсом. Нет, его у нас нет. Да, мы ведём учёт всем пациентам, и человека с фамилией Роджерс к нам не поступало. Кстати, мисс, вы уверены, что ваш мистер вполне здоров для одиночной прогулки? Не уверены? Хорошо, тогда я бы попросил вас подъехать. Уже едете? Хорошо, жду. — Аппалуза повесил трубку и весело глянул на Тони. — Значит, лечитесь у Джонсона? Что ж, это многое объясняет…</p><p>Тони мило улыбнулся. Сейчас Пеппер будет убивать его особо изощренными методами.</p><p>— Кажется, мне пора, — не дожидаясь реакции, Старк буквально вылетел из кабинета, а позже и из самой больницы.</p><p>«Джарвис! Как ты мог!..»</p><p>Когда Тони оказался на безопасном расстоянии, он немного успокоился. Мужчина находился в парке. Было уже достаточно темно. На улице начинало холодать, и Тони с горечью осознал, что в спешке забыл прихватить с собой куртку. Он остановился около небольшого мостика.</p><p>«И что это было? С чего я вдруг потерял голову и ломанулся фиг знает куда, фиг знает за чем… Может это и вправду мои тараканы, и Стиву хорошо без меня?»</p><p>Тони присел на край и, свесив ноги с моста, с тоской стал наблюдать за спокойной рябью воды. Пора бы начать жить своей жизнью и быть тем, кем он являлся на самом деле...</p><p>Мимо проехала полицейская машина и резко затормозила перед входом в психиатрическую больницу. Из машины выскочили люди в форме и бросились в здание.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Стив покорно следовал за идущей впереди санитаркой. Он видел, что те делали с теми, кто пытался качать права, и не желал испытывать судьбу.</p><p>Его привезли сюда сразу после того, как в суде вынесли приговор Доновану и его приспешникам. Все актёры разъехались, Баки предложил Роджерсу поехать с ним в Россию, ведь у Стива не осталось дома. Однако выяснилось, что у него остались родители! Стив жутко обрадовался, когда узнал об этом. Он всю сознательную жизнь верил в то, что его родители погибли, поэтому эта новость невероятно его взбодрила.</p><p>Однако когда Баки, тепло попрощавшись с ним и пожелав удачи на новом месте, уехал, органы опеки отвезли его вовсе не к родителям. Стив не знал, что это за место, но судя по виду, это была больница. У него взяли кровь, прочие анализы, заставили подписать какие-то непонятные бумаги и отвели в комнату без окон. Дальше последовала серая однообразная жизнь. С утра приходила санитарка, отводила Стива на процедуры. После этого — завтрак, очень лёгкий. Потом снова в комнату, в полдень — обед, процедуры, беседа со странным спокойным человеком, процедуры, ужин, отбой. Других пациентов Стив видел только во время пути в кабинет из комнаты и обратно. В своей комнате он нарисовал на стене осколком кирпича то, по чему так грустило сердце — улыбающегося Тони, большую белую птицу с хохлом на голове, извививающуюся змею, стрелка, обнимающего колчан, рыжую русскую агентку… Словом, всё, что он так жаждал увидеть снова. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что всё это было лишь его сном.</p><p>Однажды Стив выбрался из комнаты, прокрался в директорскую и попытался позвонить Тони. Он видел, как доктора набирали телефон, но не знал, что у каждого человека свой номер. Когда трубку взяли и незнакомый женский голос холодно отозвался «Диспечерская слушает», Роджерс смог лишь прошептать: «Дайте мне Тони… пожалуйста…» Прибежавшие по сигналу санитары надели на него странную сдавливающую руки рубашку и отвели назад, в комнату.</p><p>Сегодня было не лучше. На улице было пасмурно — Стив увидел это краем глаза, проходя по коридору. У него только что взяли кровь из вены, и теперь Роджерс брёл за санитаркой к «спокойному человеку», которого называли «психологом». Роджерс ненавидел эти встречи. Человек постоянно пытался доказать ему, что всё, что помнил Стив — это лишь его фантазии, а он сам — Элайджа Сметвик, обычный каскадёр (ещё бы знать, что это такое), который перенёс травму и поэтому не может вспомнить свою жизнь. Стив чувствовал, что это неправда. Он знал, что всё происходившее с ним — было на самом деле.</p><p>В уме созрела дерзкая идея. Когда санитарка завернула за угол, направляясь к кабинету, Стив незаметно юркнул в другой отдел и принялся быстро идти вперёд. Он помнил, что в конце коридора была дверь, из которой часто приходили в здание врачи, от которых пахло сигаретами. Вряд ли бы им разрешили курить в здании, значит, это был выход наружу. Сзади послышался крик — и Стив ускорился. Толкнул дверь плечом и вылетел на улицу.</p><p>Небольшая площадка на заднем дворе была обставлена кустами и деревьями, которые уходили вдаль и становились парком. Отбросив окровавленную ватку, которую Роджерс послушно держал на ранке, мужчина бросился куда глаза глядят. Парк был огромен и выглядел совсем как лес — а в лесу Стив был в своей стихии. Быстро спрятавшись под мостом, он перевёл дух и принялся думать, как быть дальше.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Тони даже не хотел знать, что его ждёт дома. Да и дом ли это ему вообще? Он больше не чувствовал того уюта, который был там раньше. Все говорят, что это пройдёт. Только вот мужчина так не думал. Он грустно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как однажды назвал себя камнем, а Стив недоумевал по это поводу. У него была такая забавная моська…</p><p>— Энтони Говард Старк! — От Пеппер исходила тяжёлая аура ярости. И так пустынная, тропа вымерла вовсе. Женщина приближалась к Тони, и было ясно, что хоть одно неосторожное движение — и быть ядерному взрыву.</p><p>«Кажется, пора писать завещание, ведь Пеппер сейчас утопит меня под этим самым мостом… Она не понимает меня. Никто не понимает меня!» — уныло подумал Старк, а вслух тихо произнёс:</p><p>— Я сделал это в здравом уме. Прошу, Пеппер, не трогай меня! Я не хочу возвращаться домой!</p><p>— Ах не хочешь? — в глазах женщины плясали тангу-чунгу черти. Забыв о том, что Тони — её начальник, а не ребёнок, она буквально прорычала: — Я тебя сейчас запишу в эту психушку — и будешь там со своим Сметвиком куковать! Думаешь, ты один тут несчастен, Тони? А вот и нет!</p><p>Стив насторожился. Тони? Тони Старк? Неужели… неужели судьба так благосклонна к нему? Роджерс осторожно выглянул из-под моста. Пеппер поймала его взгляд и не очень дружелюбно рявкнула:</p><p>— Вам чего нужно?</p><p>— Ничего, — поспешно успокоил женщину Стив, настороженно глядя на спину стоящего перед ним мужчины. Интересно, он ли это, или…</p><p>«У меня галлюцинации, что ли? Или это и вправду был голос Стива? — Тони медленно обернулся на звук. — Чё-ерт… Наверное, док прав, и мне действительно пора в психушку… Раз мне везде Стивы кажутся...»</p><p>— Стив? — голос Старка звучал недоверчиво-ошеломлённо. — Стив! СТИ-ИВ!!! — Тони запрыгнул к нему на руки, судорожно обнимая за шею. — Этоты! ятакскучал! этоивпрвдуты?! мненекажется?! Сти-и-и-ив!!! Ура-а-а!!! Дру-уг! переживалзатебяатутты! СТИИИИВНАШЕЛСЯ!!! ТЫЖЕГОВОРИЛЧТОПОЕДИШЬКРОДИТЕЛЯМ?!!! ПОЧЕМУНЕСКАЗАЛГОСПОДИ! НЕОТДАМ! НИКОМУБОЛЬШЕНЕОТДАМ! СТИИИВ! — аж пустил слезу от радости. Боже, с ним всё в порядке, он жив!</p><p>Стив обнял друга так, что у того рёбра затрещали, и спрятал своё лицо в его плече. Глаза почему-то намокли — но он был счастлив, почему слёзы?</p><p>— Тони… — выдохнул он имя, которое вертелось на языке всё это время. Старк продолжал что-то кричать на одной ноте, но Роджерс практически его не слушал. Он был так счастлив, как никогда не был.</p><p>— Тони! — Пеппер сказала это уже не так зло; кажется, она была растеряна. Она оглядела Стива с головы до ног и недоуменно произнесла: — Тони Старк, твой друг — псих?</p><p>«Пеппер… Точно! Надо ей всё объяснить.»</p><p>— Нет! Он актер! — Тони потёрся щекой об плечо Стива. — Ты пойдешь со мной домой? В наш дом? — прошептал ему на ухо. — Там мы обо всем поговорим… Тут небезопасно.</p><p>— Куда угодно, только не оставляй меня здесь, — тихо прошептал Роджерс и добавил грустно: — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Пеппер закатила глаза и принялась звонить Хэппи. Что за ужасный день…</p><p>«Что за прекрасный день!»</p><p>— Я от тебя больше никогда не отстану! — Тони так и не отлипал от друга. — Никогда. Поверь мне.</p><p> </p><p>Путь до дома они провели так же вместе. Сидели рядом, и Тони всё время успокаивающе поглаживал взволнованного Стива по плечу.</p><p>Когда они добрались до дома, Старк отвел Стива в одну из пустых комнат. Там было всё, что необходимо. Велев другу принять душ и переодеться, мужчина отправился на кухню, гадая, что приготовить на ужин.</p><p>Стив огляделся. Комната, очень уютная (или это после больницы кажется?), обставленная, может, немного помпезно, но со вкусом. Стены светло-серые — цвет не тёплый, но почему-то согревает. Кровать, шкаф, зеркало — в чёрно-белых тонах, вокруг мелкие статуэтки и прочие украшения.</p><p>Роджерс вошёл в ванную. Это была необычайная ванная — необычайная в своих размерах. Никогда ещё Стив не видел такой большой ванной. Сбросив одежду, он залез под душ, не веря, что находится в доме Тони. Быстро смыв с себя больничную грязь, он обернулся полотенцем и вышел в комнату.</p><p>Тони сказал переодеться, но Стив не знал, во что. Опять надеть больничную рубашку?</p><p>— Мистер, если вы ищите одежду, то она в нижнем ящике шкафа, — послышался откуда-то приятный мужской голос.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, прижался к стене и обвёл помещение подозрительным взглядом.</p><p>— Кто здесь? — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>— Позвольте представиться: Джарвис, дворецкий мистера Энтони Старка. Я есть искуственный интеллект и не имею тела, так что увидеть вы меня не сможете, — пояснил Джарвис.</p><p>Стив осторожно подошёл к шкафу и открыл дверцу. Одежда нашлась быстро — она принадлежала Тони, но Стив и не в такое влезал. Однако очень не хотелось переодеваться, зная, что за тобой могут наблюдать.</p><p>— Извините, мистер Джарвис, — произнёс он неуверенно.</p><p>— Меня здесь нет, мистер, — ответил Джарвис и замолчал.</p><p>Стив переоделся с завидной скоростью и вышел из комнаты, решив найти Тони. Боже, какой огромный дом!..</p><p> </p><p>Кулинар из Тони был так себе… Но кое-что состряпать он мог. Конечно, лучше было заказать еду, но Старк решил, что лучше будет сделать её своими руками. Он приготовил спагетти и разложил их по тарелкам. На десерт будет черничное пироженое, оставшееся со вчерашнего дня, на выпивку — вино хорошей выдержки. Всё круто! Тони сел за стол, ожидая.</p><p>— Джарвис, помоги Стиву ориентироваться. Пусть придёт на кухню. Скажи ему, что я его жду. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Стив вздрогнул, когда перед ним появился маленький робот (обычно он был автоответчиком, но Джарвис мог управлять любым роботом в доме).</p><p>— Мистер Старк ожидает вас на кухне. Идите за Донни, она приведёт вас к нему, — объяснил Джарвис, внутренне потешаясь над озирающимся по сторонам Стивом.</p><p>Роджерс сделал, как ему было велено. Донни вывела его на кухню и тут же вернулась на своё законное место у окна.</p><p>— Любопытные у тебя питомцы, брат, — произнёс Стив, остановившись на пороги и глядя на Тони. Боже, как он скучал!..</p><p>— Это мои дети! — Старк хихикнул, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. — Ну… Не в прямом смысле… Не важно. Как я скучал! Налетай! — он указал взглядом на еду. — Ты, наверное, голоден! — прикусил губу. Столько всего хотелось рассказать, да нельзя… Не надо наваливать на беднягу слишком много всего, иначе и вправду с ума сойдёт. А ещё хотелось обнять его и никогда больше не отпускать и никому не отдавать, но Тони так же не был уверен, что стоит мучить друга такими уж сильными порывами. Он может испугаться с непривычки.</p><p>Стив постеснялся спрашивать, почему именно «дети». Джарвис больше по характеру напоминал ему отца Тони, чем сына. Переведя взгляд на стол, он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Сам готовил? — Он с любопытством подошёл ближе, разглядывая самые длинные макароны, которые он видел в своей жизни. — Выглядит аппетитно.</p><p>— К-конечно! — Тони улыбнулся, смущённо теребя край фартука. — Это спагетти — их итальянцы любят! — он сел на стул и взял бокал в руки. — Выпьем за долгожданную встречу? Честно, чувак, я уже было подумал, что мы не увидимся и… Ты понял... — Старку не хотелось сейчас об этом думать.</p><p>Стив сел за стол, не сводя с Тони взгляда. В душе ему всё ещё не верилось, что всё это происходящее — не вымысел его больной фантазии. Ну не может ему так повезти — в один день сбежать, напороться на друга, попасть к нему в дом и избежать сеанса мозготерапии. Ведь он неудачник…</p><p>— Я рад, что снова с тобой, — тихо произнёс он.</p><p>— А я-то как рад! Сначала я даже думал, что умру без тоски! Так хотелось увидеть тебя, спросить как ты и… Но я думал, что тебе лучше без меня, ведь… Ведь ты должен быть со своей семьёй, — Тони опустил взгляд в тарелку и принялся неловко накручивать спаггети на вилку. — Ладно о прошлом! В любом случае, я тебя больше никуда не отпущу! Давай есть и баиньки? Наверняка ты очень устал!</p><p>Стив усмехнулся. Семьёй, конечно же!.. Нет у него никакой семьи. Есть только он да Тони. Даже Баки, наверное, был просто актёром...</p><p>Стараясь не думать об этом, Роджерс уткнулся в тарелку и принялся жевать длинные макароны с итальянским названием. Что ж, теперь всё будет по-другому. Если, конечно, полиция не найдёт его.</p><p>— Давай, — согласился он. Спать на кровати… В последний раз Стив спал на ней в доме Коулсона целую вечность назад.</p><p> </p><p>После ужина Тони отвёл Стива в его комнату. Напомнил себе, что завтра надо прошвырнуться по магазинам и купить другу новую одежду, так как его Роджерсу была маловата. Даже вон, на груди не застегалось пару пуговиц.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Стив! Завтра будет долгий день, поэтому тебе нужно как следует выспаться… — Тони отошёл к двери и улыбнулся. Боже, ему до сих пор не верилось, что это не сон, что Роджерс был рядом со мной, что он настоящий, что его можно потрогать, что он не его галлюцинация!.. Подойдя, Тони крепко обнял друга, утыкаясь носом в сильное плечо. Он скучал. Сильно. Не хотел снова его терять.</p><p>Поняв, что пауза затянулась, Старк неловко отстранился от друга и, в последний раз пожелав ему спокойной ночи, вылетел из комнаты.</p><p>«Так, спокойно! Дыши! Эмоции под контролем! Ты встретился с ним! Теперь бы не испортить всё... Черт! А если другой я ему не понравлюсь?! Ведь на самом деле я совсем другой… Что, если я сделаю всё только хуже?!»</p><p>Под его ногами замяукал Стивен. Подняв кота на руки, Тони осторожно прошёл в свою комнату. М да, по ней было видно, что никто не заходил сюда очень давно. Здесь даже было прохладней, чем в других комнатах.</p><p>Тони завалился на кровать, нырнул под одеяло, чувствуя приятную тяжесть на своих ногах. Что ж, сейчас ему нужно было хорошо выспаться, а дальше… Дальше он решит, что надо делать.</p><p>Одно Старк знал точно — теперь всё будет хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>